Lisi Mędrzec
by nayakri
Summary: Naruto jest trzecim i najmłodszym dzieckiem Kushiny i Minato. Wszyscy sądzą, że urodził się on prawie bez chakry, przez co został odrzucony przez rodzinę. Chłopiec jest przekonany, że jego przeznaczeniem jest bycie śmieciem, ale nagłe zwroty akcji w jego życiu całkowicie wywracają jego świat do góry nogami. Może wystąpić parę OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Wiem, że powinnam pisać zupełnie inne opowiadanie, ale brakuje mi pomysłów. To powstało pod wpływem chwili. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.**

**Uwaga: Na razie T, ale w każdej chwili może się zmienić na M.**

**Zapraszam do czytania! :)**

**Lis, rozkazy i krew**

Naruto – 7 lat

Naruko – 12 lat

Menma – 15 lat

Minato&Kushina – 34&33 lata

Wszyscy kompani Naruto z jego klasy w tradycyjnym kanonie: 12 lat

Fugaku&Mikoto – 37&34 lata

Itachi – 16 lat

Kakashi – 24 lata

Iruka – 21 lat

Jiraiya – 48 lat

Konohamaru – 7 lat

(Wiem, że to niezgodne z kanonem, ale tu kanonu nie będzie)

Młody chłopiec patrzył na pogrążoną w ciemności wioskę. Miał na imię Naruto. Jego włosy były krzaczaste i miały barwę czystego złota, a oczy promieniowały błękitem. Na policzkach miał po trzy szramy, z którymi się urodził. Nosił dres, składający się z czarnych spodni i pomarańczowej bluzy z kapturem (podobnej do tej, którą nosił Minato, jak był mały). Chłopiec wiedział, że kiedy wróci do domu, znowu będzie zwykłą sprzątaczką.

Jego starsza siostra, Naruko, była oczkiem w głowie rodziców. Miała smykałkę do pieczęci i bardzo często można było zauważyć, jak trenuje z jednym z rodziców. Często się śmiała i była otoczona wianuszkiem przyjaciół. Jedynie jej kolega z drużyny, Uchiha Sasuke, ignorował ją jak tylko mógł. Zaliczała się bowiem do jego fanklubu. Miała długie, złote włosy z czerwonymi końcówkami i granatowe oczy. Rysy jej twarzy były bardzo delikatne i można powiedzieć, że odziedziczyła urodę po ojcu.

W jego rodzeństwie był jeszcze brat, najstarszy, Menma. Kiedy Naruko była bardzo nieutemperowana, on zachowywał spokój, zupełnie jak Minato. Był bardzo dobrym tropicielem, pomimo że nie grzeszył byciem geniuszem. Potrafił bez problemu wyliczyć w jakiej odległości kto się znajduje, ale jeśli przychodziło do kartki papieru i ołówka, prawie dostawał zawału. Był nazywany kopią Minato, jedyne, czym się wyróżniał, to długie do pasa włosy. Miał też „mocniejszą" budowę od ojca.

Oboje byli bardzo ważni w rodzinie Namikaze. Byli nazywani przyszłością i często rodzice ich trenowali. Obchodzili huczne urodziny, byli zaproszeni wszędzie, gdzie było ciekawie. Jiraiya, przybrany dziadek dzieci Minato i Kushiny, uwielbiał tą dwójkę. W dodatku, oboje mieli w sobie po połowie Kyubiego. Menma Yin, a Naruko Yang. I oboje ignorowali jak się dało Naruto.

Jego los został przesądzony tuż po narodzinach. Rodzice wiązali z nim spore nadzieje i snuli plany na wielką, szczęśliwą rodzinę. A zwłaszcza szanowaną. Jednakże, medycy odkryli coś, co zawaliło te marzenia. Okazało się, że Naruto ma tak małą ilość chakry, że nigdy nie zostanie shinobim. To był spory szok. W końcu Kushina i Minato mieli bardzo dużo chakry, więc nikt nie rozumiał, jak to się mogło stać. Oczywiście, hańba rodziny została odtrącona.

Kushina była wściekła. Nazywała Naruto ślepym zaułkiem. Planowała go nawet oddać do sierocińca, ale Minato i Menma zaoponowali. Może i nie byli dumni z takiego nabytku, ale nie chcieli zmieniać jego życia w większe piekło. Przekonali ją tym, że to negatywnie odbije się na stosunku ze strony innych klanów. Dali więc Naruto dom, ale ten czasami czuł się tak, jakby nie było różnicy, czy jest sierotą czy nie. Od kiedy nauczył się chodzić i posługiwać rękami, sprzątał i wykonywał różne przykre obowiązki. Nie obchodził urodzin, a rodzina go ignorowała. Często płakał na początku, ale z czasem przyzwyczaił się do tego, że jest śmieciem.

Tylko raz doznał uczucia, które można nazwać miłością. Miało to miejsce jakiś rok temu. Wdrapał się na głowę Hashiramy, aby zobaczyć, jak wygląda Konoha z góry. Była już północ i prawie nikogo nie było na ulicach. Był zachwycony widokiem i z otwartymi ustami podziwiał go. Wtedy jednak potknął się o własne stopy i spadł. Cudem przeżył. Złamał parę kości i żeber, z ust lała mu się potokami krew.

Leżał tam przez kilka godzin, płacząc. Nie był w stanie krzyczeć. I tak nikt by mu nie pomógł. W końcu był nieudacznikiem, ślepym zaułkiem, któremu pozwolono żyć. Był śmieciem. Okazało się, że bogowie nie opuścili go do końca. Minato został przetrzymany w swoim biurze i późno wracał do domu. Nie spieszyło mu się, więc szedł spokojnie spacerkiem. Bez problemu zauważył obiekt w kałurzy krwi pod głową pierwszego.

Wahał się. Rozważał, czy go nie zostawić. Jednakże, to był w końcu jego syn. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo go nie chciał, musiał go uratować. Podszedł do płaczącego chłopaka powoli, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok, jakby bał się zasadzki. Pochylił się nad nim i szybko zbadał jego stan. Zagryzł wargę, czując, że jego serce mięknie pod spojrzeniem pełnym błagania, nadziei i bólu. Wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do szpitala. Po kilku dniach pojawił się tam Kakashi, który był jednym z niewielu, którzy mieli zupełnie obojętny stosunek do chłopaka. Odstawił go do domu.

Potem, kiedy pobiło go paru starszych chłopaków z Akademii, włóczył się po ulicach, jęcząc. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wracać do miejsca, gdzie Naruko się z niego naśmiewa, Kushina go otwarcie nienawidzi, a Menma i Minato ignorują. Dowlókł się do parku i usiadł pod drzewem, płacząc. Słyszał wielokrotnie, jak dzieci, które nie były szczęśliwe, uciekały, ale on nie chciał. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego, że będzie w stanie odejść z wioski. To był w końcu jego dom.

To właśnie wtedy spotkał się Yoshitsu. Wyglądał jak kot w butach, ale był lisem, miał na sobie sandały, yukatę i opaskę. Był wielkości przeciętnego 4-latka. Przy pasie nosił sakiewkę. Naruto wypytywał go o różne rzeczy, a ten udzielał mu wszelkich odpowiedzi. Kiedy wywiad się skończył, nadeszła pora na Yoshitsu. Ten przedstawił mu propozycję. Otóż, Naruto dowiedział się czegoś, czego nie wiedział nikt inny. Okazało się, że ma dużo chakry, ale większość jest skoncentrowana w oczach blondyna. Yoshitsu chciał, aby podpisał pakt, co znacznie rozszerzyłoby horyzonty lisów i wyniosło ich na pozycję dumnych sumonów. W zamian, oferował trening i możliwość przywoływania sprytnych lisów, których pokolenia były nękane przez kleptomanię.

Naruto oczywiście się zgodził. Już następnego dnia Yoshitsu z przyzwyczajenia zwinął mu kapcie, ale później je oddał, twierdząc, że są do niczego. To właśnie on nauczył go czytać i pisać. Trenował chłopca w każdej możliwej chwili. Blondyn nauczył się rozsyłać chakrę po całym swoim ciele, żeby zachować równowagę. Tuż po swoich 7 urodzinach udało mu się wykonać pierwsze jutsu – henge.

Musiał znosić to, że Yoshitsu ciągle powtarzał to, iż powinien się urodzić jako lis. Miał talent do kradzieży (ukradł siostrze ochraniacz i schował go w szafie Menmy, co skończyło się krwawo dla najstarszego), skradania się, robienia ludzi w balona i improwizowania. Naruto jednak skupiał się na swoich oczach, zastanawiając się, czy może mieć jakieś Kekkei Genkai.

Teraz siedział na drzewie. Był środek nocy, ale nie wracał do domu, bo były właśnie urodziny Naruko i nie chciał się stać jej urodzinowym celem. Trenował więc dość ciekawy układ – nie ruszanie się z miejsca do świtu. Strasznie pasjonujące. Ledwo co nie zasypiał.

Wtedy pod drzewo podeszło dwóch podejrzanych typków. Miało dziwne ochroniacze, ze znakiem, którego nie znał. Oboje mieli maski podobne do tej, którą nosił Kakashi.

-To co teraz? Łapiemy demona i w nogi?

-To nie takie proste, debilu. Musimy to zrobić tuż przed nosem Hokage, aby wreszcie zrozumiał, że Neko no Kuni nie jest zwykłą wioską, którą można ignorować.

-Dobra, coś jeszcze?

-Nie, tu...-wyciągnął z sakwy zwój-...są dokładne rozkazy. Musimy szybko to zrobić, w przeciwnym razie zabiją nas.

-No to na co czekamy?

Shinobi schował zwój.

-Łapiemy sukę i zwiewamy. Będzie miała piękne urodziny.

Zachichotali i ruszyli alejką. Naruto zadrżał. Chodziło o jego siostrę, Naruko. Zamierzali ją skrzywdzić. Miękkie serduszko chłopca zadrżało. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie pozwoli im zranić jego rodzinę.

Zeskoczył z drzewa i szybkim, zwinym ruchem, wyciągnął zwój z sakwy. Shinobi zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak i odwrócili się w jego stronę.

-Oddawaj to, gówniarzu.-warknął jeden z nich i wymierzył w niego ostrego kunaia.

-Zmuś mnie.-wydukał Naruto i rzucił się w stronę jednej z ulic. Shinobi rzucili się za nim, krzycząc przekleństwa. Chłopak nie miał szans na ucieczkę, więc improwizował, znikając w zaułkach, za rogiem albo po prostu rozpływając się w powietrzu.

Nie zdołał jednak im uciec. Dorwali go i zaczęli kopać. Nie wypuszczał jednak z dłoni zwoju, jęcząc. Poczuł w ustach znienawidzony smak krwi. Co chwilę krzyczeli do niego, że ma to oddać, a on odpowiadał im wyzwiskami i odmowami.

Itachi był przerażony. Był już spóźniony na imprezę prawie pół godziny. Wiedział, że Naruko go zleje. Wolał się jednak pojawić, bo mogłoby być później gorzej. W połowie drogi usłyszał krzyki i jęki. Zaciekawiony, ruszył sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje.

Sytuacja, jaką zastał, całkowicie go zdumiła. Dwóch shinobi z nieznanej mu wioski biło najmłodszego syna Hokage, który uparcie trzymał jakiś zwój. Pomimo gróźb, nie wyglądało na to, że zamierza im oddać go. Przynajmniej dopóki żyje. Jeszcze większym zdumieniem było to, że był w stanie zablokować nogami parę ciosów.

-Cholera...-mruknął jeden z napastników na widok Itachiego. Wzięli nogi za pas, uciekając z zasięgu wzroku Uchihy. Ten podszedł do dyszącego Naruto i wyciągnął mu zwój z rąk. Nie napotkał żadnego oporu. Kiedy czytał treść, chłopak zemdlał.

Naruto obudził się w szpitalu. Był podłączony do aparatury. Zauważył, że jego prawa ręka jest w gipsie. Jęknął, próbując się podnieść, ale nie udało mu się. Nagle coś usiadło na jego brzuchu. To coś miało rudą sierść.

-Wreszcie...-westchnął Yoshitsu-...dwa dni snu chyba ci wystarczyły, co?

-Jestem... tu dwa dni?

Lis pokiwał głową, bawiąc się swoją sakiewką. Naruto z trudem się poruszył.

-Co się stało?-zapytał w końcu. Yoshitsu spojrzał na niego.

-A więc... Itachi ostrzegł Yondaime, że w wiosce są nieznani shinobi i chcą pozyskać bijuu. Moim zdaniem to debilizm, ale kto jak woli. Potem przenieśli cię do szpitala. Poprawka, Menma przeniósł cię do szpitala, kiedy reszta szukała tamtych, ale zdążyli się zmyć. Naruko była niezadowolona z tego faktu, bo chciała się popisać. I coś jeszcze... oczekuj, że ktoś zażąda od ciebie raportu. Byłeś pierwszą osobą, która stawiła im czoło i wiesz najwięcej.

-Skomplikowane...-mruknął Naruto. Podczas gdy Nara mówili: upierdliwe, blondyn mówił: skomplikowane. Yoshitsu zachichotał.

-Trochę mnie wkurzyli.

-To znaczy?-czoło Naruto się zmarszczyło.

-Bo uznali, że to Itachi uratował całą sytuację, a ciebie pominęli. Dranie. Ślepe dranie.

-Daj spokój.-mruknął blondyn-Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego.

-Naruto! Co ty mówisz, debilku? Nie możesz się przyzwyczajać do takich rzeczy! Musisz walczyć! Wznosić się na wyżyny! Jak się poddasz, będzie jeszcze gorzej, stracisz honor, życie, sens istnienia! To najgorsze, co może się przytrafić tak zdolnemu chłopcu jak ty.

Naruto westchnął.

-Nieźle przemawiasz, ale bolą mnie już uszy.

Yoshitsu wyszczerzył kły.

-Tak, powracają wspomnienia z bitew. Hehehe... Pamiętam jeszcze, jak z Pakkunem zmieszałem takiego jednego węża z błotem, pomimo że był od nas 10 krotnie większy... Jak on tam miał? Panda? Manda? Coś w tym stylu. Do tej pory nam nie wybaczył.

-Pakkun? Pies Kakashiego?

-Ninken. Ma na punkcie nazwy obsesję. Tak, ten sam. Pozdrów go ode mnie, jak się z nim spotkasz, dobrze?

-Czemu sam tego nie zrobisz?

-Och... em... Można powiedzieć... No dobra. Zwinąłem mu raz kość sprzed nosa i jest bardzo zły na mnie.

-Aha...-mruknął Naruto, nie pojmując logiki świata sumonów. Uznał, że próba pojęcia jej skończy się dla niego czystym szaleństwem. Wrócił do gapienia się na biały sufit.

-Ktoś się zbliża, papatki!-pomachał mu Yoshitsu i zniknął. Po chwili do sali zajrzała jakaś kobieta. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały i Naruto poczuł, że nie ma o nim najlepszego zdania. Przełknął głośno ślinę, bojąc się tego, co może teraz nastąpić. Ta zniknęła.

-Obudził się, proszę tędy, Shikaku-san.-uslyszał. Shikaku, Shikaku... „Ach..." załapał w końcu Naruto. Ojciec Shikamaru. Młody Nara często bywał w ich domu, grając z Menmą albo Minato w szogi. Raz został w u nich na kilka godzin, bo wszyscy musieli wybyć. Oczywiście, poza Naruto. Chłopak lubiał go, bo nauczył go grać w tą trudną grę i nie zwracał uwagi na to, czy miał chakrę czy nie.

Za to jego ojca znał jedynie z widzenia. Wyglądał na straszną osobę, której lepiej nie wchodzić w drogę. Naruto starał się go omijać i na razie mu to wychodziło. Wygląda na to, że teraz cały jego wysiłek miał runąć w gruzach.

Zobaczył, jak mężczyzna wchodzi do sali. Złapał z stołek, który stał przy ścianie i postawił go przy łóżku. Rozsiadł się na nim wygodnie i wyjął z sakwy pióro i notatnik. Spojrzał na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem, najwyraźniej próbując dodać mu odwagi.

-A więc, Naruto. Musisz mi teraz zdać raport.

-To... znaczy?-wydukał chłopiec. Shikaku zagryzł wargę.

-Zrobimy tak, odpowiesz mi wyczerpująco na pytania, dobrze?

Blondyn pokiwał głową.

-Znałeś tamtych dwóch shinobi?

-Nie.

-Wiesz z jakiej byli wioski?

-E... Mówili coś o... Neko no Kuni.

-Yhym... Minato nie będzie zadowolony. Wspominali o tym coś jeszcze?

Naruto zastanowił się.

-Mówili, że... to nie jest zwykła wioska... i... Hokage nie może ją ignorować.

-Rozumiem.

Shikaku przez chwilę notował z nieodgadniętym wyrazem twarzy.

-Jak zdobyłeś zwój?

-Wyciągnąłem jednemu z sakwy. Podobno tam były rozkazy dotyczące złapania Naruko-san.

Kushina już dawno go nauczyła, że nie ma prawa zwracać się do nich jak do rodziny. Musiał dodawać -san i -sama, inaczej był bity. Kiedy nie było jej w pobliżu, mówił do ojca Tou-sama, bo ten nie zwracał na to uwagi, a chłopiec czuł, że jednak nie jest sam.

-Zgadza się. Co było potem?

-Uciekałem, ale mnie dogonili i zaczęli kopać i bić. Potem pojawił się Itachi-san i uciekli.

-Tak, ale mało szczegółów.

-To znaczy?

-Powiedz, jak wyglądali?

-Nie widziałem twarzy, mieli na sobie maski.

-Tak, to by się zgadzało z wersją Itachiego. No dobrze, rozumiem, że nic więcej na ten temat od ciebie nie wyciągnę. Przejdźmy więc do innej kwesti.

Naruto zamrugał. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby zrobił coś złego.

-Itachi twierdzi, że byłeś częściowo w stanie się obronić. Jednakże, z moich źródeł wynika, że nie jesteś i nie byłeś szkolony. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? Z góry powiem, że nie interesują mnie teksty dotyczące farta i opatrzności bożej.

-Ja...-Naruto zawahał się. Nie chciał wydawać Yoshitsu, choć ten dokładnie wyraził opinię, że ma to gdzieś, czy zostanie ujawniony, czy nie.-Trenuję czasami.

-Trenujesz?

-Tak. Tai...jutsu. Kiedy nie mam obowiązków.

-Rozumiem. Warto kiedyś dokładniej sprawdzić to. Jak widzisz, masz na ręce gips. Spędzisz w szpitalu parę dni, a potem wrócisz do domu. Na razie nie mam więcej pytań. Trzymaj się, Naruto.

Chłopiec skinął głową. Mężczyzna obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, głęboko zamyślony.

Minato z westchnięciem odłożył „raport" w kształcie notatki na biurko i podrapał się piórem po głowie, zostawiając ślady po atramencie. Shikaku już otwierał usta, aby mu o tym powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował.

-Taijutsu? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby trenował... Chociaż, ostatnio znika częściej niż wcześniej. Ech...

-Upierdliwe?-zaryzykował Nara.

-Gorzej. Dziwne. Muszę go poobserwować przez jakiś czas, jak wyjdzie ze szpitala. Mam wrażenie, że umyka mi jakiś szczegół.

Shikaku skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

**I... Cięcie! Koniec!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A oto drugi rozdział. :)**

**Grill w ogródku**

-MINAAATOOO!

Naruto podniósł wzrok znad rabatki z kwiatami. Siedział po kolana w ziemi w ogródku i zajmował się kwiatami i innymi roślinkami. To był jeden z tych obowiązków, które mu tak bardzo nie wadziły. Jego rodzina w tym samym czasie siedziała na dużej huśtawce, spędzając razem czas.

Do ogródka wpadł zadyszany facet, którego Naruto nie widział już od dłuższego czasu. Naruko poderwała się i rzuciła się gościowi w ramiona.

-Zboczeniec!-krzyknęła radośnie, tuląc go mocno-Tęskniłam!

-Wszyscy tęskniliśmy. Gdzie cię wywiało?-zapytał Menma, podchodząc do Jiraiyi, który wreszcie wyślizgnął się z miażdżącego uścisku. Minato też zbliżył się do niego, za to Kushina zniknęła w domu z delikatnym uśmieszkiem.

-Ach, tu i tam... Nie wybijajcie mnie z tematu! Minato! O... Czuję ciasteczka...

Menma zakrztusił się, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy ma oddychać i czy się śmiać. Kushina powróciła z tacą w dłoni, na której leżały parujące ciasteczka z orzechami. Naruto poczuł, że cieknie mu ślinka na sam zapach. Otrząsnął się i wrócił do kwiatów.

-Częstuj się.-zachichotała Kushina. Jiraiya natychmiast porwał kilka, a w jego ślad poszła reszta rodzinki. Taca końcu wylądował na pieńku, który często służył za miejsce do siedzenia lub stoliczek.

-Uwielbiam twoje ciasta, Kushina. Ale, ale...

-Właśnie. Miałeś coś ważnego do powiedzenia.-uśmiechnął się Minato. Jiraiya pstryknął palcami.

-Właśnie! Minato!

-Już to mówiłeś.-mruknęła Naruko.

-Cichaj tam. Gadałem z Gamabuntą. Podobno odkryli, że Dziecko z Przepowiedni będzie waszym dzieckiem!

Minato i Kushina stali sparaliżowani, podczas gdy Menma i Naruko mierzyli się wzrokiem. Naruto zerknął na nich znad rabatki kwiatów, zastanawiając się, o które z jego rodzeństwa może chodzić. Miał nadzieję, że o brata, bo Naruko była już wystarczająco napuszona jego zdaniem.

-To... wspaniale!-krzyknęła Kushina, przytulając swoje latorośle. Naruto rozejrzał się i uznał, że ogródek jest już w miarę czysty, więc sam podreptał do domu, żeby wziąć prysznic. Woda przyniosła mu sporo ulgi i na chwilę zapomniał o całym świecie. Na chwilę. Potem szybko wyskoczył i skrył się pod grubym ręcznikiem.

Kiedy zszedł, zobaczył, jak Jiraiya siedzi na kanapie i coś pisze. Było niepokojąco cicho, jak po tak wspaniałej wieści. Naruto rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie zauważył.

-Gdzie są wszyscy?-zapytał w końcu. Sannin spojrzał na niego znad książki.

-Poszli świętować. Pewnie szybko nie wrócą.-mruknął i wrócił do pisania. Naruto usiadł w fotelu, wciskając się w niego jak najbardziej. Dzisiaj na pewno nie mógł trenować, bo Yoshitsu zwietrzył ofiarę do kradzieży i z góry go ostrzegł, że może sobie odpuścić. Naruto chciał się wreszcie nauczyć go przywoływać, ale na razie udawało mu się przyzwać parę rudych kłaków.

Nagle jego wzrok padł na książkę. Na jedną z kilku. Wiedział, że Jiraiya jest pisarzem, ale nie sądził, że nosi po egzemplarzu każdej napisanej książki przy sobie. Do tej pory czytał jedynie to, co przynosił mu Yoshitsu. Miał już za sobą „Historię Konohy", zwój z informacjami dotyczącymi kumulacji chakry i opasły tom „Polityka – tajemnice i sekrety". To ostatnie Naruto zsumował jako: mega skomplikowane. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Pogubił się w tych wszystkich intrygach i chwytach, ale dotrwał do końca.

Lubił czytać. Było to ciekawe zajęcie, które wypełniało mu puste, nudne godziny życia. Teraz, miał przed oczami książki, a głównie jedną i bardzo chciał się do niej dobra. Wiedział jednak, że nawet Yoshitsu nie ukradł by jej sprzed nosa Sannina. Nagle zauważył, że Jiraiya patrzy się na niego ze zdziwieniem i ciekawością. Naruto musiał najwyraźniej długo gapić się na tą książkę.

-Co cię w niej tak ciekawi?-zapytał w końcu mężczyzna, a Naruto odwrócił wzrok.

-Treść. Chciałbym ją przeczytać...-mruknął w odpowiedzi chłopiec. Jiraiya podrapał się po głowie. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że on umie czytać.

-Tą? To jedna z moich pierwszych i najsłabszych książek. Nie należy do bestsellerowej serii. Chcesz?-wyciągnął do niego książkę. Naruto zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się tego. Powoli odebrał obiekt.

-Arigatto..-wydukał, otwierając na pierwszej stronie. Nie zauważył uśmieszku Jiraiyi, który myślał o tym, jak bardzo chłopiec przypomina Minato. Wrócił do pisania, a Naruto zatopił się w fabule dzieła Sannina.

Była to opowieść o pięknej kunoichi, która szukała swojego ukochanego wszędzie, gdzie się dało. Chłopiec pokochał opisy bestii, z jakimi walczyła oraz świata, w którym żyła. Wszechobecna magia i chakra wydawały się być nierozerwalną parą i Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona nie występuje w prawdziwym świecie.

Jiraiya westchnął, odkładając pióro. Skończył już kolejny rozdział i nie miał pomysłu na następny. Kątem oka zauważył, że Naruto jest już w połowie i łakomie pochłania treść. Wtedy pojawiła się osoba, która najwyraźniej miała dość rodzinnej imprezki.

Minato przybył z kuchni, łykając dwie aspiryny i popijając sokiem z bananów. Rozsiadł się na kanapie, obok Jiraiyi. Spojrzał na Naruto i książkę, którą trzymał w ręku, a potem na Sannina. „On umie czytać?!" przesłał mu wzrokowo. „To ty go nie nauczyłeś?!" brzmiała odpowiedź. Yondaime postanowił nie odpowiadać i dopił sok.

-Co tam piszesz?-zapytał Sannina. Naruto podskoczył, słysząc głos ojca. Zobaczył, jak dwóch „dorosłych" ludzi tarza się po podłodze, tocząc walkę o nowopisaną książkę.

-To jeszcze nie jest gotowe!-zawył Jiraiya, przyciskając do siebie swój skarb. Minato westchnął i wrócił na kanapę. Naruto z powrotem zanurzył się w świecie lektury, a Jiraiya schował swoje rzeczy do plecaka. Coś mu nie pasowało w liczbie. Wtedy się zorientował, że przecież Naruto czyta jedną z jego książek.

Minato wrócił do kuchni, żeby wyrzucić pusty karton soku. Kiedy się obejrzał, za nim stał Jiraiya. Miał niezbyt przyjazny wyraz twarzy.

-Powiedz mi coś.

-Co takiego?-zapytał Yondaime.

-Rozumiem, że dzieciak nie ma szans na zostanie shinobim i tede, ale czemu go Kushina tak bardzo nienawidzi?

Minato westchnął.Wiedział, że ta kwestia kiedyś wypłynie.

-To dość skomplikowane, sensei. Kushina... ona... Miała spore plany względem trzeciego dziecka. Wiesz, wielka rodzina i tym podobne.

Jiraiya skinął głową, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

-Kiedy... Urodził się Naruto, ona... chyba uznała, że zabił jej dziecko. Prawdziwe dziecko. Po prostu go nie uznała. Nie wiem, jak ją przekonać, że się myli. Po prostu Naruto miał pecha, a Kushina to... Kushina.

-I nie próbowałeś nic z tym zrobić? Minato, to twój syn. Chyba zasługuje na trochę miłości.

-Sam już nie wiem, Jiraiya. Znasz Kushinę. Jeśli zobaczy, że... no wiesz... Nie chcę, żeby moja rodzina się rozpadła. To zbyt wysoka cena, sensei. Poza tym, chciała go oddać do sierocińca. To jedyna wygrana z nią walka i wiem, że druga zakończy się tragedią.

-Minato, na miłość wszystkiego co żyje, Kushina nie może go nie kochać. To jest jej syn.

-Jiraiya, widziałeś, co zrobiła z Naruko. Widziałeś, jak one go traktują. Już jest za późno. Nic z tym nie zrobię. Pozostaje przeczekać, aż dorośnie i będzie mógł zacząć własne samodzielne życie.

-I co, myślisz, że dalej będzie cię kochać? On wtedy...

-On mnie nie kocha, Jiraiya. Bądźmy szczerzy. Czy ty byś kochał takiego ojca? Taką rodzinę? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Nie. On nas nienawidzi. Wiem, co mówię.

-Minato...

-Koniec tematu. Poza tym, jak usłyszy nas Kushina, nie będzie kolorowo.

Naruto wyłączył lisi słuch i z trudem powstrzymywał łzy. Yoshitsu już jakiś czas temu nauczył go tej sztuczki. Teraz chłopiec nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. To wcale nie było tak. On ich nie nie nawidził. Może i nie pałał sympatią do matki i Naruko, ale to była lekka przesada. Odegnał łzy i skupił się na treści książki, chcąc uciec od bolesnej prawdy.

Kiedy skończył, zachodziło już słońce, a Minato i Jiraiya byli w środku partii szogi. Sannin był wściekły, bo Yondaime wygrywał. Kiedy blondyn wykończył go, ten się popłakał.

-Idę po ciasteczka, a ty się wypłacz.-zaśmiał się Minato i zniknął w kuchni. Naruto zeskoczył z fotela i oddał książkę Jiraiyi z lekkim skłonem.

-Już przeczytałeś?

Naruto pokiwał głową i wrócił na fotel. Czuł się tam naprawdę bezpiecznie. To uczucie minęło, kiedy pojawiła się świętująca trójca z opiekunem, którym był zażenowany Kakashi. Minato postawił ciasteczka na stole i odebrał chwiejącą się Naruko z rąk Hatake.

-Ona jest pijana?

-Nie, nie jest.-powiedział Kakashi-Po prostu trochę jej odbija.

-Aha.-mruknął Minato. Posadził Naruko na kanapie. Menma właśnie masował sobie uszy, podczas gdy Kushina wciąż była podekscytowana.

-To prawda z tą przepowiednią?-zapytał Kakashi.

-Skąd wiesz?

-Naruko i Kushina-san mi o tym wykrzyczały do ucha.

Jiraiya parsknął cicho. Minato spojrzał na wspomniane przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej z dezaprobatą.

-No co?! Jedno z naszej dwójki dzieci będzie Dzieckie z Przepowiedni! Muszę być z nich dumna, prawda?-zapiała głośno Kushina. Kakashi chciał się wyraźnie wtrącić, ale uznał, że nie powinien wtykać nos w sprawy rodzinne. Kątem oka zauważył, że Naruto znika na schodach.

Blondyn wpadł do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnął drzwi. Fakt, był przyzwyczajony, że Kushina nie uznawała go za członka rodziny, ale jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziała tego wprost i to publicznie. Chłopiec czuł się samotny i zdradzony. Kiwał się w przód i w tył na łóżku. Już dawno nie płakał i nie zamierzał teraz. Nie chciał.

Kiedy coś spłynęło mu po policzku, natychmiast to starł. Potem jeszcze raz. Zdziwił się. Płyn był trochę zbyt gęsty jak na łzy. Był czerwony. Natychmiast pobiegł do łazienki. Wdrapał się na szafkę koło umywalki i spojrzał w swoje odbiciem. Z oczu płynęła mu krew. Ale to nie było najbardziej przerażające. Jego oczy były zupełnie czarne, poza czymś, co przypominało żółte, odwrócone igrek i przecinało tęczówkę na trzy części w kształcie trójkątów.

Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Naruto, panikując, starł krew z policzków. Nigdy jeszcze tak nie miał. Upewniając się, że krwawe dowody zniknęły w toalecie, wrócił do pokoju tylko po to, żeby za chwilę zostać wezwanym na dół. Zobaczył istny armagedon. Na szczęście jego matka wskazała jedynie na kałużę soków i napojów, z której wygrzebywał się Menma.

-Posprzątaj to. A ty, Menma, nie niszcz napojów. Ty, Kakashi, przestań straszyć moje dzieci.

-Tak jest!-zasalutował Kakashi, a Pakkun westchnął. Naruto przyniósł mopa i zaczął bez słowa czyścić podłogę.

-A więc, sensei, masz dla mnie jakąś ultra super misję?-zapytała z nadzieją Naruko. Kakashi udał, że się zastanawia.

-Hm... Tora zno...

-NIE!-wrzasnęła dziewczyna, zasłaniając sobie uszy. Reszta zaśmiała się. Nawet Naruto znał Torę, demonicznego kota, który był przekleństwem wszystkich geninów. Chłopak powoli kończył swoją pracę, podczas gdy reszta gadała w najlepsze. Jedynie Pakkun się nie wtrącał, leżąc w pobliżu blondyna. Ten uznał, że to doskonała pora, aby przekazać wiadomość.

Kiedy skończył, schował mopa i jeszcze zerknął, na wypadek, gdyby coś przeoczył. Upewnianie się było najlepszą drogą do spokojnej nocy. Starał się wybrać najlepszy moment, kiedy tylko on go usłyszy.

-Pakkun-san?

-E?-ninken podniósł łebek. Rzadko ktoś odnosił się do niego z takim szacunkiem, więc psia duma prawie z niego wyskoczyła. Naruto, oczywiście ze swoim pechem, wybrał moment, kiedy skończyły się im tematy i wszyscy go słyszeli dokładnie. Chłopak wiedział, że teraz musi skończyć.

-Mam przekazać ci pozdrowienia od Yoshitsu.

Ninken podskoczył, ale chłopak już był na górze. Kushina zmarszczyła czoło.

-Kto to jest Yoshitsu?-zapytała, nie mogąc znieść myśli, że Naruto wie coś, czego ona nie wie. Kakashi wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na Pakkuna. Ten już jednak opuszczał budynek, głośno marudząc coś o: „wyrywaniu futra", „wolnym przypiekaniu", „złodziejskich sierściuchach" i „kochanej kostce".

Od „imprezki" minęły dwa dni, a oczy Naruto krwawiły jeszcze kilkakrotnie. Yoshitsu uznał, że chłopak powoli budzi Kekkei Genkai i nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć jego możliwości. Na razie rozładowywał swoje napięcie, kpiąc z chłopaka, bo wciąż nie mógł go przyzwać, ale przeszli na wyższy poziom, bo był w stanie przywołać lisątka. Nie skończyło się to dobrze, bo matki tychże stworzonek postanowiły wbić obu do głowy, aby więcej tego nie robili.

Yoshitsu powiedział mu, że ma dla niego wyjątkowy prezent, ale najpierw musi się nauczyć kontrolować swoją chakrę. To oczywiście zdenerwowało Naruto, bo chciał już się dowiedzieć, co to takiego.

-Cierpliwość to cnota...-powiedział lis i skończył, bo blondyn rzucił się na niego z diabelskim okrzykiem, chcąc poćwiczyć na żywym celu swoje taijutsu. Yoshitsu z trudem sparował jego ciosy, uznając, że jego styl jest coraz lepszy.

Naruto westchnął. Jego rodzice znowu urządzali imprezę. Znowu będzie musiał sprzątać. Miał nadzieję, że szybko nauczy się tego Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Na razie był w stanie stworzyć tylko jednego klona, ale... kto wie?

Z trudem dodźwigał worek z węglem pod grill. Menma okazał miłosierdzie i odebrał mu go, samemu zajmując się resztą. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i schował się pod wysokim parawanem, który otaczał ogródek z trzech stron (czwarta była ścianą domu) w miejscu osłoniętym przez kwiaty i różane krzewy. Ciężko było go zobaczyć z zewnątrz, za to on, mógł ich obserwować bez obaw.

Naruko biegała od gałęzi do gałęzi, zawieszajac kolorowe balony. Kushina przynosiła przekąski i mięso na grila, a Minato rozstawiał stoły. Kiedy odbywały się takie imprezy, Naruto zwykle stał w kącie, czekając aż się skończą i będzie mógł coś zjeść albo po prostu znikając na cały czas ich trwania.

W końcu pojawili się goście. Jiraiya i Kakashi pojawili się pierwsi, omawiając głośno szczegóły następnej książki. Hatake nie mógł się doczekać, aż przeczyta całość. Potem przybyli: Itachi z rodzicami i naburmuszonym bratem, który starał się uciec od Naruko, kiedy tylko miał okazję, Shikamaru z ojcem i matką, Sakura (bez rodziców, dzięki niech będą -dop. pozostałych gości), Hinata (dziewczyna, którą Naruto uwielbiał, bo jedyna odnosiła się do niego z jakotakim przyjaznym uczuciem) i jej kuzyn Neji, Ino z ojcem, Kiba z matką oraz Gai.

Na końcu pojawił się Asuma ze swoją dziewczyną Kurenai, a za nimi ciągnął się Konohamaru. Na widok oskarżycielskich spojrzeń, syn Trzeciego wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie miałem wyjścia. Ebisu się pochorował.

Dzieciak natychmiast zaczął denerwować Naruko, co skończyło się pościgiem dookoła ogrodu. W tym samym czasie w innym kącie ogrodu zebrał się babski komitet. Tsume, Kushina, Yoshino i Mikoto głośno komentowały niepowodzenia mężczyzn, co bardzo ich denerwowało.

-Czasami nie wiem, czy nie wyszłam za idiotę. Ten drań potrafi zasnąć nawet pod prysznicem! Nic dziwnego, że Shikamaru tak słabo rokuje... Mając takiego ojca...

Wspomniany 12-latek zaczerwienił się i postanowił zdezerterować. Za to Shikaku zatrząsł się ze złości. Spojrzał na Minato.

-Ta baba mnie wykończy. Nie śpij tu, nie śpij tam... To gdzie mam spać!?

-W ŁÓŻKU!-wrzasnęła na całe gardło.

-Akurat tam mi nie pozwalasz najbardziej.-mruknął Shikaku, rozśmieszajac wszystkich. Nagle Naruto zorientował się, że Shikamaru siedzi koło niego. Spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

-Niezła miejscówka. Można pospać i się o tym nie zorientują.

-No... tak...-wydukał Naruto. Nara rozłożył się i westchnął.

-Wciąż cię nie akceptują, prawda?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową. Zagryzł wargę. Czuł w Shikamaru oparcie, jakiego nie czuł w nikim innym.

-Przyzwyczaiłem się.

-To zrozumiałe. Ale nie powinieneś się poddawać. Walcz o swoje. Jesteś człowiekiem, do jasnej ciasnej.

-Teraz mówisz jak Yoshitsu.

-Kto to jest Yoshitsu?

-Siedzi koło ciebie i zaraz zwinie ci klucze.-mruknął Naruto, przyglądając się, jak Sasuke i Menma, wśród ogólnych śmiechów, starają się ugasić ubranie Itachiego, który bawił się ogniem pięć sekund temu. Shikamaru podskoczył i spojrzał na wspomnianego.

-Lis w sandałach?

-Yoshitsu.-przedstawił się lis, odkładając klucze do kieszeni Nary.

-Shikamaru. Czym ty jesteś?

-Lisem. Trenuję Naruto, jeśli to ci pomoże.

Nara zerknął na nieco speszonego Naruto.

-Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak z tym brakiem chakry...

-Medycy to idioci.-stwierdził lis, a Shikamaru pokiwał głową. Zanim jednak coś powiedział, Yoshitsu zniknął. W następnej chwili krzaki zostały rozsunięte i Jiraiya spojrzał na oboje z dezaprobatą. Złapał ich za ramiona i wyciągnął.

-Nie lenić się tam!-krzyknął, zmuszając ich, żeby wyszli z kryjówki-Co to ma być?! Trwa impreza, a wy się chowacie!

Jiraiya miał szczerą nadzieję, że to przełamie lody i Naruto będzie mógł wziąć udział w dzisiejszym wydarzeniu. Że się uśmiechnie. Reszta obserwowała ich biernie, jedni jedząc, drudzy gadając albo się bawiąc.

-Upierdliwe.-mruknął Shikamaru.

-Skomplikowane.-mruknął Naruto.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie w lekkim szoku.

Coś się śmiało.

Coś się tarzało po ziemi.

-Sasuke?-zdziwiła się Mikoto, która nigdy nie widziała go tak rozbawionego. Sasuke był bardziej niż rozbawiony. Shikamaru i Naruto byli tak abstrakcyjnie wtedy podobni do siebie, że ten po prostu nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać. Konohamaru dołączył do niego, nie rozumiejąc z czego się tamten śmieje, więc śmiał się z niego.

Jiraiya zakasłał, maskując chichot i pochylił się do Naruto.

-Mam coś dla ciebie, dam ci to później.

A potem wrócił do grila, aby zwinąć kawałek soczystego mięska na talerzyk. Naruko zaciągnęła Shikamaru do tańca, który wyglądał tak, jakby człowiek próbował tańczyć z trupem. Naruto zdezerterował tym razem pod ścianę, ale i tam nie miał szczęścia zaznać spokoju.

-Ayaaaah!-krzyknął Konohamaru, atakując rówieśnika. Rzecz jasna, nie miał pojęcia, że ten się nie uczy na shinobi, ale co tam? Minato chciał zareagować, ale Kushina go powstrzymała. Naruto, zirytowany swoim niepowodzeniem, uchylił się w ostatniej chwili i piąstka Sarutobiego zderzyła się z twardą, bezlitosną ścianą. Z piskiem odskoczył od niej i wpadł na Tsume, przewracając ją. Jednocześnie nadepnął na skrawek jej sukienki.

PWRRR...

Wszyscy w milczeniu patrzyli, jak fragment materiału obrywa się, ukazując nogi Inuzuki do połowy ud. Konohamaru przełknął głosno ślinę, zapominając nawet o tym, że miał się rozpłakać. Wściekła Tsume zaczęła go lać, a niektórzy mężczyźni zarumienieli się.

Naruto uciekł do łazienki, czując, że oczy znowu mu krwawią. Denerwował się, bo to było nie do przewidzenia. Na razie nikt tego nie zauważył, ale ryzyko było spore. Poczekał, aż wszystko wróciło do normy i wrócił do ogrodu. Zauważył, że Konohamaru i Tsume zniknęli.

Kakashi i Gai urządzili konkurs na to, kto więcej wypije i reszta im kibicowała. No... prawie. Shikamaru i Sasuke trzymali się z tyłu. W międzyczasie między Naruko, Sakurą i Ino doszło do przepychanek. Itachi zawył w stronę Sasuke.

-Saaasuuuuś!

-Czego chcesz?-warknął w odpowiedzi młody Uchiha.

-Dziewczyny znowu się o ciebie biją!

Uwaga natychmiast została przestawiona z Hatake i Maito na sparing dziewczyn. No dobra, tego nie można było nazwać sparingiem. W sparingu obowiązywały jakieś zasady. Minato i Inoichi z niechęcią rozdzielili dziewczyny.

-On jest mój!-warknęła Ino.

-Możesz sobie pomarzyć, Ino-świnio!-odwarknęła Sakura.

-Obie jesteście głupie, jeśli myślicie, że Sasuke-kun zwróci na was jakąś uwagę!-stwierdziła Naruko.

-Jak tak dalej pójdzie, popełnię seppuku.-uznał Sasuke.

-To wasza wina!-krzyknęły na siebie dziewczyny. W końcu udało się je rozdzielić bez strat w ludziach. Naruto schował się w kącie, obserwując księżyc z zaciekawieniem. Był piękny. Oczywiście, ktoś musiał mu przerwać. I tym kimś był...a Naruko.

-Przestań stać tu jak jakiś niedokończony strach na wróble i zrób coś. Zjedz, potańcz albo posprzątaj. Po prostu się rusz.-warknęła do niego i wróciła do flirtowania z Sasuke. Naruto nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić, więc po prostu wrócił do domu. Usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i westchnął.

Jiraiya jako pierwszy zauważył jego nieobecność i zaczął go szukać. Zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył, że siedzi w domu. Wyciągnął zza kanapy swój plecak, a z niego spory pakunek. Przekazał go zdumionego chłopcu.

-Co to?-zdziwił się Naruto.

-Prezent.

**I tyle jeśli chodzi o ten chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A oto trzeci i przedostatni chapter na dzisiaj.**

**Nagły zwrot akcji**

W oczach chłopca pojawiły się łzy.

-Ja... ja... arigatto...

-Wyluzuj. To tylko książki, nic wielkiego.

Poklepał szczęśliwego blondyna po ramieniu i wrócił na grill. Chłopiec pobiegł do pokoju i natychmiast rozerwał papier. Na łóżko wysypało się sześć książek: „Historia Wszystkich Kage", „Opowieść o Dziewięciu Smokach", „Wszystko o Kekkei Genkai i znacznie więcej", „Największy Postrach Nocy", „Opowieść o wielkiej kunoichi" (autorstwa Jiraiyi) oraz „Encylopedia Ninja".

Naruto natychmiast zabrał się za „Opowieść o Dziewięciu Smokach" i zanurzył się w świecie pełnym tych wspaniałych i dostojnych bestii. Z zapałem śledził przygody syna jednego z wielkich gadów.

Kiedy uniósł powieki, zobaczył, że przez okno wpadają promienie światła. Musiał zasnąć czytając książkę. Westchnął i przeciągnął się. Położył książki na biurku, a potem przebrał się w miarę czyste ubrania. Z wahaniem zszedł do salonu. To, co tam zastał, wstrząsnęło nim do granic.

Minato leżał na podłodze, a na jego brzuchu w najlepsze spała Kushina. Na fotelu spała Naruko, a Menma używał brzucha Itachiego jako poduszki. Jiraiya, Kiba i Sasuke znaleźli sobie miejsca pod ścianą. Małżeństwo Uchiha leżało na kanapie, a Nara pod drzwiami. Inoichiego, Ino, Sakurę i Nejiego znalazł w kuchni. Hinata, Kakashi i Gai zniknęli bez śladów.

Chłopak z trudem dobrnął do lodówki i z jeszcze większym trudem zrobił sobie kanapkę. Od wczorajszego obiadu nic nie zjadł i był piekielnie głodny. Przechodząc przez salon ktoś go złapał za nogę. Jiraiya.

-Oi, gaki, w łazience Minato kolekcjonuje aspiryny... bądź tak dobry i przynieś jedną.

-Niczego nie kolekcjonuję...-mruknął Namikaze, zrzucając sobie z głowy czapeczkę z papieru-Nigdy więcej takich imprez. Ale wstyd...

-Przesadzasz...-mruknęła cicho Kushina, próbując sobie znaleźć wygodne miejsce na Minato i lekko go jednocześnie podniecając. Menma znał każdy rodzaj rumieńców ojca i postanowił szybko zadziałać.

-Tylko nie tutaj. Poczekajcie chociaż jak wyjdziemy.

-Co?-zdziwiła się Kushina, ale potem się zarumieniła-Och... Wybacz Minato.

Rozległy się ciche chichoty. Wtedy powrócił Naruto z kanapką w zębach i dwoma opakowaniami aspiryn. Sannin pochwycił je i wycałował.

-Gaki, ratujesz mi życie!

Naruko cicho prychnęła, szczęśliwa, że jednak im, 12-latkom, nie pozwolono się dobrać do alkoholu. Poza tym... od kiedy Jiraiya jest taki miły wobec tego bachora?

-A właśnie, jak tam mój prezent?

Naruko i Kushina poderwał się na to słowo.

-Jaki prezent?!

-Ciekawe. Arigatto.

-Już to mówiłeś.-machnął Jiraiya, wpychając w siebie trzy tabletki i rzucając resztę innym potrzebującym. Naruto pobiegł do pokoju, a Naruko spojrzała poważnie na dziadka.

-Dałeś mu prezent a nam nie?!

-Ej, wy ciągle coś ode mnie wyłudzacie, a on nie. Zasłużył sobie.

-Co!? A niby z jakiej okazji!?

-Słuchaj, Naruko, nie mogę ci dawać prezentów co pięć sekund.

-Jesteś moim dziadkiem!

-I...?-Sannin nie załapał puenty.

-Powinieneś ciągle mi dawać prezenty! To twój obowiązek.

Shikaku parsknął śmiechem i pomógł wstać swojej żonie.

-Poza tym, on sobie na to nie zasłużył! Jest nikim!-warknęła Naruko, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Jiraiya zmrużył oczy, wiedząc, że Minato nie będzie bronić chłopca na oczach Kushiny.

-Na jakiej postawie tak twierdzisz?-zapytał cicho, a reszta zamilkła-To twój brat.

-Moim bratem jest Menma! Mam rację?

-Ja się nie wtrącam.-mruknął chłopak, starając się pozostać neutralny w tym starciu.

-Jiraiya, nie rozumiem do czego zmierzasz i po co marnowałeś pieniądze na prezent dla... tego czegoś.-wtrąciła się Kushina, wstając z męża i otrzepując się. Sannin również postanowił powstać. Zapowiadał się groźny pojedynek. Naruto wytężył bardziej zmysł słuchu, chcąc usłyszeć najcichszy szept.

-To coś, jakbyś chciała zauważyć, jest twoim dzieckiem.

-Co?! Ty chyba sobie robisz ze mnie żarty, Jiraiya. To coś jest kiepskim żartem. Nie ma chakry, przynosi hańbę i nie jest w stanie nawet się bronić!

-To dziecko! Nie broni się, bo tak go wychowałaś!

-Nie zasługuje na nic więcej! Nie zasługuje nawet na życie!

-Nie masz prawa o tym decydować! Jest człowiekiem! I twoim synem!

-Ja mam tylko jednego syna! Tamten gówniarz to przybłęda!

-Kushina-san, pani trochę przesadza.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Hinatę, która stała zaczerwieniona przy wejściu do kuchni. Sasuke uniósł brew. Zaimponowała mu. Jedyna dziewczyna, którą był w stanie przetrawić, bo nie rzucała mu się na ramiona, nie piszczała, a teraz jeszcze postawiła się Kushinie.

-Naruto jest według mnie zwykłym chłopcem, który nie wymaga wiele. Gdyby chciał, już dawno mógłby uciec, ale został i ci usługuje. Zasłużył na odrobinę szacunku z pani strony.

-Nie mów tak do mojej matki, Hyuga!-warknęła Naruko. Kushina powstrzymała ją gestem dłoni.

-Hinata, nie denerwuj mnie. On powinien się cieszyć, że pozwalam mu tu żyć. Że ma dach nad głową i jedzenie pod nosem. To on powinien mi okazywać szacunek.

-A nie robi tego?-cicho dodał Shikamaru. Yoshino spojrzała na niego, przesyłając ostrzeżenie, ale nic sobie z tego nie zrobił.

-Słucham?

-Czy on kiedykolwiek zaczął się skarżyć? Czy kiedykolwiek powiedział nie albo nie wykonał polecenia? Nie! Zawsze robił to, co mu kazałaś, nawet jeśli później płakał przez całą noc! A tobie ciągle mało! Czego ty od niego oczekujesz?!-resztę sparaliżowało. To pierwszy raz, kiedy spokojny, leniwy Shikamaru krzyczał, trzęsąc się z gniewu-On jest dzieckiem, jakbyś nie zauważyła, nie jest śmieciem! I z pewnością nie zasłużył na pogardę! W parę minut nauczył się grać w szogi! W parę dni sam opanował pisanie i czytanie! Zakładam, że jest w swoim wieku mądrzejszy od ciebie, Naruko!

-Dość, Shikamaru, zamknij się!-warknął Shikaku, kneblując go własną dłonią-Nie potrzebuję teraz wojny domowej z powodu jednego chłopaka. Kushina, Jiraiya, koniec tematu. Yoshino, zbieraj się.

Naruto schował się w swoim pokoju, nie wiedząc, czy ma się rozpłakać, czy zacząć się śmiać. W końcu, aż trzy osoby stanęły po jego stronie! Jego serduszko zadrżało, kiedy o tym myślał. Przełknął resztę kanapki i wrócił do książki... na pięć sekund.

-NARUTO!

Westchnął i zbiegł na dół. Kushina wręczyła mu miotłę a sama ruszyła do kuchni. Nara wciąż jeszcze tu byli, dyskutując zawzięcie z Inoichim. Jiraiya trzymał się na uboczu, doprowadzając się powoli do porządku.

-Itachi, długo jeszcze będziesz z nim flirtować?-zapytał zirytowany Sasuke-Chcę już iść do domu.

-Kto ci broni?

-Mam cię pilnować, zapomniałeś?

-O... Potrzebujesz eskorty...

-Zamilcz, Menma. Jeszcze chwilę, braciszku.

Naruto w ciszy zamiatał podłogę, zastanawiając się, skąd wzięło się tyle śmieci. Reszta usuwała mu się z drogi, wciąż nie otrzęśli się po kłótni na jego temat. Myślał o tym, czy jego ojciec naprawdę go... kocha. Nie powiedział w sumie tego wprost, ale chyba coś do niego czuje, prawda? Na samą myśl o tym zrobiło mu się cieplej.

Wtedy odezwała się Hinata, rujnując całe jego starania.

-Em... Minato-san?

Yondaime podniósł się znad sterty papierów i śmieci, w których był jakiś ważny dokument.

-O co chodzi, Hinata?

-E... Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale... Oczy Naruto... krwawią...

Blondyn zamarł w połowie ruchu. Czuł, jak wszystkie spojrzenia się na niego kierują. Chłopak szybko starł substancję tylko po to, żeby potwierdzić słuszność słów Hinaty. Przeraził się. Zastanawiał się, co teraz będzie.

-Nie... nie teraz...-jęknął cicho. Wypuścił miotłę z ręki i pobiegł na górę do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i złapał za chusteczki. Kończyły się, a krwi nie było końca. Nie zdziwił się, kiedy parę osób wparowało do pokoju i odpychało jego ręce, próbujące zasłonić oczy.

Minato, Fugaku i Jiraiya w końcu unieruchomili panikującego blondyna i zmusili go do otwarcia oczu. To co zobaczyli, mocno ich zszokowało.

-To Kekkei Genkai?-zapytał Uchiha.

-Nie mam pojęcia, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.-mruknął Jiraiya, studiując dokładnie oczy. Z jego ust wyszedł skowyt wściekłości, gdy powróciły błękitne tęczówki.

-Uruchom go jeszcze raz.-zażądał Fugaku, ale Naruto wreszcie się im wyrwał.

-T-to tak nie działa.

-Bywało tak wcześniej?-zdziwił się Jiraiya, mrugając.

-Tak. Dużo razy.

-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?-odezwał się Minato. Chłopak przez chwilę milczał.

-Bo nie zwróciłbyś na to uwagi. Nigdy nie zwracasz.

-J-ja...

Wtedy pojawiła się Kushina

-Darujcie sobie z nim i chodźcie na śniadanie. Jak oślepnie to jego sprawa. No chodźcie! Minato, Fugaku! Jiraiya też może, jak będzie się zachowywać.-dodała po chwili i wyszła.

-Nie możemy tego zostawić ot tak, Minato. To nieznane Kekkei Genkai. Trzeba je zbadać.

-On go jeszcze nawet nie obudził w pełni, z tego co widzę. Nie lepiej zaczekać?-stwierdził Jiraiya. Uchiha po chwili skinął głową. Fugaku wyszedł, a za nim Minato. Sannin wahał się przez chwilę.

-Jak coś się zmieni, daj znać mi albo... twojemu ojcu. Wiem, co myślisz, ale on ci pomoże. Znam go aż za dobrze i mogę poręczyć za to życiem, Naruto.

Naruto zagryzł wargę i z powrotem złapał za chusteczki. Manewrował nimi tak długo, aż wreszcie na jego twarzy nie pozostała kropelka krwi. Potem wrócił do swojej książki, starając się uciec od rzeczywistości. Do jego zrujnowanego świata.

Minato i Menma z odetchnięciem skończyli sprzątać. Kushina oponowała przez dłuższy czas, że to działka Naruto, ale zdołali ją przekonać do swoich racji. Prawda była taka, że najstarszy Namikaze nie miał nic przeciwko chłopakowi, ale nie chciał się też do niego przywiązywać, bo wiedział, że jego matka go nie znosi. To po prostu było zbyt niebezpieczne.

Naruko chodziła podminowana, wyzywając Hinatę i Shikamaru od najgorszych. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że ośmielili się stanąć po stronie tego bachora. Czuła, że może stracić przez niego przyjaciół, a nawet rodzinę.

-Szybciej!-krzyknął Yoshitsu do blondyna. Chłopiec przyspieszył do granic możliwości, wykonując 16 okrążenie na torze przeszkód. Dyszał, a pot spływał po nim strumieniami. W końcu nie dał rady i wyciągnął się na ziemi. Lis podszedł do niego.

-O niebo lepiej, niż ostatnim razem. Twoja kondycja jest coraz lepsza. Co z Kekkei Genkai?

Naruto westchnął.

-Nie pokazuje się od kilku dni.

-Nie wypytują cię o niego?

-Czasami.

Yoshitsu pokiwał głową. A raczej pyskiem. Od feralnej kłótni Kushiny minął już ponad tydzień i Naruto nie był taki sam jak wcześniej. W pozytywnym sensie. Cieszył się. To zapowiadało kolejne zmiany i lis miał nadzieję, że dobre.

-No dobra, koniec tego dobrego. Sprawdźmy, czy możesz stworzyć więcej klonów niż ostatnim razem.

Naruto podniósł się niechętnie.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Lis zagwizdał.

-23? 24! Nieźle. To twój limit?

-Em... Chyba nie.

-To jeszcze lepiej. No dobra, skoro mamy już klony, to przekażę ci kolejną sztuczkę! Jeśli coś robisz to zyskujesz doświadczenie, prawda? A tu taki myk: kiedy twój klon coś robi, tez zyskuje doświadczenie! To oznacza, że to, czego nauczą się klony, dowiesz się ty.

-Dobra, do czego zmierzasz?

-Do chodzenia po wodzie!

Naruto zmrużył oczy.

-Ile tym razem wypiłeś?

-Nie zgrywaj macho, tylko szoruj nad rzekę, koncentruj chakrę w stopach i chlup!

Naruto zrezygnował z oporu. Bez optymizmu ruszył w kierunku najbliższej rzeki, co pięć sekund będąc pospieszanym przez niecierpliwego lisa w sandałach. Oczywiście, jak przewidywał, wylądował w wodzie, kiedy tylko postawił stopę na jej powierzchni.

-Źle! Skoncentruj się! Patrz!

Blondyn z otwartymi ustami obserwował, jak lis śmiga po wodzie,a potem tańczy. Spróbował jeszcze raz i nic. Drugi – nic. Dopiero za trzecim udało mu się utrzymać przez dwie sekundy, a potem znowu się zamoczył.

Naruto poderwał się, widząc, że słońce zachodzi. Przesiedział nad rzeką cały dzień! Szybko dopadł do suszących się ubrań i zaczął je na siebie wkładać. Yoshitsu spokojnie jadł jabuszko. Blondyn bał się, że zostanie okrzyczany. W końcu nie pojawił się w domu ani razu, co oznaczało, że nie wypełnił ani krzty swoich obowiązków.

-Nie spiesz się.

-Muszę! Ona...

-Guzik ci zrobi. Uwierz mi, Minato jej na to nie pozwoli.

-Och, doprawdy!? To kto lał mnie miotłą dwa lata temu?! Daj sobie spokój, Yoshitsu-kun. Muszę iść!

Chłopiec ruszył przez las prosto do domu, czując, jak mokre ubranie mocno mu przeszkadza. Było zdecydowanie cięższe. Miał nadzieję, że zostanie za karę wysłany do ogródka. Zajmowanie się kwiatami było przyjemnym zajęciem. Fajnym.

Naruto tak bardzo utonął w swoich marzeniach, że nie zauważył shinobi. Wpadł na niego z takim impetem, że zwaliło obu z nóg. Chłopiec jęknął. Cały świat wirował mu przez chwilę przed oczami. W końcu mógł usiąść bez problemu.

-To ten gówniarz...-mruknął jeden. Było ich trzech. Ci sami, którzy pobili go jakiś rok temu. Naruto przełknął głośno ślinę i spróbował uciec, ale drugi złapał go za kaptur i powalił na ziemię.

-Kogo my tu mamy? Nuri, kojarzysz go?

-Pewnie...-warknął cicho Nuri, wstając z ziemi i otrzepując ubranie. Kopnął blondyna w brzuch tak mocno, że temu na chwilę świat umknął. Naruto zakaszlał, wypluwając krew.

-Zdaje się, że potrzebujesz powtórki z rozrywki, a my nie mamy nic przeciwko małemu treningowi, co chłopaki?

-Pewnie. Jestem pewien, że to będzie zabawne. To co?

-Spierzemy go tak, że matka go nie pozna! Och, zapomniałbym, on nie ma matki!

Zaczęli się śmiać głośno, a Naruto zazgrzytał zębami. Wypełniła go niesamowita wściekłość. Wtedy zauważył, że świat nieco posarzał i wszystko wydawało się być z wody. Spojrzał na najbliższego napastnika z chęcią uderzenia go w najsłabszy możliwy punkt.

'W wieku 6 lat złamał prawą nogę zbiegając ze schodów. Do tej pory to bardzo wrażliwe na ból miejsce.' odezwał się głos w jego głowie. Zamrugał. Bez dłuższego myślenia złapał za kamień i rzucił nim we wskazane miejsce. Shinobi zwinął się z bólu. Reszta rzuciła się na niego ze wściekłością. Ten w ostatniej chwili uniknął ich ataku.

'Chcą cię osaczyć. Sądzą, że nie umiesz walczyć.'

Naruto zanurkował do przodu, unikając ich ataku. Ci zderzyli się ze sobą.

'Nie wiedzą, co się dzieje. Kyotori zwichnął sobie lewą nogę.'

Chłopak, wykorzystując informacje, które przekazywał mu tajemniczy głos, sprał napastników na kwaśne jabłko. Shinobi zwany przez głos Kyotorim zwijał się na ziemi z bólu, plując krwią. Nuri był nieprzytomny, a ostatni, nieznany, kulił się pod drzewem trzymając za brzuch. W jego oczach widać było tylko i wyłącznie paniczny strach.

Naruto odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął biec. Nie patrzył nawet, gdzie zmierza, chciał się tylko stamtąd wynieść jak najszybciej. Nie zważał nawet na to, że wpadł na parę osób i jego sumienie wołało do niego, aby się wrócił i przeprosił za swoje zachowanie. Ale nie potrafił się zatrzymać. Zwolnił dopiero pod wieżą Hokage. Usiadł na zdobionej fontannie i spojrzał na swoje odbicie, które go zszokowało.

Znowu uaktywnił się Kekkei Genkai, ale tym razem bez krwi. Naruto zrozumiał, że ten tajemniczy głos... to jego oczy. Zapragnął go wyłączyć. Nie chciał już nikogo zranić. Jak na rozkaz, światu zostały przywrócone kolory, a kontury przestały falować.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, słońce już dawno schowało się za drzewami. Miał nadzieję, że nie spotka nikogo, ale jego marzenia jak zwykle zostały zignorowane. Kushina wyszła mu naprzeciw, trzymając w dłoni mały plecak. Uśmiechała się złośliwie.

-Wreszcie postanowiłeś tu wrócić, co?

Naruto spuścił głowę. Miał nadzieję, że go nie wyrzuci z domu. Nie miałby gdzie pójść.

-Jak widzisz, znalazłam dla ciebie nowy kątek. W sierocińcu zwolniło się miejsce. Tam trafiają takie śmiecie jak ty. Jestem pewna, że znajdziesz tam wielu przyjaciół.

Naruto cofnął się o krok. Drżał. Za Kushiną, Naruko trzęsła się ze śmiechu. Czerwonowłosa rzuciła mu plecak.

-Rusz się. Już jesteś spóźniony. No? Na co czekasz? Won z mojego podwórka, kundlu!

Przerażony chłopak natychmiast zaczął uciekać. Po raz kolejny tego dnia. Do oczu cisnęły mu się łzy. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo go nienawidziła. Przecież nic jej nigdy nie zrobił! Nie zasłużył sobie na coś takiego.

Przez pół nocy błądził po wiosce, szukając sierocińca. Nigdy tam nie był i nie wiedział, gdzie on jest. Zmęczony, osunął się pod latarnią i zamknął oczy. Miał dosyć. Czemu Yoshitsu nie mógł się teraz pojawić i go pocieszyć? Dlaczego?

-Co ty tu robisz o tej porze sam?

Blondyn spojrzał na nieznajomego. W świetle latarni zobaczył młodego mężczyznę o kasztanowych włosach i zatroskanych, czarnych oczach. Pod pachą trzymał stos związanych wstążką papierów.

-Och... Naruto?

-P..pan Iruka?

Mężczyzna ukląkł obok niego i nałożył na niego własną kurtkę. Zastanawiał się, co Kushina mogła mu tym razem zrobić. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego dobra i miła kobieta zmieniła się w takiego demona w stosunku do tego dziecka. A najgorsze było to, że Minato jej na to pozwalał.

-Co tu robisz Naruto?

-Ja... Szukam sierocińca. Kushina-san nie powiedziała mi, gdzie on jest.

-Wyrzuciła cię?!

Iruka zazgrzytał zębami. Naruto obserwował z przestrachem dziwne manewry Umino, żeby zaraz potem znaleźć się w jego ramionach. Objął jego kark, żeby nie upaść.

-Co robisz?!

-Muszę odnieść te papiery. A potem pogadam z Czwartym. Nie zostawię cię na ulicy.

-N-nie... musisz...

-Cicho. Nie pozwolę na coś takiego.

Naruto posłusznie zamilkł i schował twarz w bluzie Iruki. Ten szybkim marszem ruszył w kierunku swojego domu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się stało. Kakashi już od dłuższego czasu przypuszczał, że Kushina nie wytrzyma z nim pod jednym dachem, ale to wciąż było szokujące. Wykopać małego chłopca z domu...

Naruto zamrugał oczami, kiedy Iruka zaświecił światło. „Musiałem przysnąć po drodze..." uznał, rozglądając się po małym mieszkanku. Umino zaniósł go do jakiegoś pokoju. Było tam średniej wielkości łóżko, mały stolik z pufą, regał i komoda. Na szerokim parapecie stało bonsai.

-Tu cię zostawię, dobrze? To pokój gościnny, nie jest duży, ale chyba ci wystarczy na razie, hm?

-Jest... piękny...

Iruka uśmiechnął się i położył go na łóżku. Ignorując protesty chłopca, rozebrał go do bokserek i podkoszulki i szczelnie owinął kołdrą.

-Śpij, rano powiem ci, co udało mi się wywalczyć.

-Nie musi pan tego robić...

-Nie mów tak, Naruto. Poza tym, wolałbym, żebyś mówił mi Iruka-kun, hm?

-Dobrze, Iruka-kun.

-Dziękuję. Śpij dobrze.

-Arigatto...

Umino odłożył ubrania Naruto na parapet i wyszedł. Odetchnął parę razy i ruszył do Hokage z niezbyt przyjazną miną. Okazało się, że tym razem wydostał się z biura wcześniej niż zwykle. Postanowił więc złożyć agresywną wizytę w domu Namikaze.

Już miał zapukać, kiedy usłyszał kłótnię. Wyglądało na to, że toczyła się pomiędzy Kushiną i Yondaime. Przyłożył ucho do szczeliny.

-NIE UDAWAJ! NIENAWIDZIŁEŚ GO, TAK JAK MY!

-NIGDY TEGO NIE POWIEDZIAŁEM!

-WSZYSCY WIEMY, ŻE NIE ZASŁUGIWAŁ NA ŻYCIĘ TU! WYŚWIADCZYŁAM NAM WSZYSTKIM PRZYSŁUGĘ!

-I NAWET NIE ZECHCIAŁAŚ MI O TYM POWIEDZIEĆ ZANIM TO ZROBIŁAŚ!? WYRZUCIŁAŚ GO Z DOMU I NAWET MU NIE POWIEDZIAŁAŚ, GDZIE MA IŚĆ! TERAZ PEWNIE BŁĄDZI PO WIOSCE!

-NO TO CO!? NIECH NAWET ZGINIE Z GŁODU, ŻADNA RÓŻNICA! NIKT ZA NIM PŁAKAĆ NIE BĘDZIE!

-KUSHINA! PRZESTAŃ, BO NIE WIERZĘ, ŻE GO NIENAWIDZISZ TYLKO DLA TEGO, ŻE NIE MA CHAKRY!

-ZABIŁ MOJE DZIECKO! ONO POWINNO SIĘ URODZIĆ, NIE TO COŚ!

-TO JEST NASZE DZIECKO!

-WCALE NIE! TO BEZPAŃSKI KUNDEL! ON NIE JEST NASZYM SYNEM!

-NIE MÓW TAK!

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! MAM CIEBIE DOŚĆ! BYŁAM PEWNA, ŻE BĘDZIESZ SIĘ CIESZYĆ, ŻE URZĄDZIMY IMPREZĘ, A TY ZACHOWUJESZ SIĘ JAK ROZKAPRYSZONE DZIECKO! NIE WIADOMO, CZEGO NAPRAWDĘ CHCESZ!

-NIGDY TEGO NIE CHCIAŁEM! NIGDY NIE ŻYCZYŁEM NARUTO ŹLE! TYLKO TY ZAWSZE COŚ DO NIEGO MIAŁAŚ! SHIKAMARU MIAŁ RACJĘ! TO TY NIE WIESZ, CZEGO CHCESZ!

-CO!? STAJESZ PO STRONIE TEGO BACHORA?! NIE ZAPOMINAJ, GDZIE JEST TWOJA PRAWDZIWA RODZINA, NAMIKAZE!

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Odskoczył w ostatniej chwili. Minato wypadł wściekły z domu jak huragan. Na widok Umino zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

-Iruka, co ty tu robisz o tej porze?!

-Właśnie w tej sprawie przyszedłem!-Umino pokazał wściekle na dom. Minato westchnął.

-Słyszałeś, że niewiele mogę z tym zrobić. Naruto... dotarł do sierocińca?

-Pięć minut temu zgarnąłem go z ulicy i zaniosłem do siebie. Zamierzasz go zostawić w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze bardziej się w sobie zamknie?!

-Iruka... Mam związane ręce. Nie mogę nic zrobić.

-Bo ta kobieta tak ci każe?!

-Bo to moja rodzina.

-A Naruto!?

-On też. Ale... ja nie chcę... stracić wszystkiego. Po prostu nie mogę.

Namikaze spuścił głowę. Z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Iruka westchnął. Przesadził. W końcu to nie na nim powinien wyładować całą energię, tylko na Kushinie. Poklepał Yondaime po ramieniu i pociągnął w stronę parku.

-Chodź, spacer ci pomoże. I poważna rozmowa.

Naruto nie mógł spać, więc przez większość czasu ćwiczył włączanie i wyłączanie Kekkei Genkai. Szło mu to coraz lepiej, dowiedział się też, że bonsai na parapecie jest systematycznie i dokładnie pielęgnowane. W końcu jednak zmorzył go sen.

**I ciach!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I ostatni na dziś chapter.**

**Nowy dom**

Iruka właśnie popijał kawę, najwyraźniej mocno się nad czymś zastanawiając. Naruto wszedł do kuchni, trąc oczy. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, kiedy to zobaczył. Chłopiec był wtedy niezaprzeczalnie słodki. Blondyn zajął miejsce obok Umino.

-Jak ci się spało?

-Dobrze. I... co się wczoraj stało?

Iruka westchnął i wypił parę łyków zbawiennego napoju. Potem zaczął bawić się kubkiem, przygryzając wargę.

-Miałem długą dyskusję z twoim ojcem. Kushina skutecznie wiąże mu ręce. Nie ma mowy, żebyś wrócił do... tamtego domu.

Naruto spuścił głowę i zaczął łamać sobie palce.

-A więc... pójdę do sierocińca?

-Nie.

Chłopiec spojrzał ze zdumieniem na mężczyznę. W jego oczach można było wyczytać pytanie: 'czy może być jeszcze gorzej?'. Zaczął drżeć, wyobrażając sobie, jak Naruko, śmiejąc się do łez, wykopuje go za bramy Konohy. Albo jak zostaje zamknięty w więzieniu. Nie chciał tak skończyć. Nie chciał.

-Postanowiłem cię zaadoptować, Naruto.

Blondyn przez chwilę poruszał niemo ustami, nie wiedząc, co ma teraz powiedzieć. To wszystko w końcu stało się tak szybko. Nie miał nawet czasu, żeby o tym dłużej pomyśleć. Żeby to zrozumieć. Ale wtedy dotarła do niego druga wieść. On go chciał. Nikt go do tego nie przymuszał.

-To... prawda?

-Nie, prima aprilis. Oczywiście, że prawda. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby taki wspaniały chłopiec zmarnował się w sierocińcu. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie planowałem zostać tak szybko ojcem. Nawet zastępczym.

Naruto patrzył na niego szklistym wzrokiem. „Wspaniały chłopiec?" dziwił się. Potem na jego twarz wpełz szeroki uśmiech. Rzucił się na Irukę i mocno go przytulił.

-Dziękuję!

Umino był zaskoczony tym zachowaniem, ale nie protestował. Jednak blondyn szybko od niego odskoczył, nieco przestraszony.

-Przepraszam! To się nie powtórzy!

Iruka zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc zachowania chłopca. Potem do niego dotarło, że Kushina z pewnością starała się pozbyć z niego jakichkolwiek uczuć. Na samą myśl o tej kobiecie, krew zaczęła mu się gotować. Westchnął i przyciągnął Naruto z powrotem na swoje kolana. Przytulił go, głaszcząc jednocześnie po głowie. Chłopiec nigdy nie czuł uczucia bycia kochanym i kochał to uczucie. Nie zamieniłby go na nic innego.

-Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, Naruto. Nie jestem zły.

Naruto odetchnął z ulgą i odwzajemnił uścisk. Iruka uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Wziąłem dzień wolnego. Po śniadaniu pójdziemy na zakupy, co ty na to?

-Zakupy?

-Yhym. Potrzebujesz ubrań i może paru innych rzeczy, jeśli coś cię interesuje.

-Książki!

Umino uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-No to mamy cel główny. No dobrze...-przesadził go na drugie krzesło-Pora na śniadanie! Co powiesz na... naleśniki?

-Nigdy ich nie jadłem.

-A co jadłeś?

-Em... kanapki... i ramen. I parę owoców.

Iruka zamrugał. Dieta chłopaka była okropna!

-Koniec z tym! Od teraz jesz najlepsze dla ciebie rzeczy!

Naruto pokiwał potulnie głową, nie rozumiejąc, jakie rzeczy może mieć na myśli Iruka. Ten zniknął w kuchni i po jakimś czasie zaczęły się z niej wydobywać przepyszne zapachy. Zniecierpliwiony Naruto podreptał za swoim nowym ojcem i wdrapał się na blat, żeby obserwować działania Umino.

-O co chodzi? Zaraz skończę.

-Um... Chciałem zobaczyć... jak to robisz... żeby później wiedzieć.

-Och...

Iruka zaczął mu wyjaśniać, jakich składników należy używać i co robić, a Naruto z zapałem słuchał, starając się zapamiętaj każdy szczegół. Kiedy wreszcie śniadanie było gotowe, popędził do jadalni, żeby spałaszować swój talerz. Jeszcze nigdy nie jadł czegoś tak dobrego.

Potem, po paru minutach w łazience i kilku kolejnych na przebraniu się w ciuchy, ruszyli na zakupy. Iruka uparł się, aby trzymał go za rękę, więc naprawdę wyglądali na ojca i syna. Naruto był kłębkiem czystego szczęścia i tego ranka uśmiechał się więcej, niż przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie. Kiedy dotarli do sklepu z ubraniami, sprzedawcy dziwnie się na nich patrzyli.

Naruto i Iruka spędzili resztę poranka w sklepie, przymieżając to nowe ciuchy. Umino uparł się, że chłopiec powinien wziąć czarną bluzę z kapturem, na których były kocie uszy. Już wydawało się, że tam zamieszkają, kiedy wreszcie zdecydowali się podsumować swoje zakupy. Portfel nauczyciela bardzo ucierpiał, ale Iruka zdążył uciąć Naruto w połowie przepraszania, twierdząc, że jest wart tej ceny.

Obładowani bagażami wrócili do domu. Po poukładaniu zakupów w komodzie w pokoju Naruto, razem postanowili zrobić obiad, którym miał być ryż z warzywami w sosie mięsnym. Chłopiec był bardzo podekscytowany i starał się nie zawalić tego, co robił. Kiedy zanosił talerze do jadalni, jeden z nich wyślizgnął mu się i roztrzaskał na podłodze.

-J-ja...

-Jeszcze raz spróbujesz przeprosić...-zaczął groźnie Iruka, a Naruto zatrząsł się ze strachu. W następnej chwili mężczyzna powalił go na podłogę i zaczął łaskotać po brzuchu. Mieszkanie wypełniło się śmiechem blondyna.

-N...nie! HAAAHAAHA! Prze...hahaha...stań!

Iruka z uśmiechem go zostawił w spokoju i wyciągnął ze schowka zmiotkę i szufelkę. Szybko uprzątnął niebezpieczne odłamki i wrócił do robienia obiadu. Naruto, nie mogąc się uspokoić po „zabawie", rozsiadł się na swoim krześle.

Chłopiec głośno chwalił zdolności kucharskie Iruki, połykając ze smakiem danie. Mężczyzna zarumienił się.

-Ale ty też dzisiaj gotowałeś, Naruto.

-Tylko trochę...-mruknął blondyn i wrócił do swojego talerza. Z trudem powstrzymał się od wylizania go. Jako, że Iruka jeszcze jadł, zaproponował chłopcu sprawdzenie, co ma w plecaku. Naruto uznał to za dobry pomysł.

Pobiegł do swojego pokoju w podskokach i dopadł do zapomnianego plecaka. Otworzył go z rozmachem i wysypało się z niego parę książek. Ucieszył się. W końcu nie skończył wszystkich czytać. Nagle zauważył, że na dnie jest coś jeszcze. Coś... żywego?

Iruka poderwał się, kiedy usłyszał wrzask i głośny płacz. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że Kushina wsadziła do plecaka jakąś pułapkę... Szybko wbiegł do pokoju chłopca. Blondyn kulił się pod ścianą, trzymając zakrwawioną rękę. Ukląkł przy nim i zbadał ranę.

-Co się stało, Naruto?

-W...wąż...

Chłopiec pokazał zdrową ręką na coś czarnego i niezwykle zdenerwowanego po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Wąż pokazał kły, wyraźnie ostrzegając, że mają się do niego nie zbliżać. Iruka zazgrzytał zębami i wykonał szybkie Kage Bunshin. Klon podniósł chłopca.

-Naruto, mój klon zabierze cię do szpitala. Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Blondyn pokiwał głową i klon wyparował z pomieszczenia. Iruka podszedł do czarnego stworzenia i szybkim ruchem złapał go za pysk. Podniósł go, a ten owinął się wokół jego ręki dla własnej wygody.

-Nie marudź. Mnie się to nie podoba bardziej niż tobie.-mruknął Umino. Twardym krokiem wyszedł z mieszkania. W jego głowie kotłowało się tyle myśli i planów zemsty, że nie mógł ich wszystkich zliczyć.

Dom Namikaze wyglądał niesamowicie spokojnie. Iruka nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że drzwi były zamknięte, po prostu otworzył je kopniakiem. Rodzina Czwartego przywitała go w salonie zdumionymi spojrzeniami. Menma pierwszy zauważył węża, zanim wylądował on na stole.

-Co to jest?-zapytała Kushina.

-To, co Naruto znalazł w swoim plecaku. I powód, dla którego jest aktualnie w szpitalu.

-KUSHINA!-wrzasnął Minato, podrywając się. Kobieta spojrzała na niego poważnie.

-Nie wsadziłam mu węża do plecaka! Oszalałeś?!

Menma zatrzymał stworzenie przed ucieczką, upewniając się, że go nie ugryzie. Wtedy dostrzegł dziwne błyski w oczach Naruko. Westchnął, zwracając na siebie ogólną uwagę.

-Ty to zrobiłaś, prawda?-powiedział zimno, patrząc na swoją siostrę.

-Naruko?-Minato spojrzał na nią surowo.

-Chciałam się tylko upewnić, że tu nie wróci...

Iruka odwrócił się do wyjścia.

-Mam nadzieję, że ta sprawa zostanie wyjaśniona... **Czwarty**.-powiedział jeszcze i wyszedł, upewniając się, że drzwi całkowicie wypadną z zawiasów. Swoje kroki skierował w stronę szpitala. W drodze do tego znienawidzonego przez wszystkich ludzi miejsca, starał się uspokoić, aby nadto nie wystraszyć swojego... syna. Pochylił się nad zmęczoną recepcjonistką.

-Szukam Naruto, przyniósł go tu mój klon.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego. Uśmiechnęła się fałszywie.

-Ach tak... Sala nr 143.

-Dziękuję.

Medyk właśnie bandażował mu dłoń. Klon, widząc oryginał, zniknął w kłębie dymu. Iruka usiadł obok chłopca i pogłaskał go po włosach.

-Co z tym ugryzieniem?

-Nic mu nie będzie. Wąż nie był jadowity.

-To dobrze. No, chodź Naruto!

Umino zarzucił sobie zdumionego blondyna na plecy i wyszedł, dziękując uprzednio medykowi za pomoc. Kiedy wydostali się ze szpitala, oboje odetchnęli jednocześnie, co wywołało u nich wybuch śmiechu. Wtedy ktoś się do nich zbliżył.

-Naruto? Ty się śmiejesz?-zapytał skołowany Shikamaru. Iruka uśmiechnął się do Nary.

-Nie jesteś na misji albo na treningu?

-Choji znowu zjadł za dużo i musieliśmy przerwać. Co sensei robi tu z Naruto?

-Aktualnie jestem jego zastępczym ojcem i...

Nara mu przerwał tańcem zwycięstwa. Kiedy skończył, posłał im najbardziej zniewalający uśmiech świata. Wróć, najbardziej zniewalającymi uśmiechami świata dysponował Naruto.

-Jak się cieszę! Wreszcie coś dobrego! Od dawna?

-Od dzisiaj.

-Och... To i tak dobrze.

-Shikamaru! Chodź już!

Nara obejrzał się. Ino machała mu. Westchnął.

-No to pa, Naruto. Do widzenia.

-Do widzenia.

-Pa!

Shikamaru odbiegł od nich. Iruka westchnął i skierował się w stronę parku. Chłopiec starał się czymś zająć, ale wyraźnie nie mógł czegoś zrozumieć.

-Gdzie idziemy?-zapytał w końcu. Umino uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Znam wspaniałe miejsce. Często tam trenuję.

Blondyn uruchomił swoją wyobraźnię, a tymczasem Iruka przeszedł przez park i zaczął przedzierać się przez krzaki. Naruto ocknął się, kiedy jedna z niesfornych gałązek uderzyła go w twarz.

-AU!

Złapał się za nos i schował twarz za karkiem Iruki, łaskocząc go swoim oddechem. Ten, czując że wkrótce nie wytrzyma, przyspieszył i zrzucił chłopca na stos liści. Naruto dopiero po dwóch sekundach zdołał się z nich wygrzebać. Pozbywając się liści z włosów, bluzy i spodni, rozejrzał się uważnie.

Była to mała polanka, ze wszystkich stron otoczona dużymi drzewami. Miejsce miało swój tajemniczy urok. Iruka rozłożył się na trawie i westchnął. Naruto po chwili do niego dołączył.

-To... co będziemy tu robić?

-A co chciałbyś?

-Potrenować!

Umino przez chwilę się na myślał, aż w końcu wyciągnął z sakwy kilkanaście kunai i shurikenów. Naruto spojrzał na nie, oblizując usta. Z Yoshitsu nie ćwiczył z prawdziwą bronią odkąd prawie zabił go shurikenem. Nie chciał sobie nawet wytłumaczyć, że to był wypadek.

-Zrobimy tak. Jak rzucam kunaia, a ty masz go zbić shurikenem.

Iruka był pewien na sto procent, że chłopiec nie trafi ani razu. W końcu nie był w ogóle szkolony. Naruto pokiwał głową, łapiąc (ku zaskoczeniu Umino) za właściwy sprzęt. Mężczyzna wyrzucił w stronę drzewa jeden. Chłopiec chybił o milimetr.

-Ni...nieźle...

Za drugim razem trafił i krzyknął zwycięsko. Przez dłuższy czas tak „trenowali", a Naruto zupełnie zapomniał o nieprzyjemnym wydarzeniu sprzed godziny. Iruka cieszył się, że chłopiec jest szczęśliwy. W końcu właśnie o to mu chodziło. Powinien zapomnieć o piekle w towarzystwie Kushiny i Naruko.

W końcu Naruto upadł na ziemię wyczerpany. Iruka usiadł obok niego i odgarnął mu zbłąkane kosmyki z twarzy. W błękitnych oczach zauważył wesołe błyski.

-Nieźle sobie radzisz.

-Yoshitsu będzie zadowolony...-zaczął Naruto, ale w ostatniej chwili zatkał sobie pięścią usta. Zorientował się, że powiedział za dużo. Umino spojrzał na niego poważnie.

-Kto to jest Yoshitsu? Naruto, odpowiedz mi.

Chłopiec przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, starając się uciec przed natarczywym wzrokiem Iruki. Wyglądało jednak, że nie istnieją bariery zdolne mu to umożliwić.

-On... mnie trenuje.

-Trenuje? Niby na jakiej podstawie?!

Umino nie mógł przełknąć myśli, że ktoś może trenować chłopca bez niczyjej wiedzy. Zanim jednak Naruto odpowiedział, nadeszła niespodziewana pomoc. Ktoś odchrząknął. Oboje spojrzeli na siedzącego na pobliskim kamieniu lisa, który bawił się, o słodka niespodzianką, swoją ukochaną sakiewką.

-Powitał. Jestem Yoshitsu.

Naruto rozłożył się na swoim łóżku, zakopując się pod kołdrą. Iruka i kleptoman ciągle gadali. To było dla chłopca zbyt nudne. Dla uśpienia samego siebie, włączył swój Kekkei Genkai, który ochrzcił nazwą Kirigan. Zmusił oczy do opowiadania mu o lampie i, tak jak przewidywał, po pięciu sekundach spał jak dziecko.

-Naruto! Obudź się!

-E? Co jest? Pali się?

-Jeszcze nie.-mruknął Iruka, przewracając oczami-Posłuchaj, plan jest taki, musisz iść ze mną do Akademii. Nie mogę cię tu zostawić samego.

-Ale...

-Bez ale! Zbieraj się, szybko!

Naruto jęknął i wygrzebał się spod kołdry, w którą zdążył się zaplątać. Dwa razy musiał się ubrać, bo za pierwszy razem zorientował się, że ubrał bokserki na spodnie, a podkoszulkę na założył na odwrót.

Kiedy pojawił się w kuchni, Iruka już pakował śniadanie do pojemnika, przy okazji wypełniając podejrzane dokumenty.

-Naruto! Szybko, spóźnię się!

Wrzucił wszystko do plecaka i złapał chłopca za rękę. Przez połowę drogi pędzili jak opętani, rozpychając tłumy na bok. Gdy dotarli do Akademii, oboje byli zadyszani i wręcz tonęli w morzu potu. Nic dziwnego, że dzieciaki pokładali się ze śmiechu, gdy pojawili się w klasie. Dopiero później zwrócili uwagę na Naruto.

Iruka wytrzasnął (wyczarował?) skądś pufę i ustawił ją w kącie sali. Naruto załapał, że jest ona dla niego, więc się tam rozgościł. Umino przez chwilę starał się złapać oddech, wachlując się dziennikiem. Uczniowie uznali, że lekcja się przesunie, więc wrócili do swoich ulubionych zajęć. Gadania i leniuchowania.

-Naruto.-zaczął z trudem Iruka, podając mu kajecik i długopis-Bez sensu jest, żebyś tak siedział i nic nie robił. Co powiesz na to, żeby mi pomóc?

-To znaczy, Aniki?

-Chodzi o to...-zastopował-...aniki?

Chłopiec się zmieszał trochę, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.

-No bo... nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie jako Tou-san...

-Racja. Popieram w całej rozciągłości. Ykhym! Chodzi o to, że chciałbym, abyś napisał raport z każdej lekcji. Chodzi mi głównie o zachowania uczniów. Nie jestem w stanie zauważyć wszystkich żartownisiów i twoja pomoc z pewnością ułatwi mi zadanie.

Naruto pokiwał głową.

-Jej! Mój pierwszy raport z misji!

Iruka uśmiechnął się lekko i poklepał go po głowie. Nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, że bez zaliczenia Akademii ma marne szanse na zostanie shinobim, a co za tym idzie, pisaniem raportów z misji. Odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął przy swoim biurku. Widząc, że uczniowie mają go głęboko... w nosie, trzasnął dziennikiem o blat mebla.

Huk rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu i dzieciaki, na oko 7,8 letnie podskoczyły, a potem, z prędkością światła, zwróciły się w stronę nauczyciela. Naruto stwierdził, że Iruka wygląda teraz strasznie. Na twarzy nie miał nawet ani jednego dobrusznego piega.

-Koniec zabawy. Czas na lekcję. Myśleliście, że skoro się spóźniłem, to nauka przepadnie? Niedoczekanie wasze!

Blondyn przez chwilę słuchał tego, co mówi Iruka, ale potem przypomniał sobie o swoim zadaniu. Skoncentrował swoją uwagę na całej klasie. Zadanie ułatwiało mu to, że przed każdym dzieciakiem stała tabliczka z imieniem i nazwiskiem.

Szybko zanotował fakt, że niejaki Gyouki pogrzebał sobie palcem w nosie, a potem z zafascynowaniem obserwował to, co wydłubał, zamiast słuchać aniki. Potem poleciała notka o podstołowej wojnie na kulki z papieru. Kątem oka przyłapał dziewczynę na malowaniu ust szminką. Trochę go to zdziwiło, bo przecież shinobi nie powinni się malować! (jeszcze nie poznał Kankurou...). Fukagi podjadał chipsy, a Nakami stroiła głupie miny, kiedy Umino nie patrzył.

Pod koniec lekcji cała notka nie zajmowała całej strony i była to nieskładna zbieranina zdań, ale Naruto był dumny ze swojej pracy. Był pewien, że Iruka go pochwali i pogratuluje mu za tak dobrą spostrzegawczość. W końcu przyłapał tyle osób na tylu rzeczach!

Kiedy dzieciaki staranowały się nawzajem, wybiegając z sali, Iruka podszedł do Naruto i luknął na jego notkę. Na chwilę zamknął oczy, powstrzymując się od śmiechu i chłopiec stracił całą swoją pewność siebie.

-Naruto. Chcesz usłyszeć wersję surowego nauczyciela lub senseia czy dobrego opiekuna?

Blondyn przez chwilę kiwał się na swojej pufie. W sumie, Yoshitsu nigdy mu nie pobłażał. Był szczery do bólu. Naruto raz mu się odpłacił, mówiąc mu, że wygląda jak mokry pies i tak pachnie. Było to tuż po sporej ulewie.

-Surowego.

-Dobry wybór. W drugim wypadku niewiele byś się nauczył. Otóż... to nie ma nic wspólnego z raportem. Brakuje dokładniejszych danych. Przy tej... jak to określiłeś, bitwie, nie ma nazwisk ani bardziej ogólnych namiarów na sprawców. W dodatku, informacje są nieczytelne w tym bajzelu. Powinieneś wypracować jakiś system ich oddzielania. W dodatku, powinieneś też zaznaczać, co jest faktem, a co jedynie obserwacją, która nie miała szczególnego znaczenia na przebieg, aktualnie, lekcji. Jedyna informacja, która mi się przyda, to ta o Nakami.

Naruto czuł, że do oczu cisną mu się łzy. Starał się je powstrzymać, w końcu to tylko rady i pouczenia. Nie został ukarany. Ale mimo to, czuł, że zawiódł Irukę. Umino, przewidując to, co może się stać, poklepał chłopca po ramieniu i oddał mu kajecik. Uśmiechnął się.

-Jestem pewien, że za drugim razem będzie lepiej. W końcu, trening czyni mistrza, mam rację?

-HAI! Następny będzie o wiele lepszy!

-I tak trzymać!

Wtedy rozległ się dzwonek i Naruto, mimowolnie, podskoczył. Iruka zachichotał i wrócił za biurko, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, że nie ma dziennika nowej klasy i nie odniósł swojego. Musiał więc wysłać klona z tym zadaniem.

Naruto przestudiował nowe tabliczki, zauważając z ulgą, że ta klasa jest mniej liczna. Przygotował czystą stronę i długopis. Oblizał się. Tym razem zrobi taki raport, że nie będzie nawet dowodu na to, iż ostatni był jego!

Po sprawdzeniu listy obecności, Iruka zabierał się już do lekcji, kiedy rączka dziewczynki o imieniu Yakina podniosła się.

-Tak?

-A ten chłopiec?

Naruto oderwał wzrok od mażącego po ścianie chłopaka (nie zapominając, aby o tym zanotować) i skierował go na dziewczynkę. Iruka po raz kolejny tego dnia uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się, że ktoś zwrócił na niego uwagę.

-To jest Naruto. Będzie mi towarzyszyć w Akademii.

-Dlaczego Naruto-kun nie uczy się z nami?

Umino zagryzł wargę, ale Naruto musi się w końcu o tym dowiedzieć.

-On... Nie uczęszcza do Akademii, co oznacza, że otwiera się przed nim wiele innych dróg nie związanych z byciem shinobi, ale nie zaszkodzi mu trochę doświadczenia, na wypadek, gdyby chciał zostać nauczycielem.

Czuł na sobie pytający wzrok chłopca, ale go zignorował. Inny chłopiec, Ouri, podniósł rękę, domagając się uwagi nauczyciela.

-Ile on ma lat?

-On ma imię, Ouri.

-Ile Naruto-kun ma lat?

-Naruto?

Blondynek ocknął się i spojrzał na wyczekującą klasę.

-7... Mam 7 lat.

-Och...

Parę uczniów na siebie spojrzało. Naruto ocenił ich na jakieś 9-10 lat, więc rozumiał, że może ich dziwić jego wiek. Iruka zaklaskał w dłonie.

-Dobrze, dobrze. To nie jest lekcja o Naruto, więc jeśli nie macie więcej konkretnych pytań, zaczynajmy!

-Ja mam jeszcze jedno.-powstał najbardziej zanudzony chłopak w klasie. Iruka często się zastanawiał, czy nie jest on spokrewniony z klanem Nara. Miał na imię Shashara.

-Dobrze, tylko szybko.

-Co on będzie robił?

-Dałem mu pewne zadanie, którego treści nie musicie znać. Dobrze, czas na naukę!

Rozległy się odgłosy niezadowolenia, ale Umino je zignorował. Zaczął wypisywać na tablicy ważne zagadnienia, a Naruto wrócił do swojej pracy. Postanowił punktować swoje spostrzeżenia, pisząc dużymi literami przed każdym F lub O (od faktu i obserwacji) w nawiasie. Od razu zauważył, że o wiele ładniej to wygląda.

Tym razem miał więcej pracy. W połowie lekcji Yakina i jej koleżanka, Karina, poszarpały się za włosy o szczotkę do włosów. Durea, chłopak, który mazał po ścianach, postanowił przenieść swoje arcydzieła na ławkę, czego nie omieszkał zanotować Naruto. Po paru rzutach papierowymi tworami, kawałkami zbłąkanej kredy, cyrklem i bójkach, nastąpiły bardziej żywiołowe wydarzenia. Otóż, Ouri został okradziony ze swojego piórnika, który wylądował niepostrzeżenie w koszu. Chłopiec był tym bardzo przerażony i starał się go odnaleźć na własną rękę, czym skierował na siebie uwagę Iruki. Nie chciał się ośmieszyć przed klasą i Umino postanowił, że wstawi mu uwagę po lekcjach (co oznaczało po zapoznaniu notkami Naruto, jeśli będą czytelne lub jeśli w ogóle zauważył, o co chodzi). Potem Durea postanowił pobawić się w strzelca wyborowego i z dwóch ołówków i gumki zrobił miniaturową procę. Następnie wycelował w biedną Yukinę, a trafił... w Irukę. Ten, pewien, że to zemsta Ouriego, wydarł się na całą klasę, zadając im masę zadań. Na koniec, Naruto, zirytowany do granic, dodał pogrubionymi literami, że Shashara się na niego bezczelnie gapił przez całą lekcję.

Iruka odetchnął, gdy uczniowie opuścili klasę i mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Ty razem raport Naruo zajął aż trzy kartki. Umino był mile zaskoczony nową techniką. Kiedy ten czytał notki blondyna, ten wyciągnął piórnik z kosza i podszedł do Iruki.

-Aniki, zaniosę temu chłopakowi piórnik, dobrze?

-Tylko się nie spóźnij na lekcję. I nie zgub się!

Naruto pokiwał głową i wybiegł z sali, próbując namieżyć grupkę hiperaktywnych dzieciaków albo tego irytującego Shasharę. Niestety, tłum uczniów był zbyt gęsty, aby mógł tego dokonać. Po krótkim namyśle, zaczął się przez nich przedzierać. W końcu, pewien, że się całkowicie zgubił, odnalazł światło w tunelu z przydługim szalikiem na szyi.

-KONOHAMARU!

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Naruto przepchnął się do niego, boleśnie odczuwajac skutek nadepnięcia na własną stopę.

-Co tu robisz?

-Znasz... Ouriego? Czy jakoś tak?

-Tego ciamajdę? Pewnie, a co?

-To jego piórnik...

Sarutobi westchnął i odebrał go od Naruto. Potem, ku przerażeniu blondyna, zaczął się drzeć, wołając Ouriego. Pozostali uczniowie patrzyli na niego ze złością. W końcu, zakłócał „spokój" na przerwie. Blondynowi ulżyło, kiedy poszukiwany chłopak się pokazał i, mamrocząc podziękowania, odszedł.

-Fiu... To idiota.

-Em... Gdzie ma lekcję Iruka-kun?

-Ja mam z nim teraz lekcję. Chodź.

Konohamaru złapał go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę jednej z klas. Kiedy odnaleźli się przed jej drzwiami, Naruto zajrzał i z ulgą zauważył siedzącego za biurkiem Irukę. Wślizgnął się do środka i podreptał do niego.

-Już myślałem, że się zgubiłeś. Oddałeś mu piórnik?

Naruto pokiwał głową.

-Więc... To jest o wiele lepsze od ostatniego, ale wciąż daleko do perfekcji. Za mało szczegółów, a kiedy odnosisz się do kogoś w raporcie, nazywasz go po imieniu, a nie „aniki" albo „bachor". Poza tym informacje są przydatne. Tylko tak dalej.

Blondyn pokiwał głową ponownie, złapał za kajecik i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Rozmasowywał sobie nadgarstek, który trochę go piekł po szybkim pisaniu. Kiedy pojawiła się klasa, trochę go zemdliło, bo ilość uczniów była ogromna!

Naruto odetchnął z ulgą. Leżał już w swoim kochanym łóżku po pysznej kolacji i odprężającej kąpieli. Cała prawa ręka promieniowała ogniem piekielnym, a palce spuchły. Szybkie notki, wytężanie wzroku i umysłu, ciągłe skupienie. Ciężka praca. Patrząc się na bonsai, zastanawiał się, co mógłby zrobić, aby ułatwić sobie zadanie. I wtedy na to wpadł.

**I na dziś to tyle. Chcę uprzedzić, że mam aktualnie jeszcze bardziej okrojony dostęp do internetu, więc czas między aktualizacjami może być długi. Czekam na komentarze! I oceny. I krytykę. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buuuu! Koniec Naruto Shippuden... chlip chlip. Tyle wspomnień...**

**No dobrze. Czas na kolejne chaptery tego dziwnego ficka.**

**Shinjitsu i konflikt w Akademii**

Iruce chciało się śmiać, kiedy pałeczki wypadały Naruto z trzęsącej się i nieco spuchniętej dłoni. Pod koniec wczorajszych lekcji raport był naprawdę dobry. Chłopak miał smykałkę do pisania.

-No dobrze, skoro nie jesteś głodny, to czas iść do Akademii!-klasnął w dłonie, a Naruto spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Umino nie mógł się powstrzymać i wybuchł śmiechem. Blondyn odczekał, aż skończy i postanowił się o coś zapytać.

-Aniki?

-Tak, Naruto?

-Czemu nie zostanę shinobi?

Iruka zasępił się. Czuł, że chłopak w końcu poruszy tą kwestię i bał się tego. Przez chwilę milczał, zawzięcie rzując swoją wargę, ale uporczywość w spojrzeniu blondyna nie zmalała ani na miniaturową jotę.

-Naruto... chodzi o to, że nie ukończyłeś Akademii i nie pozyskałeś odpowiedniej wiedzy do zdania egzaminu na genina.

-Ale... Przecież mogę zdać ten egzamin, prawda?

-Za zgodą Hokage.

Naruto spuścił głowę. Teraz już wiedział, że bycie shinobi może sobie odpuścić.

-Czyli... te wszystkie treningi i... kontrola chakry i czytanie historii i nauka...

-Naruto. Żadna wiedza nie jest ciężarem. Posłuchaj... Zrobimy tak. Kiedy będę robić sprawdziany klasom, ty będziesz je pisał z nimi. Jeśli dobrze sobie poradzisz, spróbuję przekonać Czwartego, aby dopuścił cię do egzaminu, co ty na to?

-Naprawdę?! Obiecujesz?!-podskoczył blondyn. Wręcz promieniował szczęściem.

-Postaram się.

-Dziękuję!

Naruto przytulił się do niego, a Iruka uśmiechnął się smutno. Rozumiał, że chłopiec czuje bardzo dobrze niesprawiedliwość, jaka na niego spadła. Odepchnięcie od rodziny, pozbawienie możliwości spełnienia marzeń... zrujnowanie dzieciństwa.

-Hejka.

Oboje podskoczyli i spojrzeli na intruza, który siedział na stole.

-Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mogę wyciągnąć Naruto na mały trening poranny?

-Zabieram go do Akademii...

-Wiem, widziałem. Odstawię go po treningu, przyrzekam.

Iruka namyślił się. Chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, co powinien wybrać. Z jednej strony chciał sprawdzić swój pomysł, z drugiej nie chciał pominąć ani jednego treningu z Yoshitsu. W końcu Umino najwyraźniej podjął decyzję.

-Dobrze, ale nie później niż do południa.

-Umowa stoi! No, ubieraj się, Naruto, bo w piżamie ciężko się ćwiczy!

Blondyn podreptał do swojego pokoju. Nie mógł wybrać, ale koniec końców zdecydował się na czarne spodenki z czerwonymi pasami po bokach, czarny podkoszulek, rękawice bez palców i opaskę, którą zawiązał sobie na czole. Yoshitsu zlustrował go i wyraził swoją opinię skinieniem głowy... pyska! Pardon.

Po kilkunastu minutach dotarli na polanę Iruki. Naruto upierał się, że tu mu się trenuje najlepiej, a lisowi nie chciało się sprzeczać. Chłopiec, przewidując szorstki trening, natychmiast zaczął rozgrzewkę. Yoshitsu w tym czasie usiadł pod najbliższym drzewem, przeciągając się.

-To co robimy?-zapytał Naruto, gdy skończył.

-A więc, dzisiaj mały sprawdzian. Pokażesz mi maks swoich możliwości w kategoriach: taijutsu, ninjutsu, rzucania do celu, biegania po drzewach i po wodzie, a na koniec urządzimy sobie mały sparing.

-Ekstra! Zaczynamy?

Lis uśmiechnął się, widząc, że podniecenie powoli przejmuje władzę nad blondynem. Pomimo że do zamieszkania z Iruką minęło względnie mało czasu, on już zmienił się nie do poznania. To nie był ten smutny, rozdarty i posłuszny niewolnik, ale w miarę normalny, hiperaktywny i, co najważniejsze, zdolny chłopak. Yoshitsu cieszył się, że Umino teraz sprawuje nad nim pieczę. To bardzo dobra zmiana.

Zaczęli od taijutsu. Na początku lis rzucał w Naruto kamieniami, a ten miał je niszczyć lub odbijać za pomocą nóg, a potem rąk. Yoshitsu do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak bardzo wytrzymały był blondyn. Nie zmęczył się, ale „senseiowi" skończyła się amunicja, więc chłopiec przeszedł do okładania drzewa. Lis zlitował się nad biedną roślinką, kiedy pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki zagrożenia z powodu zwalenia się celu pięści i stóp na nich obu.

Potem było ninjutsu. Naruto po raz kolejny udowodnił, że nie ma problemów z Kage Bunshin, ale Yoshitsu kazał mu teraz stworzyć normalne klony, z czym blondyn zawsze miał problem. To poszło mu już gorzej, bo połowa była tak „chora", że znikła, zanim można się było im przyjrzeć dokładnie.

-Wciąż musisz nad nimi potrenować.

-Ale po co mi zwykłe klony?

-Czasami nie potrzebujesz klonów do walki, ale do czegoś innego i wtedy używanie Kage Bunshin jest zwykłą stratą chakry.

Następnie przyszła kolej na kunaie, shurikeny i biedne tarcze. Naruto miał spory problem z trafieniem w kilka celów jednocześnie, ale jak na 7-latka radził sobie nieźle. Yoshitsu bardzo się zdenerwował (mało powiedziane), kiedy jeden ze zbłąkanych shurikenów przeleciał milimetry od niego. Naruto rzecz jasna udawał, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Bieganie po drzewach i wodzie nie sprawiała chłopcu większych kłopotów. Bez problemu przeskakiwał z jednego miejsca na drugie, nie wracając na „suchy ląd". Zaliczył wpadkę, kiedy mucha wleciała mu do ust. Tak się zdekoncentrował, że prawie utonął w wodzie do kolan. Yoshitsu dostał potwierdzenie, że ten Naruto jest zdolny do cudów, nawet tych niebezpiecznych.

-To co? Czas na sparing! Zero jutsu, tylko nasze taijutsu! Raz...

Ogień w oczach.

-Dwa...

Zaciśnięcie pięści.

-Trzy...

Pozycja.

-ATAK!

Lis rzucił się na niego, wywijając niesamowite akrobacje w powietrzu. Już po pięciu sekundach przestało mieć znaczenie to, czy jest mały. Naruto musiał przejśc do defensywy. Yoshitsu zauważył, że styl walki chłopca przypomina nieco kocie ruchy. Unik, unik, atak, odskok, wyskok, atak, unik. Lis z chęcią by na to popatrzył, ale niestety, był celem tego stylu i musiał zająć się sparingiem. Oczywiście, po paru minutach ciągłego ścierania się, znudził się i kopniakiem powalił go na ziemię. Z ust Naruto wydobył się skowyt niedowierzania.

-Nieźle. Ale daleko do perfekcji.

Blondyn podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał na swojego senseia.

-To co teraz?

-Podsumowanie. 1. Twoje taijutsu jest dobre. Jak na twój wiek nawet bardzo dobre. 2. Nad ninjutsu musisz popracować trochę więcej. Zwłaszcza nad kontrolą chakry. 3. Rzucanie. Na wszystkie lisy, patrz gdzie rzucasz te kunaie! To nie polega na tym, żeby wyrzucić wszystko dookoła siebie i zgadywać, czy się trafiło, czy nie.

Naruto odwrócił wzrok. Denerwowało go to, że Yoshitsu był taki pamiętliwy. W końcu to tylko jeden, mały, zbłąkany shuriken! I to tylko drugi raz!

-4. W wypadku koncentrowania chakry przy bieganiu po różnych... ciałach, że tak powiem, jest prawie idealnie, ale skoncentruj się, nawet, jeśli jakiś owad zechce zostać zjedzonym. No i... tyle. Ach, jeszcze jedno!

-Co takiego?

-Kiedyś obiecałem ci, że dam ci prezent.

Yoshitsu zaczął grzebać w najbliższym krzaku. Naruto podniósł się. W jego oczach błąkało się niedowierzanie. Kolejna osoba chciała dać mu prezent! Zadrżał z niecierpliwości.

-Gdzie to diabelstwo... Byłem pewien, że tu je... Ach! Jest!

Lis pokazał mu pięknie zdobioną pochwę z kataną. Naruto odebrał prezent drżącymi rękami i niepewnie wyciągnął ostrze.

-Piękne...

-Tak, wiem. Widzisz ten napis?

Pokazał pazurem na znaki na ostrzu.

-To znaczy: „Można mieć najwspanialszą broń świata, a najostrzejsza jest prawda."

Naruto zamachał kataną. Była długa, ale cieńsza i o wiele lżejsza niż normalne (parę razy trzymał w rękach broń Menmy, kiedy sprzątał jego pokój). Chłopiec spojrzał na lisa.

-Czyje to słowa?

-Nie uwierzysz, kiedy ci powiem, ale Pierwszego Hokage. Nie znajdziesz tego w podręcznikach, ale to on dał lisom to ostrze w ramach pokoju. Potem trochę to naruszyliśmy, kiedy kilku moich przodków zwinęło parę rzeczy jego brata, ale to inna historia...

-To ostrze Pierwszego?

-Nie do końca. On sam go nie używał. Po prostu to taki znak pokoju. Już na samym początku powstało założenie, że katanę otrzyma pierwszy Lisi Mędrzec.

-Lisi Mędrzec? Jestem Mędrcem?

-Oczywiście, że jeszcze nie. Ale pierwszym, który podpisał z nami pakt, więc sprawa jest oczywista. W końcu któryś z nas go sprzeda, a woleliśmy nie ryzykować.

-Ja...-w oczach Naruto zaszkliły się łzy. Schował katanę z powrotem do pochwy i wyciągnął ją w stronę Yoshitsu. Ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Co ty robisz?

-Ja... Nie mogę go wziąć. Nie jestem na coś takiego gotowy. Jeszcze jestem w sumie nikim. Nie zasługuję na taki prezent.

Lis skoczył i zdzielił go po głowie. Naruto jęknął i cofnął się parę kroków, wolną ręką masując sobie obolałe miejsce.

-Za co!?

-Za bezmyślną krytykę własnej osoby, ignorowanie decyzji całego lisiego społeczeństwa i czysty debilizm. Czy ty myślisz, że dałbym ci go, gdybyś na niego nie zasługiwał? Poza tym... To, że chciałeś go oddać, pokazuje, że na niego zasługujesz bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Naruto spuścił głowę. Niepewnie przyciągnął do siebie katanę. Lis uśmiechnął się szeroko i wziął się pod boki.

-No dobrze. Skoro ustaliśmy wszystkie ważne sprawy... Aha! Jeszcze jedno. To ostrze nazywa się Shinjitsu [prawda].

Chłopiec zamrugał. Nie wiedział, że broni nadaje się jakieś szczególne imiona.

-Chodźmy, musisz wziąć prysznic, bo wyglądasz jak zmoknięta kura.

Naruto zorientował się, że jeszcze nie tak dawno wpadł do wody. Westchnął i posłusznie podreptał za lisem, upewniając się, że nie zgubi swojego prezentu. Chociaż na zewnątrz wyglądał na chłopaka po ciężkich przejściach, to wewnątrz wręcz fruwał z radości.

W mieszkaniu wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się. Katanę schował bardzo dokładnie (pod łóżkiem), a potem wybiegł, kierując się w stronę Akademii. Wiedział, że czas „dostarczenia" go już minął i szykuje się awantura. I nie zdziwił się. Trafił na przerwę i Iruka bardzo go wypytywał, dlaczego się spóźnił.

Na szczęście, chwilę później wparowało wojsko wroga (uczniowie) i Umino musiał przerwać tyradę, aby ich czegoś nauczyć. Naruto usiadł na przygotowanej dla niego pufie i zaczął swoją pracę. W połowie przypomniał sobie o swoim planie i uruchomił Kirigana.

Dzięki oczom, przebadał każdego ucznia po kolei, zapisując nawet czas. Zastosował tym razem nową technikę i wypisywał... sumienie każdego. Dowiedział się, że Yukina (tak, to ta sama klasa) przez połowę lekcji przesyłała liściki ze swoją przyjaciółką z drugiego końca sali, Kariope. Shashara przespał 15 minut, a Ouri zajmował się rysowaniem w swoim brudnopisie. Okazało się też, że klasowy malarz, Durea, postanowił walnąć koledze z ławki tatuaż na ramię.

Z trudem powstrzymywał się, aby nie wypytywać Ducha (bo tak nazywał głos, ewentualnie Kiri) o ich prywatne sprawy, ale uznał, że to byłoby lekkie przegięcie. Pod koniec lekcji 12 kartek kajeciku było już wypełnionych. Nie wydarzyło się już nic ciekawego więc odłożył po prostu długopis i przeciągnął się. Wtedy odczuł wadę szybkich notatek... znowu.

-Wreszcie...-mruknął Iruka, kiedy hiperaktywne dzieciaki (poza Shasharo) opuściły salę. Poczłapał do kajeciku i nieco wytrzeszczył oczy-Aż tyle?! Matko...

Naruto uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ustąpił miejsca Iruce. Zaczął chodzić, przeciągając się. Siedząc na pufie całkiem zesztywniał. Przy okazji zerknął na harmonogram Umino. Przekonał się, że została już tylko jedna lekcja. Ucieszył się, bo chciał już się pochwalić prezentem od lisa.

W końcu Iruka oderwał wzrok od notatek i starł sobie pot z czoła. Spojrzał na Naruto z uśmiechem.

-Niesamowite. Jak dowiedziałeś się połowy z tych rzeczy?

-Tajemnica zawodowa.-mruknął Naruto. Potem zaczął się po prostu śmiać.

-Tak, masz rację. Muszę później pożyczyć ten kajecik i wypełnić dziennik kilkoma uwagami.

Naruto jęknął, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. Zajął z powrotem swoje miejsce i przygotował się na nawał informacji, jakie będzie musiał zanotować. Czuł, że dzisiaj nie ruszy już ręką. Wtedy pewnie Iruka go nakarmi... Drgnął na samą myśl o tym i wyrzucił to ze swojej głowy.

-Niesamowite...-zachwycał się Umino, oglądając katanę z każdej strony. Był już wieczór. Naruto zdołał zachować swój sekret i prześwietlić każdego ucznia i każdemu bez wyjątków zrobić rachunek sumienia. Iruka nawet zażartował, że zatrudni go na stałe.

-Yoshitsu powiedział, że mnie nauczy nim walczyć.

-Tylko się nim nie zatnij, co?

-No wiesz, co, aniki?!

Iruka zachichotał i poklepał go po plecach.

-Dobrze, już dobrze. Wskakuj pod prysznic, a ja zabiorę się za kolację.

Naruto szybko opuścił swój pokój, a Iruka upewnił się, że katana wylądowała w stworzonej przed kilkoma minutami kryjówce w komodzie. Uznał, że jednak łóżko, a raczej przestrzeń pod nim, nie jest najlepsza w tej kategorii.

Zgodnie z przeiwdywaniami blondyna, nie mógł utrzymać pałeczek w palcach i Iruka, ku zgrozie Naruto, nakarmił go z uśmiechem. Kiedy w końcu przełknął to upokorzenie, zmył się szybko do pokoju, aby poczytać jeszcze trochę książki. Z przerażniem dowiedział się, że Naruko to imię z książki Jiraiyi. Trochę go to zabolało, ale przetrwał. Poza tym, znalazł na parapecie idealne miejsce do czytania. Iruka zrobił mu tam miękkie posłanie, na którym mógł leżeć oraz zamontował lampę tuż nad nim.

Następnego dnia miała być mała zmiana. Otóż, dwie lekcje Iruka miał przeprowadzić na zewnątrz, co oznaczało, że miekką pufę zastąpiła trawa. Ale to nie był koniec niespodzianek. Yondaime wpadł na genialny pomysł i wysłał drużynę geninów do pomocy w Akademii (ku jej niezadowoleniu, ku niezadowoleniu ich senseia, ku niezadowoleniu Naruto). Och, miał tylko nadzieję, że na tym skończy się jego pech i to nie będzie nikt mu znany.

Byli właśnie w połowie lekcji i Naruto powoli kończył kolejny punkt, kiedy...

-YO!

Iruka chyba pobił rekord, podskakując ze strachu, kiedy tuż za nim pojawił się znikąd shinobi. Potem pobił rekord uderzeń dziennikiem nauczycielskim w czyjąś głowę w ciągu pięciu sekund. Intruz z jękiem cofnął się, unosząc ręce w geście poddania się. Naruto intuicyjnie wyłączył Kirigana, mając nadzieję, że nikt go nie przyłapał. Pluł właśnie na swoje przeklęte szczęście.

Otóż, za słaniającym się Kakashim (bo któżby to mógł być?), stała święta trójca. Naruko otwarcie się śmiała z nieszczęścia senseia, Sasuke lekko się uśmiechał, a Sakura zignorowała wydarzenie i gapiła się na swojego ukochanego. Naruto zastanawiał się czasami, jak ta drużyna mogła funkcjonować, ale po pewnym czasie zrozumiał, że chyba jednak woli nie wiedzieć.

-CO TO MIAŁO ZNACZYĆ, HATAKE?!-wrzasnął Iruka, słysząc, jak klasa chichocze. Kakashi spuścił głowę, jak zraniony szczeniaczek.

-Hokage przysłał nas tu z arcyważną misją...

-W SKRÓCIE!

-Mamy pomóc.

Iruka rozpoczął operację: wydech-wdech. Kiedy uznał, że się uspokoił już wystarczająco, spojrzał ponownie na drużynę 7. Krytycznym okiem obejrzał geninów, a następnie skierował wzrok na ich senseia.

-Niby w czym? Mam już wystarczającą pomoc, nie potrzebuję was.

Naruto zacząłby się śmiać i tańczyć taniec triumfu, gdyby nie to, że wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego. Oczy Naruko prawie wyszły na zewnątrz. Kakashi podrapał się po głowie.

-A więc to prawda, że go adoptowałeś?

-Masz z tym jakiś problem?!-zawarczał Iruka. Hatake po raz kolejny pokazał, że nie zamierza wywoływać wojny.

-Nie, nie! Tylko tak stwierdzam.

Naruto nie mógł się powstrzymać i zanotował w swoim kajeciku dość okrutną uwagę. Sasuke westchnął i usiadł na najbliższej ławce. Nagle Iruka pstryknął palcami. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do drużyny 7, a jej członkowie jak jeden mąż głośno przełknęli ślinę.

-Wspaniale. Jestem pewien, że trzech geninów i jeden jonin znajdą sposób na wyczyszczenie Akademii na błysk.

-CO!?-wrzasnęła Naruko.

-Wolne żarty...-mruknął Sasuke.

-Ale... ale...-zaczęła niepewnie Sakura.

-Ech?!-niedowierzał Kakashi.

-Słyszeliście! DO ROBOTY!

Drużyna 7 natychmiast popędziła do Akademii, czując, że denerwowanie Iruki to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej chcą. Z ust Naruto zaczął się wydobywać niekontrolowany chichot, ale Umino nie chciał go uciszać. W ogóle uznał, że robienie teraz lekcji to ostatnia rzecz jaką chce, więc dał uczniom piłkę i pozwolił robić, co chcą.

Naruto wolnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę poznanej niedawno części szkoły – bufetu. Był środek lekcji i nie musiał się martwić, że się zgubi w tłumie. Iruka już uprzedził kucharki, że apetyt chłopca ląduje na jego koszt. W połowie korytarza zastał niebywałe przedstawienie.

Sakura, Naruko i Sasuke stali na trzech drabinach, myjąc okna, a Kakashi siedział pod ścianą i czytał jedną z książek Jiraiyi. Naruto przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie pójść inną drogą, ale uznał, że to bezcelowe.

Kiedy zobaczyła, kto się zbliża, chciała zeskoczyć z drabiny i go zabić z zimną krwią. Naruko dostała pierwsze i najgorsze lanie od ojca, surowy szlaban i długie kazanie. I to wszystko wina tego bachora! Nie mogła sobie jednak pozwolić na coś takiego w obecności Kakashiego. Z pewnością by ją powstrzymał.

Kakashi zerknął na nadchodzącego dzieciaka. Zatrzasnął swoją książkę i złapał go za rękę, kiedy ten go mijał. Naruto spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i nutką strachu.

-Co ty robisz? Puść mnie!

Naruko zaczęła z nadzieją oglądać tą scenę. Sasuke i Sakura również oderwali się od pracy. Kakashi zmienił pozycję z leżenia na klęk.

-Wyluzuj. Chcę ci tylko zadać parę pytań. I propozycji.

-Po prostu mnie puść. Chcesz porozmawiać, Kakashi-san, idź do Iruki-kun.

-E?! W życiu!-zaprotestował z przerażeniem-Znowu oberwę po głowie.

-To po co go straszyłeś?

-Urusai, bachorze! Uważaj do kogo mówisz!

Naruto spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, który zmroził nawet Sasuke. Ale pozostawił to bez komentarza. Kakashi jednak nie zamierzał.

-Naruko, potrafię sobie poradzić sam. Poza tym, nie obraził mnie i ma całkowitą rację. Naruto, na czym polega twoja pomoc?

Chłopiec wyszarpał dłoń z uścisku Kakashiego.

-Nie pańska sprawa!

Wtedy odwrócił się na pięcie i biegiem ruszył w stronę klasy, mając nadzieję, że dotrze tam szybko. „Może powinienem był zapytać wprost?" zastanawiał się Hatake.

Iruka przerwał w połowie słowa, kiedy Naruto wpadł do klasy roztrzęsiony. Zaszył się w swoim kącie. Umino, zaniepokojony, dokończył lekcję, dokładnie go obserwując. Blondyn nie zapisał ani słowa w swoim kajeciku. Gdy czas nauki dobiegł końca, podszedł do niego.

-Nic nie napisałem... przepraszam.

-Naruto, co się stało?

-N-nic...

-Nie kłam. Powiedz prawdę.

Chłopiec przez chwilę się opierał. Potem jednak pozwolił, żeby prawda z niego wypłynęła. Opowiedział o dziwnych pytaniach Kakashiego i zaczepce Naruko. Poczuł się znacznie lepiej, kiedy wszystko wyjawił. Uśmiechnął się smutno do Iruki. Ten stworzył klona. Robił to dość często ostatnio.

-Naruto, idź z moim klonem do domu. Odpocznij, poczytaj.

-Dobrze, aniki.

Iruka pogłaskał go po głowie i przytulił mocno. Patrzył, jak znikają za drzwiami, a potem westchnął. Rozgrzał swoje palce i kilkakrotnie uderzył pięścią o dłoń, sprawdzając, czy jest jeszcze w formie. A potem ruszył na poszukiwania.

**Przepraszam za błędy. Mam nadzieję, że poziom nie upadł (i mam nadzieję, że skończę tego ficka).**


	6. Chapter 6

**I ostatni chapter na dzisiaj! Życzę miłego czytania.**

**Jest tu taki chaos, że nie mam pomysłu na tytuł**

Odnalazł ich przy toaletach. Kakashi, zgodnie z wersją Naruto, czytał książkę, podczas gdy pozostała trójka harowała. Kiedy Hatake zobaczył Irukę, natychmiast zabrał się do pracy. Ten jednak to zignorował i stanął nad nimi. W tej chwili można go było porównać do okrutnego Boga Śmierci, który zamierza zebrać zaległe żniwo.

-Koniec waszej misji.

-Co?-wydobyło się z ust całej czwórki.

-Powiedziałem koniec. Wynoście się z terenu Akademii. Macie pięć minut.

-Ale...

-WYNOŚCIE SIĘ!

Upewnił się, że zmyli się w odpowiednim zakresie czasu i nie było ich już w okolicach budynku. Odetchnął. Zasygnalizował jeszcze, że ma ważną sprawę do załatwienia i też wybył. Jego wizyty u Hokage też stawały się powoli rutyną.

Nie zdziwił się, kiedy zastał już tam drużynę 7. Zignorował oczywiście strażników, którzy nawet nie zamierzali go powstrzymać. Był po prostu zbyt wściekły. I zbyt niebezpieczny. Kakashi przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy go zobaczył.

-Iruka? Co tu robisz?-zdziwił się Minato.

-Przyszedłem zdać raport z misji drużyny 7.

Miny geninów zbladły, ale z Kakashim nie było wiadomo, bo nosił maskę. Yondaime skinął głową, przeczuwając, dlaczego Iruka jest teraz w stanie 'Zabić Rozerwać Utopić Poszatkować'. Umino stanął tuż obok Hatake.

-A więc, zacznijmy od braku skuteczności. Zero postępów. Brak pracy ze strony Hatake i kompletne ignorowanie obowiązków. Przestraszenie paru uczniów i kompletnie niepotrzebne doprowadzenie Naruto do stanu czystego przerażenia.

-Momencik, chciałem mu zadać parę pytań, nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak zareagował!

Iruka spojrzał na Kakashiego.

-Może dlatego, że jesteś kompletnym imbecylem!? Nawet nad swoimi uczniami nie potrafisz zapanować.

-Hej! Nie miał szacunku do senseia, musiałam zareagować!-wtrąciła się Naruko. Minato zacisnął powieki, błagając, aby to był tylko zły sen.

-A co, wasz sensei jest na tyle nieporadny, że nie potrafi o siebie zadbać? Poza tym, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, Naruto był o wiele bardziej wychowany niż ty, Naruko.

Dziewczyna spurpurowiała ze złości.

-Dosyć. Iruka, dziekuję, możesz już iść. Kakashi, ty i twoja drużyna zostaniecie.

Zastał Naruto w jego pokoju. Siedział na parapecie i czytał jedną ze swoich książek. Postanowił zostawić go na jakiś czas w spokoju. Sam miał spory mętlik w głowie, którego wręcz nie potrafił ogarnąć. Masując swoje skronie zwalił się na łóżko.

Ktoś go pukał w czoło. Irytujące uczucie. Spróbował pozbyć się natręta, ale ten przeniósł swój uparty paluch na jego policzek. Jęknął. Z niechęcią uchylił powieki, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć zmartwioną twarz Naruto.

-Aniki? Śpisz?

-Już nie...-mruknął Umino, podnosząc się z miękkiego materaca-Coś się stało?

-Em... Chciałem zrobić kolację i...

-CO?! Naruto!

Szybko popędził do kuchni, ale nie znalazł śladów katastrofy. Odetchnął. Wtedy pojawił się Naruto.

-...trochę przypaliłem...-dokończył z rumieńcami na policzkach. Iruka odetchnął.

-Naruto, jesteś jeszcze za mały. Nie powinieneś zajmować się kuchnią bez opiekuna.

-Prze...

-CICHO! Nie przepraszaj. Pokaż, co zmalowałeś.

W kuchni zastał smakowity zapach. Na stole leżały dwa talerze. Na obu była kulka ryżu, trochę groszku, jakieś ciasteczko i sos. Iruka zbadał wszystko i zauważył, że właśnie ciasteczko spełniało warunek przypalonego.

-Sam to zrobiłeś? Jak?

-Książka kucharska.

-Och... Jestem pod wrażeniem. Sprawdźmy, jak smakuje, dobrze?

Naruto pokiwał głową i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Iruka pierwszy wziął kęs. W środku ciasteczka zastał kawałki ryby. Musiał przyznać, że było dobre.

-Mniam. Ryż mogłeś przytrzymać troszkę dłużej, ale groszek i sos są idealne.

-Dziękuję.

Potem w ciszy spałaszowali posiłek. Wtedy Iruka zorientował się, że jest już północ. Przespał cały dzień! Poczuł się winny. Nic dziwnego, że Naruto zabrał się za robienie kolacji. Musiał być bardzo głodny.

-Mogłeś mnie obudzić wcześniej...

-Nie chciałem. Wyglądałeś na zmęczonego.

-Dziękuję, Naruto. Ale teraz powinieneś iść już spać. Jutro nie musisz iść ze mną do Akademii.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową i powlókł się do swojego pokoju, ziewając od czasu do czasu. Iruka zabrał talerze i, zmywając je, intensywnie myślał o przyszłości chłopca. Nie wyglądała na razie zbyt kolorowo. Zławszcza zachowanie Naruko go niepokoiło. Naruto nie powinien się oddalać od swojej rodziny, ale wydawało się, że to jest w w tym wypadku nieuniknione.

Rankiem, blondyn zauważył, że Iruki nie ma już w domu. Na lodówce zostawił mu liścik, że jest w Akademii. Zostawił mu też śniadanie, które znajdzie w garnku na kuchence. Chłopiec westchnął. Zapowiadał się nudny dzień. W końcu, nie będzie miał co robić, bo Yoshitsu wybył na parę dni z Konohy, gdyż Pakkun złapał jego trop.

Przeszedł do swojego pokoju i wyciągnął Shinjitsu. Obejrzał ostrze dokładnie, a potem stanął na środku. Wyobraził sobie, że przed nim stoi przeciwnik. Zadał pierwszy cios. Drugi. Obrót i cięcie. „Walczył" tak przez jakieś dwie godziny, aż się zmęczył i katana zaczęła mu ciążyć w rękach. Wtedy rozłożył się na łóżku i, dysząc, aktywował Kirigana. Spojrzał na ostrze i zażądał od Kiri historii o nim.

'Zanim powstała Konoha i inne wioski, w jednej z maleńskich miasteczek mieszkał kowal. Nazywał się on Senju Furashi. Był wujkiem Hashiramy, ale nie utrzymywał z nim jakichkolwiek kontaktów. Klan wręcz odrzucił go, iż jako jeden z pierwszych zaczął głosić, że wojna z Uchiha nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Miał on żonę i nie pragnął niczego więcej niż zdrowego dziecka.'

Naruto wygodnie się ułożył na łóżku. Brzmiało to jak jedna z bajek, które opowiadała Kushina Naruko. Chłopiec często wtedy podsłuchiwał, wyłapując bardziej ciekawych kawałków.

'Po pewnym czasie kobieta urodziła syna, ale nie był on dzieckiem Furashiego. Ten, pewien, że żona przed nim coś ukrywa, postanowił dowiedzieć się prawdy. Odebrał jej malca i groził, że go zabije, jeśli nie powie mu tego, co nie jest jednym z jej kłamstewek. Gdy wyjawiła mu, że to nie jego syn, ten w nieokiełznanym gniewie zabił ją. Później długo płakał nad jej ciałem, żałując swoich czynów i błagał bogów, aby zwrócili mu żonę. Tak się jednak nie stało.

Nazwał swojego syna Shinjitsu i odszedł z miasteczka. Podróżował po świecie, wychowując dziecko na prawą osobę. W międzyczasie parał się kowalstwem. Wykonywał ozdoby, biżuterię i narzędzia. Kiedy Shinjitsu miał 17 lat, powiedział do ojca, że chce zaprowadzić pokój między klanami i zakończyć wieczną wojnę. Zginął rok później z ręki bandytów.

Furashi nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Błąkał się bez celu, głosząc swoje słowa i prosząc o zakończenie tego szaleństwa, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Wściekły, że tego świata nie obchodzi nic poza krwią i walką, wynajął od jednego z kowali kuźnię. Postanowił przelać całą swoją frustrację w jeden przedmiot. Przez prawie rok niestrudzenie kuł klingę.

W międzyczasie zaniepokojony długim brakiem dostępu do własnej kuźni kowal, zaalarmował Hashiramę o tym. Ten, pewien, że to jakiś natręt, chciał go wystraszyć i wypędzić. Zaskoczył go fakt, że zamiast tego, intruz naskoczył na niego z kataną w dłoni i wojennym okrzykiem. Walka nie trwała długo. Furashi, wycieńczony prawie w ogóle nie przerywaną pracą, szybko dał się śmiertelnie zranić.

Kiedy konał, Hashirama go rozpoznał. Furashi oddał mu katanę, mówiąc, że nazwał ją Shinjitsu, od imienia swojego syna. Jakiś czas później powstała Konoha i konflikt z Uchiha uznano za zakończony. Hashirama wyrył na ostrzu słowa, które miały symbolizować prawdziwą naturę potęgi, a potem oddał go jako symbol pokoju z rodem lisów.'

Naruto jeszcze przez chwilę leżał, rozmyślając o nieszczęsnym losie Furushiego i jego syna. Potem zorientował się, że jest już pierwsza po południu, a jego brzuch głośno domaga się kolejnej dawki jedzenia. Nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić, więc postanowił użyć swoich oszczędności (Iruka dawał mu małe kieszonkowe), aby zjeść coś poza domem.

Zanim jednak to zrobił, wziął szybki prysznic i przebrał się w swoje ulubione ciuchy (spodenki, podkoszulek, rękawiczki bez palców). Potem wybiegł z domu, uprzednio go zamykając i pobiegł w stronę Akademii. W połowie drogi ktoś pacnął go w ramię. Powoli się odwrócił na pięcie, żeby zobaczyć srebrnowłosego shinobi.

-Yo!-przywitał się Kakashi.

-Czego chcesz?-zapytał podejrzliwie Naruto, cofając się. Hatake podrapał się po głowie.

-Nie ma potrzeby, żeby być tak agresywnym. Chciałem cię przeprosić i zaproponować obiad. Zgaduję, że jesteś głodny.

Naruto spojrzał na niego spodełba. Iruka wyczulił go na takie rzeczy już jakiś czas temu, ale brzuch i żołądek postanowili go zdradzić. Zarumienił się.

-Niby dlaczego miałbym gdzieś z tobą pójść?

-Naruto, jestem shinobim tej wioski, podwładnym Hokage i senseiem drużyny 7. Na cały swój honor przyrzekam, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Chcę tylko się zrekompensować.

Chłopiec zastanawiał się. Z jednej strony mu nie ufał, ale z drugiej był głodny. W dodatku, najwyraźniej nie będzie musiał płacić. To była bardzo kusząca propozycja. Naruto miał wrażenie, że za tym stoi coś więcej, ale jego żołądek podjął decyzję.

-No dobrze... ale ty płacisz!

Kakashi zachichotał.

-Jasna sprawa! Tędy, pokażę ci fajną knajpkę!

Naruto w milczeniu podążył za wesołym joninem, przygotowując się na każde możliwe wydarzenie. Nawet na próbę gwałtu. Teraz, gdy się całkiem wyciszył, z łatwością usłyszał szepty.

-To ten bachor...

-Słyszałem, że Kushina-san go zabiła!

-Skurwiel mocno się trzyma. Po co Konosze coś takiego? To nawet nie jest cywilem!

-Na pewno Kyubi maczał w tym palce!

Chłopiec słyszał już wiele oskarżeń, że to on jest Kyubim. Wszystko to było bzdurą, ale nie wiele mógł na to poradzić. Przypuszczał, że te plotki zostały rozpuszczone przez Kushinę, która chciała odwrócić uwagę wściekłych Konoszaninów od Naruko i Menmy. I dobrze jej to wyszło.

Na szczęście w końcu dotarli do odpowiedniego miejsca. Kiedy usiedli, podszedł do nich pulchny mężczyzna, który przedstawił się chłopcu jako Ichiraku, właściciel knajpy. Naruto jadł tylko ramen z proszku, więc nie znał się na tych wszystkich rodzajach. Zamówił trzy miski o różnych smakach.

-Wiesz... Chciałem się wtedy ciebie zapytać o Irukę.

-A po co ci on?-zdziwił się blondyn. Nawet maska nie mogła zakryć gigantycznego rumieńca.

-No wiesz... podoba mi się... i...

-Jesteś gejem?

Kakashi zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej. Szukał rozwiązania, ale najwyraźniej nie mógł znaleźć żadnego i w akcie poddania się, pokiwał twierdząco głową. Naruto westchnął i skoncentrował się na pierwszej misce ramenu. Smakowała rybą.

-No to masz problem...-mruknął blondyn-...bo Iruka nienawidzi homo.

-Och... Ale ty...

-Ja tam nie widzę problemu.

-A więc... nie ma szans?-Kakashi spuścił głowę, zasmucony tym faktem. Naruto zsiorbał resztkę pierwszego ramenu i wziął się za drugi. Ten miał masę warzyw.

-Jest. Ale bardzo mała. Jak będziesz zbyt natarczywy to ci przywali i tyle.

-Proszę, powiedz mi!

Blondyn podrapał się po głowie. W końcu spojrzał na Hatake.

-Dasz mi jeden dzień. Spróbuję coś wymyślić.

-Zgoda! Dziękuję!-przytulił mocno Naruto, a ten jęknął. Miał dopiero 7 lat, a już musiał zgrywać swatkę. Potem dokończył spokojnie ramen (ostatni wyglądał jak owsianka) i pożegnał się z Kakashim. Ten, zgodnie z umową, zapłacił za posiłek.

Najedzony Naruto po raz kolejny tego dnia starał się dotrzeć do Akademii. Czuł jednak, że i tym razem mu się to nie uda. I szybko zyskał potwierdzenie dla swoich czarnych myśli. Czterech chłopaków z jednej z klas z Akademii zastąpiło mu drogę. Mieli nieciekawe miny.

-Stój no, gnojku. To ty na nas kablujesz! Już my cię tego oduczymy!

Zaszarżował na niego z pięścią. Naruto zrobił zgrabny unik i uderzył chłopaka w brzuch. Wykonał szybki piruet i doskoczył do zaskoczonej trójki. Kilkoma kopniakami posłał ich na ziemię. Otrzepał się.

-Nie mam na to czasu. Wracajcie na lekcję.-mruknął Naruto i już miał ruszyć, kiedy usłyszał, jak jeden z napastników się do niego zbliża.

-Pożałujesz! ARRRGHHH!

Blondyn odskoczył w ostatniej chwili i, wykonując salto do tyłu, kopnął chłopaka w szczękę. Ten z krzykiem zwinął się i upadł. Z jego nosa płynęła strużka krwi.

-Naprawdę muszę was pobić, żebyście zrozumieli, że nie mam na to czasu?-zapytał Naruto wypranym z emocji głosem, którego nauczył go Yoshitsu. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które opanował naprawdę do perfekcji.

-Gnojek!

-Kabel!

-Łajza!

Naruto westchnął, wykonując szereg uników. Po sparingach z lisem, walka z trzema nie-geninami była... cholernie nużąca. Po paru zgrabnych manewrach, dwóch wyeliminowało się swoimi pięściami, a trzeci oberwał w splot słoneczny. Cała czwórka leżała teraz na ziemi i cicho kwiczała, rzucając jeszcze cichsze wyzwiska.

-Nie róbcie tego więcej.-powiedział Naruto i ruszył w swoją stronę.

Kakashi wycofał się. Chciał zareagować już kiedy go osaczyli, ale instykt podpowiedział mu, żeby zaczekał. To, co zobaczył, zaważyło na całym jego rozumowaniu. Nieszkolony chłopiec bez chakry pokazał umiejętności taijutsu na poziomie chunina. Coś mu to śmierdziało. I to mocno. Natychmiast ruszył w stronę wieży Hokage.

Iruka podniósł wzrok znad biurka i spojrzał na wchodzącego do klasy Naruto. Lekcja dopiero się zaczęła. Najwyraźniej trwał ważny sprawdzian. Chłopiec podbiegł do Umino.

-Co tu robisz, Naruto? Powinieneś odpoczywać.

-Nudziło mi się.

-Ech... Nie mam dla ciebie nic tu do roboty.

-A mogę napisać ich egzamin? Obiecałeś!

Iruka westchnął i wygrzebał zbłąkany egzemplarz zapisanego papieru.

-Masz szczęście, że jeden uczeń nie pojawił się dzisiaj.

Naruto złapał za papier i ukradł Iruce długopis z ręki. Szybko pobiegł na wolne miejsce i się na nim rozsiadł. Musiał stwierdzić, że pytania wcale nie były takie trudne, chociaż z byciem shinobim nie miały wiele wspólnego.

Wieczorem Naruto grał w szogi ze swoim klonem, podczas gdy Iruka zajmował się szkolną pracą papierkową. Chłopiec mu współczuł, bo pewnie cały czas czytał to samo. Co chwilę też jęczał, wyklinając trudy zawodu nauczyciela. Kiedy ten nie patrzył na niego, Naruto szybko użył Kirigana, chcąc wywiązać się z umowy z Kakashim. Potem zadowolony poszedł spać, pozostawiając nieświadomego niczego Irukę z jego papierami.

Naruto opierał się o umywalkę, starając się uspokoić. Przed chwilą Iruka dostał napadu szału i zaczął wrzeszczeć na klasę, więc blondyn się zmył, mając nadzieję, że nie stanie się jedną z ofiar. Zaczął też dostrzegać, że jego opiekun ma dwie strony. Miłą, opiekuńczą i łagodną oraz groźną i wściekłą. Usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi do toalety. Zobaczył Shasharę.

-Co tu robisz?-zdziwił się blondyn. Ten podszedł do niego. Nosił skórzaną kurtkę, luźne spodnie i, z jakiegoś nieznanego Naruto powodu, aż dwa paski. Jego włosy sięgały pasa, a z jednej strony tuż przy twarzy był długi, cienki warkocz, zakończony sznurkiem z trzema białymi piórami. Był brunetem. W jego szmaragdowych oczach można było wychwycić nieodstępującą go na krok nudę.

-Też uciekłem. Iruka-san jest niebezpieczny w takim stanie. Jesteś Naruto, prawda?

-A ty Shashara?

Oboje skinęli głową jednocześnie.

-Za pół roku egzamin na genina...

Naruto zamrugał.

-Ale... masz przecież 9 lat!

-I co? Lekcje są nudne, sprawdziany są nudne, nic ciekawego. A ty? Będziesz go zdawać, czy poczekasz?

Blondyn nerwowo cofnął się o krok. „Do czego on zmierza?" zastanawiał się gorączkowo.

-O... czym ty mówisz? Przecież ja...

-Nie zostaniesz shinobim? Nie wiem, jaka jest prawdziwa wersja i mało mnie obchodzi, ale daj sobie spokój z tym kitem. Przynajmniej w mojej obecności.

-To nie jest kit!-zaprotestował blondyn, starając się, by to zdanie zabrzmiało jak najbardziej przekonująco. Jeśli ktoś odkryje jego tajemnicę, nie będzie kolorowo. Shashara prychnął, przewracając oczami.

-Jesteś strasznie dziecinny czasami. Widziałem twoje oczy. I bójkę z dzieciakami. Nie nabierzesz mnie, Naruto.

-Moje... oczy?

Naruto poczuł, że cała jego pewność siebie całkowicie zastrajkowała, spakowała swoje manatki i poleciała na wakacje do Meksyku. Przy okazji jeszcze mu pomachała, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru maczać opuszków palców w tym bagnie. Chłopiec przełknął głośno ślinę, nerwowo zastanawiając się nad następnym krokiem. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak powinien teraz postąpić. Czy się dalej wypierać, czy jednak poddać się? Shashara go uprzedził.

-Wyluzuj, nikomu nie powiem.-stwierdził, przy okazji ziewając szeroko-Po prostu powiedz, co z tym egzaminem, hm?

-Ja... Naprawdę nikomu nie powiesz?

-Pewnie, że nie. Chyba nie sądzisz, że nie zauważyłem twoich wysiłków. Iruka-san też o tym nie wie, co?

Chłopiec zaprzeczył kręceniem głowy. Starał się nie patrzeć na Shasharę, tak bardzo przypominał mu domyślnego Shikamaru. Bał się, że wszystko, co było bardzo ważne dla niego, może teraz wypłynąć. Czuł się jak otwarta księga, z której brunet czytał bez problemu.

-Tak myślałem.

-Jak się dowiedziałeś?

Shashara parsknął śmiechem.

-Jak patrzyłeś na Ouriego.

-Och...-zmieszał się Naruto, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej głupoty. Wtedy, Ouri robił z siebie idiotę na forum klasy i chłopiec, pewien, że wszyscy oglądają wygłupy tamtego, podniósł wzrok, aby się lepiej przyjrzeć. To był czysty, taktyczny błąd. Teraz to wiedział.

-Odpowiesz wreszcie na moje pytanie?

-Nie mogę. Nie będę shinobi bez zgody Yondaime...-Naruto drgnął, wspominając swojego ojca. Był pewien, że Kushina już o to zadbała, aby nigdy nie mógł się zbliżyć nawet o krok do tytułu shinobi. Już dawno się z tym pogodził.

Nagle Shashara klepnął go w ramię. Naruto podskoczył i ocknął się, wracając do okrutnego, prawdziwego świata.

-No... na jego miejscu bym się zgodził. Pogadaj z nim o tym.

-Shashara-kun... ty nic nie rozumiesz...

Ten nagle spoważniał, co bardzo dziwnie wyglądało w oczach blondyna. Brunet stracił wszystkie cechy swojej leniwości, a jego rysy lekko się wyostrzyły. W oczach pojawiły się ciemne błyski, oznaczające najwyraźniej mocne sprzeciwy duchowe.

-Rozumiem więcej, niż myślisz, Naruto. Co ci szkodzi? Przecież wiem, że chcesz zostać shinobi.

-No... tak.

-Każdy shinobi może wykonać rozkaz i zabić pierwszą osobę z rzędu. Dobry shinobi dwa razy się zastanowi, zanim wykona bezmyślnie rozkaz, bo wie, że rozsądek i uczucia zawsze stoją na pierwszym miejscu.

-Czemu mi to mówisz?-zdziwił się Naruto, nie rozumiejąc puenty. Shashara westchnął, po raz pierwszy okazując duże zniecierpliwienie.

-Chodzi o to, żeby nigdy nie robić bezmyślnie tego, co ci każą. Ktoś ci powiedział, że nie zostaniesz , zgoda. Ale kto ci powiedział, że nie masz prawa próbować. A nóż i widelec się uda?

-A co ma z tym nóż i widelec?

-Pomiń nóż i widelec. Skup się na: uda się. Po prostu się nie poddawaj.

-Ale...-zawahał się Naruto-...Yondaime...

-Każda wioska chce mieć dobrych shinobi.-położył blondynowi dłoń na ramieniu-Wiem, że ty taki będziesz. Hokage to mądry facet, jeden z tych, którzy myślą dwa razy. Ale nie więcej. Rób jak chcesz, ale chciałbym cie zobaczyć na teście genina. Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie roznoszącego gazety...

Naruto skrzywił się, wyobrażając sobie, jak biega w czapce, z torbą zarzuconą na ramieniu i biega po całej wiosce, rzucając ludziom pod dom gazety. Od razu pojawiła się Naruko, która śmiała się w niebogłosy oraz uśmiechnięta Kushina, która jest szczęśliwa, że nie przynosi rodzinie więcej hańby, bo do niej nie należy. Chłopiec chciał należeć do tej rodziny, pokazać matce, że jednak coś potrafi. Może Shashara miał rację?

A właśnie... Naruto zamrugał, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, brunet już wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając blondyna samego ze swoimi myślami. Ten podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając się nad słowami Shashary. Może faktycznie powinien spróbować?

Nie wrócił już na lekcje. Wysłał Iruce klona, że poszedł do domu odpocząć. Kiedy ten zniknął, odpowiedź dotarła do oryginału. Umino nie miał nic przeciwko. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ma zamiar kogoś sprać, a nie chciał, żeby padło przypadkowo na Naruto. Chłopiec odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się, że wybrał powrót do domu.

Był właśnie pogrążony w bardzo emocjonującym momencie fabuły książki. Co chwilę oblizywał usta, zastanawiając się, co będzie dalej. Podskoczył, kiedy coś zastukało w szybę. Wróćmy, ktoś. Kakashi uśmiechał się przez maskę. Naruto zaklął niemo. Zupełnie zapomniał o Hatake, ale na szczęście trochę jeszcze pamiętał. Otworzył okno i wpuścił intruza do środka. Srebrnowłosy sensei przeciągnął się i bezczelnie rozsiadł się na łóżku.

-A więc? Jak idą postępy? Będzie szansa?

Naruto zmrużył oczy. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, zabrał się za perfekcyjne układanie zakładki. Starał się ją ułożyć jak najlepiej i najrówniej, mając cichą nadzieję, że to zirytuje Kakashiego, ale ten ani drgnął. W końcu blondyn westchnął i odłożył książkę.

-Najpierw mi udowodnij, że naprawdę kochasz Irukę.

Hatake zmieszał się. Nie chciał niczego wyjawiać blondynowi, ale to była jego ostatnia nadzieja. Jiraiya i Minato zdezerterowali, twierdząc, że nie mają doświadczenia w związkach z mężczyznami, ale Sannin obiecał, że jeśli się czegoś dowie to go o tym powiadomi. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na szybki przypływ informacji.

-Iruka... Jest moim przyjacielem od lat. A ja... Nigdy w sumie mnie nie pociągały kobiety i... Naprawdę mi na nim zależy. To się zaczęło jakiś rok temu, kiedy uratowałem go podczas jednej z misji. Niosłem go wtedy w rękach i... kiedy patrzyłem w te onyksowe oczy, czułem, że naprawdę nie jestem sam. Iruka zawsze był skory do pomocy, zawsze się uśmiecha i jest miły.

Naruto skrzywił się, doskonale wiedząc, do czego Iruka jest zdolny w gniewie. Postanowił się jednak nie wtrącać do historii Kakashiego.

-Przebywanie w jego towarzystwie stało się koniecznością. Jeśli nie widziałem go przez kilka dni... dostawałem szału. Potrafiłem wtedy spartolić wszystko, nawet przypalić wodę. Ale kiedy wreszcie mogłem się do niego zbliżyć... Czułem się tak, jakbym wszedł do nieba na chwilę. Uwielbiam na niego patrzeć i obserwować jego twarz. Jest taki piękny... Naruto... proszę, pomóż!

Chłopiec westchnął, „fachowo" drapiąc się po brodzie. Starał się unikać wzroku Kakashiego, ale w końcu nie było to możliwie. Spojrzał mu głęboko w tęczówki. Poprawka. W tęczówkę. Przy okazji zastanawiał się, co on najlepszego wyprawia. Raz, chce zrobić z Iruki geja. Dwa, bawi się w swatkę. To było nienormalne.

-No dobra... Specjalistą nie jestem, ale mogę stwierdzić, że jesteś zakochany po ode mnie oczekujesz? Bo jeśli myślisz, że pójdę do aniki i powiem mu, że go kochasz, to się grubo mylisz.

Kakashi uklękł przy nim i złożył ręce w błagalnym geście.

-Proszę... po prostu pomóż...

Naruto westchnął i oparł się o chłodną szybę. Nie wiedział, czy dobrze robi. W końcu, to był współudział. Jeśli Hatake oberwie, on też. Jednakże... nie mógł pozwolić, żeby serce Kakashiego zostało złamane. Po prostu nie potrafił tego zostawić ot tak.

-No dobrze... Zacznijmy od tego, że nie wystartujesz do niego z: jestem gejem i cię kocham. Proponuję zacząć od podarunków.

Kakashi usiadł obok niego na parapecie, a jego uszy i oko łapczywie chłonęło informacje. Nerwowo drżał, oczekując na wszystko, co może mu się przydać.

-Iruka uwielbia kwiaty. Zwłaszcza białe róże. Tylko nie przynoś ich mu!

-E? To co mam zrobić?

-On jest zagorzałym przeciwnikiem niszczenia natury. Nie wiem co masz zrobić, ja ci tylko mówię, co on lubi i czego nie lubi. Ze słodyczy preferuje gorzką czekoladę, a poza nią nie je ich zbytnio. Nienawidzi mocno słodkich rzeczy, więc takie sobie odpuść od razu. Woli jeść rzeczy, które nie są bardzo wyrafinowane, ale dobre w smaku. Kocha słodkie zwierzęta i raz lub dwa w miesiącu idzie pomagać w schronisku Inuzuki. Muzyka powinna być łagodna, ale nie nudna. Zwykle nie czyta książek, więc tu jestem w kropce. Z obrazów i innych ozdób preferuje te, które mają ciekawy kształt albo związek z naturą.

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech. Wtedy zauważył, że Kakashi robi notatki, gorliwie notując każde słowo chłopca. Po lekkim zdumieniu, że jest w takim centrum zainteresowania, postanowił kontynnuować wykład dotyczący Iruki.

-Jego ulubionym kolorem jest srebrny...-Hatake podniósł na chwilę wzrok-...a nie lubianym granat. Jeśli ma wybierać między jakimiś rzeczami, woli takie, których kształty są... no wiesz, łagodne, a kolory stonowane. Nie nosi biżuterii, ale lubi ładne rzeczy. Raczej nie sprawiaj mu czegoś, co było bardzo drogie, bo tego nie lubi. Radzę ci też zachować anonimowość...

-Anonimowość?-zesztywniał Kakashi. Naruto westchnął. Czuł, że to teraz Hatake ma 7 lat.

-Zapomniałeś, że on nienawidzi homo?

-To jak ma się dowiedzieć, że to ja?

Nagle chłopiec zdenerwował się.

-Nie będę myśleć za ciebie! Sam coś wymyśl! Przyłóż się do tego, do cholery!

Wtedy blondyn zatkał sobie usta. Przesadził.

-Gomen...-wymamrotał, spuszczając głowę.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Dobrze jest od czasu do czasu usłyszeć szczerą krytykę. Masz rację, Naruto, pora na moją inteligencję. Tak właściwie, to skąd wiesz tyle rzeczy?

-Moja słodka tajemnica.-odparł z nieśmiałym uśmiechem chłopiec.

-Aha... No więc...

Przytulił go mocno. Naruto był tym tak zdumiony, że na czas tego wydarzenia zapomniał zupełnie o oddychaniu.

-Dziękuję za wszystko!

I wyskoczył przez okno, zostawiając chłopca z szeroko otwartymi oczami. W końcu się ocknął i warknął.

-A gdzie zapłata?-mruknął i wrócił do książki. Żaden z nich nie zauważył wycofującej się w cieniu drzew, podejrzanej postaci.

**I tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Dziękuję za review, favs i follows. To, co dzisiaj zobaczyłam... naprawdę, cieszę się, że komuś się to spodobało.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ja - Rozumiem cię, ale niestety, jeśli (podkreślam: jeśli) swaty Naruto wyjdą, to Iruka i Kakashi będą razem. Na razie pozostaje to pod znakiem zapytania. Obiecuję jednak, że to nie będzie opo yaoi, więc jeśli będzie, to tylko jedna taka para (max dwie).**

**Karaka - Dziękuję :) Też jestem ciekawa, gdzie go doprowadzi moja wena**

**klabor211 - Nie, jest okej. Rozumiem, że niektóre osoby nie lubią yaoi, też tak kiedyś miałam, teraz je uwielbiam.**

**Elka - To zależy od: ilości mojej weny, chęci do napisania i dostępu do neta, z czego najgorzej jest aktualnie z tym ostatnim. Może być tak, że codziennie coś dodam, że nie dodam nic przez tydzień, a potem polecę z pięcioma chapkami albo nawet nie dam nic przez miesiące. To jak loteria :)**

**No to lecimy z tym koksem!**

**Egzaminy**

Naruto długo myślał o tym, co powiedział mu Shashara. Kilkakrotnie złapał się nawet na tym, że zbierał się do Hokage, szykując odpowiedni strój albo zmieniając kierunek spaceru. W ostatnich chwilach rezygnował z tego pomysłu i wracał do domu albo szukał wytchnienia w parkach na ławkach skrytych cieniem drzew.

Naruko nie widział już od dawna i był z tego bardzo zadowolony. Nie miał ze swoją rodziną prawie żadnego kontaktu. Kushiny nie spotkał ani razu, od kiedy go wyrzuciła z domu. Minato podobno raz pojawił się w domu Iruki, sprawdzić, w jakich żyje warunkach, ale chłopca nie było tam wtedy. Na Menmę wpadł podczas spaceru, ale wymienili tylko spojrzenia.

Zupełnie inaczej było z Shikamaru. Nara często przychodził do domu Iruki, kiedy nie miał ochoty na trening i grał z Naruto w szogi. Umino nie oponował, bo uważał, że brunet ma dobry wpływ na chłopca. Tylko raz się zdenerwował, kiedy ten postanowił przenocować u nich, bo zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu.

Yoshitsu pojawiał się coraz rzadziej, bo zrozumiał, że Pakkun naprawdę chce się zemścić. Starał się unikać wszelkich psów i nie zostawiać śladów, był też nazbyt ostrożny. Przebywanie z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu stało się prawdziwą katorgą. Naruto jednak nie był w pełni zadowolony, bo jego treningi z lisem zupełnie zniknęły z jego planu.

Sprawa Shashary była skomplikowana. Oficjalnie, nie znali się i raczej nie nadawali się na potencjalnych przyjaciół, więc nikt nie zabierał sobie czasu na zmuszeniu ich do poznania się. Szczerze mówiąc (pisząc), Naruto nie miał znajomych w Akademii poza jednym wyjątkiem, o którym wspomnę później. Nieoficjalnie, często spacerowali razem albo grali w różne gry. Okazało się, że Shashara nie jest lubiany przez klasę, bo... jest zbyt inteligentny dla nich. Blondyn uwielbiał spędzać czas z nim. W końcu, to jedyny rówieśnik (odchaczyć wyjątek), który go lubi.

Pomęczę was trochę z tą tajemnicą i przejdę do sprawdzianów. Jeśli czytacie systematycznie, to wiecie o co chodzi, a jak nie, to będę dobra i przypomnę: Iruka obiecał Naruto, że jeśli pokaże, iż jest w stanie być dobrym shinobim oraz będzie zdawał testy innych klas, pofatyguje się do Hokage z prośbą o danie mu szansy. Mniej więcej, prawda? Przy pierwszym takim teście okazało się, że zdał 95%.

-Nieźle, naprawdę nieźle.-powiedział zaskoczony Iruka-Jedyny błąd to taki, że pomyliłeś Hashiramę z Tobiramą, ale i tak jest dobrze.

Naruto sporo ćwiczy z Shinjitsu, ale od czasu, kiedy poszatkował krzesło w jadalni, ma zakaz treningów w domu. Musi więc chować ostrze i biec na łeb na szyję do ulubionego miejsca Iruki (teraz też Naruto) i dopiero tam mógł poćwiczyć.

A więc... Otóż tym wyjątkiem była pewna 9 letnia dziewczynka. Również chodziła do klasy Shashary, ale nie rozrabiała, więc Naruto nawet nie zapamiętał z początku jej imienia. A było to Nayana. Zwykle siedziała cicho z nosem w książce, rzadko podnosiła wzrok albo oddzywała się. Wpadła na chłopca w bibliotece, do której ten często chodził, kiedy skończył swoje „zapasy" książek. Naruto z niesmakiem odkrył, że ona również wie o jego Kekkei Genkai.

Bardzo szybko się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili, w czym zaważyło ich uwielbienie książek. Okazało się, że uwielbia ona koty. Często zatrzymywała się na ulicy, aby pogłaskać jakiegoś bezdomnego kociaka. Była sierotą, więc nie mogła adoptować zwierzaka, chociaż bardzo chciała.

Shashara, Nayana i Naruto co jakiś czas spotykali się we trójkę. Robili różne rzeczy, żeby zabić czas. Grali, trenowali, urządzali konkursy, opowiadali sobie historie, czy nawet chodzili po wiosce (lub za Iruką) i pomagali. Dziwiło ich to z jaką łatwością się dogadują ze sobą. Na pierwszy rzut oka: mol książkowy w spódniczce, leniwiec z warkoczykiem i hiperaktywny blondyn. Na drugi rzut: trójka najlepszych przujaciół. Oczywiście, nie obyło się bez kłótni z Iruką, który uparcie obstawał przy tym, że Nayana to dziewczyna Naruto.

No i był jeszcze Kakashi. Jego starania były naprawdę godne podziwu, ale Iruka dostałby szału, na szczęście wreszcie srebrnowłosy zostawił liścik. Dostosował się do rady Naruto i anonimowo przysyłał Umino prezenty. Na początku ten był zdziwiony i przestraszony jednocześnie. Kiedy wychodził, upewniał się, że ma przy sobie co najmniej pięć kunai, 10 shurikenów i 1 zatrutą igłę. Potem to się trochę unormowało i zaczęło go irytować.

Cóż... Nie każdy dostaje egzotyczną biżuterię, roślinki w doniczce, obrazy, ciekawe ozdoby i z pewnością nikt nie sadzi ci w ogrodzie róż wszelkich możliwych kolorów. Raz nawet przysłał Iruce czekoladki do Akademii w paczuszcze owiniętej czerwoną wstążką, którą zakońcozno spektularną kokardą. W końcu jednak pojawił się list.

Z niego Iruka dowiedział się, że osoba, która się do niego zaleca, to mężczyzna. W dodatku taki, który ogląda się za nim już prawie rok. Kakashi wyjawił w nim wszystkie swoje uczucia i prośby. Nie napisał jednak, kim jest dokładnie. Po jakimś czasie Umino przywykł do faktu o płci zalotnika i zaczął doceniać gesty oraz romantyczne wiersze, które też się w końcu zaczęły pojawiać. Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że raz Iruka się popłakał, czytając jeden.

A tak. Najważniejszy element. Minęły dwa miesiące. Powoli zbliżały się ósme urodziny Naruto, chłopca bez chakry.

Cios, kopniak, cios, obrót, salto, cios, cięcie, garda, unik, kontra, cios. Naruto wykonywał serię zaplanowanych ćwiczeń do walki z mieczem. Dla pogłębienia efektu, ćwiczył na wodzie. Dla jeszcze lepszego efektu, ćwiczyło z nim 12 jego klonów. Dla pogorszenia efektu, z powodu braku sprzętu, klony używały badyli, które znaleźli w lesie.

Blondyn, dysząc, wykonał piruet i cięcie. Katana bardzo mu ciążyła teraz w dłoni. Ręce drżały, ledwo utrzymując Shinjitsu w powietrzu. Wziął głęboki wdech i wykonał salto do tyłu, kilkakrotnie przecinając powietrze. Poczuł, że grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg. Zdążył jeszcze zakląć, zanim wylądował w wodzie, a jego klony, jak jeden mąż, zniknęły, przekazując mu całe zdobyte doświadczenie.

-Niech to...-mruknął, dopływając do brzegu i rozkładając się na trawie. Przeczesał palcami mokre włosy i westchnął. Zachodziło słońce, co oznaczało, że powinien wracać do domu. Wziął jeszcze parę głębokich wdechów. Potem wstał i ruszył z powrotem w stronę cywilizacji.

Kiedy przechodził koło bramy, zauważył drużynę 7 i jakiegoś pijaka. Naruko była wyraźnie podniecona. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie powinien iść po prostu do domu, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła i zbliżył się, żeby podsłuchać trochę.

-Jeeej! Naprawdę, jeszcze nigdy nie opuszczałam Konohy! Jakie to ekscytujące, nie sądzisz, Sasuke-kun?! I Tou-san nareszcie uzna, że jestem lepsza od Menmy!

Kakashi drgnął, ale to Sasuke postanowił się odezwać.

-Nie widziałem, żeby prowadził ranking. Poza tym, lepiej się nie przyznawać do takich rzeczy, jak to, że nigdy nie byłaś nigdzie indziej. To nie świadczy o tobie najlepiej.

Naruto z satysfakcją zauważył, że twarz Naruko przybrała barwę krwistej czerwieni. Pijak coś mruknął i Hatake spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

-Powtarzam jeszcze raz, Tazuna-san. Nie ma co się martwić. Yondaime wie, że nawet jeśli oni nawalą, to ja pana obronię. No dobrze, chyba pora się zbierać, co?

Blondyn obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w swoim kierunku. Pomimo tego, że Sasuke utarł Naruko nos, był zazdrosny. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był poza Konohą i zastanawiał się, czy jest tam inaczej. Chciałby podróżować, tak jak Jiraiya.

Na myśl o swoim „dziadku" zasmucił się. Ostatnio zaczął go lubić, ale od kiedy zamieszkał z Iruką, nie widział go ani razu. „Może... Wcale mnie nie lubi?" pomyślał, tracąc cały swój dobry humor. Do domu wszedł cicho, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się przemknąć do pokoju niezauważonym. Nadzieja. Kto wymyślił taką bzdurę?

-NARUTO! Tu jesteś!-Iruka pojawił się nagle i zaciągnął biednego chłopca do kuchni. Ten odłożył na stół Shinjitsu z westchnięciem i usiadł na swoim krześle, zastanawiając się, czy Kakashi przypadkiem nie dał Iruce jakiegoś ultra fajnego prezentu.

-Naruto! Nie uwierzysz! Ja sam nie wierzę, ale... Pamiętasz, co ci kiedyś obiecałem?

-Pieska?

Iruka przewrócił oczami.

-Nie, to o byciu shinobi!

Naruto natychmiast się ożywił, a jego smutek odpłynął gdzieś daleko w dal. Wyprostował się na krześle i spojrzał prosto w oczy Iruki. Ten wyglądał na naprawdę szczęśliwego.

-Byłem u Yondaime. Wiesz... musiałem mu powiedzieć o tym, że masz chakrę i tede, bo nie kupował mojej wersji o super inteligencji. Stwierdził, że podejrzewał to. W każdym razie, jeśli zdasz trzy pisemne testy plus cały egzamin na genina, zostaniesz...

-YAY! KOCHAM CIĘ, ANIKI!-krzyknął Naruto, rzucając się na Irukę. Ten uśmiechnął się szerzej (to możliwe?) i przytulił go. Naprawdę się cieszył, że teraz chłopiec może spełnić swoje marzenia. A zwłaszcza cieszył się, że teraz zachowuje się jak dziecko, a nie jak służący.

Jiraiya drapał się po swoim nowym bandażu na prawej ręce. Naprawdę, czasami nie rozumiał kompletnie kobiet. Rozumiał buty, kunaie, shurikeny, szczotki, ale skąd u diabła u nich katany?! Westchnął i bez słowa minął straż Hokage. Ci już dawno nauczyli się, że on traktuje to miejsce jak drugi dom i nigdy nie pyta się o pozwolenie.

Sytuację, jaką zastał, zmiękczyła całkowicie jego serce. Minato kurczowo ściskał w dłoni długopis, opierał głowę na stercie papierów i słodko chrapał. Z kącika jego ust ciekła strużka śliny. Jiraiya zamknął cicho drzwi i podszedł do śpiocha. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy jednak go nie obudzić, ale w końcu uznał, że to beznadziejny pomysł i przeniósł go na kanapę.

Minato poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Po pierwsze, to było zbyt miękkie na biurko i za twarde na łóżko. Uchylił lekko powieki i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Był w swoim biurze. Pod ścianą siedział Jiraiya, coś zawzięcie notując na papierze. Odetchnął w duchu. Jemu ufał całkowicie. Ziewnął głośno.

-Długo spałem?-zapytał, prostując się.

-Troszkę. Nie miałem serca cię budzić.

-Powinieneś.-mruknął Minato, nie wyobrażając sobie, co starszyzna by mu zrobiła, gdyby go zastała drzemiącego. Jeszcze bardziej zmarkotniał, kiedy zobaczył mokre plamki na papierach, Zapewne po jego ślinie. Westchnął i usiadł na przeklętym krześle.

-No to... co tu robisz?

Jiraiya schował spokojnie swoje rzeczy i stanął oficjalnie przed Hokage.

-Co z tym Kekkei Genkai? Od kiedy Kushina go wywaliła nie mam na niego oka.

-Spokojnie, paru ANBU śledzi go dzień i noc i zbiera informacje.

-Śledzisz własnego syna?-oczy Jiraiyi prawie wyszły z orbit, chociaż nie był zbytnio zdumiony.

-Naruto nie mówi nam całej prawdy.-mruknął Minato tak, jakby znał wszystkie powody, które kierowały blondynem. Wygrzebał spod białej sterty jakieś pliki i rozłożył je-Kekkei Genkai, pytasz? Tak, ANBU zauważyło, jak parę razy je aktywuje.

-I co?

-I co ma być? Nic. Czekam.

Sannin uderzył dłonią w biurko. Yondaime kiedyś podskakiwał, ale teraz już się przyzwyczaił. Posłał jedynie naganne spojrzenie Jiraiyi.

-Minato, to może go nawet zranić. Aż tak cie nie obchodzi jego los?

-To nie o to chodzi.-powiedział surowo Minato, a Jiraiya zorientował się, że powiedział zbyt wiele. Było już jednak za późno-Nie będę go do niczego zmuszać. Dopóki sam się tu nie pojawi albo dopóki nie zacznie zagrażać wiosce, nie zamierzam na niego naskakiwać.

Jiraiya westchnął i cofnął się o krok.

-Jeszcze jakieś nowości z nim związane?

Minato skinął po chwili głową, sortując jednocześnie nieznane Sanninowi papiery.

-Tak, ANBU wychwyciło parę ciekawych informacji. Wiem, że swata Kakashiego i Irukę, ale jeszcze nie wiem z jakim skutkiem. Na razie zauważyłem, że nasz drogi delfinek jest atakowany armią prezentów.-Jiraiya zachichotał-Poza tym, podobno w posiadanie Naruto wpadł jakiś unikatowy miecz. Jeszcze zbieram o nim informacje. Dodatkowo, chłopak regularnie trenuje, i, jeśli Kakashi ma rację, jego umiejętności taijutsu są na poziomie chunina.

Minato odetchnął, kiedy wreszcie wszystkie papiery znalazły się na właściwych stosach. Jiraiya podrapał się po głowie.

-Jest coś jeszcze.-dodał Namikaze, podnosząc głowę-Pozwoliłem mu wziąć udział w egzaminie na genina.

-On ma 7 lat!

-Prawie 8. Poza tym, Iruka o to poprosił. Zresztą, jeśli jego umiejętności są prawdziwe, to nie pozwolę mu się kisić w ubraniu cywila.

Sannin zmarszczył nagle czoło, jakby przypomniał sobie coś naprawdę ochydnego.

-A co powiesz radzie? No wiesz... O Kekkei Genkai.

Minato westchnął i schował twarz w dłoniach, przez chwilę potrząsając głową. W końcu spojrzał po raz kolejny na swojego senseia.

-Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu nie mam pojęcia. To będzie piekło. Nie, zejdźmy z tematu Naruto. Jak było na misji?

Danzo wycofał się, dokładnie maskując ślady swojego pobytu, na wypadek, gdyby to ukryte miejsce zostało odnalezione. Ignorując swoich strażników, ruszył prosto do Korzenia, strając się przetrawić informacje, które dotarły przed chwilą do jego mózgu.

Sprawą Naruto zainteresował się już jakiś czas temu, a teraz to wyglądało jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanie. Chłopak nie ma chakry, a potem okazuje się, że jednak ma. Nie jest szkolony, ale nagle ma wspaniałe umiejętności. Teraz wydawał się bardzo kuszącym kąskiem. Ale i bardzo niebezpiecznym. Danzo był bardziej niż pewny, że Yondaime będzie mu sypał piasek w tryby, jeśli tylko zbliży się na metr do chłopca. Musiał coś wymyślić, inaczej ten bezpański talent zostanie stracony.

Naruto gryzł ołówek, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, co do wszystkich świętych lisów, działo się między Hashiramą i Madarą, założycielami wioski. Od radosnych wieści minął tydzień i zdawał pierwszy egzamin. Strasznie się denerwował, bo chciał uzyskać maks z każdego, a nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nagle zapragnął się pacnąć w twarz, ale uznał, że zwróciłby na siebie uwagę.

Uruchomił Kirigana i spojrzał na kartkę papieru, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zerknął na pilnującego go nauczyciela i zorientował się, że ten przysypia. Natychmiast wyciągnął z „niego" odpowiedzi i zaczął notować. W pełni zadowolony ze swojej pracy, odłożył ołówek.

Shashara wyłożył swoje karty i zaczął rzuć leniwie źdźbło trawy. Naruto westchnął, a Nayana po prostu zaczęła tasować. Siedzieli w parku, grając w pokera. Nigdy nie grali na jakieś konkretne rzeczy, jak pieniądze. Sama gra dawała im wystarczająco rozrywki.

-Oszukujesz, prawda?-mruknął Naruto. Shashara wzruszył ramionami.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy to ty nie wykorzystujesz Kiri?

-Wtedy bym wygrywał!-zaprotestował Naruto, purpurowiejąc. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś go oskarżał o oszustwo. Shashara wzruszył ponownie ramionami i wrócił do rzuci źdźbła. Nayana rozdała im karty i zerknęła w swoje.

-Zauważyłabym, gdyby użył Kiri.-stwierdziła cicho, poprawiając swoje okulary (nosi prawie identyczne jak te, które nosi Sarada, córka Sakury i Sasuke, ale te są czarne). Jej włosy miały dziwną barwę. Ogólnie były pomarańczowe, ale co chwilę pojawiały się tam czerwone, naturalne pasemka. Sięgały jej do ramion, a z tyłu miała długi „ogonek" do pasa. Za szkłami skrywała złote tęczówki. Miała delikatną posturę i była równa wzrostem Naruto. W przeciwieństwie do Shashary, który był wyższy od niego o głowę. Nosiła głównie krótkie, białe spodenki i czarną bluzę.

-Ej! Nie oszukiwałem! To wy oszukujecie mnie!

-Jeszcze czego.-burknął Shashara i po raz kolejny wyłożył zwycięskie karty. Naruto zawył z niezadowolenia. Coś takiego mogło się przydarzyć tylko jemu. Nayana, przeczuwając, że to koniec gry, schowała talię do pudełka.

-Co... z egzaminem, Naruto-kun?-zapytała niepewnie, patrząc w niebieskie tęczówki. Naruto natychmiast się ocknął, zapominając o przegranej grze. Podrapał się po głowie.

-Nieźle. Zapomniałem o pewnej rzeczy, ale nauczyciel pamiętał.

Nagle cała trójka zaczęła chichotać.

Minato zamrugał, czytając egzamin Naruto. Wypadł celująco. Ani jednego grama blędu, w dodatku jego wiedza wykraczała poza podstawowy materiał. Był ciekaw kolejnych wyników chłopca.

Następny egzamin poszedł Naruto równie dobrze i chłopiec był bardzo zadowolony z tego. Pewien, że wkrótce zostanie shinobi, coraz częściej się uśmiechał, a radość nie schodziła z jego twarzy. Wszystkie obowiązki wykonywał z niebywałym optymizmem.

Iruka cieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw, ale czuł, że to jedynie cisza przed burzą. Opiekowanie się Yukim bardzo mu pomagało. Och, wróć, nie wspomniałam, kto to Yuki, prawda? No więc, pewnego dnia, wieczorem, gdy księżyc powoli wtaczał się na ciemne niebo, Iruka wracał powoli do domu ze spotkania nauczycieli w Akademii, które polegało głównie na zrzędzeniu na niewdzięcznych uczniów. Pod drzwiami zastał kolejne pudełko, ale tym razem z dziurkami. Zaciekawiony, wniósł je do domu i otworzył. Wewnątrz leżał cichutko mały, puchaty szczeniaczek o białej niczym śnieg sierści. Jedno spojrzenie w jego oczęta wystarczało, aby się w nim zakochać.

Dni mijały chłopcu na treningu, zabawie z Yukim, wkopywaniu uczniów i wałęsaniu się po parkach. Wraz z urywaniem kartek z kalendarza, powoli zaczynał rozumieć, co się zbliża. Dzień po ostatnim egzaminie... kończy 8 lat. Jego urodziny.

Na myśl o tym, zrobiło mu się trochę niedobrze. To wydarzenie zawsze budziło w nim strach, bowiem wtedy właśnie Kushina go najbardziej prześladowała. Teraz jednak czuł, że to będzie zwykły dzień, ale wciąż nie mógł odsunąć od siebie tych wszystkich wspomnień.

Westchnął i wrócił do notowania. Konohamaru zżera chipsy i bazgrze w zeszycie. Za każdym razem to samo i za każdym razem myśli, że mu się to upiecze. Ech... głupota. Pisanie raportów z lekcji robiło się strasznie monotonne i nudne i przestały się one zbytnio różnić od poprzednich. Parę razy wysłał do klasy klony, żeby zrobiły to za niego, kiedy tylko odkrył, że one mogą używać Kirigana, ale w ograniczonym stopniu.

Reszta klasy domyśliła się, że to Naruto ich wkopuje i przestała rozrabiać, kiedy ten siedział z kajecikiem w ręku. Zanudzony chłopak zaczął spisywać to, co mówił Iruka, zanotował, że Kakashi przez chwilę gapił się przez okno (on nie był przypadkiem na misji?), że pająk w najdalszym kącie skończył pajęczynę i to, że jeden z nieobecnych uczniów siedział całą lekcję za drzwiami.

Naruto zwierzył się Shasharze i Nayanie o tym, że zbliżają się jego urodziny i wolałby, żeby szybko minęły, ale potem pożałował, bo dziwnie zaczęli się zachowywać. Całkowicie też stracił kontakt z Yoshitsu. Czuł się trochę osamotniony. I nadeszła ta chwila.

Nadszedł dzień ostatniego, trzeciego egzaminu.

**Kakashi kupuje Iruce masę prezentów, Naruto oszukuje na egzaminach i zbliżają się jego urodziny. Co z tego wyniknie?**

**Kto to wie? :)**

**AHA! Apel do dobrych duszyczek: narysowałby ktoś Shasharę i Nayanę? Byłoby mi łatwiej o nich pisać. To nie jest konieczność :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Urodziny i list**

Zegar tykał. Czas powoli się kończył. A zostały mu jeszcze 4 kartki z pytaniami. Naruto się denerwował. Nie, on powoli panikował. Nie poprawiał mu też humoru jego opiekun. Kto do diabła to wymyślił? Pewnie Yondaime. Tylko on mógł wymyślić, że to on będzie go pilnować. A może nabrał podejrzeń?

Naruto potrząsnął głową i skoncentrował się. „W twojej drużynie zostało tylko dwóch shinobi, którzy specjalizują się w technikach klanu Inuzuka. Masz trzech przeciwników, którzy chowają się za drzewami w odstępach 7m i 15 m. Są oni użytkownikami Futon i Katon. Stwórz taktykę, która pozwoli dwóm shinobim ich pokonać". Chłopiec zamknął oczy, korzystając ze starej rady Yoshitsu: „Jeśli czegoś nie rozumiesz, wyobraź to sobie".

Teraz blondyn dziękował za wybujałą wyobraźnię. Przed nim pojawił się las, a za drzewa wbiegło trzech zamaskowanych shinobi. Na ziemi klęczało dwóch sojuszników z psami przy bokach. Czekali na rozkazy.

Minato zobaczył, jak Naruto natychmiast zaczyna pisać. Tępo, w którym to robi, mogłoby z łatwością porwać kartkę, ale na razie tak się nie stało. Yondaime siedział spokojnie na krześle z nogami na biurku, bawiąc się swoim Kunaiem Czasoprzestrzennym. Był bardziej niż pewien, że chłopak oszukiwał na poprzednich testach, bo nie było możliwe, żeby znał wszystkie odpowiedzi.

„No dobra, następne! Tarcza przechylona jest pod kątem 76 stopni. Stoisz na wprost niej w odległości 23 m. Oblicz kąt, pod jakim musisz rzucić kunai, aby trafić środek i czas, jaki zajmie jej lot. Przyjmij, że odległości między polami na tarczy wynoszą 25 cm, a prędkość rzuconego kunaia ok. 45m/s." Naruto skrzywił się. Matematyka nigdy nie była jego dobrą stroną. Kątem oka zauważył, że Minato bawi się kunaiem, podrzucając go co jakiś czas do góry. Obserwując jego lot, udało mu się wywnioskować najlepszy sposób obliczeń. Był geniuszem? Nie, po prostu umie improwizować, ot co. Geniusz znalazłby prostszy i szybszy sposób.

Nie, żeby Yondaime miał coś przeciwko oszukiwaniu. Czasami było to konieczne, żeby przetrwać na polu walki. Chciał się po prostu dowiedzieć, czy chłopak odważy się oszukiwać w jego obecności. Na razie jednak nic na to nie wskazywało.

Blondyn zacisnął palce na ołówku. Pogubił się w obliczeniach. Postanowił zostawić pytanie na później i przeszedł do następnego. „Wymień wszystkie znane ci słabości Bunshin no Jutsu oraz jego zalety w walce". Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i zaczął je wypisywać.

Minato wykonywał w głowie ciche obliczenia. Przez kilka godzin nauczyciele toczyli debatę, ile czasu powinien mieć Naruto, a Yondaime zgodził się bez myślenia. Teraz zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że to była głupota. Zostało jakieś 14 minut, a chłopak miał jeszcze co najmniej całe 4 strony do wypełnienia. „Jakaś minuta na przeczytanie, pół na pomyślenie... rozwiązanie do 6 minut... Nierealne." mruknął w myślach, chowając kunaia.

„Co dalej? Twoimi przeciwnikami są: Uchiha i Hyuga. Jak obronisz się przed ich Kekkei Genkai?". Do tego Naruto potrzebował sporo myślenia. Sharingan... Wystarczyło zamknąć oczy, ale co z Byakuganem? Niepewnie zaczął pisać, kiedy zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak...

-Naruto.

Podskoczył, słysząc głos Minato. Stał tuż nad nim. Spojrzał na niego z lekkim przestrachem. Przecież jeszcze nie użył Kirigana!

-Ile jeszcze potrzebujesz czasu na skończenie testu? Tak na oko?

Chłopiec zerknął na zegarek i zorientował się, że zostało mu niecałe 5 minut. Wolne żarty. Spojrzał na nieskończone zadania i zagryzł wargę. Potem jego wzrok zwrócił się ponownie na Yondaime.

-Jakieś 20 minut, Hokage-sama.-zaryzykował Naruto, wiedząc, że to i tak za mało. Nie jest robotem, do diabła! Minato pokiwał głową.

-Dobrze. Masz jeszcze 45 minut. Nie śpiesz się.

Kiedy wracał za biurko, Naruto gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami. „Czy on mi właśnie dał fory?" zdziwił się chłopiec, nie rozumiejąc zachowania Yondaime. Ten wycofał nieco zegar odliczający do końca. Naruto szybko wrócił do testu.

„Wybierz odpowiednią naturę chakry do odpowiedniej sytuacji: a) walka na mokradłach b) walka z użytkownikiem Suiton c) walka w lesie d) walka na pustyni". Naruto uznał, że to proste i szybko wypełnił te pola.

„20 minut... Hokage-sama..." Minato powtarzał w myślach słowa Naruto. Po pierwsze, nie byłby w stanie skończyć tego w 20 minut, bądźmy realistami. Po drugie, Hokage-sama? Kiedyś mówił mu Tou-sama, jak nie było Kushiny w pobliżu. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. Przecież Naruto go nienawidził. Powinien go rozumieć. Dlaczego go tak to bolało?

Naruto z niechęcią wrócił do nieszczęsnych obliczeń. W tym nawet wyobraźnia nie pomagała. Zdenerwowany, obliczył jakimś cudem czas, ale wciąż miał problem z kątem. Przez 15 minut głowił się nad tym diabelstwem, ale nic mu nie wychodziło. Nie chciał się poddawać, ale bał się, że jeśli napisze głupotę, to Yondaime go wyśmieje i całkowicie zdyskwalfikuje. Z westchnięciem odłożył ołówek.

Minato uniósł brwi, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch Naruto, który świadczyłby o jego aktualnych intencjach. Chłopiec również czekał na takowy.

-Skończyłeś?-zapytał w końcu Hokage. Blondyn skinął głową, składając testy. Minato podszedł do niego i je odebrał, przeglądając je szybko.

-Dobrze. To teraz pora na etap drugi.

-Drugi?-zdziwił się Naruto.

-Tak. Ustny egzamin. Zadam ci pięć pytań, a ty musisz mi odpowiedzieć w ciągu 5 sekund. Szóste będzie bardziej skomplikowane i dostaniesz minutę. Gotowy?

Naruto przez chwilę się nie odzywał. Tego nie było w końcu w planie. Ale cóż mógł zrobić? Domyślał się, że nikt nie chce, aby został shinobim. Ale Shashara mówił mu, żeby się nie poddawał i zamierzał trzymać się tego. Jak ma oblać, to przynajmniej przy próbie.

-Tak.

Yondaime posłał mu pocieszający uśmiech i odłożył testy na inną ławkę. Przyciągnął do siebie krzesło i usiadł przed Naruto. Spojrzał prosto w oczy chłopaka.

-Pierwsze. Poczekaj, aż zacznę odliczać, o tak.-pokazał mu otwartą dłoń i zaczął zaciskać po palcu-Rozumiesz?

-Tak.

-Świetnie. A więc, użyte przez wroga jutsu sparaliżowało twojego sojusznika. Jakiego jest ono typu?

-Genjutsu.

-Dobrze. Drugie. Przeciwnik wyrzucił kunaia z prędkością 53 m/s, który leciał 4 sekundy. Wylądował 2 cm od ciebie. Przeciwnik jest w odległości 42 metrów. Czy wiatr i kąt rzutu miały znaczący wpływ na długość lotu?

-Tak, ale kąt większy.

-Bardzo dobrze. Trzecie. Śledzisz przeciwnika w czasie deszczu. Na co nie możesz liczyć, a co może się przydać przy takiej pogodzie?

-Nie mogę liczyć na zapach. Przyda się Byakugan i shinobi, którzy są w stanie wykrywać chakrę.

-Zaskakujesz mnie, Naruto.

Serduszko chłopca zadrżało. „Czy on mnie właśnie pochwalił?" zastanawiał się.

-Czwarte. Kunai, shuriken, jutsu, ninken, katon i katana. Które słowo najbardziej odstaje?

Chłopiec zagryzł wargę. Kunai, shuriken, katana – broń. Ninken to pies. Katon to typ chakry, a jutsu to technika. Trzy... Dwa... Jeden...

-Ninken!-odpowiedział w ostatniej chwili.

-A dlaczego akurat ninken?

-Bo... bo to jedyne słowo, które określa coś żywego.

-Dobrze. Piąte. Kiedy wolno ci zlekceważyć rozkaz?

-Kiedy... zagraża on wiosce albo powodzeniu misji.

-Kiedy wydaje go ktoś niekompetentny, taka byłaby moja odpowiedź, ale twoja też nie jest zła. No to ostatnie. Toczy się walka jeden na jednego. Przeciwnik ma nieznane ci Kekkei Genkai i jest uzbrojony w katanę. Nie znasz jego umiejętności. Jak go pokonasz? Minuta. Czas start.

Naruto dopiero po chwili zaczął mówić. Nieznane Kekkei Genkai. Kirigan. Katana. Shinjitsu. Aluzja. „On wie." powiedział sobie w myślach, zagryzając wargę. Jednakże kontynuował, przedstawiając swoją taktykę. Minato słuchał go, co jakiś czas kiwając głową. Naruto zakończył kilka sekund po czasie.

-Trochę przydługie, ale ciekawe. Uznam ci to. Zobaczymy jeszcze, jak wyszedł ci test pisemny. Przyjdź do mnie pojutrze do biura, dobrze?

Naruto pokiwał głową i podniósł się z krzesła. Jego tyły zaprotestowały po tak długim siedzeniu w jednym miejscu. Powstrzymał się jednak od jęknięcia i sztywno wymaszerował z sali. Akademia była już opustoszała o tak późnej godzinie. Wychodząc, ktoś go minął w drzwiach. Następna osoba na niego wpadła.

„Ouch... Co znowu? Hm? Pakkun pachnie tak samo, ale on jest mniejszy... Różowe włosy?" dziwił się Naruto. Następnie obie osoby odskoczyły. Reszta drużyny 7 po prostu się na nich gapiła.

-Co to miało być?! Patrz jak leziesz!-wrzasnęła Sakura, otrzepując swoje ubranie. Naruto już przymierzał się do riposty, ale...

-Gomen.-mruknął w końcu. Kakashi zamachał rękami.

-Moment! Gomen? To Sakura powinna przeprosić.

-COOOO?!-zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

-To proste: ty biec, on iść, ty wpaść, on upaść.

Szczęki całej czwórki opadły, kiedy tylko usłyszeli tłumaczenie Kakashiego. Ten, nie tracąc swojego humoru, podrapał się po głowie.

-Sensei, możemy już iść? Zanim Tou-san znowu wyparuje...-stwierdziła Naruko, starając się omijać wzrokiem Naruto. Sasuke skinął głową. Hatake westchnął.

-Też fakt! Naprzóóód!

Ruszył, a za nim wzdychający genini. Naruto dopiero po chwili ruszył z miejsca, kierując się do domu. Zastanawiał się, co może robić aktualnie Iruka... Pewnie znowu ogląda nowy prezent od Kakashiego. Westchnął. Powoli robiła się graciarnia.

Czekała go jednak niespodzianka. Umino spał jak dziecko. Z uśmiechem cicho przemknął do łazienki, żeby wziąć szybki prysznic. Gorąca woda zmyła całe jego zdenerwowanie tego dnia. Może i nie poszło mu najlepiej, ale źle też nie było. Wychodząc, owionęło go zimne powietrze. Zadrżał i złapał za ręcznik.

Minato siedział i liczył. I liczył. I guzik chciało mu wyjść. To samo pytanie, z którym walczył dzielnie Naruto, sprawiało mu nie lada problem. Dopiero co pozbył się z głowy drużyny 7 i ich przygody z Tazuną. Teraz męczył się nad testem chłopaka.

-To jest porąbane...-mruknął wreszcie, wykreślając w ogóle zadanie matematyczne z punktacji. Poza tym, chłopak miał 4 pomyłki, co dawało mu 86%. Niezły wynik. Jak na test na poziomie wiedzy jonina, rzecz jasna. Ale o tym się Naruto nie dowie... I rada też nie.

Naruto zastał Irukę w kuchni. Przygotowywał właśnie śniadanie.

-Co dzisiaj będziesz robić?-zapytał nagle. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego znad swojej szklanki soku pomarańczowego (czemu to zawsze jest sok pomarańczowy?).

-Nie wiem... Chyba pójdę potrenować. Czemu pytasz?

-Wiesz... Mamy tu małą graciarnię od mojego zalotnika i chciałbym to poukładać i wolałbym, żeby nie było cię w pobliżu. Kiedy robię jakieś przemeblowania, to często zapominam o całym świecie.

Pół prawda jest lepsza niż pół kłamstwo, prawda? To zdanie Iruki. Naruto westchnął.

-W porządku, coś wymyślę. Długo mam być poza domem?

Umino uśmiechnął się. W końcu powiedział dom.

-Co najmniej do wieczora, dobrze?

-Oczywiście. Co na śniadanie?

Iruka wybuchł śmiechem. Sprawność, z jaką chłopiec zmieniał tematy, była niesamowita.

-Tosty z drzemem z ananasa.-wydukał w końcu.

-Mmm... brzmi pysznie.-stwierdził Naruto i podreptał do jadalni. Usadowił się na swoim krześle, czekając niecierpliwie na danie. Nie wiedział, czy to, że Iruka zapomniał o jego urodzinach, to dobrze, ale na pewno czuł się lepiej, wiedząc, że ten dzień będzie normalny.

-Ach, jeszcze jedno, Naruto.-powiedział Iruka, wchodząc z talerzem pełnym tostów i słoikiem drzemu. Postawił to na stole i usiadł na swoim krześle-Nie bierz dzisiaj Shinjitsu, dobrze? Mam złe przeczucia, że ktoś cię przyłapie.

A kłamstwo czasami jest koniecznością.

-Nie lubię twoich przeczuć. Zwłaszcza tych złych.-mruknął Naruto. Dwa dni temu Umino przeczuwał, że coś spadnie na chłopca. Tym czymś okazała się być doniczka jakiejś zdenerwowanej pani, która chciała wykopać męża z domu. Z westchnięciem zabrał się za swoje tosty, rozmyślając, co mógłby dzisiaj zrobić. Yoshitsu zaginął, Iruka zajęty... Ech.

-Raz! Dwa! Trzy!-krzyczał Naruto, skacząc z gąłęzi na gałąź. Potem podwójne salto do tyłu i od nowa-Raz! Dwa! Trzy!

Wykonywał to ćwiczenie z nudów, bo nie miał pomysłu na nich innego. Biegał po lesie od kilku godzin, próbując zużyć całą swoją energię. Jednak to nie było proste zadanie. Jego wysiłki przerwało burczenie w brzuchu. Jęknął niezadowolony i pobiegł do miejsca, gdzie zostawił swoje rzeczy, w tym sakiewkę (prezencik na powitanie od Yoshitsu, oczywiście nie jego własna), w której trzymał pieniądze od Iruki.

Odetchnął jeszcze parę razy i ruszył w stronę knajpy Ichiraku. Miał bowiem ochotę na ramen. Może nawet na dwie miski ramenu? Kto to wie? Oblizując się już na samą myśl o tym, przyspieszył kroku.

Ichiraku uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Ten szybko zajął swoje ulubione miejsce, z dala od głównej sali. Zanim jednak zamówił coś...

-Nie powinniśmy świętować w tak smutny dzień, mamo.

-To nie jest już smutny dzień, bo nie ma go już u nas w domu. Racja Menma?

Naruto powoli odwrócił głowę, patrząc na trójkę na sali. Chłopak westchnął.

-Przestańcie mnie w to mieszać.

-Menma, nie odwracaj się od rodziny!-pomachała palcem Naruko.

-Właśnie to robię. Zachowując neutralność.

-Och, dawno cię tu nie widziałem! Co u Iruki, Naruto?-zapytał nagle Ichiraku, sprawiając, że chłopak podskoczył, a spojrzenia rodziny Namikaze skierowały się na niego.

-W... porządku.-wydukał, starając się, aby jego głos nie zadrżał. Ichiraku pokiwał głową, nie zdając sobie sprawy z piekła, jakie się tu właśnie odbywało.

-To co będzie, hm?

-Jedno, miso.-mruknął chłopak, starając się ukryć za swoimi krótkimi włosami. Mission Imposible. Ichiraku zapisał i szybko zabrał się do roboty. Kushina warknęła i wróciła do rozmowy ze swoimi „dziećmi", starając się zignorować chłopaka. Okazało się to trudnym zadaniem.

Kiedy tylko miska z ramenem stanęła przed Naruto, ten zaczął pochłaniać danie w zawrotnym tępie, aby jak najszybciej wynieść się stąd. Naprawdę, nie chciał, aby doszło do konfrontacji z jego matką, bo to skończyłoby się dla niego krwawo.

Zwolnił, kiedy zauważył, że jego rodzinka wychodzi. Na złość, on już kończył i też musiał zaraz wyjść. Kushina rzuciła mu wrogie spojrzenie i ostatnia opuściła knajpę. Naruto w zwolnionym tępie obserwował, jak grzebyk z jej włosów zsuwa się i upada na ziemię. Przez chwilę czekał, aż wróci po niego, ale tak się nie stało.

Wyłożył dla Ichiraku pieniądze i zgarnął grzebyk. Był piękny. Kushina raz opowiadała Naruko o tym, że Minato dał jej go na pierwszej randce. Bardzo wiele dla niej znaczył. Był z drewna, pomalowany na czarno z niebieskimi, abstrakcyjnymi zdobieniami. Naruto musiał uznać, że był naprawdę piękny.

Przez godzinę chodził po wiosce, zastanawiając się, czy jego plan to dobry pomysł. W końcu uznał, że shinobi nie powinien czuć strachu przed takimi trywialnymi sprawami. Wziął głęboki wdech i skierował się w stronę rezydencji Namikaze.

Zastanawiał się, jak ma się do niej dostać, skoro Kushina wyraźnie podkreśliła, że ma się nie zbliżać, ale problem został rozwiązany, gdy zobaczył, że siedzi na zewnątrz na niskim murku i myśli o czymś intensywnie. Zagryzł wargę i powoli zaczął się do niej zbliżać.

-Ku... Kushina-san...

Ocknęła się i spojrzała na niego. Zmarszczyła czoło.

-Czego tu szukasz?-zapytała twardym, wypranym z uczuć głosem. Chłopiec wyciągnął jakiś przedmiot z kieszeni. W dłoni trzymał jej grzebyk, który zgubiła gdzieś.

-Znalazłem go w knajpie Ichiraku.

-Och...

Odebrała cenny przedmiot od niego i obejrzała dokładnie. Pomijając trochę pyłu, który osiadł na nim, wyglądał tak samo. Odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się jednak przy nich i spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

-Dzięki.

I już jej nie było. Naruto dziwnie się poczuł. Może dlatego, że jego matka podziękowała mu, czy może dlatego, że brzmiało to jak: „zdychaj jak najprędzej". Zamrugał i, na nogach jak z waty, ruszył z powrotem w stronę parku z zamiarem rozwalenia paru drzew.

W końcu słońce zaczęło znikać za drzewami i mógł wrócić do domu. Wyglądał spokojnie, zupełnie tak, jak go zostawił. Zamierzał zapukać, ale potem po prostu otworzył drzwi. Otwarte. Westchnął, zdjął buty i cicho przeszedł do salonu. Nie było nikogo. Zamrugał.

-Aniki! Jesteś tu?

Zero odpowiedzi. Zajrzał do jego pokoju, też nikt. Zaczął mieć bardzo, ale to bardzo złe przeczucia. Wolnym krokiem skierował się do jadalni. Ujrzał, małe światełko. Stanął jak sparaliżowany, patrząc na tort na stole z napisem...

-WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO, NARUTO!-krzyknęła jakaś banda, pojawiając się znikąd. Iruka spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem i zapalił światło. Chłopiec zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, co się stało. Jiraiya opierał się niedbale o ścianę, Shashara starał się wyczołgać spod stołu, ale Nayana chciała być pierwsza, Kakashi siedział na parapecie, Pakkun obok niego, Konohamaru starał się popchnąć solenizanta w stronę tortu, a Hinata i Shikamaru właśnie starali się otworzyć szampana.

-No, Naruto, zdmuchnij świeczki!-zachęcił go Iruka, lekko odpychając natrętnego Konohamaru. Ten fuknął. Zanim jednak zdążył rzucić jakąś „fajną" zachętę, Naruto rozpłakał się.

-Wy... wy wszyscy...-mamrotał. Serce Iruki ścisnęło się na ten widok. Przypuszczał, że to pierwsze takie jego urodziny. Wszystkich uprzedził Jiraiya, który posadził chłopca na stole.

-Życzenie, Naruto. Tylko go nie zmarnuj!-mrugnął do niego. Sam z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Nie czuł takich emocji na urodzinach Menmy czy Naruko. Ostatnim razem czuł się tak, kiedy urządził urodziny Minato w jego pokoju w sierocińcu. Na samo to wspomnienie zrobiło mu się przykro. Teraz rozumiał, czemu Yondaime gryzł i rzucał się, kiedy Kushina chciała oddać chłopca do tego smutnego, pustego miejsca.

Blondynek starł z policzków łzy i pochylił się. „Chciałbym, żeby mama mnie zaakceptowała." pomyślał i zdmuchnął wszystkie osiem świeczek. Rozległy się oklaski.

-Na całe cholerne złoto świata, spóźniłem się?!-krzyknął coś, wpadając jak burza do pomieszczenia.

-Lis w sandałach.-wymamrotali Konohamaru i Jiraiya.

-Złodziej!-warknął Pakkun.

-Co to jest?-zdziwił się Kakashi.

-Słodki.-uznały Hinata i Nayana.

-Yoshitsu!-krzyknął szczęśliwy Naruto. Lis westchnął.

-Pakkun, STOP!-wrzasnął do ninkena, który już warczał-Załatwimy to po wszystkim.

-ZŁODZIEJ!

-MARUDA! Jesteśmy kwita... A więc!

Naruto prawie się popłakał, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli mu życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego. Pierwszy skosztował tortu i musiał powiedzieć, że był wyborny.

-Mówię ci, że to się robi tak...-mruknął Shikamaru, a potem umilkł, bo korek trafił go prosto w nos. Wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, włącznie z Narą. Potem przyszła pora na prezenty. I kolejną falę łez przeszczęśliwego Naruto.

Shashara i Nayana złożyli się na drogi, niesamowicie pięknie zdobiony zestaw szogi i Shikamaru musiał zagrać z chłopcem partię. Wygrał, ale Naruto nie stracił dobrego humoru. Nara dał mu książkę, przedstawiającą najlepsze sposoby na naukę kontroli nad chakrą. Od Jiraiyi też dostał książki. Konohamaru zwinął swojemu wujkowi, Asumie, jeden z jego kunai (nie mam pojęcia jak to się nazywa, to do czego wykorzystuje Futon), przez co Kakashi prawie padł. Naruto poprosił, żeby go oddał, ale podziękował za dobre chęci. Od Hatake dostał kilka par rękawiczek bez palców z bardzo wytrzymałej i wygodnej tkaniny, idealnych do treningu i sparingu.

Yoshitsu „zdobył" zestaw kunai i shurikenów, wyraźnie podkreślając, że jak jeszcze raz w niego rzuci czymś ostrym, to więcej nie da mu prezentu. Od Hinaty dostał wielkiego pluszaka, którego natychmiast postanowił zanieść do pokoju, żeby „przypadkowo" nie został czymś ubrudzony. Zanim jednak to zrobił, Iruka dał mu swój prezent. Był to zwój, w którym zawarto pozy i przejścia do walki z kataną.

Chłopiec z trudem przytargał puchatego pluszaka, który przedstawiał srebrnego kota, do pokoju. Postawił go w rogu i westchnął. Zauważył, że Yuki słodko śpi na poduszce. Ale nie to najbardziej przyciągnęło jego wzrok. Na łóżku leżał nieznany mu zwój z przyczepionym do tego listem. Naruto usiadł obok pieska i wziął kartkę do rąk.

„Naruto.

Doskonale rozumiem, jak musiałeś się czuć, mieszkając u nas. To zapewne było dla ciebie piekło. Cieszę się, że trafiłeś do kogoś, kto może się tobą dobrze opiekować i sprawić, że będziesz szcześliwy. Zwój, który powinien leżeć obok tego listu, jest prezentem ode mnie dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że wasz słodki szczeniak nie nabrał ochoty na żadne z tych dwóch rzeczy.

Byłem koszmarnym ojcem. Wiem, że musisz mnie bardzo nienawidzić za to wszystko. Być może, gdyby nie ja, tak by się nie stało. Zanim się urodziłeś, to ja snułem niesamowite plany. Chciałem, żebyś ty, Naruko i Menma byli trójką shinobi dorównującą Sanninom. Kushina szybko to podłapała. Ale potem pojawił się ten cały cyrk z chakrą. Przyznam, że nie mogłem na ciebie patrzeć, czułem się tak, jakby ktoś wydarł mi kawałek serca z piersi. Wtedy jednak Kushina chciała oddać cię do sierocińca. Ja sam wychowywałem się jako sierota i wiedziałem doskonale, jak wygląda życie kogoś takiego. Nie chciałem na to pozwolić, ale możliwe, że stworzyłem jeszcze gorsze warunki.

Musiał minąć dobry rok, żebym zrozumiał swój błąd. Zanim się zorientowałem, nastawiłem Kushinę i Naruko przeciwko tobie. Menma musiał mną mocno potrząsnąć. Wtedy jednak było już za późno. Każda moja interwencja kończyła się kłótnią z Kushiną, a ja wiedziałem, że wtedy mogę stracić ją, Menmę i Naruko. Bałem się tego i zrezygnowałem z bronienia ciebie. Za każdym razem, kiedy mówiłeś mi „Tou-sama", czułem jednak ciepło w sercu i chciałem powiedzieć, żebyś mówił mi po prostu „Tou-san". Ale się powstrzymywałem. Konflikt z Kushiną był dla mnie zbyt przerażający.

To nie był jednak koniec. Naruko i Kushina kontynnuowały to, co ja zacząłem i rozprzestrzeniały nienawiść do ciebie w wiosce. Kiedy się zorientowałem, co się dzieje, próbowałem to sprostować i zatrzymać. Niewiele jednak udało mi się z tym zrobić. Gdy patrzyłem na ciebie, zwłaszcza, kiedy płakałeś, sam miałem ochotę się rozpłakać, przytulić cię i pocieszyć. Byłem jednak i zapewne wciąż jestem zbyt dużym tchórzem. Nie potrafiłem się nawet przyznać do tego Jiraiyi-sensei i zwaliłem całą winę na Kushinę. Jestem żałosny.

Potem dowiedziałem się, że wyrzuciła cię z domu. Wpadłem w szał. Poczułem się tak, jakbym stracił cząstkę siebie, panikowałem. Wtedy Iruka cię przygarnął do siebie. Obserwowałem cię przez parę dni i zauważyłem, że twoje życie zmienia się na lepsze. Cieszyłem się, ale też nie. W końcu uświadomiłem sobie, że nie nadaję się na rodzica, bo nie byłem w stanie cię obronić. Sam już nie wiem, czy zrobiłem to ze strachu o ciebie, czy z podejrzliwości, ale wysłałem za tobą paru ANBU, którzy cię śledzili. Odwołałem ich dzisiaj.

Tak, dowiedziałem się wielu rzeczy o tobie i twoim Kekkei Genkai, ale nie bój się. To zostanie moją tajemnicą, dopóki sam nie postanowisz tego ujawnić. I nie musisz jutro do mnie przychodzić. Zdałeś test i mam nadzieję, że poradzisz sobie z egzaminem. Jesteś bardzo zdolny, Naruto i jestem z ciebie dumny.

Wiem, że to niewiele zmienia, ale przepraszam za wszystko. Gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć czas, nigdy by się to nie wydarzyło. Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz wspaniałym shinobi. Wszystkiego najlepszego z powodu 8 urodzin.

Namikaze Minato"

**Wybaczcie za błędy :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**NIE WIEM, CO SIĘ STAŁO. POPRAWIONE.**

**DaTenshiYing - Tak, będzie kontynuacja. Przynajmniej na razie, dopóki mi się nie znudzi albo nie stracę pomysłów. Nic jednak na to na razie nie wskazuje.**

**Hanayome - wątek KakaIru będzie (chyba że coś nie wypali i nie będą razem, to wciąż jest opcja), ale to taki poboczny wątek. Będzie miał wpływ na fabułę, ale nie będę się później na tym zbytnio koncentrować, bo to w końcu opo o Naruto. Chyba że będą jakieś przewroty albo ważna akcja, to wtedy będzie dużo o nich.**

**Przez dłuższy czas miałam brak weny. Bolesny brak weny. Gapiłam się na te okrutne literki, szukając rozwiązania i w końcu coś wpadło mi do głowy. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba!**

**Prawda i podstęp  
><strong>

Naruto czuł, że coś spływa mu po policzkach i kapie na kolana i list. Łzy. „Nienawidzę go? Jestem zdolny? Jest ze mnie dumny?" główne myśli, które krążyły mu teraz po głowie. Drżał. Odłożył niepewnie list i sięgnął po zwój.  
>Wtedy zauważył, że w drzwiach stoją Iruka i Jiraiya. Oboje mieli poważny wyraz twarzy.<br>-Od Minato, prawda?-zapytał delikatnie Sannin, podchodząc do chłopca i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Naruto pokiwał głową.  
>-Mamy dla ciebie jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Jak będziesz gotów, przyjdź do ogrodu, dobrze?-poprosił Iruka, uśmiechając się lekko i razem z Jiraiyą opuścił pokój. Naruto wziął głęboki wdech i rozłożył zwój na łóżku.<br>Otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc, że są tu zawarte dokładne instrukcje do wykonania technik takich jak, Hirashin no Jutsu, czy Rasengan. Poza tym były to techniki pieczętujące i dwie dotyczące Futonu. W sumie 10. Powstrzymując płacz, zwinął zwój i schował go do schowka, gdzie leżał już Shinjitsu.  
>Wtedy coś szczeknęło. Yuki patrzył się na niego z poduszki. Naruto starł rękawem resztki łez z policzka i uśmiechnął się. Wziął pieska na ręce i skierował się do ogrodu. Wszyscy już na niego tam czekali. Na widok szczeniaczka, z ust Nayany wydobył się cichy pisk i natychmiast go odebrała.<br>-Jaki słodki!  
>-No dobra! Naruto, patrz uważnie!-powiedział Jiraiya, zapalając lonty fajerwerek. Naruto usiadł na ławce i spojrzał w jeszcze ciemne niebo. Uśmiechnął się, czując, że to najwspanialszy dzień w jego życiu.<br>Minato podniósł głowę, wypatrując źródła błysku i huku. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Naruko i Kushina spurpurowiały ze złości, ale Menma podążył za przykładem ojca.  
>Sarutobi zmarszczył czoło, ale na jego pomarszczonej jak śliwka twarzy zagościła radość. Wiedział, że nareszcie chłopiec jest szczęśliwy i ktoś go docenił.<br>Sasuke i Itachi w milczeniu przyglądali się spektaklowi, słysząc szepty rodziców, którzy nie mogli w to uwierzyć.  
>Sakura wraz z rodzicami przyglądała się niebu w niemym zaskoczeniu. Nie tego się dzisiaj spodziewała. Z pewnością nie tego.<br>Cała wioska obserwowała niebo, oglądając fajerwerek za fajerwerkiem. Liczbę za liczbą i literę za literą.  
>'100 lat Naruto i wszystkiego najlepszego z powodu twoich 8 urodzin!'<br>Chłopiec obudził się z lekką migreną. Siedział wczoraj z grupą prawie do północy, najadł się słodyczy i nigdy nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Nagle podskoczył. Zupełnie zapomniał o liście od ojca, a wczoraj położył się do łóżka, nie zwracająć na niego uwagi. Zaczął przeszukiwać cały pokój. Znalazł go... na biurku. Leżał tam złożony.  
>Naruto natychmiast schował go do schowka, razem ze zwojem do nauki walki kataną. Po krótkim namyśle wyjął Shinjitsu i położył go na łóżku. Popędził szybko do łazienki i wziął zimny prysznic, żeby się obudzić, a potem przebrał się w swój ulubiony strój, uważając, aby założyć rękawiczki od Kakashiego.<br>Spojrzał potem jeszcze w swoje odbicie w szybie i zamknął oczy. Chciał to zrobić? Chciał. Musiał w końcu sprostować niektóre rzeczy. Odetchnął głęboko i cicho wyszedł z mieszkania, zarzucając sobie katanę na plecy.  
>Wczesnym rankiem Konoha wyglądała strasznie spokojnie. Niewielu ludzi można było spotkać na ulicach. W lekkiej mgle, wieża Hokage wyglądała jak z bajki. Westchnął i wszedł powoli. Jakaś kobieta na niego spojrzała.<br>-Przyszedłeś do Hokage?-uprzedziła pytanie pytaniem-Jeszcze go nie ma, musisz poczekać.  
>Naruto skinął głową i usiadł na krześle pod ścianą. Czas płynął bardzo wolno i powoli zaczynał myśleć, czy nie lepiej wrócić do domu i zjeść jakieś śniadanie, potrenować z Yoshitsu i nacieszyć się z powodu prezentów. Zanim jednak podjął ostateczną decyzję, podskoczył razem z kobietą, gdy zadzwonił telefon.<br>-Tak? Och, oczywiście, Hokage-sama. Jest tu jakiś chłopiec, wpuścić go? Dobrze.  
>Odłożyła słuchawkę i westchnęła.<br>-Dostanę zawału, jak tak dalej pójdzie. Możesz iść.  
>Naruto niepewnie poczłapał korytarzem. Stanął pod drzwiami i zastukał. Rozległo się ciche „wejść". Chłopiec zastał Minato stojącego przy oknie i wertującego jakieś listy. Spojrzał na blondynka niepewnie.<br>-Naruto. Coś... nie tak?-zapytał, a jego wzrok z pewnością skierował się na katanę.  
>-Chciałem porozmawiać.<br>-O.. czym?  
>-O wszystkim, Tou-san.<br>W oczach Minato zaszkliły się łzy. Wiedział, że z jego listy wynikną jakieś konsekwencje, ale nie sądził... Rzucił listy na biurko i podszedł do chłopca. Zanim ten zdążył zareagować, Hokage przyciągnął go i przytulił mocno.  
>W tym samym czasie dwóch shinobi z nieznanej wioski zbliżało się do Konohy. Oboje mieli na sobie maski przedstawiająće głowy zwierząt. Byli wyraźnie czymś zirytowani.<br>-A co... jeśli znowu się nie uda?-zapytał jeden. Nosił maskę żbika. Drugi, w masce irbisa, spojrzał na niego.  
>-Nie ma takiej opcji.<br>-Co z tym bachorem? Chcę go rozerwać na strzępy.  
>-Ja też. Nie martw się, dorwiemy go w pierwszej kolejności. Wiem, że mieszka u niejakiego Iruki. Jeśli dotkniemy gościa, ściągniemy na siebie uwagę Sharingana Kakashiego, więc...<br>-Mała interwencja w ich relacje?-zapytał żbik, chichocząc.  
>-Dokładnie. Jeszcze się nauczą, że z Neko no Kuni się nie zadziera.<br>-Shinjitsu?  
>Minato z uwagą badał ostrze. Naruto skinął głową, siedząc na kanapie.<br>-Niesamowite ostrze. Rada dostanie szału, jak się dowie, że ostrze Pierwszego nie jest w muzeum.-zachichotał.  
>-Więc... muszę je oddać?<br>W oczach Naruto pojawił się strach. Yondaime pokręcił głową.  
>-Oczywiście, że nie! Jest twoje.-oddał katanę chłopcu-A rada może się wypchać. Przejdźmy do innej rzeczy. Kekkei Genkai.<br>-Kirigan.  
>-Słucham?-Minato zmarszczył czoło.<br>-Nazwałem go Kirigan.  
>-Och... No dobrze. To co z nim?<br>-Działa.-mruknął Naruto. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Hokage roześmiał się.  
>-Domyślam się! Ale powiedz coś więcej. Na czym polega jego działanie.<br>I wyciągnął kartki i ołówek. Naruto wziął wdech.  
>-No więc... Pozwala mi... dowiedzieć się rzeczy, które wie ktoś inny.<br>-Jak?-dopytywał się Minato, szybko notując.  
>-Zadaje w głowie pytanie i głos odpowiada, jeśli jest taka możliwość.<br>Wtedy zauważył, że ten przestał notować i spojrzał poważnie na chłopca. Naruto przełknął głośno ślinę.  
>-W jakich granicach?<br>-...żadnych?  
>Dopiero po godzinie dyskusji, chłopiec zrozumiał, o co chodziło Hokage. Takie Kekkei Genkai było niebezpieczne, bo użytkownik mógł się dowiedzieć o wszystkich niechcianych sekretach i wykorzystać je dla własnej korzyści. Yondaime długo się namyślał, co ma zrobić z tym fantem. W końcu spojrzał poważnie na Naruto.<br>-Posłuchaj. Na razie wystarczy mi twoje słowo, że nawet nie spróbujesz tego wykorzystać w taki sposób. Przyrzeknij mi to.  
>Naruto spuścił głowę, ale Minato zmusił go, aby spojrzał mu znowu w oczy.<br>-Przyrzekam, Tou-san.  
>-Na co?<br>-Na... na swoje życie.  
>-Dobrze. Trzymam cię za słowo. Ech... Matko, już trzynasta? Długo nam tu zeszło...<br>Naruto również spojrzał na zegarek, aby odkryć szokującą godzinę. Iruka zapewne się o niego niepokoił.  
>-Już cię wypuszczę, tylko muszę mieć jeszcze jedno od ciebie. Po egzaminie spotkam się z radą na temat twojego Kekkei Genkai. Wolałbym trzymać cię pod ręką, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał mnie okłamać, no wiesz...-mrugnął do niego. Fakt, że nie ufał radzie, był powszechny.<br>-Będę.  
>-Cieszę się. No, lepiej już wracaj do Iruki. Pewnie się o ciebie martwi.-poczochrał jego włosy i wrócił do bałaganu na biurku. Naruto podszedł do drzwi, zarzucając sobie katanę na plecy. Spojrzał na Hokage przez ramię.<br>-Do widzenia, Tou-san.  
>Minato spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.<br>-Do widzenia, Naruto.  
>Chłopiec wyszedł, a Danzo opuścił kryjówkę. Zatarł ręce. Już wiedział, że ten chłopiec musi należeć do Korzenia. Potrzebował jedynie impulsu, który zachęciłby go do tego. Może strata kogoś bliskiego? Tak, to dobry pomysł. Skoro masakra Uchiha nie wyszła, to przynajmniej może to mu się uda. To się musi udać. Wtedy będzie trzymać w szachu i Yondaime i radę.<br>Iruka stał przy drzwiach, wypatrując go. Kiedy tylko się do niego zbliżył, ten złapał go za ucho i pociągnął do domu. Naruto jęknął, starając się wyrwać.  
>-Co ty sobie myślisz, Naruto?! Martwiłem się o ciebie, a ty sobie dreptasz na trening!<br>-To nie był trening!-jęknał Naruto. Iruka spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.  
>-To co?<br>-Ja... byłem u... Tou-san.  
>-Och...-Umino puścił go, a na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek-I... Jak poszło?<br>Naruto pomasował swoje obolałe ucho.  
>-Dobrze. Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem o tym.<br>Iruka westchnął i poklepał go po ramieniu.  
>-Cóż. Tym razem ci wybacze, Naruto!<br>Uśmiechnął się do chłopca szeroko. Ten odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
>-No dobrze. Zaraz będzie obiad. Chyba nie będziesz jadł z kataną w towarszystwie?<br>Naruto pobiegł do pokoju, a Iruka ruszył do kuchni. Wyjmując talerze, zastanawiał się, czy dobrze robi, pozwalając temu chłopcu zostać shinobi. Fakt, w końcu był utalentowany, ale miał tyle bolesnych wspomnień... bycie ninja mogło go zmienić na zawsze. Zostawić tylko pustą skorupę.  
>-Wzywałeś mnie, Czwarty?-zapytał jakiś zamaskowany shinobi.<br>-Tak, Yamato. Potrzebuję pomocy w pewnej... delikatnej sprawie.  
>-Słucham.<br>Minato westchnął.  
>-Chodzi o Danzo. Od pewnego czasu mnie szpieguje. Chcę, żebyś to ty teraz za nim połaził i zorientował się, co tym razem kombinuje.<br>-Tak jest!  
>Kushina cały dzień chodziła podminowana. Ostatnia noc mocno nią wstrząsnęła. Szło tak dobrze! Pozbyła się pasożyta, odzyskała szacunek Minato, stawali się powoli prawdziwą rodziną i co? Okazuje się, że ten chłopak ma jednak jakiś przyjaciół! To nie tak miało pójść! Jeśli czegoś nie wymyśli, straci swojego męża. I może nawet Menmę.<br>Mężczyzna obserwował, jak chłopak czyta, siedząc na parapecie. Dom nie był dobrze zabezpieczony. Wystarczyło poczekać, aż wszyscy wyjdą i wejść bez obaw. Uśmiechnął się. To miało być prostsze niż ktokolwiek mógłby pomyśleć. Najpierw gówniarz, a potem jinchuriki. I nikt, ale to nikt, nie przeszkodzi Neko no Kuni w osiągnięciu celu.  
>Danzo uśmiechnął się do lustra. Nadszedł czas. Czas, aby wszystko potoczyło się zgodnie z jego myślą. Yondaime może i ma swoje zabezpieczenia, ale on zna je na pamięć. Ten młodzik nie ma nawet połowy jego doświadczenia i nie może mu zagrozić. Mężczyzna złapał za swoją laskę i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z siedziby Korzenia. Jego strażnicy natychmiast za nim ruszyli.<br>Kiedy znalazł się między tłumami ludzi, czuł na sobie wzrok wielu cywili. W końcu nie co dzień można go było zobaczyć w środku wioski. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i skierował się prosto do jednego z parków. Jego ANBU z łatwością zdobyli informację o tym, gdzie przebywa często jego kąsek. To w końcu nie było takie trudne.  
>Naruto wykonywał kolejne cięcia, coraz bardziej skomplikowane, rozgrzewając się przed normalnym treningiem. Jego pierś protestowała, płonąc, ale zignorował to, zaciskając mocno zęby. Wtedy coś mu podpowiedziało, że powinien się odwrócić. Zatrzymał się w połowie ciosu i spojrzał za ramię.<br>Zobaczył mężczyznę, którego twarz wyraźnie mówiła, aby z nim nie zadzierać. Przełknął głośno ślinę i cofnął się parę kroków. Nie znał go, ale ten najwyraźniej znał blondyna.  
>-Kim jesteś?!-krzyknął, przyjmując obronną postawę. Ten zachichotał.<br>-To słodkie, ale bezużyteczne. Jestem Danzo. I wiem o tobie więcej, niż ci się zdaje, Naruto-kun. Może nawet wiem o rzeczach, o których inni nie chcą, abyś się dowiedział.  
>Naruto zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, do czego Danzo zmierza. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego jadowicie i zbliżył się.<br>-Na przykład, wiem sporo o twoim ojcu, o Jiraiyi, czy o tym żałosnym Iruce.  
>-Nie obrażaj aniki!-zdenerwował się Naruto. Danzo zacmokał i pokręcił głową.<br>-Taki niewinny. Nie wiesz, czemu są dla ciebie tacy mili, prawda?  
>-O czym ty mówisz?<br>Mężczyzna położył mu na głowie rękę i kucnął tak, aby zrównać się wzrostem z chłopcem. W jego oczach pojawiły się dziwne błyski.  
>-To proste, ale jesteś tylko dzieckiem. Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie cię darzył prawdziwym zaufaniem, kogoś, na kim możesz polegać. I oni nie są tym kimś. Minato? Żałosny materiał na Kage. Maczał palce w tylu brudnych sprawach, że szkoda wymieniać. Nie wspominałem, że zamierza zrobić z ciebie broń? Jak wiesz, zaczął się tobie podlizywać, kiedy dowiedział się o twoim Kekkei Genkai. Głupiec. Chyba nie pozwolisz, aby tak tobą pomiatał?<br>Naruto zamrugał, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. Jego ojciec... wcale go nie kochał? To była tylko farsa? Chciał z niego zrobić maszynę do zabijania? Jego oczy zaszkliły się, ale Danzo jeszcze nie skończył.  
>-A Jiraiya? Jeszcze jedna gwiazdka. Od dawna chciał mieć w swoich łapach jakieś Kekkei Genkai. Gdy tylko dowiedział się od Minato, że masz unikalne... Był w siódmym niebie. Jego plan jest prosty, Naruto-kun. Najpierw zyskuje twoje zaufanie. Potem zwabi cię w pułapkę i odbierze ci oczy. Znając jego okrucieństwo, pewnie cię później zostawi, żebyś skonał z głodu. Nigdy mu na tobie nie zależało. Zawsze tylko Naruko i Menma, pamiętasz, prawda?<br>Chłopiec pokiwał głową. Po jego policzkach spływały potoki łez. Nikt nie zauważył cienia, który znikł z najbliższej gałęzi i popędzi w stronę wieży Hokage. Danzo oblizał się i uśmiechnął pocieszająco. W takich chwilach dziękował swojej matce za to, że urodziła go takim dobrym aktorem.  
>-A Iruka? Wiem, że uwielbia bawić się dziećmi. Manipulować nimi, aby uzyskać własne cele. Wcale nie jest mu na rękę, że zostaniesz shinobim.-chłopak spuścił głowę, bo Danzo miał rację. Nawet dzisiaj kłócił się z aniki na ten temat. Umino twierdził, że bycie shinobi może go zmienić i powinien się zastanowić, czy naprawdę chce nim zostać-Ma w nosie twoje uczucia. Kiedy tylko uzyska swój cel, wyrzuci cię z domu, może nawet zrani. Obchodzisz go tyle, co zeszłoroczne skarpetki.<br>Blondyn cofnął się od Danzo, wypuszczając katanę z ręki i upadając na ziemię. Zaniósł się głośnym płaczem, nie wierząc, że dał się tak łatwo nabrać. Najbliższe mu osoby go oszukały. Chciały go zranić. Może nawet zabić. Był dla nich śmieciem. Nikim więcej.  
>-Wiem też o twoich przyjaciołach z Akademii. Udawają, że cię lubią, bo tak kazał im Iruka. Chciał, żebyś poczuł się bezpieczniej. To tylko ułuda. Nikt cię nie kocha. Ale ja mogę ci dać prawdziwy dom.<br>Naruto spojrzał na mężczyznę z załzawionymi oczami. Teraz przypominał mu kogoś, komu naprawdę mógł zaufać. Był taki dobroduszny. Powiedział mu prawdę o wszystkim, co się działo. Uświadomił go. Nie kłamałby teraz, prawda?  
>-Dom, w którym będziesz chroniony przez towarzyszy. Dom, który nigdy cię nie zdradzi. Naruto-kun, oferuję ci nowe imię i dom, który nazywa się Korzeń. Tam będziesz czuł się bezpieczny, nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś cię jeszcze raz zranił. Wielu z moich podwładnych i twoich przyszłych towarzyszy rozumie cię doskonale. Większość z nich była odrzucona przez rodziny, samotna, nie znali swojego celu. Dałem im przyszłość. I dom.<br>-Naprawdę?-niedowierzał chłopiec. Nie sądził, że są inni, którzy mieli tak samo jak on. W końcu codziennie widywał rodziny ze swoimi dziećmi, które śmiały się głośno, szczęśliwe ze swojego życia.  
>-Tak. Chodź ze mną Naruto i zapomnij o tym zepsutym świecie. O zepsutej Konosze. Sprawię, że zapomnisz o całym dotychczasowym piekle.<br>Naruto starł łzy z policzków. Całe jego życie właśnie runęło w gruzach. Wszyscy mu bliscy okazali się zdrajcami. Podniósł katanę i stanął przed Danzo. Już miał powiedzieć mu, że się zgadza i jest wdzięczny za taką troskę, a zwłaszcza to, że go nigdy nie zawiedzie, ale usłyszał szum i trzask. Odwrócił się na pięcie, a Danzo wycofał się, kląc soczyście. Jego strażnicy ujawnili się, blokując do niego dostęp.  
>-Danzo. Spodziewałem się po tobie wielu rzeczy, ale nie tego.-zaczął groźnie Sarutobi, trzymając w pogotowiu swój zwój. Yamato oparł się zadyszany o drzewo, ciesząc się, że trafił na zebranie u Hokage. Od lat czekał na okazję, aby dokopać Danzo i teraz takowa się nadarzyła.<br>-Co my tu mamy?-mruknął Jiraiya. Kakashi i Gai, którzy po samych opowieściach od Yamato nienawidzili Danzo, przygotowali się do porządnej bitwy. Kurenai i Asuma nie bardzo wiedzieli, o co dokładnie chodzi z tym dzieciakiem, więc oczekiwali na rozkazy od Hokage. Itachi był skołowany, bo przerwano mu w połowie konwersacji z Yondaime i nie wiedział w końcu, o co chodzi z jegą rangą. Czemu takie spotkania nigdy nie mogły się skończyć normalnie? Nie wiedział też, czemu Hokage kazał mu iść z nim. Przecież Danzo nie powinien być dla niego wielkim wyzwaniem, ale samo to, że go oczerniał, było zaskoczeniem.  
>Mówiono, że Minato nie umie był wściekły i nigdy nie tracił nad sobą panowania. Jednakże, teraz Naruto nie był pewien, czy jest on spokojny, bo jego twarz wyglądała tak, jakby została wyrzeźbiona w lodzie, nie zostało na niej żadne ciepłe uczucie.<br>-Skoro już tu jesteś...-zaczął Yondaime zimno-...to powiedz mi wreszcie, dlaczego mnie szpiegujesz?  
>Naruto zerknął na Danzo. Ten przez chwilę poruszał niemo ustami.<br>-O... o czym ty mówisz?!  
>-Myślałeś, że nie wiem o tym? Albo o twojej kryjówce? Nie wiedziałem, do czego zmierzasz i nie interweniowałem, choć przypuszczam, że korzystałeś z niej jeszcze kiedy Hiruzen-sama był Hokage, mam rację?<br>Na twarzy Sarutobiego pojawił się grymas, w którym kryło się wiele negatywnych emocji. Do tej pory sądził, że to Orochimaru jest cierniem w tyłku, ale najwyraźniej się mylił. Danzo zacisnął palce na swojej lasce.  
>-Byłem do tego zmuszony! Tylko pijana rada wybiera młokosa bez kszty doświadczenia na stanowisko Hokage. Gdybyś podjął jakąś głupią decyzję... tylko ja dzieliłbym wioskę od zagłady!<br>-Nie mów teraz o tym tak, jakbyś chciał jej dobra!-warknął Jiraiya, wtrącając się-Wszyscy wiemy, że to ty chciałeś być Hokage! Bez względu na to, czy jako sobą, czy poprzez Orochimaru, twoją szmacianą laleczkę! I wszyscy doskonale wiemy, jak dobrym jesteś aktorem!  
>-Jiraiya-sensei... Dość.-powiedział twardo Minato, a Naruto drgnął. Aktorem? I wtedy w głowie chłopca pojawił się prawdziwy armagedon. Jeśli mówili, że on był wspaniałym aktorem i dobrze grał i oszukiwał... Co, jeśli okłamał go? Jeśli najbliższe mu osoby wcale go nie zdradziły?<br>-Minato! Jesteś żałosnym Hokage i wszyscy o tym wiemy. Musiałem cię pilnować, żebyś nie zniszczył Konohy.  
>Minato powstrzymał możliwych komentatorów, do których zaliczał się Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi i Sarutobi. Naruto wycofał się z linii Yondaime-Danzo, opierając się o drzewo. Czuł, że bycie pomiędzy nimi to jak bycie między lwem i wilkiem.<br>-Pilnować? To dziwne, że zauważyłem tylko twoje podsłuchiwanie i knucie. Nie dziw się teraz, że jeden z moich ANBU cię pilnował.-powiedział Minato, nie sądząc, aby wyjawianie imienia Yamato było potrzebne. Na twarzy Danzo pojawił się uśmieszek.  
>-Hm? A więc z tego wynika, że to ty mnie szpiegowałeś... Bardzo, ale to bardzo dorośle, Minato. Hokage zwykle nie musi pilnować swoich poddanych i powinien skupić się na możliwych wrogach wioski, ale ty chyba nie sądzisz, że takowi istnieją. Twoja próżność... i samouwielbienie jest gigantyczne.<br>Przywódca Korzenia splunął.  
>-O czym ty mówisz, Danzo!?-warknął Yamato. Minato po raz kolejny wykonał gest ręką, zapobiegając oczywistej kłótni.<br>-Wiesz, Danzo, knucie i spiskowanie należy do wrogów, więc wolałem się upewnić, że ty nim nie jesteś. Z twojego tonu jednak wynika, że wolałeś mnie przedstawić w świetle opryszka, który ma za nic dobro Konohy. Mam rację?  
>-A tak nie jest?-uśmiechnął się złośliwie Danzo, pewien, że chłopiec jest jego. Wtedy Minato odwzajemnił uśmiech.<br>-Zrobimy tak. Jeśli się okaże, że faktycznie jestem leniwym, samolubnym draniem, który liczy nocami monety, jakie zarobił i myśli, kogo by tu usunąć z drogi do władzy, zrezygnuję z tytułu Hokage i przekażę go tobie. Masz moje słowo. Ale, jeśli się okaże, że to ty szukałeś okazji do przewrotów albo knułeś i oczerniałeś shinobi i cywili należących do Konohy, wylądujesz w miejscu, które tak bardzo lubisz odwiedzać. W więzieniu, a Korzeń zostanie przekazany Yamato.  
>Wszystko zamilkło, nawet ptaki przerwały swoje śpiewy, a wiatr zatrzymał swój bieg. Sarutobi doskoczył do Yondaime i spojrzał na niego poważnie.<br>-Minato! Co ty wyprawiasz?  
>-Hiruzen-sama. Wiem, co robię.<br>Danzo prychnął.  
>-I niby jak chcesz to sprawdzić?-zapytał szyderczo, ale wtedy jego oko prawie wyszło na wierzch-Ty...<br>Yondaime uśmiechnął się.  
>-Tak. Zgadłeś. Za dużo podsłuchujesz, wiesz? I najzabawniejsze jest to, że o tym zapominasz. Nastawiłeś już Naruto przeciwko mnie, a z tego co widzę, on nie ufa ci zbytnio. Jest więc zaufanym źródłem.<br>Chłopiec poczuł się przytłoczony spojrzeniami. Domyślał się, do czego zmierza Yondaime.  
>-Oboje wiemy, że Kekkei Genkai Naruto powie nam prawdę.<br>Kakashi, Itachi, Sarutobi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma i Yamato drgnęli, a ich szczęki opadły, Jiraiya zamrugał, ale Minato nie wykonał żadnej podejrzanej reakcji.  
>-Naruto? Mógłbyś?<br>Blondynek pokiwał po chwili głową. Postanowił, że najpierw dowie się czegoś o „dobroczyńcy". Świat stał się szary i zaczął lekko falować. „Czy Danzo mnie okłamał?"  
>'Tak.'<br>„Czego chciał?"  
>'Twoich umiejętności. Chciał cię wykorzystać jako shinobi Korzenia, aby osłabić radę i Hokage, a następnie zyskać pełną władzę nad Konohą.'<br>Danzo patrzył się w te czarne tęczówki z trwogą, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się go oszukać.  
>„Dlaczego?"<br>'Sądzi, że lepiej sobie poradzi jako Hokage i uważa, że Konoha powinna być rządzona twardą ręką. Wcześniej pomagał Orochimaru w eksperymentach na dzieciach, ale ten go zdradził i zostawił. Aktualnie eksperymentuje na własną rękę, ale potrzebuje silnych shinobi i czasu. Po stracie Yamato, stracił główny obiekt.'  
>Chłopak drgnął. A więc o to mu chodziło. O eksperymenty... Przeniósł wzrok na cierpliwego Minato. Ten bał się nieco tego, co naprawdę może się kryć w jego wnętrzu.<br>„Czy on mnie okłamał, kiedy pisał list?"  
>'Nie. Trochę za bardzo się oczernił.'<br>„Czy naprawdę mnie kocha?"  
>'Tak.'<br>„Czy chce mojego Kekkei Genkai?"  
>'Nie.'<br>Naruto wyłączył Kekkei Genkai i odetchnął, widząc kolory. Szary świat był dla niego nieco straszny. A więc Danzo go okłamał. Był taki głupi, że mu uwierzył... Spojrzał na zebranych.  
>-Danzo chciał przejąć władzę w wiosce za pomocą mojego Kekkei Genkai i eksperymentów z komórkami Hashiramy.<br>Sarutobi zamrugał, a potem zawarczał.  
>-Orochimaru... Oczywiście...<br>-Cholerny bachor!-wrzasnął Danzo i rzucił się na chłopca, ale Minato zablokował jego atak. Kakashi, Asuma i Kurenai starli się ze strażnikami, a reszta pomogła Yondaime. Jedynie Itachi trzymał się z tyłu, pilnując, aby żadna technika nie zrobiła blondynkowi krzywdy.  
>-RASENGAN!<br>Wybuch. Uśmiechy. Pół żywy Danzo. Jiraiya zaczął uderzać pięścią w otwartą dłoń, a strażnicy wili się na ziemi.  
>-Rzucić się na dziecko Hokage w obecności danego Hokage z myślą, że ten Hokage nie jest Żółtym Błyskiem Konohy i nie będzie w stanie zablokować ataku, a później zlać cię na kwaśne jabłko...-stwierdził Kakashi, a reszta potwierdziła to chichotem.<br>-Jiraiya-sensei, Hiruzen-sama, możecie dostarczyć Danzo do Ibikiego? Ma się upewnić, że nie będzie sprawiał w więzieniu kłopotów. Yamato! Idź z tymi dobrymi ludźmi-Minato wskazał na leżących na ziemi ANBU-i przekaż całemu Korzeniowi, że z rozkazu Hokage jesteś ich nowym przywódcą. Jakby mieli jakieś wątpliwości, wyślij ich do mnie. Kakashi, zabierz Naruto do Iruki. Musi odpocząć.  
>-Hai!<br>Zanim chłopak się zorientował, był już na plecach Hatake, który pędził przez las z zawrotną szybkością. Naruto czuł się o wiele lepiej, wiedząc, że Danzo jest daleko od niego i już więcej nie spróbuje go oszukać.  
>Iruka, jak to Iruka, spanikował. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić, było wyręczenie Ibikiego w jego pracy, ale Kakashi najwyraźniej obawiał się, że jego koi stanie się rasowym sadystą i mu zabronił, co wprawiło Umino w osłupienie. Hatake, przeczuwając, że jego przykrywka jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ulotnił się.<br>-Naruto! Musisz zjeść!  
>-Nie mam ochoty...-mruknął chłopiec, patrząc się tępo w talerz z zupą owocową. Myśl, że Danzo zrobił go w konia... To wciąż było dla niego za dużo i nie miał zupełnie apetytu. Westchnął.<br>-Naruto. Musisz, inaczej będziesz godny, nie będziesz miał na nic siły i...  
>-Dobra, zjem.<br>Chłopiec wolał wszystko od wykładów Iruki. Bez optymizmu zaczął nabierać na łyżkę zupę i połykać ją, gapiąc się na zegarek na ścianie w kształcie pieska. Oczywiście, był od Kakashiego. Naruto nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko mogło się tak pokomplikować.

**I tyle na dzisiaj!**


	10. Chapter 10

**UWAGA! Z powodu masy nauki, bezlitosnych profesorów oraz braku weny i motywacji, proszę się nastawić, że nowe chaptery mogą się pojawiać raz na miesiąc. Bardzo przepraszam. Oczywiście, może się zdarzyć, że na przykład będę miała masę weny i będę dodawać nowe chapki codziennie, ale bardzo jest prawdopodobne, że tak się nie stanie. Też nie jestem z tego szczęśliwa, ale...**

**JESZCZE JEDNO! Dla tych, którzy czytają też Ukryty Świat Mężczyzn. Jestem dopiero w 1/3 chapka, kompletnie nie mam pomysłu, ale walczę z tym. Postaram się dodać go do końca tego tygodnia (od jutra licząc).**

**Przepraszam za 9 rozdział, nie mam pojęcia, co się pomieszało.**

**Sane - Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Nad Kekkei Genkai spędziłam trzy noce, ale w końcu coś wyszło. A Yoshitsu... W innym moim opowiadaniu miał być kotem o dwóch ogonach, ale poszło ono do śmieci, więc teraz został lisem :)**

**Drużyna!**

Naruto – 8 lat  
>Naruko – 13 lat<br>Menma – 16 lat  
>Minato&amp;Kushina – 35&amp;34 lata<br>Wszyscy kompani Naruto z jego klasy w tradycyjnym kanonie: 13lat  
>Fugaku&amp;Mikoto – 38&amp;35 lata<br>Itachi – 17 lat  
>Kakashi – 25 lata<br>Iruka – 22 lat  
>Jiraiya – 49 lat<br>Konohamaru – 8 lat  
>Shashara – 10 lat<br>Anaya – 10 lat  
>Gekko Hayate – 23 lata<p>

Naruto zatarł ręce, wpadając do klasy w ostatniej chwili. Jego serce biło szybko i głośno. Na plecach miał zarzuconą katanę. Uśmiechał się szeroko, lustrując starszych uczniów. Pewnie teraz ktoś się zapyta, co go tak cieszy.  
>Egzamin na genina!<br>Podbiegł do dwójki znajomych. Anaya przywitała go z uśmiechem, ale Shashara zignorował go. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, można było zauważyć, że on śpi na stojąco. Cóż... kolejny dowód na to, że jest spokrewniony z Narami.  
>-Patrzcie, jakie maluchy!-zachichotał jeden ze starszych uczniów, wskazując na nich. Jego koledzy mu zawtórowali.<br>-Myślą, że uda im się zdać! Biedaczki, ale się przejadą!  
>-Wracajcie lepiej do przedszkola!<br>Naruto zaczerwienił się, ale nic nie powiedział. Uznał, że to bezcelowe. Wtedy do sali wszedł jakiś nauczyciel i chrząknął parę razy. Klasa ucichła a on spojrzał na kartkę.  
>-Za mną znajdują się drzwi. Wyczytana osoba przechodzi przez nie i zdaje egzamin, a następnie opuszcza teren Akademii, aby nie rozpraszać innych. Zrozumiano?<br>Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Nauczyciel zaczął wyczytywać uczniów. Tylko paru wróciło z płaczliwymi minami. I w końcu...  
>-Umino Naruto?<br>Chłopiec drgnął. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że po adopcji przez Irukę, zmieniło mu się nazwisko. Nieco skołowany ruszył w stronę drzwi i przeszedł do innego, mniejszego pomieszczenia. Z irytacją pomyślał, że normalnie to schowek na miotły albo coś w tym stylu. Inny nauczyciel spojrzał na niego z podejrzeniem.  
>-Zaprezentuj Bunshin no Jutsu.<br>-BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!  
>10 klonów uśmiechało się przekonująco do nauczyciela, ale ten postanowił sprawdzić. Kiedy kunai przeleciał przez jednego z nich, mężczyzna zaznaczył coś na kartce.<br>-Dobrze. Teraz wymień przynajmniej jedną dodatkową technikę i opisz ją w skrócie.  
>Chłopiec postanowił opisać Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Nauczyciel w milczeniu przysłuchiwał się jego wykładowi, aby w końcu zaznaczyć coś na kartce. Westchnął i sięgnął po coś.<br>-Brawo, zdałeś!  
>-TAAAK!<br>Naruto złapał za ochraniacz i zawiązał go sobie na czole. Wybiegł z klitki, rzucił jeszcze szczęśliwe spojrzenie przyjaciołom i opuścił klasę. Zwolnił dopiero przy wyjściu z Akademii. Cieszył się. Bardzo się cieszył. Wreszcie mógł zostać shinobim!  
>Podskoczył i klasnął w dłonie. Kiedy wyszedł, zauważył tłum, który czekał na swoje dzieci. Trochę zmarkotniał, bo zrozumiał, że na niego nikt nie czeka. Schował dłonie w kieszeniach i ruszył powoli na swoją ulubioną huśtawkę. Usiadł na niej i zaczął się huśtać, czekając na swoich przyjaciół. W końcu wyszli razem, oboje z ochraniaczami na czołach.<br>-Udało wam się!-krzyknął Naruto i wyściskał ich. Anaya nieco się zarumieniła. Nagle podeszli do nich jacyś rodzice. Oboje mieli czarne, długie do pasa włosy, mężczyzna był nieco wyższy od kobiety. Shashara westchnął.  
>-Tou-san, Oka-san, to moi przyjaciele. Anaya-chan i Naruto-kun.<br>-Miło was poznać.-powiedziała grzecznie kobieta, lustrując oboje wzrokiem.  
>-Dobrze wiedzieć, że wszyscy zdaliście. Jesteście bardzo młodzi i jestem pewien, że będziecie chlubą Konohy.<br>Naruto zamrugał. Nawet jego ojciec nie mówił tak grzecznie. I to, jak byli ubrani... Kto normalny chodził w yukatach bez wyraźnego powodu?  
>-A gdzie wasi rodzice?-zapytała kobieta, rozglądając się.<br>-Mój aniki pracuje, pani...  
>-Mai, Naruto-kun.<br>-Mai-san.  
>Anaya wyglądała na spłoszoną.<br>-Jestem sierotą. Nie mam rodziców.  
>-Och...-wyrwało się z ust obojga. Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.<br>-Więc...-zaczął mężczyzna-...Nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko, jeśli pójdziecie z nami i Shasharą na obiad do resteuracji? W końcu jest z czego świętować.  
>Naruto uśmiechnął się.<br>-Bardzo dziękuję, ale to nie jest konieczne. To tylko marnotrawienie waszych pieniędzy. Sądzę, że...  
>-O czym ty mówisz, Naruto-kun? W takich wypadkach nie mówi się o marnotrawieniu pięniędzy. To zaproszenie, nie wypada nie przyjąć go.-powiedziała Mai, łamiąc sobie palce. Chłopiec westchnął.<br>-W takim razie pójdę.  
>-Wspaniale. A ty?<br>-Ja... Nie wiem, czy...  
>-Och, po prostu się zgódź!-poprosiła kobieta.<br>-No... Dobrze.  
>Mai klasnęła w dłonie.<br>-Świetnie! Sądzę, że cała trójka potrzebuje jakiegoś pasującego do resteuracji ubrania, nie sądzisz, Shara?  
>Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Naruto natychmiast zaprotestował.<br>-Proszę dać mi chwilę, ja mam yukatę!  
>-Nie, nie! Zaproszenie obejmuje ubranie! No, Shashara! Łap przyjaciół za ręce i za nami!<br>I co Naurto i Anaya mieli zrobić? Pozwolili się zaciągnąć do sklepu z ubraniami, pozwolili sobie kupić drogie yukaty i zjedli obiad w cholernie drogiej resteuracji. Chłopiec czuł się tym nieco zażenowany, ale cóż mógł zrobić?  
>Najedzony, wrócił wieczorem do domu, dźwigając w reklamówce swoje ubranie i cenny ochraniacz. Iruka już na niego czekał. Spojrzał na chłopca.<br>-Gdzieś ty był? ... Co ty masz na sobie?  
>-Yukatę.<br>-Skąd ją masz?!  
>-Ze sklepu.<br>-Za co?  
>-To skomplikowane. Mogę się przebrać?<br>Umino, skołowany, skinął głową, patrząc, jak chłopiec znika w łazience. Kiedy wrócił, miał na sobie już piżamę. Usiadł na kanapie, obok Iruki, wzdychając.  
>-Zdałem.<br>-Wiem, gratuluję, ale...  
>-Spotkałem rodziców Shashary. Ubzdurali sobie, że ja i Anaya powinniśmy świętować z nimi i kupili nam yukaty i zaciągnęli do resteuracji.<br>-Podziękowałeś?-zapytał podejrzliwie Iruka.  
>-Oczywiście, że tak!<br>-To dobrze. Skoro byłeś w resteuracji, to chyba nie potrzebujesz kolacji?  
>Blondynek pokręcił głową.<br>-Więc powinieneś iść spać. Jutro rozdzielanie do drużyn, musisz być wypoczęty!  
>-Racja!-krzyknął chłopiec i pobiegł do swojego pokoju, żeby zakopać się pod kołdrą i zatopić się w snach. Iruka uśmiechnął się. Zerknął jeszcze potem do niego, aby upewnić się, że śpi jak aniołek i nie ma zamiaru wstać wcześniej.<br>W domu Namikaze panowała napięta atmosfera. Może dlatego, że Minato był podminowany z powodu tej całej akcji z Danzo. Powoli, w milczeniu jedli kolację, starając się nie wywołać u drugiej osoby reakcji wybuchowej. W końcu Kushina chrząknęła.  
>-A więc.. Wkrótce Egzamin na chunina, prawda?<br>-Sądząc po ilości roboty papierkowej... tak.-mruknął niezadowolony Minato.  
>-Mam nadzieję, że Kakashi-sensei nas zapisze! Już my im pokażemy, kto tu rządzi!-stwierdziła Naruko, wymachując pałeczkami.<br>-Z pewnością.-uśmiechnęła się Kushina-On was nie uczy żadnych zboczonych rzeczy, prawda?  
>-E? Pomijając fakt, że ciągle czyta tą swoją książkę? Nie, raczej nie.<br>-To dobrze.-odetchnęła z ulgą Kushina. Menma zerknął w kąt, w którym zwykle siedział Naruto. Brakowało mu tego blondynka. Teraz zrobiło się teraz tak... ponuro. Niby Kushina była zadowolona, ale jednak...  
>-Tato?-zapytał niepewnie. Minato spojrzał na niego.<br>-Tak, Menma?  
>-Co u Naruto?<br>Kushina uderzyła pałeczkami w talerz i spojrzała na syna wzrokiem bazyliszka. Cały jej dobry nastrój wyparował w jednej sekundzie.  
>-Po co ci to?-zapytała twardym głosem. Menma wzruszył ramionami.<br>-Trochę mi go brakuje.-przyznał.  
>-W porządku.-powiedział Minato, patrząc tępo na swoje pałeczki-Zdał egzamin na genina.<br>-SŁUCHAM!?  
>Oczy Kushiny, Naruko i Menmy wychodziły z orbit. Ten westchnął. Nie było już potrzeby ukrywać to.<br>-Genina. Jeśli zda test senseia zostanie geninem.  
>-Ale...-niedowierzała Kushina-...jak?<br>-Ma chakrę. Dużo chakry, jeśli o to ci chodzi. I jest bardzo uzdolniony. Przepraszam, muszę już iść spać. Mam jutro sporo rzeczy do zrobienia.  
>Obserwowali, jak podnosi się i opuszcza pomieszczenie. Tak naprawdę, to nie poszedł do sypialni, ale do ogrodu. Usiadł na huśtawce i rozpłakał się.<br>Naruto czuł się osamotniony. Dlaczego? Z jednej strony przysypiający Shashara, z drugiej zanudzona Nayana. Westchnął. Czemu nikt nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu? Przecież zaraz przypiszą go do jakiejś drużyny.  
>-...drużyna 18: Nari Shashara, Zukami Nayana i Umino Naruto.<br>-TAAAK!-krzyknął blondyn, kiedy jego szczęście się dopełniło. Nie dość, że został geninem, to jeszcze miał być w drużynie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Shashara uśmiechnął się lekko, a Nayana oderwała wzrok od ławki.  
>Senseie przychodzili i odchodzili. Naruto z niecierpliwością czekał na swojego. Wróć. Na ich senseia. Miał cichą nadzieję, że będzie fajny. Wtedy do sali wszedł mężczyzna, gryząc zawzięcie źdbło trawy. Sprawiał wrażenie niesamowicie chorego.<br>-Drużyna 18? Khy khy...  
>Naruto, Shashara i Nayana podnieśli się niepewnie z miejsc. Zlustrował ich wzrokiem.<br>-Nazywam się Gekko Hayate i będę waszym senseiem. Khy khy. Chodźcie za mną.  
>-H-hai!<br>Szybko wybiegli z klasy, aby się z nim zrównać.Wyglądał na bardziej znudzonego niż Shashara. Ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale to była prawda.  
>-Sensei, gdzie idziemy?<br>Hayate zerknął na Naruto.  
>-Na pole treningowe nr 5. Tam pogadamy i przejdziemy od razu do testu. Nie chcę marnować cennego czasu. Khy khy.<br>-Jesteś chory?  
>Hayate nie odpowiedział i przyspieszył kroku. Trójka geninów musiała za nim biec truchtem, aby go nie zgubić. Po kilkunastu minutach faktycznie dotarli na pole treningowe. Gekko usiadł na ziemi i dał trójce znać, żeby zrobili to samo.<br>-A więc... khy khy... Jak już mówiłem. Jestem Gekko Hayate. Wasza kolej.  
>-Em... Ja nazywam się Zukami Nayana.<br>-Ja jestem Umino Naruto!  
>-Nari Shashara.<br>-Świetnie. Khy khy.-mruknął Hayate-Test jest prosty. Zacznę wam uciekać. Macie mnie unieruchomić. Jeśli wam się nie uda, wracacie do Akademii. Wszystko jasne?  
>-Hai.<br>-Świetnie.  
>Zerwał się i ruszył biegiem przed siebie. Genini dopiero po chwili wystartowali za nim. Ten szybko zniknął za drzewami. Gdyby nie Shashara i jego „instynkt" całkowicie by go zgubili. Starali się biec tuż za nim. Naruto cieszył się, że wiedział, jak biegać po drzewach, bo powoli go doganiał.<br>„Co za dzieciak..." mruknął w myślach Gekko i zmienił kierunek biegu, na jakiś czas gubiąc blondyna. „Żeby w tym wieku biegać po drzewach..." marudził, kiedy nagle potknął się o coś. To Shashara wykorzystał linkę z kamieniem, żeby podciąć go. Ten jednak utrzymał się na ziemi. Po jakimś czasie znowu znaleźli się na polu treningowym.  
>Nayana odbiła się od ziemi i skoczyła na plecy Hayate, ale ten zrobił unik i skręcił w miejscu, mijając skołowanego Shasharę, ale wpadając na Naruto. Ten natychmiast uczepił się jego bluzy. Jego kompani uznali, że to ich jedyna szansa i oblegli go. Ten jęknął.<br>-Ze...jdź...cie... khy... ze.. mnie... nie... mogę... oddy... khy... chać...  
>-Zdaliśmy?-dopytywał się Naruto. Siny już na twarzy Hayate pokiwał głową. Drużyna 18 zeskoczyła z niego.<br>-Udało się!-niedowierzała dziewczynka. Sensei westchnął i pomasował sobie tył głowy. Przy okazji zakaszlał też parę razy.  
>-Gratuluję. Zdaliście. Teraz jesteśmy drużyną. Chcecie dzień odpoczynku, czy wolicie od razu jakąś misję na początek?<br>Trójka cicho się naradziła. Potem spojrzeli na Hayate z uśmiechem.  
>-MISJĘ!<br>-Super.  
>Tym razem spokojnym, ale cichym spacerkiem, ruszyli w stronę wieży Hokage. Wioska wyglądała dość spokojnie. Nie było wielu tłumów, jak na tą porę dnia. Strażnicy nie robili problemów i bez kłopotu dostali się do biura Hokage. Tam jednak czekała na nich... niespodzianka.<br>Minato słodko drzemał z głową na biurku, sprawiając, że szczęki trzech geninów sięgły podłogi. Hayate westchnął.  
>-Khy khy!<br>Nic.  
>-Khy khy!<br>Słyszeliście coś?  
>-KHY KHY!<br>Minato podskoczył, rozglądając się nerwowo. Gekko skłonił się mu.  
>-Znowu zasnąłem? Ech... Ekhem! O co chodzi, Hayate?<br>Wtedy zauważył Naruto i resztę jego drużyn. Sensei drużyny 18 postanowił wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce.  
>-Chciałbym powiadomić, że moja drużyna zdała mój test i chcemy wziąć pierwszą misję.<br>-Aha...  
>Minato wyciągnął ze stosu jakiś papierek, coś na nim napisał, później go odrzucił i sięgnął do stosu ponownie. Przez jakieś pięć minut w nim grzebał, aż wreszcie wyjął coś pomiętego. Spojrzał na drużynę poważnie.<br>-Drużyna 7 od 8 godzin próbuje złapać Torę. Pomóżcie im, dobrze?  
>Następnie dopisał coś na papierku. Ręce Hayate opadły.<br>-Tora? TORA?! Czy to musi być Tora?!  
>Minato pokiwał głową. Nayana spojrzała na Naruto.<br>-Naruto-kun, kto to Tora?  
>-Kot. Zwą go: Demonem, Demonicznym Kotem, Posłańcem Śmierci, Przekleństwem Geninów i Okrutnym Cieniem.<br>-Kot?! Ha! Sensei! Chcemy tą misję!  
>Shashara spojrzał na nią z błaganiem, ale decyzja została najwyraźniej podjęta. Minato chrząknął, aby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.<br>-Jako, że nagroda za to jest... nieparzysta... Drużyna, która pierwsza przyniesie tego kota, dostanie więcej.  
>-SENSEI!-wrzasnął Naruto i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę wyjścia. Biedny Hayate poddał się i pozwolił się wyprowadzić geninom. Ci natychmiast ruszyli na poszukiwania. Nayana przywoływała masę kotów, ale żaden nie wyglądał jak Tora.<br>-Szukamy zguby, która nie cierpi geninów.-mruknął Shashara.  
>-Nie.-wtrącił się Hayate-On w ogóle nienawidzi shinobi.<br>Wtedy coś srebrnego im mignęło. Natychmiast ruszyli za tym czymś. Wbiegli do małego lasku w pobliżu wieży Hokage. Hayate kazał im się schować w krzakach, a sam rozejrzał się. Niecierpliwi genini wyjrzeli.  
>Naruko kuli się za drzewem. Kakashi czai się na gałęzi. Sakura leży płasko na ziemi. Sasuke czeka w krzakach. Coś czarnego mruczy na pieńku, liżąc łapkę.<br>-Mamy go wreszcie...-szepnęła Naruko, zacierając ręce.  
>-Nie tak prędko! Znowu nam ucieknie.-powiedział nieco przerażony Kakashi, który miał najwyraźniej ochotę zostawić Torę w spokoju i iść do domu. Hayate zakaszlał, kiedy Sasuke okazał się niecierpliwy i wyskoczył na kota, a ten zniknął w krzakach.<br>-Nieee!-zapłakała Sakura. Sensei drużyny 18 dał znak swoim uczniom, że teraz pora na nich. Wyszli załamanej drużynie 7 naprzeciw.  
>-Kakashi-san.-zaczął Gekko.<br>-Hayate? Co tu robisz?-zdziwił się Hatake.  
>-Moja drużyna dostała misję, która polega na złapaniu Tory.-wyjaśnił, wskazując na trójkę geninów za nim. Naruko zachłysnęła się, widząc Naruto.<br>-Naprawdę? A co z zapłatą?-dopytywał się zdumiony Kakashi.  
>-Pierwsza drużyna dostaje 23. A więc... Jane!  
>I już ich nie było. Naruko zaczęła wyrywać sobie włosy.<br>-SENSEI!  
>-Widzę go!-zakomunikował Shashara. Tak naprawdę biegł tuż za wkurzonym kotem. Nayana przyspieszyła i w końcu znalazła się przed Torą. Kucnęła i wyciągnęła rączki.<br>-Tora, skarbie, chodź no tutaj!-zamruczała. Demoniczny kot zatrzymał się, popatrzył na nią, na drużynę za sobą, na nią, za siebie i wskoczył w jej ręce. Ta go pogłaskała. Hayate odetchnął.  
>-Super. Wracamy?<br>-Hai!  
>Naruto zorientował się, że chory sensei jest nieco... zbyt znudzony życiem, żeby wykrzesić z siebie trochę więcej energii. Kiedy doszli do wieży Hokage, było stanowczo za cicho. Nayana pierwsza weszła do biura z Torą i... po chwili już jej nie miała. Naruko odskoczyła z okrzykiem zwycięstwa.<br>-Hej! To nie fair!-zaprotestowała dziewczynka, poprawiając okulary. Kakashi rozłożył ręce.  
>-Fair, nie fair. Koniec misji.<br>Wszyscy spojrzeli na rozbawionego Hokage. Ten mieszał zawzięcie napój w swoim kubku.  
>-Powinienem wam uciąć coś za przesiadywanie w moim biurze.-stwierdził, ale w końcu wyciągnął pomięty papier i coś na nim pokreślił.<br>Hayate i Kakashi stanęli przed Yondaime, czekając na ostateczny werdykt. Naruko odsunęła od siebie kota, trzymając go za kark, żeby nie mógł jej podrapać, na co najwyraźniej bardzo miało ochotę.  
>-A więc... Drużyna 7 dostarczyła Torę i dostaje 23 zapłaty.  
>-Haha! Jesteśmy lepsi!-stwierdziła Naruko. Minato uśmiechnął się do niej.<br>-W takim wypadku nie zbawi was, jeśli zostaniecie z Torą...-zerknął na zegarek-3 godziny, aż wróci jej właścicielka.  
>Miny całej drużyny 7 zrzedły. Shashara i Naruto zaczęli się śmiać, a Nayana pokazała Sakurze język. Hayate westchnął.<br>-Są jeszcze jakieś misje, Yondaime-sama?  
>Minato złapał za teczkę i przekazał mu ją.<br>-Do wyboru do koloru...  
>-Weźmiemy wszystkie.-stwierdził Gekko.<br>-E?!-szczęki Naruto, Nayany, Shashary i Minato opadły.  
>-Wszystkie. Oddam ci dokumenty, jak skończymy, Yondaime-sama. Idziemy!<br>-E? Sensei! Czekaj!-krzyknął Naruto, biegnąc za oddalającym się brunetem. Nayana i Shashara dołączyli do niego po chwili. Naruko spojrzała na swojego ojca.  
>-Żartowałeś z tymi 3 godzinami, prawda?<br>-Nie, ani trochę.-uśmiechnął się do niej Minato, wracając do papierkowej roboty.  
>-TATO! Musimy trenować do egzaminu!<br>-Po egzaminie będzie egzamin, a później będzie jeszcze jeden. Możecie zaczekać...  
>-TATOOO!<br>Naruto obserwował zaciętą grę w szogi między Shasharą a Hayate, podczas gdy jego klony malowały płot. Nayana spojrzała na niego z pewnym błyskiem w oczach.  
>-Naruto-kun... mogę o coś zapytać?<br>-Jasne!-uśmiechnął się do niej. Ta nieco się zarumieniła.  
>-Czy ty i Yondaime... jesteście spokrewnieni?<br>Hayate zatrzymał rękę w połowie ruchu i spojrzał na nią. Shashara również wydawał się nieco skołowany pytaniem. Naruto zagryzł wargę. Nigdy nie powiedział przyjaciołom o jego prawdziwym ojcu. Najwyraźniej przyszła na to pora.  
>-Tak. To mój biologiczny ojciec.<br>Czuł na sobie ich wzrok.  
>-Jak to się stało...-zaczął Shashara, ale Hayate mu przerwał.<br>-Będzie chciał, to sam wam opowie. Dobra, koniec tego dobrego. Płot pomalowany, następne zadanie!  
>Naruto spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością. Wstali, przeciągnęli się, zebrali podpis od zleceniodawcy i ruszyli dalej. Tym razem mieli wysprzątać dom, który kupował jakiś gość. Okazało się, że nikt prawdopodobnie do niego nie wchodził od żna to stwierdzić na tej podstawie, że wszedł Hayate, wyszedł bałwan z kurzu.<br>-Dobra, widzę tu wyzwanie. Ja biorę kuchnię i przedpokój, Naruto sypialnie, Shashara łazienkę, a Nayana dwa pozostałe pokoje.  
>-A nie moge użyć klonów?<br>-Nie! To ma być też trening dla twoich kompanów. No to do pracy!  
>W sumie były tylko 2 sypialnie, ale pierwsza przysporzyła chłopakowi sporo kłopotów. Samo wymiecenie kurzu zajęło sporo czasu, a potem wybiegł z krzykiem, kiedy odkrył pająka wielkości pięści. Nie wszedł tam z powrotem, dopóki Hayate się go nie pozbył. Potem musiał zmyć brud z szyby, co okazało się niemalże niemożliwe. Kiedy już miał się poddać, zaczęły się pokazywać pierwsze pozytywne efekty i oddzyskał optymizm.<br>Sprzątali dom do późnej nocy. Kiedy wreszcie skończyli, Hayate wybudził właściciela, aby złożył swój autograf na dokumencie. Ten nie byłz tego zbyt zadowolony, a jego podpis przypominał serię krzywych kółeczek. Wtedy też mogli się rozejść do domów, co powitali z ulgą.  
>Kiedy Naruto przywlókł się wreszcie, Iruka czekał na niego w kuchni. Widząc wyczerpanego blondyna najwyraźniej zrezygnował z reprymendy i wysłał go pod prysznic. Odgrzał mu kolację i sam poszedł spać, bojąc się, że zaśpi do Akademii. Chłopak z ulgą zjadł posiłek i zakopał się pod kołdrą, ziewając szeroko.<br>Danzo warknął, kiedy jeden z „kompanów" w celi zbliżył się. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i podszedł tak blisko, że mógłby objąć byłego przywódcę Korzenia. Ten zmarszczył czoło. Mógł jeszcze przeżyć uwięzienie, bo zawsze jest jakaś szansa na ucieczkę, ale nie miał ochoty na potyczkę z jakimś trzeciorzędnym opryszkiem.  
>Opryszek, który wyglądał jak żywy trup, z potarganymi włosami, którego koloru nie dało się odróżnić, uśmiechnął się lekko. Reszta więźniów, również z innych cel, przyglądali się temu wydarzeniu z ciekawością.<br>-Wielki Danzo...  
>-Czego chcesz, łajzo?-warknął mężczyzna. Opryszek westchnął.<br>-Zdaje się, że o nas obu Orochimaru zapomniał.  
>Danzo zamrugał i wytężył wzrok. W półmroku, jaki panował w więzieniu, ciężko było wychwycić jakieś dokładne detale, ale miał wrażenie, że skądś znał tego człowieka. Opryszek zachichotał.<br>-Nie poznajesz mnie, prawda? Danzo-sama...  
>-Kim ty jesteś i jaki masz związek z Orochimaru?<br>Ton Danzo należał do kategorii A, czyli takich nieznoszących sprzeciwu lub odpowiedzi nie na temat. Opryszek znowu zachichotał, ignorując coraz większy gniew mężczyzny.  
>-Grunt w tym, że Orochimaru nie ma zamiaru nas na razie stąd wyciągać. Ale są inni, którzy mogą nam pomóc. A im więcej nas ucieknie, tym większa szansa, że uda nam się zwiać sprzed nosa Yondaime i jego cholernych dzieciaków, a zwłaszcza tej smarkuli. A może nawet uda nam się zabić któreś. Plan jest prosty, a ja jestem pewien, że z chęcią byś się stąd wydostał, prawda?<br>Po chwili szczęka Danzo opadła. Nie dlatego, że rozpoznał mężczyznę, ale dlatego, że wyglądał jak żywy trup. Czy on też będzie tak wyglądać? Nie, nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie mógł. To było dla niego zdecydowanie za dużo.  
>-Mizuki...<p>

**Dziękuję wszystkim za uwagę. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wielki powrót? Nie sądzę. Miałam ostatnio przypływ weny :) Ale problem z netem pozostaje...**

**Powoli robi się małe zamieszanie ;) Przynajmniej dla Naruto i Konohy.**

**Małe vademecum mojej twórczości: Biwako żyje, Tobi to zupełnie inna osoba, Itachi nie jest w Akatsuki, a Naruto nie jest jinchurikim.**

**Załapali? EKstra! No to jedziemy!**

**PS: Wybaczcie za małą czytelność tekstu. PRzy najbliższej okazji spróbuję coś z tym zrobić...**

**Komplikacje**

-No wreszcie.-mruknął mężczyzna, przewracając oczami. Zaczął się gapić na swoje połamane paznokcie, denerwując tym samym Danzo. Ten podszedł do Mizukiego i złapał go za ramiona.  
>-Gadaj albo rozerwę cię na strzępy, glizdo!<br>Mizuki roześmiał się głośno, jakby właśnie usłyszał kawał miesiąca. Danzo poczerwieniał na twarzy, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny, przez co ten pisnął z bólu i odskoczył. Były przywódca Korzenia poczuł niemałą satysfakcję.  
>-Agresywny...-mruknął Mizuki, rozmasowując obolałe miejsca-Po pierwsze, wiem, że będziesz przydatny. Chodzi mi o to, żebyś po prostu narobił jakiegoś zamieszania, potem róbta co chceta. Po drugie, zawsze możesz liczyć na to, że kogoś zabijesz. Nie chciałbyś?<br>Danzo mruknął coś, drapiąc się zawzięcie po brodzie i lustrując po raz kolejny Mizukiego. Najwyraźniej nie był przekonany.  
>-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz i nie wystrychniesz mnie na dudka?<br>Mizuki po raz kolejny okazał swoje rozbawienie i rozłorzył szeroko ramiona.  
>-Jedna, mała podpowiedź, Danzo-sama.<br>-Mów.-rozkazał zniecierpliwiony. W oczach Mizukiego pojawiły się dziwne błyski.  
>-Masowa ucieczka.<br>-TERAZ!-wrzasnął Shashara i cała trójka uderzyła różnymi technikami w kukłę. Hayate z ubocza obserwował ich wysiłki. Dość niedawno został ochrzaniony przez Hokage za bezprawne zagarnianie misji i teraz cała drużyna dostała szlaban na nie. Musieli się zadowolić samym treningiem.  
>-Uch... To wciąż nie działa.-mruknęła Nayana. Patrzyła się tępo na swoje parujące ręce, marszcząc nos. Naruto uznał to za zabawne i wybuchł śmiechem, przewracając się na ziemię. Wściekła dziewczynka podbiegła do niego i zaczęła go okładać pięściami, ale te nie potrafił przestać. Shashara podreptał do senseia.<br>-Khy khy... Coś nie tak? Trenujcie dalej.  
>-Pokazałbyś nam jakieś ciekawe taktyki, sensei.-mruknął Shashara-Na razie jesteśmy na bardzo niskim poziomie w tej kategorii.<br>Hayate westchnął, jakby właśnie został zmuszony do przekazania ofiarom informacji o ich egzekucji. Zmrużył oczy.  
>-I tak nie macie na co oczekiwać.<br>-To znaczy?-zdziwiła się Nayana, schodząc z chichoczącego Naruto. Sensei rozłożył ręce.  
>-Jesteście za młodzi na coś bardziej skomplikowanego, więc nie musicie się zadręczać trudnymi treningami. Krok po kroczku. To prawdziwa droga na szczyt.<br>-Ja tam wolę coś fajniejszego. Na przykład: zlać jakąś inną drużynę!-stwierdził hardo Naruto, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując ubranie. Hayate pokręcił głową.  
>-Dobra, jeśli nauczę was jakichś podstawowych taktyk, dacie mi spokój? Khy khy...<br>Cała trójka pokiwała głowami. Gekko przeżył szok, gdy okazało się, że sam musi wstać. Potem jednak szło mu już lepiej. Uczył ich, jak ustawić się w taki sposób, aby zaskoczyć przeciwnika, zwalić go z nóg, wysłać w powietrze, itd. Naruto i Shashara znajdywali w nazwach wiele zabawnego. No bo, kto w końcu nazywa tak poważną taktykę, np. „żabka", „kaszalotnia", „prosie-4-kot", „brzuchacz", czy „mini-w-lini".  
>W międzyczasie Minato walczył ze stosem papierów. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że musi podpisywać takie bzdury jak zgoda na sprzedaż złomu Iwie, czy zezwolenie na przeprowadzkę starszego małżeństwa. Według niego to była durnota. A najgorsze, że sam nie mógł sobie ulżyć klonami, bo Starszyzna upomniała go, że jeśli spróbuje, to dostanie takie manto, aż go matka nie pozna po drugiej stronie. Nie, żeby go to obchodziło. Bardziej bał się tego, że go wywalą raz na zawsze z biura Hokage. A lubiał swój stołek.<br>Nagle w zasięg jego wzroku padł dziwny papier. Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, nie rozumiejąc, skąd on się wziął w tej stercie. Był to jakiś list idioty, zaadresowany do tzw. „dupka". Dopiero po wczytaniu się w treść zorientował się, że jest on do niego. Zażenowany postawą nadawcy, zmrużył oczy. Wtedy poczuł, że nie może się poruszyć. Dotarło do niego też natarczywe kłucie w czubek palca serdecznego. Trucizna.  
>Kakashi pędził na łeb i szyję, aby donieść Hokage o tym, co się stało w Akademii. Większość ANBU już tam była i próbowała ratować kogo się dało, także inni shinobi i cywile pomagali. Wszyscy byli przerażeni tym wydarzeniem. Hatake wpadł bez pytania do biura Minato i już miał mu wszystko wykrzyczeć, kiedy zobaczył go.<br>Siedział na swoim krześle, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że ktoś wszedł. Patrzył się zszokowany na kawałek papieru. Prawie nie oddychał.  
>-Sensei?-zapytał zaniepokojony Kakashi. Strażnicy patrzyli mu przez ramię. Minato nie odpowiedział, nawet nie zmienił pozy ani miny. Jakby ich nie widział. Wtedy Hatake zauważył, że po kartce ścieka trochę krwi. Jej śtrużka prowadziła do palca serdecznego.<br>Shinobi dopadł do Czwartego i zamachał mu przed oczami. Nie było najmniejszej reakcji. Kakashi ostrożnie wyjął kartkę z rąk Minato. Zauważył kilkanaście malutkich igiełek, z czego większość była już aktualnie we krwi. Hatake złapał blondyna w ostatniej chwili, bo ten zaczął się osuwać na ziemię. Wciąż sparaliżowany w zszokowanej pozie. Jeden ze strażników zbliżył się.  
>-Co się stało?<br>-Trucizna! Biegnijcie po medyków! JUŻ!-krzyknął przerażony Kakashi. Najpierw Akademia, teraz to. Co się dzieje, do jasnej cholery?  
>Ebisu dyszał, biegnąc i rozpychając ludzi. W końcu zauważył osobę, którą szukał. Właśnie spuszczał manto swojej drużynie, ale ci byli najwyraźniej mocno uparci. Wpadł między nich. Oberwał jeszcze od bruneta, a potem wszystko się unormowało. Sensei drużyny 18 kaszlnął parę razy i spojrzał niezadowolony na Ebisu.<br>-O co chodzi? Jesteśmy w trakcie treningu.  
>-Akademia... Hokage... Wszyscy shinobi mają być w gotowości!<br>Cała czwórka spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. Co ma jedno do drugiego. Naruto zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien użyć swojego Kirigana, ale uznał, że to byłaby lekka przesada. Westchnął i skrzyżował ręce, czekając na dokładniejsze wyjaśnienia.  
>-Nie rozumiem. Khy khy...<br>Ebisu wziął głęboki wdech i trochę się uspokoił.  
>-Właściwie sytuacja jest już w miarę unormowana, więc powiem ci, co wiem. Raz. Akademia. Ktoś ją podpalił.<br>-CO?!-wydobyło się z ust trójki genninów. Hayate gapił się na Ebisu z otwartymi ustami. Ten postanowił kontynnuować.  
>-Pięciu uczniów spłonęło żywcem, jeden nauczyciel został przygnieciony przez walącą się ścianę. To nie był zwykły pożar, ale jakieś mocne jutsu.<br>-Aniki...-wymamrotał przerażony Naruto-Co z Iruką-kun?! Co z nim?!  
>Ebisu machnął dłonią, jakby to było coś mniej ważnego. To tylko rozwścieczyło bardziej chłopaka.<br>-Jest w szpitalu. Skończyło się na paru oparzeniach. Facet uratował parę dzieciaków. Nikt nie wie, kto za tym stoi. Jest niezła kaszana. A najgorsze, że nikt teraz nic z tym nie zrobi.  
>-Jak to?-zdziwił się Hayate-A Hokage? Nie ma żadnego pomysłu?<br>Ebisu westchnął.  
>-Nawet jeśli ma, to nam nie powie.<br>-CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ?!-wybuchł Naruto, drżąc ze strachu. W wyobraźni widział już truchło swojego ojca, zimne i zakrwawione. Potrząsnął głową, aby pozbyć się tej wizji.  
>-Jest sparaliżowany. Z tego co mi wiadomo, Kakashi wie coś więcej. Nie wiem, jak on lub oni to zrobili, ale ktoś wypowiedział nam wojnę.<br>Hayate podrapał się nerwowo w brodę.  
>-To co teraz? Skoro Hokage jest niedysponowany?<br>-Nie wiadomo. Powstał plan sprowadzenia do wioski Tsunade-sama. W końcu tylko zna się na takich rzeczach w stopniu mistrzowskim, nie?  
>-Ona uleczy tatę?-zapytał nagle Naruto. Ebisu i Hayate zamrugali. Chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie zwracał się tak do Czwartego publicznie i było to spore zaskoczenie.<br>-Tak... tak sądzę. Wszyscy raczej tak sądzą. Obiło mi się o uszy, że Jiraiya zamierza się podjąć tego. Podobno był nieźle wkurwiony, kiedy usłyszał, co się stało z Czwartym.  
>-Dziwisz się?-mruknął Hayate-Zawsze był... khy khy... najbliżej niego. Ale co z funkcją Hokage? Kto go zastąpi?<br>-Sarutobi. W końcu zaraz ten cały egzamin na chunina. Bez Hokage będzie jeszcze większy pasztet.  
>Naruto spuścił głowę. Wiedział, że powinien się cieszyć, że jego ojciec żyje, ale mimo to wszystko się sypało. Nie mógł uwierzyć, iż ktoś podpalił Akademię. W dodatku kiedy były tam dzieci! Nie widział w tym najmniejszego celu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, obiecując sobie, że znajdzie Tsunade na krańcu świata.<br>Dwójka mężczyzn grała właśnie w karty, czekając na powrót swojego szpiega. Dowiedzieli się, że nie muszą tracić pieniędzy, aby wynajmować takie osoby. Wystarczył nóż, przekonujące stwierdzenia i włala. Jeden z nich zaśmiał się.  
>-Ej, widziałeś tą całą Arikę? Niezła z niej laska.<br>Drugi mu zawtórował.  
>-To fakt. O... mam fulla! Przegrałeś!<br>-Stól dziób. Jeszcze raz.  
>Po raz kolejny rozłożyli karty.<br>-Mam wrażenie, że ten cały Czwarty tak łatwo się nie złapie.  
>-Mówiłem ci, że musimy zacząć od tego cholernego bachora. Gówniarz oberwie dwa, trzy razy i Hokaguś popędzi na ratunek swojemu cywilowi.<br>-To też racja. Mimo wszystko, to cholernie skomplikowana akcja. Yondaime nie jest idiotą.  
>-Wiem.. .wiem...-westchnął mężcyzna. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wpadł jakiś starszy facet, zadyszany. Na włosach miał popiół i był prawie czarny od sadzy.<br>-Co się stało?  
>-Nie... nie uwierzycie co się stało w Konosze!<br>Pik. Pik. Pik. Pik. Pik.  
>Wszyscy tępo gapili się w spokojną już twarz Minato. Medycy uznali, że jego szkowone oblicze przeraża ich, dlatego przywrócili jego minę do punktu zero. Podłączyli go do aparatury, twierdząc, że więcej nie mogą zrobić.<br>Kushina z zapałem ściskała dłoń męża, ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Nawet obecność Naruto jej nie przeszkadzała. Chłopak stał w kącie, z dala od reszty. Menma klęczał przy łóżku, płacząc. Naruko chodziła w tę i z powrotem, nie mogąc się pogodzić z tym, co się stało. Jiraiya gapił się przez okno na bliżej niezidentyfikowany obiekt. Hiruzen trzymał się przy drzwiach, nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien tu być. Kakashi siedział na krześle, masując swoją skroń.  
>-Teraz wszyscy powinniśmy sobie zadać jedno pytanie.-powiedział nagle Jiraiya, siląc się na spokojny ton. Wszyscy, poza wciąż płaczącym Menmą, zwrócili na niego uwagę. Naruto zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, co jeszcze może tu nie pasować.<br>-Jakie?-dopytywał się Hiruzen. Jiraiya obrócił się na pięcie i oparł dłońmi o parapet. Spojrzał na wszystkich poważnie.  
>-Czy te dwa zdarzenia mają coś wspólnego.<br>-To oczywiste, że tak!-krzyknęła Kushina, patrząc na Sannina z przymrużeniem oka.  
>-Niekoniecznie.<br>Hiruzen podrapał się po brodzie, mrugając zawzięcie.  
>-Co ci chodzi po głowie?<br>Jiraiya westchnął.  
>-To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Akademia? Kto o zdrowych zmysłach atakuje Akademię, a potem pozbywa się Hokage? Powinien był najpierw zrobić to drugie. Poza tym, dlaczego Akademia? Jak dla mnie, to albo gość gra na dwa fronty, albo mamy więcej wrogów, niż nam się zdaje.<br>-To przerażająca perspektywa.-stwierdził ponuro Kakashi, a Jiraiya pokiwał głową, najwyraźniej się z nim zgadzając.  
>-Sugerujesz...-zaczął niepewnie Sarutobi, ale nie dokończył.<br>-Tak. Najlepiej skierować uwagę pozostałych wiosek na coś innego. Wycofać Konohę z całego egzaminu na chunina i zająć się tą sprawą po cichu. Tylko idiota-Kage przegapiłby tak gruby kąsek.  
>-Nie! Nie możecie wycofać nas z egzaminu!-zaprotestowała Naruko. Kakashi westchnął.<br>-Może nie podzielam jej powodu, ale zgadzam się z nią. To tym bardziej zwróciłoby na nas uwagę. Musimy to załatwić w inny sposób. A najlepiej jak najszybciej wyciągnąć z tego Minato-sensei.  
>Jiraiya pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę teraz podążyć. Jedno jednak było oczywiste.<br>-To nie takie proste. Tsunade zaszyła się pod ziemią kilka lat temu. Moi szpiedzy szukają jej od roku. Jeśli uda nam się ją znaleźć, może być już za późno. Musimy mieć alternatywę.  
>Kushina zadrżała.<br>-Czy on umrze?-zapytała cichutko. Menma i Naruko spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem. Jiraiya przeniósł swój wzrok na Sarutobiego, a za jego przykładem podążyli pozostali. Trzeci westchnął.  
>-Jego organizm powoli, ale nieubłaganie słabnie. Nie wiem, jak długo wytrzyma w tym stanie, ale nie dłużej niż trzy miesiące. A potem... przykro mi.<br>Kushina przestała walczyć i wtuliła się w pierś Yondaime. Pomieszczenie wypełnił jej szloch. Naruto zagryzł wargę. A więc jego przeczucia się spełniły. Minato miał umrzeć. „DLACZEGO?!" wrzeszczał w myślach.  
>-To się kupy nie trzyma.-mruknął jeden z mężczyzn, patrząc na drugiego. Ten pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim całkowicie.<br>-To nie nasza robota.-zwrócił się do brudnego szpiega.  
>-Myślałem... że wy...<br>-Mamy zupełnie inny plan. Podpalenie Akademii? Atak na Hokage? Hola! Nie tak daleko. Tego pierwszego nie ma nawet w naszym harmonogramie.  
>-Co to znaczy?<br>-To znaczy, że nie tylko my gramy w tą grę. I Yondaime miał trochę więcej wrogów.  
>Mizuki dziwnie się zachowywał przy śniadaniu, a teraz, kiedy strażnicy znowu zajęli się swoimi sprawami i odeszli, Danzo postanowił wybadać sytuację. Złapał mężczyznę za kołnież i przyparł go do muru. Ten jak zwykle nie zareagował tak, jak powinien. No wiecie... przerazić się, zapłakać, błagać o litość, zlać się w gacie...<br>-Co jest, partnerze? Kolejny punkt planu ci nie pasuje?  
>-Coś się wydarzyło, prawda? Chcę wiedzieć co.<br>Mizuki prychnął i odepchnął od siebie Danzo. Otrzepał się i wrócił do wydłubywania mysich odchodów z włosów. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu traktowały jego fryzurę jako wychodek. Czując na sobie czujny wzrok byłego przywódcy Korzenia, westchnął.  
>-Tak, coś się wydarzyło. Coś niespodziewanego.<br>-To znaczy?-zniecierpliwił się Danzo.  
>-Kojarzysz punkt 3?<br>Danzo skinął głową, wyczekując na wyjaśnienie.  
>-No więc... przystąpiono do niego wczoraj, ale wydarzyło się coś jeszcze. Coś nieplanowanego. I mamy problem. Jeszcze nie wiemy, co z tego wyniknie, ale...<br>-Mówże, durniu!-zdenerwował się mężczyzna. Mizuki jęknął z niezadowoleniem. W końcu gość znowu mu przerywa.  
>-Mamy jeszcze jednego gracza, który źle życzy wiosce. I nie wiemy, czy jest naszym sojusznikiem, czy wrogiem.<br>-Wiadomo, kto to?-dopytywał się Danzo, ale Mizuki pokręcił przecząco głową. Wtedy do głowy byłego przywódcy wpadł pewien pomysł.  
>-A co, jeśli to Orochimaru?<br>Mizuki zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
>-Nie, nie. Gad coś planuje, ale na razie trzyma się na uboczu. To jest pewniak. To nie on.<br>-To kto?  
>-Nie wiem. Ale na razie jedynie nam pomógł w naszym planie.<br>-A co zrobił?  
>Kiedy Danzo to usłyszał, paskudny uśmieszek wpełz na jego twarz. Teraz miał szansę na dokonanie zemsty. Mógł zrobić to, o czym marzył, kiedy tylko Ibiki dał mu spokój. Czas na prawdziwą krwawą zemstę.<br>Naruto wolnym krokiem szedł zatłoczoną ulicą. Napięcie było wyczuwalne. Wszyscy zadawali sobie podstawowe pytania: „Co teraz?" i „Kto za tym stoi?". Nikomu jednak do głowy nie wpadały poprawne odpowiedzi. Zostawały jedynie spekulacje i pesymizm. Każdy miał nadzieję, że nie będzie gorzej.  
>-Naruto-kun!<br>Chłopak zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, poszukując właściciela głosu. Zobaczył, jak Nayana biegnie w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się do niej, ale w tym geście było tyle fałszu, że nikogo to nie mogło zmylić.  
>-Nayana-chan! Co tu robisz?<br>-Ja... Tak mi przykro, Naruto-kun. To musi być dla ciebie ciężka sytuacja, prawda?  
>Blondyn westchnął i spuścił głowę.<br>-Mogło być gorzej... Mniejsza, nie widziałaś Yoshitsu? Muszę go o coś zapytać.  
>Dziewczynka pokręciła głową.<br>-Nie. Jak myślisz... kto mógł to zrobić?  
>Chłopak wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę pobliskiego murku. Dziewczynka podążyła za nim. Naruto usiadł na nim i spojrzał w niebo. Chmury zwiastowały ulewę. Nayana po chwili dołączyła do niego, a coś w minie blondyna utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że ten ma własną teorię.<br>-Neko no Kuni.-mruknął w końcu Naruto.  
>-Nie rozumiem...<br>-Ech... Kiedyś przyłapałem takich dwóch z tego kraju. Planowali zdobyć Kyuubiego. Uciekli. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to oni stali za tymi wydarzeniami.  
>Nayana pokiwała głową, zastanawiając się, jak dużo racji może on mieć. Sama nazwa kraju ją fascynowała, ale metody zwrócenia uwagii zasługiwały na egzekucję. Nagle tuż przed nimi przebiegło trio małych chłopców, nie mieli więcej niż 4 latka. Za nimi biegli zaniepokojeni rodzice, starając się zatrzymać nadpobudliwe maleństwa.<br>-Tylko potwór mógłby podpalić Akademię.-stwierdził zimno Naruto, obserwując całe wydarzenie, od śmiechów poprzez krzyki na żałosnym płaczu kończąc.  
>-Nie widzę w tym żadnego celu.<br>-Ja też nie. Ale jakiś w końcu musiał być, nieprawdaż?  
>Zakapturzony mężczyzna powoli zbliżał się do kryjówki „szefa". Pieszczotliwie gładził ukryte pod peleryną figurki, uśmiechając się złośliwie od ucha do ucha. Żałował tylko, że nie wpadli na pomysł wysadzenia Akademii wcześniej. Byłoby takie wspaniałe, artystyczne wydarzenie... Zapisałby się na kartach historii!<br>Wtedy jednak musiał się ocknąć. Niepewnie zapukał w nowiutkie, machoniowe drzwi. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego nie mogli zostać w jednym miejscu, tylko tak się przenosili, za każdym razem blisko celu. Jasne, pod latarnią mogło być najciemniej, ale jak długo? Rozległo się ciche, zachrypnięte „wejść" i mężczyzna otworzył drzwi. Z pomieszczenia wydobył się zapach perfum. Tak to jest, jak przywódca ma przy sobie koleżankę. Kobiety nie znają umiaru.  
>Spojrzał na coś, co kiedyś było mężczyzną. Zdrowym, młodym, wysportowanym. Teraz jednak ciężko było go nazwać tak. Splątane, rude włosy, wystające kości, zapadnięte policzki. Trudno było nawet uwierzyć, że ta istota może zabić mrugnięciem. Warga, drżąc, uniosła się, prezentując rząd równych, popielatych zębów.<br>-I co?  
>Zakapturzony wzruszył ramionami. Czuł, że nie są sami. Zapewne kobieta tu jest, bawiąc się swoim ostrym papierem. Nie lubił przebywać w jej towarzystwie. Składanie papieru? Co to za sztuka? Nuda i flaki z olejem.<br>-Ktoś podpalił Akademię. Poza tym wszystko w normie.  
>Rudowłosy szkielet skinął głową. Szponiasta dłoń sięgnęła po jakiś papier. Przez chwilę jego oczy biegały po tekście, a następnie znowu zwróciły się na mężczyznę.<br>-Hokage sparaliżowany, tak?  
>-Tak to mniej więcej wygląda. Konoha jest w szachu, Starszyzna gotuje się ze zdenerwowania. Wrzucili dla atrapy Sarutobiego na stołek.<br>-Sandaime jest stary. Nie jest dla nas żadnym wyzwaniem.  
>-Nie nie doceniaj go.-powiedziała nagle kobieta, wtrącając się-Tobi popełnił identyczny błąd, pamiętasz?<br>-To tylko dzieciak. Miał prawo popełnić błąd.  
>-Jeden za dużo i wpadniemy.-stwierdził rudowłosy. Tobi. Utalentowany ninja. Ale strasznie dziecinny. Niezły z niego aktor, ale współpracuje tylko wtedy, kiedy przekupi się go łakociami. Parę razy udawał Uchihę, ale ten uznał, że to dla niego brak szacunku i zabronił robić to więcej. Teraz, jako 15 latek, Tobi bardzo chce zobaczyć świat, przez co jest jak wrzód na tyłku. Widział jednak zbyt wiele, aby go można było wypuścić żywego.<br>-To co mam robić?-zdenerwował się zakapturzony.  
>-Nic. Obserwuj, nie interweniuj. Jeśli wydarzy się coś niespodziewanego, informuj natychmiast. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wpadkę.<br>-Chcą znaleźć Tsunade.-dodał mężczyzna. Szkielet na chwilę się zatrzymał, ale potem powrócił do funkcjonowania.  
>-Nie może przekroczyć progu wioski, dopóki nie skończymy. Później nie obchodzi mnie los Hokage. Może żyć, może umrzeć. To nie ma znaczenia.<br>-A Akademia?  
>-To znaczy?-wyręczyła rudowłosego kobieta. Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami, ale szkielet nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, czekając na wyjaśnienia.<br>-Mogą podejrzewać, że ktoś jest w Konosze. Wzmocnić patrole. Może powinniśmy kogoś uciszyć albo...  
>-Nie przeginaj.-warknął szkielet-Masz proste zadanie. Nie wychylaj się i resztę zostaw nam.<br>Zakapturzony zacisnął palce na figurce, powstrzymując się od rzucenia nią w twarz rudowłosemu. Wiedział jednak, że wtedy zginąłby marnie. Wziął parę głębszy oddechów i udało mu się w miarę uspokoić.  
>-Tak jest.-mruknął, ukłonił się i z ulgą opuścił pomieszczenie. Kiedy tylko znalazł się na zatłoczonej ulicy, wtopił się w tłum, poprawiając kaptur. Nie mógł ryzykować, że rozpozna go jakiś shinobi. Bycie w Księdze Bingo to niezła zabawa, ale tylko do czasu. Później jest to już strasznie i nieodwracalnie irytujące.<br>Mieszkanie bez Iruki było dziwnie puste i smutne, ale musiał zostać w szpitalu. Jego poparzenia były zbyt poważne. Naruto z westchnięciem podreptał do kuchni z zamiarem zrobienia sobie czegoś, co można zjeść bez ryzyka. Kiedy gotował, po jego głowie krążyła masa myśli. Zastanawiał się, czy to faktycznie Neko no Kuni, czy Jiraiya ma rację, czy ktoś wypowie oficjalnie Konosze wojnę, czy wycofają wioskę z egzaminu, czy ktoś się dowie o chwilowej słabości Liścia, czy garnek mu się spali...  
>Po skończonym posiłku i sprzątnięciu, schował się w swoim pokoju. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty czytać, a tym bardziej wyjść na zewnątrz i trenować. Powietrze w wiosce było strasznie ciężkie, a atmosfera informowała o czyhającym wszędzie niebezpieczeństwu.<br>Wtedy coś zastukało w szybę. Naruto podszedł do okna i z krzykiem radości je otworzył. Futrzak w sandałach wpadł do pokoju i owinął się wokół szyi chłopaka, sprawiając, że ten się pogubił.  
>-Tak mi przykro, Naru!-załkał. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, że lis udaje, ale i tak się cieszył, że ten chciał dzielić z nim rozpacz. Poklepał go po grzbiecie i ściągnął z siebie.<br>-Dobra, dobra. O co chodzi?  
>Ten natychmiast przestał udawać i spojrzał poważnie na Naruto, mówiąc niemo, że to on jest tu profesjonalistą i należy się go słuchać.<br>-Iruka jest w szpitalu, więc uznałem, że zostawianie cię samego na czas jego rehabilitacji to zły pomysł. Będę się tobą opiekować!  
>Naruto natychmiast zmarkotniał.<br>-Nie jestem małym dzieckiem. Poradzę sobie.  
>-Gadaj dalej, ja swoję wiem.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Wojna?**

Z błogiego snu wyrwało go potrząsanie. Naruto jęknął i spojrzał ze złością na Yoshitsu. Zdziwiła go jego mina. Wydawał się jednocześnie przerażony i podekscytowany. Wtedy dotarły też do jego uszu krzyki, dochodzące z zewnątrz. Chłopak podniósł się z trudem.  
>-Co się dzieje?<br>-Nie wiem, ale zbieraj się! Węszę kłopoty! Ktoś chyba nas zaatakował!  
>-C-co?-niedowierzał Naruto. Lis, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wypchnął chłopaka z łóżka i rzucił mu jego ubranie. Kiedy ten ubierał się drżącymi rękami, on dobrał się do schowka i wyciagnął stamtąd Shinjitsu.<br>-Skąd...?  
>-Mam swoje sposoby, Naruto. Szybko! Wyczuwam dym, lepiej, żeby nie być w środku, gdyby ktoś spróbował nas podpiec, nie?<br>Blondyn musiał przyznać mu rację. Wybiegł z pokoju, zaglądając jeszcze do pokoju aniki, aby upewnić się, że go nie ma. Potem opuścił mieszkanie. Jego nos natychmiast został zaatakowany przez dym. Wyglądało na to, że wioska faktycznie stoi w ogniu. Osłaniając dłonią usta i nos, zmrużył oczy.  
>Zobaczył, że wszędzie panuje panika i ludzie biegają z jednego krańca wioski na drugi. Dostrzegł paru shinobi, którzy przepychali się z innymi ninja. Większość przeciwników bez ochraniaczy wyglądała tak, jakby wydostała się dopiero co z grobu. Usłyszał, jak Yoshitsu przeklina bez ograniczeń. Zerknął na niego.<br>-Co się dzieje?-powiedział i natychmiast zakrztusił się dymem. Zaczęły piec go oczy.  
>-To więźniowie. Przynajmniej większość. Reszta to pewnie jakieś bandziory.<br>-Co to znaczy? Dlaczego atakują?!  
>Lis spojrzał na niego poważnie. Ciężko było dostrzec, co teraz wyraża jego mimika, bo dym był coraz gęstszy. Yoshitsu wiedział, że Naruto nie rozumie, więc postanowił dobitniej się wyrazić.<br>-Ucieczka. Więźniowie uciekli!  
>Zanim blondyn zdołał coś powiedzieć, ktoś go złapał w pasie i wyciągnął na dach. Zaskoczony lis ruszył za nimi, ale Naruto dostrzegł, że nie zamierza zaatakować tego kogoś. Chłopak z ulgą odetchnął czystszym powietrzem. Starł łzy z okolic oczu, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się mu.<br>-Idź na wschód, Naruto. Szybko! Nie wiemy, ile ich jest.  
>Oczy blondyna rozwarły się szeroko.<br>-Menma? Co tu robisz?  
>-A jak myślisz? Musiałem się upewnić, że nic ci nie jest. Nie marnuj czasu i uciekaj. Musimy powstrzymać ich przed spaleniem wioski... Gdyby tata był teraz z nami... Nigdy by się nie odważyli...<br>Chłopak spuścił głowę. Czuł się z jakiegoś powodu winny, miał wrażenie, że to wszystko jego wina. Yoshitsu rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, oczekując nagłego ataku. Naruto zauważył, że Menma jest od stóp po głowę pokryty pyłem, sadzą i innymi niezidentyfikowanymi substancjami. Był też zrozpaczony. Wtedy coś uderzyło w środku piersi 8-latka, a on podjął decyzję.  
>-Nigdzie nie idę! Będę walczyć!<br>Oczy starszego blondyna prawie wyszły na wierzch.  
>-To nie pora na kłótnię! W tej chwili zmiataj stąd! Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem i...<br>-JESTEM NINJA! To mój obowiązek!  
>Zanim Menma zdążył zaprotestować, Naruto ruszył dachem w stronę centrum. Usłyszał jeszcze za sobą kwieciste przekleństwo i tupot stóp. Nagle przed nim wylądował jeden z obszarpańców. Zamachnął się na chłopaka, ale ten zgrabnie uniknął ataku i kopnął celnie przeciwnika w splot słoneczny. Ten upadł, a Naruto wyszarpnął katanę z pochwy. Ostrze zatrzymało się milimetry od szyi zbiega.<br>W tamtej chwili w umyśle Naruto doszło do niezwykłej walki. Wiedział, że musi go zabić, ale z drugiej strony zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę to konieczne. W końcu mógł go złapać i ten mógł trafić z powrotem za kratki. Blondyn zacisnął zęby, ale nie mógł się przekonać do zadania ciosu. Musiał, ale nie mógł.  
>Zbieg postanowił wykorzystać wahanie się chłopca i sięgnął do leżącego nieopodal kunaia, który wypadł mu z ręki po ataku blondyna. Zanim jednak dosięgnął swojego celu, w jego pierś wbiło się kilka shurikenów. Zaskoczony mężczyzna wydał z siebie dziki pisk. Jego poszarpana koszula zabarwiła się na czerwono. Przerażony Naruto wycofał się. Wtedy coś złapało go za ramiona i obróciło. Menma był wściekły.<br>-Nigdy, przenigdy, się nie wahaj, rozumiesz?! Zabiłby cię!  
>-Ja... ja...<br>Wtedy obok wylądował Yoshitsu. Spojrzał na konającego mężczyznę z obrzydzeniem.  
>-Ma tylko 8 lat. Nie wymagaj od niego morderstwa z zimną krwią. To jeszcze dziecko.-stwierdził, broniąc chłopaka. Ten wyglądał teraz na zrozpaczonego. Menma westchnął.<br>-Właśnie dlatego zabierzesz go na wschód wioski. Tam jest w miarę bezpiecznie.  
>Naruto czuł, że zawiódł. Gdyby nie brat, byłby już trupem. Sam nie wiedział, czy powinien się mieszać w tą walkę. To go przerastało. Kiedy patrzył na krew, robiło mu się niedobrze. Menma wyprostował się i rozejrzał.<br>-Źle... Muszę dołączyć do reszty. Nie wiem, kim jesteś...-spojrzał na lisa-ale zabierz stąd mojego brata!  
>Naruto był zszokowany słowami Menmy, ale ten już znikał.Yoshitsu złapał go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć w przeciwną stronę.<br>-Rusz się! Musimy iść.  
>Naruto pokiwał głową z rezygnacją i podążył za lisem we wskazanym kierunku. Widział ruiny, płonące budynki, ciała cywili i shinobi. Widział parę martwych dzieci, niektóre zmasakrowane. Napełniało go to obrzydzeniem. Kto mógłby się posunąć do mordowania niewinnych? To było nieludzkie.<br>Wtedy do jego uszu dotarł wrzask. Zatrzymali się natychmiast i spojrzeli w stronę, z której on pochodził. Budynek powoli zaczynał płonąć. Przed nim cofała się przerażona kobieta. Trzech obszarpańców i jeden bandyta osaczyli ją.  
>-To sierociniec...-mruknął Yoshitsu, szukając wzrokiem shinobi, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie był w stanie pomóc. Naruto zadrżał, myśląc o Nayanie. Czy wszystko było z nią w porządku?<br>-Musimy pomóc!  
>-Naruto!-uciął go krótko lis-Mam cię zabrać na wschód!<br>-Wschód nie ucieknie, a oni ją zabiją!  
>I ruszyłdo przodu. Yoshitsu z uśmieszkiem stwierdził, że musi się z nim zgodzić. Pobiegł za nim, czując, że mimo wszystko nie będzie w stanie do zabójstwa. Przeciwnicy byli coraz bliżej kobiety. Miała około sześćdziesiątki i nie wyglądało, aby pracowała w sierocińcu. Wtedy Naruto ją rozpoznał. To była Biwako, żona Trzeciego. Była zbyt stara, aby walczyć, więc, pewna że zaraz umrze, przygotowywała się cichymi modlitwami na śmierć.<br>-Zostawcie ją!-krzyknął Naruto, biorąc zamach i tnąc kataną w stronę jednego ze zbiegów. Wtedy część jego twarzy została opryskana krwią. Chłopak odskoczył, a ranny upadł na kolana. Próbował zablokować atak blondyna, ale nie udało mu się i straćił połowę prawej ręki. Z kikuta niczym fontanna wydobywała się krew.  
>Blondyn wypchnął obrzydzenie na dalszy plan. Był wściekły, że atakują starszą kobietę bez wyraźnego powodu. Biwako-sama była zawsze taka miła i dawała mu skrycie ciasteczka... Poczuł, że obok wylądował lis. Trójka przeciwników wymieniła spojrzenia.<br>-Maluszek chce się pobawić?-zawarczał jeden z nich i rzucił się w stronę chłopaka. Ten zdołał uniknąć shurikenów i kunai, ale nie udało mu się uciec przed kopnięciem. Poczuł intensywny ból w okolicach prawego płuca. To już nie był trening. Kątem oka zauważył, że Yoshitsu walczy z pozostałą dwójką, a ranny próbuje zatamować krwawienie. Biwako nie wiedziała jak zareagować i trzymała się z tyłu, zaciskając dłonie na swoim ubraniu i modląc się tym razem, aby chłopcu nic się nie stało.  
>-Jakim prawem atakujecie ją?!-krzyknął Naruto, z trudem powstrzymując się od pomasowania obolałego miejsca. Przeciwnik mógłby uznać to za akt słabości, a chłopak nie chciał dać mu satysfakcji.<br>-Nie gadaj tylko walcz. A co? Może potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś zmienił ci pieluszkę?  
>Naruto zazgrzytał zębami. Gniew w nim powoli się zbierał, tworząc mieszankę wybuchową. Z wrzaskiem rzucił się na przeciwnika. Gdy ten zaatakował, chłopak podskoczył i ciął prosto w kark. Chybił o parę centymetrów i przeciął ciało do kości od obojczyka po ramię. Z ust mężczyzny wydobył się wrzask. Zwrócił on na siebie uwagę jednego z pozostałych przeciwników i Yoshitsu wykorzystał to, aby zabić go.<br>Naruto odskoczył. Dopiero teraz wpadł na to, że mógł użyć Kirigana, ale aktywowanie go było zbyteczne. Był bardziej niż pewien, że wygrali. Wtedy, cofając się, aby zadać mocny cios, potknął się i upadł. Wściekły przeciwnik uznał, że to wspaniała okazja. Otumaniony uderzeniem blondyn, zdołał jedynie wznieść ostrze. Potem poczuł, jak coś na niego naciska. Starał się zrzucić ciężar, ale nie mógł. Powoli tracił oddech, do oczu napłynęły mu łzy.  
>Wtedy coś mu pomogło. Zamrugał. Zorientował się, że tym ciężarem był jego przeciwnik, który atakując nadział się na katanę. Biwako, zadyszana po próbie ściągnięcia truchła z chłopca, pomogła mu wstać. W pobliżu Yoshitsu upewniał się, że ranny już więcej nie wstanie, a następnie podszedł do nich. Uważnym spojrzeniem zlustrował oboje.<br>-Wszystko w porządku? Naruto?  
>-Tak... Nic mi... nie jest...-mamrotał chłopiec, patrząc na martwego, a potem na swoją zakrwawioną katanę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie zabił człowieka. Był mordercą. Już nie powstrzymywał się i z oczu płynęły mu łzy. Kobieta pogłaskała go po głowie, uśmiechając się smutno.<br>-Takie są uroki bycia ninja, chłopcze. Musisz do tego przywyknąć.  
>-Racja. Ten drań na to zasłużył.-poparł ją lis. Naruto pokiwał lekko głową i schował katanę do pochwy. Starł wierzchem dłoni łzy z policzka.<br>-Musimy znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Dym...-powiedziała nagle Biwako. Naruto spojrzał w bok i zobaczył, że niedaleka uliczka robi się już ciemna od duszącej substancji, która powoli płynęła w ich stronę. Yoshitsu wskoczył na gałąź i rozejrzał się.  
>-Menma wspominał o wschodzie. Musimy się tam dostać.<br>Naruto spojrzał jeszcze na sierociniec. Wiedział, że gdyby nie Iruka, trafiłby tam. Zauważył, że ze szczelin przy oknach wydobywa się dym. Tylna część budynku musiała już stać w ogniu. Wtedy, coś mignęło za szybą na ostatnim piętrze. Blondyn zmrużył oczy i dostrzegł uderzającą w szklaną powierzchnię rączkę.  
>Wyrwał się ciągnącej go już w kierunku uliczki Biwako i popędził w stronę sierocińca. Zignorował krzyki Yoshitsu i kobiety. Wbiegł na ścianę, modląc się, aby tym razem jego kontrola chakry go nie zawiodła, i dopadł do okna. W środku było pełno dymu, osoba, która tam była, pewnie już nie żyła. Naruto potrząsnął głową, odrzucając taką myśl. Bał się wybić okno, żeby nie zranić kogoś, więc po paru manewrach udało mu się je wyważyć. Z hukiem spadło na ziemię i szyba rozprysła się na miliony kawałeczków. Z otworu zaczął uciekać gęsty dym.<br>Chłopak zasłonił sobie usta i nos podkoszulkiem i wskoczył do środka. Na oślep zaczął szukać, macając ściany i podłogę. W końcu trafił na małą rączkę. Nabrał dużo zanieczyszczonego powietrza w płuca i, walcząc z pieczeniem oczu, wziął dziecko na ręce i wyskoczył. Szybko zbiegł na dół. Tam nie było już prawie czym oddychać przez uciekający z sierocińca dym, więc na słabych nogach, ruszył dalej. Kończyło mu się powietrze i boleśnie odczuwał jego braki, nie pozwalał sobie jednak na słabość.  
>Wtedy ktoś go złapał i pociągnął. Po krótkim sprincie wydostał się z gęstego dymu. Zobaczył, że jego przewodnikiem był lis. Yoshitsu rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na dziecko, które trzymał Naruto i ruszył przodem, krzycząc, aby się pospieszył. Słaniając się i dysząc, blondyn pobiegł za nim. Kiedy wybiegli na jedną z głównych ulic, ciężko było nie nadepnąć na jakieś ciało. Zbieg, bandyta, shinobi, cywil, dziecko. Wiele z nich było poparzonych.<br>Z trudem wirowali wśród walczących. Kilkakrotnie Yoshitsu zatrzymał się, aby komuś przyłożyć, ale potem biegł znowu. Naruto zaniepokoił się, wiedząc, że Biwako nie ma z nimi. Bardziej jednak bał się o dziecko, które miał w rękach. Mogło już nie żyć. Z trudem uchylił się przed nadlatującym kunaiem. Jakiś obszarpaniec biegł prosto na niego. Serce chłopaka przyspieszyło. Nie mógł teraz walczyć. Był zbyt słaby. Na szczęście, jakiś shinobi zastąpił mu drogę. Yoshitsu zmienił kierunek.  
>Podczas tej ucieczki wiele razy wpadali na grupki chowających się cywili. Częstym widokiem były małe, płaczące dzieci w ramionach przerażonych rodziców, którzy zasłaniali je swoim ciałem. Naruto powstrzymywał się od odrzucenia trzymanego przez niego dziecka, złapania za katanę i wyrżnięcia każdego żywego zbiega i bandytę. Wiedział jednak, że to skazałoby młodego na śmierć, a on nie potrafiłby zabić z zimną krwią.<br>Wtedy zobaczył światełko nadziei. Dobiegli do jednego dużych placów. Po drugiej stronie zauważyli barykadę, a między przejściami do środka oazy, czaili się shinobi, gotowi zabić każdego nieproszonego gościa. Dookoła prowizorycznego muru tłoczyły się trupy atakujących. Co jakiś czas przybiegali cywile, aby schronić się. Byli wtedy ochraniani. Jednakże, między Naruto i Yoshitsu a oazą była spora grupa wroga, która najwyraźniej szykowała się do szturmu na barykady.  
>-Co teraz?-zapytał Naruto lisa, kiedy schowali się za połamanymi skrzynkami. Yoshitsu podrapał się po brodzie, a dziecko zakaszlało. Po raz pierwszy blondyn na nie spojrzał. Trzymał na rękach najwyżej 5-letniego chłopczyka o potarganych, czarnych włosach i szarych oczach, które wpatrywały się w Naruto ze zdumieniem.<br>-Gdzie...-wymamrotał malec, ale lis położył mu pazur na ustach.  
>-Cicho. Są zbyt blisko.-szepnął głównie do Naruto. Blondyn wyjrzał znad ich kryjówki i zobaczył, że grupa powoli przymieża się do ataku. Widział zdenerwowanie shinobi, przygotowujących się do defensywy. Chłopak teraz pluł sobie w twarz, że nie poświęcił technikom przekazanym mu przez ojca większej ilości czasu. Gdyby umiał wykonać Hirashin, już dawno byliby bezpieczni za barykadą.<br>-Musimy się jakoś tam dostać...-mruknął Naruto, marszcząc czoło. Wysunął się jeszcze bardziej zza swojej kryjówki i spróbował znaleźć jakieś przejście. Udało mu się jedynie nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z jednym z shinobi z oazy. Pokazał mu na migi chłopca w swoich ramionach. Shinobi natychmiast zaczepił swojego kolegę. Potem wieść poszła dalej.  
>-Mamy pomoc.<br>-Nie ciesz się. Mogą zrezygnować z nas dla innych.-stwierdził zimno Yoshitsu, rozgrzewając palce-Robimy inaczej. Czas pokazać innym, że Klan Kitsune wciąż istnieje.  
>Wykonał znaną Naruto pieczęć przywołania. Od czasu oberwania od lisich matek nie ćwiczył jej często. Przy Yoshitsu pojawiły się trzy inne lisy. Były trochę większe. Spojrzały na panujący wokół chaos i zachichotały.<br>-Nie panowie. Tym razem my walczymy.  
>Naruto dojrzał w ich oczach niedowierzanie. Yoshitsu westchnął.<br>-Do tej pory zachowywaliśmy się jak tchórze, okradając ciała zmarłych. Nie jesteśmy sępami, a tym bardziej nie znikliśmy. Czas, abyśmy powrócili. Nie zgadzacie się ze mną?  
>Z pysków lisów wydobyło się ciche mruknięcie. Naruto nie wiedział, do czego zmierza jego futrzasty kompan, ale ufał mu.<br>-Musimy pomóc Naruto, naszemu jedynemu ludzkiemu członkowi klanu Kitsune, dostać się za barykadę, gdzie będzie bezpieczny. On i ten maluch. Przed nami czai się grupa wroga. Nie wiem, czy mają coś cennego, ale jeśli ich zabijecie, bierzcie co chcecie od nich. Pamiętajcie, naszym sojusznikiem jest Liść. Jakieś sprzeciwy?  
>Jeden z lisów podniósł rę... łapę.<br>-Ja mam sprzeciw. Nie możemy ich najpierw okraść, a potem zabić?  
>Naruto zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc, jak ma zamiar to zrobić, ale uznał, że ciekawość jest nie na miejscu. Yoshitsu westchnął.<br>-Mniejsza z tym. Ważne, żebyście zaatakowali wroga, umożliwili Naruto przejście i nie naruszyli stosunków pokojowych z Liściem.  
>-A z kim walczymy?-zapytał jeden z nich. Yoshitsu wyszczerzył się.<br>-Ze zbiegami i więźniami.  
>Trójka lisów chóralnie zawarczała i wyskoczyła zza skrzyń. Naruto wysunął się zza nich, obserwując zdumienie wrogów i shinobi. Gdyby ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że trzy lisy spiorą w przyszłości niebezpiecznych ninja, wyśmiałby go. Teraz widział na własne oczy, jak ich atakują. Yoshitsu skoczył do nich, najwyraźniej chcąc im pomóc w walce. Blondyn postanowił nie czekać dłużej i ruszył, blisko przy ścianie, w stronę barykady. Tam zauważył, że shinobi przygotowują się do ataku. Skoczył do najbliższego.<br>-Nie atakujcie ich! To sojusznicy!-krzyknął. Paru shinobi zmierzyło go podejrzanym wzrokiem, ale zaprzestali przygotowań i wrócili do defensywy. Naruto minął ich i natychmiast się z kimś zderzył. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i uklęknął. Medyk.  
>-On... On...-zaczął Naruto, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów, więc przekazał chłopca medykowi. Ten skinął głową i ruszył w głąb oazy. Zewsząd dochodziły do uszu Naruto jęki, marudzenie i płacz. Prawie na każdym kroku można było się o kogoś potknąć, co było dość irytujące. W końcu mężczyzna położył chłopca na jednym z niewielu pustych kocy i zaczął go oglądać.<br>-Nie jest źle. Trochę zaczadził się, ale powinno być dobrze. A ty gdzie jesteś ranny?  
>-Co?-zdumił się blondyn. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o krwi. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że całe jego ubranie jest zakrwawione. Westchnął-Nic mi nie jest. To nie moja krew.<br>Medyk zmarszczył czoło i cicho zaklął.  
>-Co to za czasy, że dzieci zabijają?-mruknął pod nosem i poszedł do innego rannego. Naruto spojrzał na chłopca. Ten zakaszlał lekko i wyciągnął do niego rączkę. Blondyn ukląkł przy nim i uśmiechnął się, aby dodać maluchowi otuchy. Splótł swoje palce z jego.<br>-Jak masz na imię?-zagadnął-Ja Naruto.  
>Przez chwilę maluch się wahał.<br>-Enoki. Gdzie mama i tata?  
>-Hm? A jak się nazywają?-zapytał Naruto, dziwiąc się lekko, że sierota pyta o rodziców. Był jednak przerażony.<br>-Tata ma na imię Yukuchi, a mama... Onami...  
>Blondyn drgnął. Hazanagi Yukuchi był jednym z cywili wchodzących w skład rady. Dość niedawno go tam wsadzono, a już miał spore wpływy. Pozostawało jednak pytanie, co maluch robił w sierocińcu sam?<br>-Dlaczego z nimi nie byłeś?  
>-Ja...-chłopczyk zarumienił się-Szukałem Toto... Uciekła... Bałem się, że zrobi sobie krzywdę...<br>Naruto westchnął i pogłaskał go po głowie. Nie zamierzał mu powiedzieć, że jego rodzice prawdopodobnie już nie żyją. Wtedy obok wylądował Yoshitsu. Oblizał się. Chłopak zauważył, że jego sakiewka powiększyła się nieznacznie.  
>-I załatwione. Wiesz, nie jesteśmy jeszcze przyzwyczajeni do walk, ale może za jakiś czas... W każdym razie już ich odwołałem. Lepiej teraz nie zerkaj za barykadę, może cię mocno zemdlić.<br>-Muszę iść.  
>-Co? Niby gdzie? Jest tu ciepło i bezpiecznie...<br>Naruto wstał, ale nie wypuścił z dłoni rączki malucha.  
>-Yoshitsu-sensei. Tam giną ludzie. Nie zamierzam siedzieć bezczynnie i czekać, aż to się wszystko skończy. To byłoby wobec nich nie fair. Jeśli będę musiał zabić, zrobię to. Już raz mi się udało, uda mi się drugi. A potem będzie jeszcze prościej.<br>Yoshitsu westchnął i pokręcił głową.  
>-Chodzi ci o ojca, prawda? Chcesz się dostać do szpitala. On ma dobrą ochronę.<br>-Nie. Szpital jest na mojej liście miejsc do odwiedzenia po drodze, ale nie zamierzam iść do ojca. Jest on ostatnią osobą, jaką uda im się zabić, więc o niego nie muszę się martwić. Bardziej chodzi mi o aniki...-Naruto przerwał na chwilę, marszcząc czoło-Poza tym, muszę pomóc! Jestem shinobi! Nie jakimś małym dzieckiem! To mój obowiązek!  
>-Już to mówiłeś.-stwierdził z irytacją Yoshitsu-Dobra, ale jak zginiesz, to niech twój brat nie ma do mnie pretensji.<br>-Nie pójdziesz ze mną?-zdziwił się Naruto. Lis jęknął.  
>-Jak już o to zapytałeś, to muszę! No dobra, rusz się, dopóki jeszcze jest ktoś, kogo możemy zabić.<br>Naruto wzdrygnął się, nie rozumiejąc lisa. Delikatnie wypuścił rączkę chłopca i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
>-Wrócisz, Naruto-kun?-zapytał maluch.<br>-Postaram się.  
>Następnie podbiegł do barykady. Jeden z shinobi go zatrzymał i zmarszczył czoło.<br>-Co ty wyprawiasz, odsuń się! To nie miejsce dla dzieci!  
>Zanim blondyn zaprotestował, Yoshitsu wysunął się do przodu.<br>-Ej, trochę szacunku. Może i to gennin, ale ma już na końcie jednego martwego i dwóch pokonanych. Poza tym uratował tamtego dzieciaka. Zresztą, i tak pójdzie walczyć, bez względu na twoje czy moje zdanie.  
>Kiedy zaskoczony shinobi trawił informację, Yoshitsu i Naruto wybiegli. Po przejściu przez zadziwiająco spokojny plac, wpadli na ulicę. Było tam pełno wrogów. Chłopak, nie mając pomysłu, wyszarpnął katanę i zaatakował pierwszego obszarpańca z rzędu. Po raz kolejny trysnęła na niego krew, brudząc go. Przeciwnik zawył, ale shinobi ukrócił jego cierpienie.<br>-Dziecko?-zdziwił się mężczyzna.  
>-Shinobi!-sprostował Naruto, wskazując na ochraniacz. W końcu tamten westchnął.<br>-Jesteś mały, nikt nie zwróci na ciebie większej uwagi. Podobno Hokage się wybudził. Pod szpitalem jest jakiś obóz. Musisz przekazać Yamato-sama wiadomość, że tracimy wschód wioski. Potrzebujemy pomocy.  
>Naruto zamrugał. Zrozumiał przekaz, ale jego mózg zatrzymał się na kwestii: „Hokage się wybudził". Shinobi szarpnął go.<br>-Nie ma czasu na myślenie! Biegnij pod szpital! Powiedz, że przysłał cię Jeż!  
>Blondyn pokiwał głową i wskoczył na dach. Yoshitsu ruszył za nim. Po pewnym czasie się zrównali. Lis spojrzał za siebie, ale nikt na razie się nimi nie zainteresował na tyle, by próbować ich zabić, co było nieco pokrzepiające.<br>-Korzeń wzywa pomoc... Jest gorzej niż przypuszczałem.-mruknął do siebie Yoshitsu. Naruto postanowił nie wdawać się z nim w dyskusję na ten temat. Przyspieszył, mając nadzieję, że dotrze do szpitala bez większych problemów. Wtedy usłyszał wrzask. Znowu. Zatrzymali się.  
>Dwóch mężczyzn trzymało jakąś dziewczynę, a trzeci się śmiał głośno, powoli się do niej zbliżając. Krew lisa i chłopaka się zagotowała. Oboje skoczyli, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że właśnie łamią rozkaz wyżej postawionego shinobi. Nie mogli jednak pozwolić, żeby tamci zgwałcili dziewczynę.<br>Przeciwnicy, słysząc, że ktoś się zbliża, odwrócili się. Ten trzeci, który przymieżał się do ochydnej zbrodni, z trudem uchylił się przed ostrzem Naruto, ale chłopak już wychodził z kontrą. Może i był mały, ale jego kopniaki mogły boleć. Bandyta warknął i zablokował cios kataną. Wyprowadził parę ciosów, ale większość Naruto zdążył zablokować, a reszta nie była na tyle mocna, aby wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Przeciwnik rzucił w niego paroma shurikenami, a blondyn odbił je kataną. Następnie wykorzystał schemat nr 6 ze zwoju od Iruki. Zamarkowanie ataku od dołu, natychmiastowe przeskoczenie w bok, wyskok, fałszywe zamachnięcie, podcięcie i cięcie od dołu do góry po skosie. Wszystko poszłoby gładko, gdyby nie to, że przeciwnik cofnął się po ataku została mu tylko głęboka rana na brzuchu. Z jego ust wydobyło się warknięcie.  
>Naruto wypuścił długo wstrzymywane powietrze z płuc. Coś mu podpowiedziało, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, adrenalina się skończy, a wtedy będzie po nim. Zacisnął dłonie, żeby być pewnym, iż katana mu nie wypadnie i po raz kolejny zaatakował. Kiedy z trudem uniknął kuli ognia, zrozumiał, że samą walką wręcz nie wygra.<br>-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!  
>Przeciwnik warknął po raz kolejny, pozbywając się szybko piętnastu klonów. Naruto wykorzystał to, aby zajść go od tyłu. Kiedy ten zorientował się, co się dzieje, było już za późno i mógł jedynie obserwować, jak ostrze zanurza się w jego piersi. Z jego ust wydobyło się charknięcie, a chwilę potem upadł na ziemię, nie dowierzając, że właśnie został pokonany przez 8-latka. Naruto spojrzał z obrzydzeniem na zakrwawione ostrze.<br>Podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że jest dokładnie obserwowany przez lisa i dziewczynę. Yoshitsu pokiwał głową.  
>-Doskonale ci poszło.-stwierdził. Naruto przypatrzył się dziewczynie. Była brudna, ale... Rozpoznał ja. Szczęka mu opadła. Przez chwilę niemo poruszał ustami.<br>-Naruko...-wymamrotał w końcu. 13-latka spuściła głową i chwyciła się za brzuch. Z rany na jej nodze sączyła się krew. Była ranna. Naruto podreptał do niej i ukląkł. Było jasne, że daleko sama nie zajdzie, a on nie mógł jej podnieść. Była dla niego za ciężka i duża. Wtedy wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.  
>Po raz kolejny użył Kage Bunshin. Klony podniosły zdumioną Naruko. Yoshitsu pokiwał głową i ruszył uliczką. Dachy odpadały. Na szczęście, paru shinobi poszło im na rękę i przez chwilę ich ochraniało. Jeden nawet zasugerował, że poniesie Naruko. Naruto dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że ona w przeciwieństwie do niego, była dobrze znana. Widząc, że córka Yondaime jest w niebezpieczeństwie, od razu rzucali się do pomocy.<br>Po przebrnięciu przez tłumy wrogów i sojuszników, zobaczyli kolejną barykadę. Ta jednak była mocniejsza. Co chwilę zza niej wybiegali shinobi, pomagając innym. W szpitalu coś się działo. Wyglądało na to, że został zaatakowany. Naruto zagryzł wargę, myśląc o swoim aniki. Miał nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest.  
>Kiedy znaleźli się za barykadą, shinobi z Naruko natychmiast popędził w stronę jakiegoś zgromadzenia. Naruto nie podążył za nim. Podszedł do pierwszej lepszej osoby i zmusił ją, aby na niego spojrzała.<br>-Muszę znaleźć Yamato-sama!  
>Po kilku takich pytaniach w końcu go namierzył. Najwyraźniej planował odbicie szpitala. Naruto z trudem się do niego dopchnął. Kiedy mężczyzna go zobaczył, jego oczy się rozszerzyły.<br>-Yamato-sama!  
>-Naruto, co tu robisz? Jesteś zbyt blisko barykady! Uciekaj do środka!<br>-Nie, mam wiadomość. Na wschodzie jest jeszcze jedna taka barykada. Jeż przysłał mnie. Prosi o pomoc!  
>-Jeż cię przysłał? Byłeś tam? Walczyłeś?<br>Naruto pokiwał głową, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, jak bardzo jest zadyszany. Poczuł, że to wszystko powoli zaczyna go przerastać. Na twarzy Yamato pojawiła się zaduma. Potem zaczął przyglądać się chłopakowi.  
>-Jesteś ranny!-wydukał, a kilku jego kompanów przyjrzało się mu dokładniej. Naruto uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.<br>-To nie moja krew. Mam parę siniaków, nic wielkiego, Yamato-sama.  
>Yamato podrapał się po głowie. Naruto uznał, że marnują za dużo czasu.<br>-Oni potrzebują pomocy! Barykada nie utrzyma ich długo, widziałem ją! Byłem tam, jest ich za mało.  
>Przywódca Korzenia westchnął i zaczął wydawać rozkazy. Potem spojrzał na chłopaka poważnie, co sprawiło, że ten zadrżał.<br>-Muszę iść do Yondaime. A ty masz iść do jakiegoś medyka.  
>Zaczął się przepychać w stronę zgromadzenia. Naruto westchnął. Mógł przewidzieć, że nikt go nie zrozumie. Przecież nie zamierzał siedzieć na tyłku bezczynnie! Zauważył, że Yoshitsu przypatruje mu się z tyłu. W jego oczach błąkały się iskierki rozbawienia. On już wiedział, co się zaraz stanie i że nawet Hokage tego nie powstrzyma. <p>


	13. Chapter 13

**Walka!**

[SZPITAL]  
>Iruka nie był głupi. Doskonale wiedział, że teraz, kiedy wioska jest zaatakowana, nikt nie będzie się przejmował zbytnio rannymi. Sam aktualnie walczył z trzema przeciwnikami. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na poparzenia, ale to było ciężkie zadanie. Za każdym razem, gdy się bronił lub atakował, jego rany przypominały mu o tym, że się teraz do niczego nie nadaje. Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że Naruto jest bezpieczny i nie próbuje zgrywać bohatera.<br>Z krzykiem kopnął jednego z pięciu uzbrojonych po zęby przeciwników. Zaczynał już rozumieć, że spalenie Akademii, to była jedynie zmyłka. Czuł niesamowitą wściekłość, że jakiś gnojek zabił niewinne dzieci tylko po to, aby móc zaatakować. Odbił dłonią lecącego na niego kunaia i złapał mężczyznę za nogę. Ten krzyknął złowrogo, kiedy upadł boleśnie na posadzkę. Teraz z pewnością nie będzie miło wspominać szpitali.  
>Wtedy Iruki jęknął, gdy poczuł ból w bok. Jego stopy oderwały się od podłogi i uderzył ramieniem w ścianę. Zupełnie zapomniał o szóstym przeciwniku, z którym walczył na początku. Zrozumiał swoją głupotę, kiedy sądził, że zostanie nieprzytomny do końca walki. Przed oczami zatańczyły mu ciemne plamki. Wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, aby ochronić się przed następnymi ciosami. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyszłość jest przesądzona. Pozostało mu już jedynie walczyć do śmierci za Hokage.<br>[GDZIEŚ W KONOSZE]  
>Zakapturzony mężczyzna patrzył, jak dwóch idiotów, którzy ośmielili się go zaatakować, rozpryskuje się w fontannie krwi. Wyszczerzył się szeroko. I to jest sztuka. Jak nie da się kogoś wysadzić od zewnątrz, to przynajmniej można to zrobić od wewnątrz. To dość proste. Na początku należy przekonać przeciwnika albo ofiarę do zjedzenia takiej słodkie figurki. Najlepiej nadają się takie polane wcześniej czekoladą. Następnie wystarczy poczekać, odsuwając się na w miarę bezpieczną odległość. Potem zostaje już tylko obserwować prawdziwą sztukę.<br>-YEY! To było fantastyczne!  
>Mężczyzna skulił się. Zaczął masować swoje ucho, patrząc z dezaprobatą na zamaskowanego chłopaka. Tobi nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy powinien być cicho. Wróć... On był kiedykolwiek cicho?<br>-Naucz mnie tego, Deidara-senpai! Plosie...-błagał Tobi. W Deidarze pojawiło się ukłucie dumy. Ten przeklęty bachor zawsze dostawał czego chciał, co na to można było poradzić? Jednakże, zanim przejdą do przyjemności, muszą przejść do obowiązków.  
>-Dałeś wspaniałemu Hokage antidotum?<br>-TAK! Tobi grzeczny chłopiec, Tobi robi co każą, Tobi zrobi więcej, jak dostanie cukierka!  
>-Pijawka...-mruknął Deidara-Tyle miesięcy przygotowywania trucizny i wszystko szlag trafia przez bandę zapchlonych kundli zza kratek. Sasori się wkurzy.<br>-A cukierek dla Tobiego?-domagał się chłopak. Deidara westchnął, powstrzymując się, żeby mu nie podać pod nos jednej ze swoich figurek. Pain nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby zamaskowany, wyrośnięty dzieciak zobaczył gwiazdy z bliska.  
>-Nie mam cukierków. Patrz.-pokazał mu na pierwszy lepszy jeszcze stojący budynek-Tam na pewno są jakieś cukierki. No... Aport!<br>Tobi nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Ruszył przed siebie, depcząc przy okazji po wszystkich, jakich napotkał. I tych z Liścia, i tych zza kratek, i tych spoza Konohy. Deidara już wcześniej się zastanawiał, czy gdyby wziąć kawałek kija, jeden koniec przytwierdzić do grzbietu Tobiego, a na drugim powiesić cukierka, a następnie nastawić go naprzeciwko armii, ten zmasakrowałby ich wszystkich, próbując dorwać swoją nagrodę. Potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z niej ten dziwny pomysł i jednocześnie faszerując kolejnego zbiega bombą.  
>-Dwa... Jeden...<br>Huk rozerwał „biedaka" na strzępy. Deidara westchnął. To jednak nie było takie fajne jak przypuszczał. Zwłaszcza, że Pain wziął zad w troki i zwiał, zostawiając jemu i Tobiemu ochronę nad ich kryjówką. To nie było fair. W ani jednym znaczeniu. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Kisame i ten cholerny Uchiha nie mogą się tym zająć. Mają za dużo obowiązków, czy co?  
>[OKOLICE KONOHY]<br>-I co? A nie mówiłem? Łatwizna.-mruknął Mizuki. Danzo westchnął, masując sobie skroń. Miał już go naprawdę po dziurki w nosie. Zwłaszcza, że nie spełnił swojego marzenia i nie zmiótł Yondaime na miazgę, bo ten się obudził w momencie, w którym on wpadł do szpitala. Nie dość, że to ANBU prawie go zmietli, to jeszcze musiał wiać. Wstyd.  
>Za to Mizuki był szczęśliwy, bo znowu był wolny. Strasznie podekscytowany, gadał o tym, co teraz będzie robić. Co chwilę wspominał o tym, że przydałoby mu się towarzystwo paru ładnych kobiet, ale tylko pozostali zbiegowie go słuchali. Danzo zastanawiał się, czy ma na tyle siły, aby wrócić i zawalczyć o swoje. W końcu Hokage był wyczerpany. Gdyby się do niego przebił, jeden szybki cios i po wszystkim. Albo gdyby dopadł tego cholernego dzieciaka i jego oczy...<br>-Co tak myślisz, Danzo-chan?  
>Ku niezadowoleniu Mizukiego, były przywódca Korzenia nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Intensywnie planował, czy da radę złapać chłopaka i uciec z Konoszy w jednym kawałku. Było to ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie, ale... A może?<br>Spojrzał poważnie na rozbawionego Mizukiego.  
>-Pomożesz mi złapać tego bachora, czy nie?<br>Ten zamrugał.  
>-Jakiego bachora? A... Najmłodszego Yondaime? Ciekawy pomysł, ale nie bardzo mi się podoba powrót za kratki.<br>-W wiosce panuje chaos.-zaczął Danzo, patrząc na wszystkich zgromadzonych-Wszyscy walczą. Jeśli stopimy się z tłem, przemkniemy niezauważeni. Być może dorwiemy kogoś więcej poza dzieciakiem. Powiem wprost. Dzięki niemu, będę mógł zdobyć wszystko. Jeśli mi pomożecie, możecie się stać lepsi od tych żałosnych shinobi Liścia.  
>Mizuki prychnął.<br>-I jeszcze bardziej poszukiwanymi. Słuchaj, Danzo. Na razie interesuje mnie tylko ta bachorzyca. A wiem, że trzyma się blisko tatusia. Ja tam wolę na razie odpuścić i wrócić później z „kolegami". Konoha nie wytrzyma drugiej fali.  
>Rozległa się ogólna aprobata. Danzo westchnął. Nie zamierzał się pakować w kłopoty bez wsparcia. To byłoby głupotą, zwłaszcza że ten cholerny Hiruzen może się kręcić w pobliżu...<br>[KONOHA – ŁAŹNIA]  
>Dwóch mężczyzn czaiło się za wielkim lustrem, czekając na możliwy atak. Oboje byli zaskoczeni wydarzeniami tej nocy. Całkowicie pokrzyżowało im to plany. A Neko no Kuni było tak blisko zwycięstwa... Ktokolwiek odebrał im chwałę, gorzko pożałuje.<br>-I... co... Diyua, siedzimy tu cały czas? A jak ktoś podpali łaźnię?  
>-Nie marudź i siedź cicho, Rara.-odmruknął Diyua. Jednak Rara nie zamierzał odpuścić tak łatwo. Bał się, że wszystko się wyda.<br>-Straciliśmy swoje maski. To hańba, nie możemy bez nich wrócić do wioski.  
>-Zamknij się i skupi się na tym, żeby przetrwać noc.<br>-Ale Diyua... a jak ktoś je znalazł? I powiązał fakty? Mogą na nas zrzucić ten cały atak! Byliśmy nieodpowiedzialni!  
>-Zamknij twarz.<br>-Diyua.. boję się.. powiedz coś pokrzepiającego... proszę...  
>Mężczyzna westchnął.<br>-Pewnie nie dożyjemy poranku. Pokrzepiło cię to?  
>[WSCHÓD KONOHY – „WSCHODNI OBÓZ"]<br>Enoki trzymał kurczowo w dłoniach misia, którego dała mu jakaś pani. Krzyki i płacz przerażały go, ale miał nadzieję, że Naruto-kun w końcu wróci, tak jak obiecał. Nie... on powiedział, że się postara. Ale wróci prawda? Ta niepewność sprawiała, że bał się jeszcze bardziej. W dodatku, pozostali wcale się nie kwapili, żeby mu udowodnić, że wszystko skończy się dobrze.  
>Dostrzegł, że po jego prawej zrobiło się jakieś zamieszanie. Podniósł się ciężko i usiadł po turecko. Zmrużył oczy, starając się dostrzec źródło. Jego oczom ukazał się jakiś starszy mężczyzna. Był w dziwnej zbroi, a na plecach miał zarzucony duży zwój. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Enoki zobaczył niesamowitą wiedzę. Staruszek przesłał mu ciepły uśmiech.<br>Jeden z shinobi podbiegł do starszego mężczyzny i ukłonił się. Ten machnął dłonią, szybko się rozglądając dookoła. Mruknął coś z niezadowoleniem do jednego z towarzyszących mu ninja, a ten skinął głową i zniknął.  
>-Nie czas na uprzejmości. Jest gorzej, niż przedstawiał to Naruto...-mruknął, wspominając słowa Yamato. Przywołał do siebie jednego z rannych shinobi i wypytał go o szczegóły. Nie podobało mu się to. Zastanawiał się, czy jest więcej takich obozów. Jeśli tak, to potrzebują więcej ludzi. Przeciwników wciąż było dużo i w stu procentach inna wioska brała w tym udział. Nie była jednak na tyle głupia, aby używać swojego znaku.<br>-Pamiętasz takiego małego chłopca? Blondyna?-zapytał w końcu Sarutobi, chcąc zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Shinobi pokiwał głową energicznie.  
>-Tak, tak! Przybiegł z tamtym maluchem na rękach.-wskazał na nieco przestraszonego Enokiego-W dodatku towarzyszyły mu jakieś lisy. To one rozszarpały tamtych!<br>Wtedy w Sandaime zawrzało. Shinobi zadrżał, wiedząc, że zaraz rozpocznie się reprymenda.  
>-Dlaczego go tu nie zatrzymaliście? Mógł zginąć.<br>Mężczyzna rozłożył ręce.  
>-Próbowałem, ale jeden z lisów powiedział, że chłopak już walczył z wrogiem. A potem uciekli mi sprzed nosa. Nie mogłem ich gonić i zostawić swojego posterunku...<br>Sandaime westchnął. To było do przewidzenia. Naruto nigdy nie siedziałby na tyłku. Wtedy obok niego pojawił się Yamato z niezbyt przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy. Jakiś shinobi podbiegł do niego.  
>-Yamato-sama!<br>-Jeż.  
>-Wysłałem do ciebie...<br>-Tak, wiem. Dotarł. I zwiał.  
>-Słucham?-zdziwił się Sarutobi. Yamato westchnął.<br>-Uciekł. Pobiegł walczyć. Wykiwał moich ANBU i wydostał się za barykadę.  
>-Cały Naruto...-mruknął nieco rozbawiony Hiruzen, próbując wyobrazić sobie, jak 8-latek mógł wykiwać ANBU. Yamato pomasował sobie skroń.<br>-Jak sytuacja?  
>-Źle.-odpowiedział Sandaime zamiast Jeża-Barykada prawie się wali. Za mało medyków.<br>Yamato pokiwał głową. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko miało się zawalić. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Sarutobi widział Yondaime, ten słaniał się na nogach i klął jak szewc, obiecując, że jak znajdzie tego, kto podpalił Akademię to obedrze go ze skóry. Dziwnym faktem nie wspominał nic o truciźnie.  
>[KONOHA - „OBÓZ SZPITALNY"]<br>Naruko głośno płakała, wtulona w ojca. Nikt nawet nie próbował jej uciszać. W panującym harmiderze to, czy siedzi cicho, czy nie, nie miało wielkiego znaczenia. Poza tym, dopiero co prawie została zgwałcona. Miała prawo do rozpaczy. Kushina biegła od jednego końca barykady do drugiego, zabijając tylu wrogów, ile tylko zdołała. Minato, trzymając Naruko na kolanach i starając się powstrzymać wzbierającą się wściekłość, omawiał z Jiraiyą i Fugaku plany, które pozwoliły by im wyprzeć wroga z wioski.  
>Jakieś dwie godziny temu wróg wdarł się do szpitala, z Danzo na czele. Zaskoczenie... Na szczęście, Minato obudził się i zdołał uratować własną skórę przed niechybną śmiercią. Kosztowało go to dużo energii, ale opłaciło się, bo Danzo zwiał. Kiedy Yondaime usłyszał, co się dzieje we wiosce i co się stało z Akademią, wpadł w szał. Jiraiyi udało się go utemperować.<br>Niecałe pół godziny temu przybiegł shinobi z ryczącą Naruko na plecach. Była poobijana i lekko ranna. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Kushina wyciągnęła z niej, co się stało. Jiraiya miał ochotę coś rozwalić, kiedy usłyszał o próbie gwałtu. Minato podziękował shinobiemu, który ją przyniósł za ratunek, ale ten wyjaśnił, że on jedynie ją przyniósł. Powiedział, że jakiś inny dzieciak ją uratował. Po krótkim wywiadzie z Naruko okazało się, że to właśnie Naruto jest tym ratownikiem. Minato prawie dostał zawału, gdy dowiedział się, że 8-latek walczy z potężniejszymi do siebie przeciwnikami.  
>20 minut temu przybiegł Yamato. Powiedział im, że na wschodzie jest jakaś ostoja, gdzie ludzie się bronią, ale nie mają wielkich szans i potrzebują pomocy. Na pytanie, skąd o tym wie, powiedział im o Naruto, którego przysłał Jeż. Jiraiya pobiegł z nim porozmawiać, a Sarutobi pobiegł sprawdzić sytuację na wschodzie.<br>18 minut temu okazało się, że Naruto wykiwał ANBU Yamato i pobiegł walczyć.  
>10 minut temu wpadł do obozu Menma, poważnie ranny. Mimo wszystko chciał dostać rozkazy i walczyć dalej. Fugaku na rozkaz Minato uwięził chłopaka w genjutsu i medycy się nim zajęli. Yondaime nie był zadowolony z takiego sposobu, ale nie widział innego wyjścia.<br>4 minuty temu do szpitala wysłał grupę shinobi z Kakashim na czele, żeby pozbyli się maruderów i zabezpieczyli budynek. Medycy potrzebowali leków. To był jeden z nadrzędnych celi, jakie powinni osiągnąć w czasie najbliższej godziny.  
>Teraz? Teraz był chaos. Coraz więcej rannych i podpaleń. W powietrzu było pełno dymu, a frustracja Yondaime, która dotyczyła tego, że nie mógł wstać i walczyć, była bardzo dobrze wyczuwalna. Różnie to też wpływało na morale. Jedni cieszyli się, że Hokage chciałby stanąć przy nich i walczyć, a drudzy byli przerażeni tym, że nie może tego zrobić.<br>-Ile ich jeszcze może być?-zapytał w końcu trzymającego się niedaleko Hiashiego.  
>-Nie wiem, Hokage.<br>-Ech... Fugaku...  
>-Tak?<br>-Od teraz dowodzisz.  
>-Co?! Przekazujesz mu...-zaprotestował Jiraiya, ale Minato go powstrzymał.<br>-Jestem do niczego aktualnie. Tylko przeszkadzam. Nie znam sytuacji i nie mogę jej poznać siedząc na tyłku. Fugaku... Liczę na ciebie.  
>-Klan Uchiha!-wrzasnął Fugaku. Spora grupa shinobi, którzy bronili obozu, przybiegła do niego. Ten spojrzał na nich poważnie-Właśnie dostaliśmy od Hokage szanse, jakiej prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie dostaniemy! Pokażmy tym durniom, co znaczy zagrażanie Liściowi! Jesteśmy jego części, ale też jesteśmy czymś, co ma własny honor i własną tradycję! Czas pokazać, że nie zniknęliśmy, ani nie jesteśmy niczyimi sługami! Czas pokazać, że klan Uchiha nie będzie się chować po kątach w obliczu zagrożenia!<br>Rozległ się głośny aplauz. Minato westchnął. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że później konsekwencje tego nie będą zbyt uciążliwe. Patrzył, jak Fugaku ze swoimi ludźmi znika. Teraz wyobrażał sobie, co zrobi mężczyźnie (lub kobiecie), który za tym stoi.  
>[SZPITAL]<br>-HAA!-krzyknął Iruka, uderzając przeciwnika w krtań. Jakimś cudem udało mu się pokonać pięciu, ale nie miał już siły na walkę. Ostatni zaśmiał się, kiedy Umino upadł na posadzkę, dysząc ciężko. Bandyta kopnął go w brzuch tak mocno, że ten przejechał na plecach przez cały korytarz i z hukiem zatrzymał się na ścianie. Z ust Iruki wydobyło się jedynie ciche westchnienie, uciekające z płuc wraz z całym powietrzem.  
>Starał się szybko oddychać, walczyć do końca. Podniósł się z trudem, ale potem znowu otrzymał cios, po którym na chwilę świat znikł. Kiedy wszystko wróciło na miejsce, Iruka zorientował się, że leży przy ścianie, a z jego ust wypływa krew. Zakrztusił się nią i to był błąd.<br>Odchodzący właśnie bandyta zatrzymał się. Potem Umino mógł tylko z przerażeniem obserwować, jak ten odwraca się i patrzy wściekle na niego. Wyszczerzył żółte zęby, cichutko warcząc. Rozejrzał się i podniósł leżący nieopodal skalpel. Zaczął ważyć niewielką, ale ostrą broń w ręku. Powoli zbliżał się do Iruki.  
>„Tak to wygląda?" zastanawiał się. Czuł, że serce bije mu jak szalone. Drżał, chciał wstać i uciekać przed tym potworem, ale nie mógł się poruszyć. Kiedyś sądził, że stanie naprzeciwko śmierci z godnym uśmiechem, ale teraz wiedział, że to niewykonalne. Strach był zbyt duży. A on nie chciał umierać.<br>Zamknął oczy i cicho zaczął się modlić. Błagał, aby Naruto był bezpieczny. Miał nadzieję, że rodzina w końcu zaakceptuje go w pełni, a Kushina przestanie być wobec niego taka przerażająca. To tylko mały, potrzebujący miłości chłopiec. A co... jeśli już nie żyje? Nie, nie! To nie mogła być prawda! Na pewno żyje. Pewnie jest ze swoim bratem albo drużyną albo senseiem... kimkolwiek!  
>A co z jego zalotnikiem? Zginie i nie pozna jego tożsamości? To było nie fair. To całkowicie było nie fair. A Yuki? Kto się nim zajmie? Co z uczniami? I Akademią? Przecież trzeba wszystko odbudować. Czuł się strasznie, wiedząc, że nie może pomóc. Był bezużyteczny.<br>-NIE!  
>Otworzył oczy. Zauważył, że ostrze skalpela jest już tylko kilkanaście centymetrów od jego gardła. Przeciwnik zatrzymał się i obejrzał za siebie. Zobaczył jedynie srebrną smugę, zanim został powalony na posadzkę.<br>[DOM IRUKI]  
>-Co my tu robimy, młody?-zdenerwował się Yoshitsu. Naruto westchnął, ale postanowił mu nie odpowiadać.<br>-YUKI!-krzyknął w głąb budynku. Z kuchni wydobyło się ciche szczekanie. Potem biała kulka wypadła z niej i, ślizgając się na panelach, dopadła do Naruto. Chłopak podniósł szczeniaka i podrapał go za uchem  
>-Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest.-uśmiechnął się szeroko blondyn, a Yoshitsu przewrócił oczami.<br>-Brudzisz go krwią, młody.  
>-Trudno.-mruknął Naruto-To będzie teraz Akai i tyle.<br>Odwrócił się na pięcie i ostrożnie wyszedł z budynku, uważając, żeby nie stać czyimś celem. Na ulicy widział jednak teraz więcej shinobi Liścia, co oznaczało tylko jedno. Wygrywali.  
>[„WSCHODNI OBÓZ"]<br>Sarutobi zauważył zagęszczenie shinobi Liścia i uśmiechnął się. Sytuacja poprawiała się i zaczynali wygrywać. Nie było jednak wątpliwości, że ponieśli ogromne straty. Obejrzał się i zobaczył w oczach cywili utraconą jakiś czas temu nadzieję. Chłopiec uratowany przez Naruto, teraz dreptał przez cały obóz, wypatrując blondyna.  
>Hiruzen znał malca i miał nadzieję, że jego rodzicom nie stało się nic złego. A tym bardziej miał nadzieję, że Naruto jest dalej w jednym kawałku. Minato zwariowałby, gdyby okazało się, że tak nie jest. W dodatku ta cała sytuacja z Naruko... Pozostawało się jedynie cieszyć, że Mizuki jej nie dorwał. To, że uciekł, było bezsprzecznym faktem.<br>Spojrzał w niebo i zobaczył pierwsze różowe łuny. Powoli zbliżał się ranek. Będzie łatwiej wypatrzeć wroga i wybić go. Wiedział, że długo będą lizać rany, ale Konoha się podniesie szybciej, niż inni mogą przypuszczać. Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie.  
>[GDZIEŚ W KONOSZE]<br>-Tobi nie ma cukierka!-zapłakał zamaskowany chłopak, a Deidara westchnął. To, żeby nie nafaszerować go figurkami, robiło się naprawdę ciężkie. Wszystko jednak wskazywało na to, że Liść wkrótce upora się z wrogiem i wszystko wróci do normy. Wtedy też po raz kolejny przystąpią do planu. Tym razem nic ich nie powstrzyma. Muszą tylko zdążyć przed egzaminem na chunina.  
>-Tobi chce cukierka!<br>-Zamknij się! Nie mam cukierków!  
>Chłopak zapłakał cicho i odbiegł w jeden z zaułków. Deidara westchnął. Teraz jemu się oberwie. Pięknie. Sprawa nie mogła być lepsza. Ale co w końcu miałzrobić? Wyciągnąć cukierka z kapelusza? I skąd ma wziąć kapelusz? Ech... Paina i tak to nie będzie obchodzić. Gdyby tak tylko mógł wysadzić jedną z twarzy Hokage dla poprawienia humoru... Przypuszczał jednak, że Konoszanie nie byliby zachwyceni takim przekazem sztuki...<br>[„OBÓZ SZPITALNY"]  
>-Yondaime-sama! Yondaime-sama!<br>Minato spojrzał na jakiegoś shinobi. Ten biegł w jego stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy. Promienie wschodzącego słońca powoli zaczynały wszystkich oślepiać. Jiraiya zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał poważnie na krzyczącego.  
>-Czego się drzesz?<br>-Wygraliśmy! Fugaku-sama kazał przekazać wiadomość, że zostali już tylko maruderzy!  
>Zanim Minato zdążył coś powiedzieć, wszyscy wybuchli aplauzem. Włącznie z nadąsanym Menmą, którego niedawno Itachi wyciągnął przez przypadek z genjutsu. Naruko obudziła się i rozejrzała się dookoła, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Minato pogłaskał ją po policzku.<br>-Już po wszystkim, Naru-chan, wygraliśmy.  
>Na jej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Jiraiya wrzasnął z radości. Miał ochotę wyściskać każdego po kolei, ale najpierw musiał kogoś uderzyć po łbie. Tylko najpierw musiał tego kogoś znaleźć. A to nie było proste...<br>[SZPITAL]  
>Iruka ze strachem patrzył na dwójkę szarpiących się mężczyzn. Kakashi wyglądał na człowieka zbyt przerażonego, aby pomyśleć dokładnie, co zamierza zrobić, więc jego ciosy zupełnie nie nadawały się do jego statusu. Wtedy przeciwnik złapał za skalpel i wbił go w bok Kakashiego. Przeciągnął nim, aż ten przeciął prawie cały bok. Na szczęście ostrze nie było długie. Hatake zawył z bólu i całym swoim ciężarem zwalił się na kark przeciwnika. Rozległ się trzask i bandyta znieruchomiał.<br>Kakashi z trudem doczołgał się do Iruki, trzymając się za krwawiący bok. Iruka patrzył na niego z przerażeniem. Nie rozumiał, czemu nagle jonin stracił ostatnie resztki rozumu i zachował się jak głupi gennin. Ten pogłaskał Umino po policzku, przez co tamten całkowicie przestał rozumieć zachowanie Hatake.  
>-Koi... koi... koi... koi...-mamrotał nieskładnie Kakashi, a układanka Iruki poskładała się w końcu w jedną całość.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Debata**

Kiedy promienie słońca oświetliły w pełni wioskę, ludzie zaczęli wychylać głowy ze swoich kryjówek, aby sprawdzić stan swojego domu. Okazało się, że przypuszczenia snute podczas walki były błędne. ¾ Konohy pozostało nienaruszone. Straty w ludziach, głównie w cywilach, były bardziej zatrważające. Pierwszym podejrzanym o to, co się stało, było Neko no Kuni. Wybijanie maruderów i łapanie niektórych było męczącym zadaniem.

-Przestań się wiercić!-krzyknęła medyczka wściekle, łapiąc rannego za włosy i szarpiąc za nie, aby przywołać „shinobi" do porządku. Ten jęknął i pokiwał głową. Ciągle wzrokiem podążał w stronę innego pacjenta, który także ciagle się na niego gapił, czasami śmiejąc się z cierpienia „towarzysza".

-No dobrze, dobrze!-jęknął Kakashi, zamierając w bezruchu. Zarumienił się, kiedy Iruka po raz kolejny zachichotał. Hatake chciał siedzieć przy swoim koi i zapytać go, co będzie dalej, a musiał leżeć na boku i czekać, aż medyczka poskłada go do kupy. To było nie fair. Przynajmniej mógł się zaznajomić z sytuacją.

W szpitalu brakło miejsc, więc wielu rannych było leczonych w byłym, szpitalnym obozie. W pobliżu trwało właśnie zebranie. Kiedy paru drani nie miało co robić, śmiali się razem z Iruką z niecierpliwego i delikatnego Kakashiego. Ale on już planował słodką zemstę. Teraz musiał jedynie zacisnąć zęby i wytrzymać te piętnaście minut bez świętego spokoju. Kątem oka obserwował Kushinę, która właśnie sprawdzała, czy Naruko i Menma są w stanie 'do użytku'.

Itachi siedział ze swoim bratem tuż przy barykadzie. Ustalono, że jej rozbiórkę przeniesie się na późniejszy termin. Yondaime podobno nie wykluczał ponownego ataku i zarządził przygotowania do defensywy. Sasuke był zawiedziony tym, że został zatrzymany za barykadą i nie mógł walczyć, ale po tym, co prawie stało się z Naruko, trochę opuścił go optymizm. Oboje byli zmartwieni stanem swojego ojca, który został ranny w czasie odpierania ataku.

Shashara siedział wraz z Nayaną w pobliżu swoich rodziców. Drżał lekko, bojąc się, że ich koledze z drużyny, Naruto, coś się stało. Kiedy Nari patrzył na Yondaime, czasami widział, że ten się rozgląda, najwyraźniej czegoś lub kogoś szukając i chłopak miał nadzieję, że chodzi właśnie o 8-latka. Słyszał już, jak dwóch shinobi plotkowało o tym, że jakiś dzieciak walczył z wrogiem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie chodziło o Naruto.

Shikamaru podążał za ojcem jak cień. Tej nocy przeżył szok, jakiego jeszcze nie znał. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógł umrzeć. A wydawałoby się, że jest już przygotowany na taką walkę. Przynajmniej stłukł paru wrogów. Zauważył, że wszyscy gromadzą się dookoła szpitala. Większość szukała pomocy medycznej, ale niektórzy, wiedząc że tam jest Hokage, czekali na postanowienia odnośnie nocy.

Enoki trzymał się mocno swojej mamy, nie chcąc znowu stracić z nią kontaktu. Ta wcale oczywiście nie zamierzała go zostawić. Yukuchi czekał na decyzję Yondaime, ale nie chciał się oddalać od swojej rodziny, zwłaszcza że ta noc była dla niego bardzo długa. Szansa na to, że jego jedyne dziecko umrze, przyprawiała go prawie o zawał. Na szczęście, okazało się, że dotarł do wschodniego obozu. Po wszystkich czułościach, zasypał ich opowieścią o braciszku Naruto oraz jakimś Yoshitsu.

Jiraiya jednym uchem słuchał tego, co „tymczasowa rada" ustalała, a drugim się rozglądał. Irukę już namierzył. Ale Naruto nadal był nieobecny. Obawiał się najgorszego i wiedział, że Minato również bierze to pod uwagę. Jego rosnące zdenerwowanie go zdradzało, a rozglądanie się było coraz mniej ukradkowe. Sam powstrzymywał się od otwartego poszukiwania malca, ale reszta raczej nie byłaby zachwycona.

Hiruzen był wyczerpany psychicznie i fizycznie. Miał ochotę położyć się i już nie wstawać. Stwierdził, że jest na to wszystko za stary i odłączył się od narady. Zaczął sprawdzać stan shinobi, cywili i budynków. Przerażała go ilość martwych dzieci. Co chwilę widział małe, czarne worki, wrucane do wielkiego, przygotowanego niedawno dołu. Ciał było za dużo, aby urządzić zwykły pogrzeb, a drugi atak był tylko kwestią czasu. Dobrze, że wysłano już list z prośbą o pomoc do Ame.

Tej nocy Hinata po raz pierwszy zabiła w obronie swojej siostry. Nie mogła uwierzyć też w to, że Naruko prawie została zgwałcona. Nie wiedziała jednak kto ją ochronił.. Podobno wiele osób o tym mówiło, ale Kushina miała coś z tym wspólnego, że zmienili wersję, jakoby jakiś zwykły ninja ją wyratował z opresji. Właśnie przez to Hinata miała swoje podejrzenia.

Iruka miał po raz kolejny zaśmiać się, kiedy Kakashi znowu zapiszczał z bólu, ale coś wskoczyło mu na brzuch. Nie, żeby cierpienie Hatake go bawiło, ale wiedział, że tak trochę rozładuje napięcie. Miał już serdecznie dość martwienia się. Zwłaszcza, że miał teraz sporo do myślenia na temat przyszłości swojej i Kakashiego. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na biało-czerwoną kulkę. Yuki zaszczekał, czekając na pieszczotę. Umino podrapał go za uchem.

-Co tu robisz, mały?-zapytał go Iruka, ciesząc się, że szczeniak nie zginął w jednym z pożarów. Wtedy padł na niego jakiś cień.

-Fart, że nikt nie wpadł na podpalenie twojego mieszkania, aniki.

Iruka przez chwilę chciał się roześmiać i przytulić Naruto, ale zamarł w połowie reakcji. Medyczka, która męczyła się z niecierpliwym Kakashim też zauważyła, że jej pacjent sztywnieje z szoku. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i wypuściła w ręki bandaż.

-NARUTO, JESTEŚ RANNY?!

Chłopiec westchnął, czując się przytłoczony zamieszaniem, jakie wywołał jego aniki. Wiedział jednak, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, Iruka wpadnie w panikę.

-NIE! Po raz tysięczny, to nie moja krew!-zaprotestował Naruto, machając energicznie rękami, czego natychmiast pożałował, bo prowizoryczny bandaż zsunął się mu z prawego nadgarstka, ukazując długą ranę. Jego wina, że nie zdążył się uchylić?-No dobra, poza tym to nie moja krew.-mruknął niezadowolony. Wtedy zorientował się, że 90% otoczenia im się przygląda. Pięknie... Lepiej być nie mogło.

Minato zamrugał. Całe ubranie jego najmłodszego syna było nasączone krwią. Nie mówiąc już o katanie, która pewnie była cała czerwona. Fakt, że wyszedł z tej całej nocy z jedną, lekką raną był jeszcze bardziej szokujący. Shikaku westchnął z nikłym uśmieszkiem. Coś mu się przewinęło, że jakiś dzieciak walczy, ale to nie było dla niego zaskoczenie. Cała ta sytuacja w nocy wymagała wielu dziwnych reakcji. Jednak, dzieciak mu zaimponował. Jiraiya miał ochotę doskoczyć do małego chochlika i zgodnie z własną obietnicą mu przyłożyć za taką lekkomyślność. Uznał jednak, że Iruka rozszarpałby go wtedy.

Naruto z ulgą stwierdził, że pozostali tracą powoli zainteresowanie jego osobą i wracają do swoich obowiązków. Iruka zmusił go, aby uklęknął przy nim i walnął go po głowie.

-Co ty sobie myślałeś?!

Chłopak westchnął, masując sobie głowę. Mógł to przewidzieć. Umino odetchnął i zerknął w stronę Kakashiego. Ten wyszczerzył się przez maskę, co wyglądało naprawdę komicznie. W normalnych okolicznościach Iruka zacząłby się śmiać, ale teraz mógł co najwyżej się uśmiechnąć. Nie wiedział tylko, że ten wyszczerz był skierowany do Naruto, który odwzajemnił go.

[GDZIEŚ W KONOSZE]

-Tobi ma cukierka! Tobi ma cukierka!

Deidara westchnął, obserwując sytuację z głowy Trzeciego. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej, zwłaszcza że Yondaime kazał wzmocnić ochronę. Wszystko miało się skomplikować. Pain nie będzie zadowolony. Wybuchowy artysta złapał podnieconego chłopaka za kołnież i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą.

Zastanawiał się, co teraz zrobią. To jasne, że Hokage będzie teraz ostrożniejszy. Namikaze Minato nigdy nie popełniał tego samego błędu dwa razy. Tobi szurał butami po skale, ale nie zwracał uwagi na to, że ktoś go bezlitośnie i bez szacunku ciągnie za sobą. Walcząc o oddech, pocałował cukierek i pochłonął go razem z opakowaniem. Oblizał się, zsuwając na twarz maskę z jednym otworem na oko.

Kątem oka Deidara zauważył, że ich kryjówka została lekko nadpalona. Konan się wścieknie, jeśli chociażby jedna buteleczka jej perfum zostałaby zniszczona. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, co by mu zrobiła. Tobi jak zwykle zostanie uniewinniony, nawet gdyby to była jego wina. Był półgłówkiem, więc jego sumienie przelewało się na konto opiekuna. Artysta zastanawiał się często, dlaczego w ogóle go trzymają w Akatsuki. Na pewno nie ze względu na umiejętności.

[GRANICA KRAJU OGNIA]

-Czuję się jak tchórz...-mruknął Danzo, oglądając się po raz tysięczny za siebie. Mizuki westchnął, poprawiając swoją fryzurę grzebykiem. Dopiero co skorzystali z dobrodziejstw rzeki i starali się wysuszyć w porannym słońcu. Pozostali zbiedzy snuli już plany powrotu do gry życia, ale Danzo wiedział, że plan jego „kompana" ma coś innego na celu.

-Marudzisz.-stwierdził cicho Mizuki, odkładając grzebyk na bok, wreszcie zadowolony z efektów. Pozbawiona mysich odchodów fryzura miała coś ładnego w sobie. Mężczyzna odrzucił grzebyk i przeciągnął się.

-To jaki masz w końcu plan? Nie zamierzam uciekać przed Liściem przez całe życie.

-Och...-syknął z zadowoleniem Mizuki-Chcesz zemsty. Jak... wyszukanie.

-Nie.-warknął Danzo-Chcę tego, co mi się należy.

-Tytułu Hokage, hm? A ja chcę tą bachorzycę. Wszyscy czegoś chcą. Ale żeby czegoś chcieć, trzeba mieć odpowiednie środki.

-A ty je masz?-zapytał Danzo, ciekaw odpowiedzi. Mizuki uśmiechnął się szeroko, prezentując połamane zęby.

-Jeszcze zobaczysz. Cierpliwości, mój drogi.

Danzo prychnął i wstał. Musiał rozładować odrobinę swojej energii. Po paru krokach rozległ się trzask. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył resztki szyszki. Wtedy wpadł na genialny pomysł.

[KONOHA]

Shikaku westchnął, zajmując swoje miejsce w wielkiej sali. Nie była używana od lat. Teraz miało być pierwsze tak duże i ważne zebranie. Minato zarządził największy priorytet i nawet stare zrzędy były zaciekawione. Narze nie podobał się pomysł oddalenia od rodziny w takim momencie, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sytuacja nie jest najlepsza.

Rozejrzał się, aby sprawdzić, z kim tym razem będzie walczyć. Ujrzał wszystkie głowy klanów. Inoichi posłał mu mrugnięcie, ale było w nim więcej fałszu niż soli w zupie Yoshino. Był bardzo zdenerwowany. Podobno Ino została prawie zabita podczas ataku i wciąż nie mógł się po tym pozbierać. Wtedy zerknął na Chouzę. Ten starał się zachować stoicki spokój i gapił się uparcie w powierzchnię długiego stołu. Shikaku nie umknęło jednak, że co chwilę w ustach Akimichiego znikają ciasteczka. Zerknął w dół i zobaczył na kolanach przyjaciela pudełeczko wypełnione jedzeniem. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

Wtedy napotkał wzrok Shibiego. Był wyraźnie spięty, jakby oczekiwał, że atak może nadejść w każdej chwili. Było to prawdopodobne, ale straż, jaką ustawił Minato, była nie do przejścia. Gdyby wróg szykował się do następnej fali, dowiedzieli by się o tym natychmiast. W dodatku Ame obiecała pomoc, co było sporym zaskoczeniem nawet dla Yondaime. Shikaku słyszał, że to właśnie klan Aburame ocalił północny obóz przed zniszczeniem. Nie było wątpliwości, że ich reputacja wzrośnie. Tsume podgryzała nerwowo paznokcie, a Kuromaru warczał cichutko. Przez większość ataku Inuzuka ratowali cywili i nie mieli okazji się wsławić, a Hana i Kiba prawie zostali przygnieceni przez zniszczony budynek.

Hiashi starał się zachować względny spokój, ale Shikaku dostrzegł, jak ten skanuje obecnych wzrokiem. Na chwilę ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Nara ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową. Jemu zawdzięczał to, że nie wylądował tej nocy w szpitalu. Podobno Neji był prawdziwym zabójcą tej nocy i wybił masę wrogów. O Fugaku można było teraz wiele powiedzieć. Na pewno to, że jest walnięty. Shikaku słyszał, że prawie pobił medyka, bo nie chciał go wypuścić ze szpitala. Teraz ledwo co trzymał się na krześle i jedynie Shibi ratował go od spotkania z posadzką. Na pewno nie przepuściłby okazji pochwały od Yondaime, zwłaszcza, że go nie zawiódł.

Potem była Starszyzna, którą warto pominąć. Sarutobi ciągle łamał sobie palce, zastanawiając się, czy nie może po prostu kogoś zabić. Atak przeraził go i teraz nie wiedział, co ma z sobą zrobić. Na razie powtarzał jedynie, że jest na to za stary. Miejsce Danzo zajął Yamato. Podczas walki przeprowadził wiele wzorowych akcji i Rada powoli zaczęła się przekonywać do decyzji Yondaime. Z racji na swojego ojca, co było sporym zaskoczeniem, ale i rozkazem Minato, miejsce zajął Kakashi. Shikaku nie dziwił się, bo wiedział, że Kopiujący Ninja nie jest byle shinobim. Znał się na robocie jak nikt inny.

[Od teraz mogę mocno pomieszać, bo nie znam się na tym, kto w prawdziwym uniwersum Naruto zasiadał w „radzie", a nie mam motywacji, żeby psuć własne pomysły i szukać tego]

Okręg Zbrojeń prezentował ojciec TenTen, Kayazuma. Twardy wyraz twarzy, wąsiki, kok na głowie, poprzecinany różnymi szpilkami, a reszta brązowych włosów rozpuszczona, oczy barwy czekolady i wąskie usta. Był masywny. Z daleka widać było, że zna się na broni i zbroi. Konszańską Radą Handlu przewodził niski człowieczek, Uzukichi Kayuari. Na głowie pozostała mu jedynie srebrna gęstwina splątanych loków, szare oczy, a brwi mogły konkurować z brwiami Gaia. Miał okrągłą, dobroduszną twarz, która sprawiała, że wszyscy myśleli, że to miły, starszy karzełek. Ostatni błąd w życiu... Shikaku nie widział bardziej zaciętego i upartego karła. Ambasadę Ukrytego Liścia prezentowała młoda, ale wykształcona kobieta. Takaichi Kaira. Włosy, czarne niczym smoła, miała bardzo krótkie, zostawiła jedynie mały warkoczyk. Oczy miały odcień głębokiej zieleni. Była bardzo współczująca i często wdawała się w kłótnie z innymi, bezdusznymi członkami rady.

Najbardziej wykwintny był przedstawiciel Kapitału I Skarbu Konohy, Kakatu Kauji. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, z kozią brudką i fioletowymi włosami, upiętymi w zgrabny warkocz, oczami o barwie purpury i chciwym uśmieszku. Nienawidził tego, jak ludzie marnują pieniądze. Choć jego akcje sprawiały, że wioska nie bankrutowała, to i tak był skąpym draniem. Hazanagi Yukuchi był tzw. Głosem Ludu. To on przedstawiał wszelkie projekty, które proponowali cywile. Miał sporo szacunku u Shikaku, nigdy nie podejmował pochopnych decyzji. Jego błękitne oczy i złota grzywa nie pasowały do twarzy poważnego człowieka. Bez wątpienia można było stwierdzić, że był przerażony tym atakiem.

Najbardziej zaskakująca była obecność Yomi Panari, Naczelnej Historyczki. Shikaku nie wiedział, co o tym ma myśleć, ale najwyraźniej Yondaime chciał mieć podstawę w przeszłości wioski. Jak zwykle, szukał rozwiązania w wielokrotnych źródłach. Ostatnim „gościem" był... No cóż... Po tym, co się stało w nocy, nie powinno być to zaskoczeniem, ale i tak parę osób patrzyło na niego spode łba. Przez cały czas był wtedy przy Minato i go ochraniał. Jiraiya bardzo dobrze wtopił się w osobowość arystokraty i rzucał wszystkim wygórowane spojrzenia, co głównie rozbawiało.

Shikaku skończył przegląd obecnych i zerknął na Yondaime. Ten wziął przykład z Chouzy i gapił się w powierzchnię stołu, masując sobie skronie. Najwyraźniej miał tego wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie. Narę nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby teraz oznajomił, że się nie wyrabia i oddaje tytuł Hokage. Jednakże... Namikaze tak łatwo się nie poddawał. I zapewne teraz też się nie podda. Westchnął i ciężko się podniósł, co oznajomiło wszystkim, że nadszedł czas rozpoczęcia.

-Dziękuję wam za zebranie się tu na moją prośbę. Nie jestem ostatnio w formie... i nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybym kogoś z kimś pomylił. Z góry przepraszam. Proszę, abyście potwierdzili swoją obecność.

Dał znak strażnikowi, który poderwał się. Młodzik zapewne pierwszy raz brał udział w tak ważnym wydarzeniu i był bardzo zdenerwowany. Kauji uśmiechnął się złośliwie, najwyraźniej mając już jakiś pomysł na podorędziu.

-Ekhem. Przepraszam, Yondaime-sama.-skłonił się strażnik i sięgnął po listę-Sandaime-sama?

-Jestem, jestem. Brakuje mi tylko mojej fajki...-westchnął Sarutobi, a Jiraiya zachichotał. Minato pozostał jednak niewzruszony. Wyglądało na to, że dziś nic nie poprawi mu humoru.

-Hatake Kakashi?

-Obecny.-westchnął sensei drużyny 7, wciąż nie mogąc wyrzucić sobie z głowy Iruki i palącej rany na boku.

-Nara Shikaku?

-Jestem.

-Uchiha Fugaku?

-Jestem.

-Aburame Shibi?

-Jestem.

-Yamanaka Inoichi?

-Tak, tak.

-Hyuga Hiashi?

-Jestem.

-Akimichi Chouza?

-Jest-gulp-em.

Shikaku nie powstrzymał się i dołączył do stłumionego, zbiorowego chichotu. Mógłby przysiąc, że nawet kąciki ust Yondaime się podniosły o 2 milimetry.

-Inuzuka Tsume?

-Obecna i gotowa.

-Kayazuma-sama?

-Jest.

-Uzukichi Kayuari?

-Tutaj.

-Takaichi Kaira?

-Jestem.

-Kakatu Kauji?

-Jest tu.

-Hazanagi Yukuchi?

-Jestem.

-Jiraiya-sama?

-Obecny.

-Yomi Panari?

-Tutaj.

-Yamato-sama?

-Jestem.

-I...

-Jesteśmy.-przerwała mu istota, którą Shikaku oraz inne głowy klanów nazywały „Wiedźmą". Minato skinął głową.

-Jeszcze raz dziękuję wam za przybycie. Chciałbym, abyśmy omówili wiele rzeczy. Jak każde z was wie, zostaliśmy w nocy zaatakowani przez nieznanego nam przeciwnika. Nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, że ich celem było uwolnienie więźniów.

-Danzo. Do tego nie ma wątpliwości.-mruknął Kauji. Minato skrzyżował ręce i usiadł, dając tym samym znak, że spotkanie zaczęło się na dobre.

-Rozwiń myśl.-powiedziała cicho Kaira. Ten wziął głęboki wdech. Wstał, aby wzmocnić potęgę swojego pomysłu.

-Wszyscy wiemy, jak zachłanną i nieokiełznaną bestią jest Danzo. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż stałby się naszym wrogiem. Jest jak sęp, który czeka na łatwą padlinę. W pewnym momencie się potknął i wylądował w więzieniu. Z pewnością nie było mu to na rękę. Takiemu osobnikowi jak on łatwo jest załapać parę relacji z innymi typkami spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to on stał za tym wszystkim.

Usiadł, zadowolony ze swojej przemowy. Wtedy Yamato wstał, najwyraźniej niezadowolony z tego, co powiedział Kauji.

-To śmiały pomysł. Jednakże, pragnę wszystkim przypomnieć, że Korzeń dokładnie pilnuje więźniów. Nawet ktoś taki jak Danzo nie mógłby uzyskać odpowiednich kontaktów w tak krótkim czasie.

-Czyli stwierdzasz, że mógłby z kimś się skontaktować?-zapytała nagle Kaira.

-Tak. Wszyscy wiemy, że na świecie nie ma więzienia, z którego nie można uciec. Nasze jest jednak dobrze chronione. Myślałem już o tym wcześniej, ale z moich... powiedzmy badań wynika, że potrzebowałby co najmniej trzech miesięcy, aby coś zdziałać. A nie minął nawet miesiąc. To niemożliwe, żeby się z kimś skontaktował.

-A co...-wtrącił się Kayuari-jeśli to ktoś z Korzenia mu pomógł? Nie brałeś pod uwagę takiej hipotezy, prawda?

Yamato milczał przez chwilę, ale potem odważnie spojrzał Uzukichiemu w oczy.

-Przyznam, że nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Z tego co wiem z własnego doświadczenia i moich... „wtyczek", Danzo traktował ANBU Korzenia jak zabawki. Panował tam terror i strach. Nie wiem, czy miał tam jakichś dobrowolnych popleczników.

-Należy jak najszybciej prześwietlić całe ANBU, które podlegało Danzo i sprawdzić to.-stwierdził Fugaku. Minato westchnął, dając znak, że Yamato może usiąść.

-Groźba drugiego ataku jest na to na razie zbyt wielka. Jeśli zajmiemy się szukaniem zdrajcy, którego może już tu nie być, wróg może ponownie uderzyć. Wtedy, jeśli nie uda nam się podzielić obowiązków, znowu zostaniemy zaskoczeni.

-Gaki ma trochę racji.-stwierdził Jiraiya, okazując jawny brak szacunku, co nikogo nie zdziwiło-Skupimy się na czymś innym niż umacnianie ochrony i jest po nas. Dopóki się nie podniesiemy i nie dostaniemy pomocy od Ame, nie powinniśmy skupiać się na czymś innym. Szukanie szpiega czy zdrajcy można prowadzić na razie w wąższym nakładzie.

TRZASK!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Kayuariego. Ten był wyraźnie zbulwersowany.

-Konoha podniesie się sama! Nie potrzebujemy żałosnej pomocy ze strony innych wiosek.

-Dobre relacje z sojusznikami to klucz do bezpieczeństwa! Proszenie o pomoc jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło!-zdenerwowała się Kaira.

-Nie powinniśmy odrzucać pomocy tylko dla tego, że ktoś jest zbyt arogancki.-mruknął Yukuchi.

-A więc wolicie wyjść na słabeuszy i pokazać im, że Konoha nie umie sobie poradzić z byle bandytami?-przeciwstawił się Fugaku.

-Spokój!-krzyknął Minato. Kiedy wszystko ucichło, spojrzał na wszystkich z dezaprobatą-Nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak zamieniacie to spotkanie w wojnę. Skorzystamy z pomocy Ame. To jest postanowione. Nie widzę powodów, aby o tym dyskutować, Kayuari-san. Skupmy się raczej na tym, kto może odpowiadać za atak.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie oddzywał. W końcu podniosła się Panari. Kiwnęła wszystkim głową.

-Yondaime-sama. Nie sądzę, żeby przeciwnik mógł być kimś konkretnym. Zazwyczaj słonia może zabić mały owad.

-Zejdź z metafor i wal prosto z rury. I tak już połowa z nas ma migrenę po tej cholernej nocy.-stwierdził Inoichi, a reszta mu potaknęła.

-Kontynuj.-powiedział Minato.

-Jak mówiłam... Analizując to, co powiedział Yamato-sama, żeby więzień mógł skontaktować się z kimś z zewnątrz potrzebowałby co najmniej trzech miesięcy.

Yamato pokiwał głową.

-To nie musiał być akurat Danzo-san.

-Kogo proponujesz?-zapytał Sarutobi.

-Nikogo konkretnego, to mógł być każdy, kto się zna na takich przekrętach, ale... gdybym miała strzelać... Normalnie więźniowie woleliby po prostu uciec, a później szykować zemstę.

-Twierdzisz...-zaczął Shikaku-że to był ktoś, kto ma zatargi z wioską albo Hokage?

-Tak. A dokładniej, zakładam, że to mógł być Mizuki-san.

Minato wzdrygnął się. Przez tego mężczyznę musiał z Naruko odbyć długą, bolesną rozmowę. Shibi, do tej pory lekko przysypiający, wyprostował się.

-To... odważna hipoteza.-stwierdził Fugaku-Masz jakieś dowody?

-Ja... Mizuki-san był w stanie oszukać wiele osób, aby zdobyć znany nam zwój w swoje ręce. Chciał zaimponować Orochimaru-san, ale ten go...

-Olał.-podsunął Jiraiya. Panari skinęła głową.

-W dodatku, starcie z córką Yondaime-sama... Według mnie Mizuki miał sporo umiejętności, aby się kryć pod latarnią i bez problemu skontaktowałby się z kimś z zewnątrz. Wątpię, żeby Orochimaru-san zamierzał mu pomóc.

-Ten tchórz na pewno nie zbliżałby się do Konohy.-poparł Jiraiya.

-Według mnie, plan Mizuki-san polegał na tym, że... Więc... Najpierw jego ludzie, że tak powiem, podpalają Akademię, aby wytrącić mieszkańców z równowagi. Przy zamieszaniu parę Szczurów wpada do wioski niezauważonych przez strażników. Przy najbliższej sposobności wypuszczają więźniów i wpuszczają posiłki. W całym zamieszaniu Mizuki-san i Danzo-san uciekają. Możliwe, że nawet współpracowali.

-To by się zgadzało.-mruknął Sarutobi-Danzo zna się na rzeczy, a Mizuki... Pewnie sądził, że w razie czego ten go ochroni.

-Nie trzymali się razem przez cały czas mimo to.-wtrącił się Jiraiya-Przecież Danzo prawie zabił Gakiego w szpitalu.

-To prawda.-poparła Sannina Panari-Prawdopodobnie chciał wykończyć Yondaime-sama, kiedy ten nie mógł walczyć. Wątpię jednak, żeby otrucie Hokage było ich celem.

-A to dlaczego?-zdziwił się Kauji.

-Bo... To nie dziwne, że Danzo-san i ci... którzy mu towarzyszyli, byli tak słabo zorganizowani? Tak jakby to była jakaś improwizacja.

-Bo była. Ktoś inny odpowiadał za tą truciznę.-mruknął Minato.

-Jak to?-zdziwił się Kakashi.

-Nie wyzdrowiałem sam z siebie. Dostałem odtrutkę.

-To znaczy...-zaczął Fugaku-że ktokolwiek za tym stał, ten cały atak był mu nie na rękę. Mimo wszystko nie powinniśmy wykluczać powiązania tych dwóch wydarzeń!

-A może powinniśmy wkluczyć dwóch wrogów?-podsunął Shibi. Minato skinął głową.

-Też o tym myślałem.

Na chwilę wszyscy zamilkli, podsumowując w myślach całe zbiorowisko pomysłów. Panari usiadła cicho i delikatnie pogładziła swoją teczkę, jakby skrywała w niej arcyważne informacje. Sarutobi westchnął, zastanawiając się, do czego teraz dojdzie.

-Sądzę, że wszystkim nam przyda się odetchnięcie czymś innym. Później możemy wrócić do tego tematu.-uznał Minato-Chyba pora wyjaśnić pewną rzecz, którą przez dłuższy czas trzymałem dla samego siebie.

Jiraiya wyprostował się, myśląc, że wie, do czego zmieża jego uczeń. Fugaku zmrużył oczy.

-Mianowicie?-zapytała Wiedźma.

-Nowe Kekkei Genkai.


	15. Chapter 15

**Debata 2  
><strong>

Cisza, jaka zaległa po wygłoszeniu tych słów, idealnie oddawała obraz stanu Minato. Panika. Strach. Zaskoczenie. Yondaime postanowił kontynnuować. Powstał więc, aby cała 19 mogła go usłyszeć bardzo dokładnie.

-Jakiś rok temu u mojego najmłodszego syna, Naruto, pojawiły się pierwsze dziwne oznaki. Jego oczy co jakiś czas krwawiły, ale bez poważniejszego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Nic wtedy jeszcze nie wskazywało jednostronnie na to, że objawi nieznane dotąd Kekkei Genkai. Nie wiem, czy nie pojawiało się ono w przeszłości, ale nie znalazłem żadnych wzmianek. Zrobiłem notatki na ten temat i mogę...

Cała 19 wybuchła, każdy chciał dostać jako pierwszy notatki w swoje ręce. Minato westchnął i wyciągnął ze swojej teczki plik kartek. Podniósł rękę i zaległa cisza. Kayuari zastygł w połowie podnoszenia się z krzesła.

-Sądzę, że Fugaku-san z nas wszystkich zna się na tym najlepiej.

Wiedźma wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, kiedy plik przesunął się po powierzchni stołu i zatrzymał się przed nosem Uchihy. Ten, podtrzymywany przez Shibiego, rzucił się na kartki jak wygłodniały wilk na padlinę. Minato westchnął.

-Sądzę, że warto trochę opowiedzieć o tym Kekkei Genkai. Jest tu parę osób, które były świadkiem jego użycia, ale jestem pewien, że nie wiecie więcej niż inni. Naruto... nazwał to Kekkei Genkai Kiriganem. Dzięki używaniu go może...

-Kekkei Genkai, które mówi prawdę o wszystkim?!-wybuchł nagle Fugaku-Chyba uwierzę w to po prezentacji.

-A jak myślisz, jak wpadł Danzo? Zarzucił Gakiemu kłamstwo i Naruto go przeskanował.-wtrącił się Jiraiya.

-Tak. Z tego co widziałem, chłopak dowiedział się więcej o Danzo, niż potrzebowaliśmy.-mruknął Sarutobi.

-Fugaku-sama? Czy mogłabym zerknąć na te notki?-porposiła Panari. Kayuari zazgrzytał zębami i upadł twardo na swoje krzesło. Fugaku posłał do niej plik i pomasował skroń.

-Jak długo o nim wiedziałeś?-zapytała Kaira. Minato podrapał się po głowie.

-Od... pół roku? Może trochę dłużej.

-Długo zamierzałeś to jeszcze trzymać w tajemnicy?-warknął Kauji, a Jiraiya zaczął się powoli podnosić. Sarutobi uspokoił Sannina mocnym spojrzeniem.

-Jak wiesz, Kauji-san...-odparł spokojnie Minato-Rzeczy, które są utrzymywane w tajemnicy są bardziej bezpieczne. Jednakże... Po ucieczce Danzo... Jak na samym początku wspomniałeś, Kauji-san, on lubi konkurować z Orochimaru w kwestiach przebiegłości. Nie wiem od ilu lat korzystał ze swojej kryjówki w Wieży Hokage, ale słyszał wiele rzeczy.

-To znaczy, że on wie o tym... Kiriganie?-zachłysnął się Chouza. Minato skinął głową. Wybuchła kłótnia, w której ciężko było się porozumieć. Yondaime i Sarutobi westchnęli. Żaden nie miał ochoty tym razem przebijać się. Czasami ogień wypali ogień. Wtedy Kayuari podniósł się.

-Yondaime-sama! Żądam natychmiastowej likwidacji tego całego Naruto!

Zaległa cisza. Wszyscy patrzeli to na Minato, to na Kayuariego. Kakashi zacisnął dłonie w pięści i warknął.

-Lepiej, żebyś miał...

-Yondaime-sama!-krzyknęła Panari-Żądam zapewnienia ochrony dla Naruto!

Rozległy się ciche szepty, a Panari i Kayuari zaczęli walkę na spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie zamierzało ustąpić. Wiedźma podniosła się ciężko, masując obolałe plecy. Parę osób nie powstrzymało swoich uśmieszków, mimo że toczyła się właśnie debata o czyjeś życie.

-Mamy dwa wnioski. Przeciwstawne wnioski. Jak wiecie, obowiązkiem Hokage jest być neutralnym i robić to, aby wioska była bezpieczna. Teraz nie może pozostać rozdarty pomiędzy dwoma rzeczami. Podejmiemy decyzję za niego.

-Że co?!-niedowierzał Sarutobi.

-Jest nas tu 20. Hokage odpada, a kultara wymaga, abyśmy-spojrzała na swojego kompana, który jak zwykle nie mógł nic powiedzieć-zachowali się obiektywnie. 17 osób. 17 głosów. Śmierć albo życie.

Spojrzała na każdego z osobna.

-Niech wnioskodawcy przekażą teraz argumenty. Nie interesuje nas „bo tak!".

Usiadła i odetchnęła z ulgą. Kayuari wykrzywił się w czymś, co miało być najwyraźniej uśmiechem. Odchrząknął, zaznaczając, że on zaczyna, a Shikaku się skrzywił. Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

-To nowe Kekkei Genkai, Kirigan, czy cokolwiek, jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla naszej wioski. Dzieciak może odebrać nam wszystkie nasze sekrety, wady, słabości i wykorzystać je przeciwko nam. To żywa, tykająca bomba zegarowa, która tylko czeka, aż włączy się odliczanie. Gdyby chłopak od dziecka był specjalnie szkolony, można by mu jeszcze zawierzyć, ale teraz? Kiedy hasa sobie wolno i zbiera informacje? Niektóre rzeczy powinny zostać zapomniane. Po niewychowanym porządnie, zuchwałym bachorze możemy się spodziewać tylko i wyłącznie kłopotów i niczego więcej. Chyba wszyscy się zgodzicie, że mógłby być idealnym narzędziem w rękach wrogów.

Spojrzał uważnie na zdenerwowanego Jiraiyę.

-Wnoszę o likwidację bachora i zabezpieczenie jego oczu do badań.

Kaira zachłysnęła się z oburzenia, ale Kayuari ją zignorował. Ukłonił się i, pewny swego, usiadł. Panari wzięła głęboki wdech.

-Mam w zanadrzu kilka argumentów, które powinny zastopować to bestialstwo.-spojrzała na Kayuariego, który parsknął-Po pierwsze, to tylko chłopiec, który jeszcze nie poznał świata. Jeśli zapewnimy mu należytą ochronę i utwierdzimy go w przekonaniu, że Liść będzie stał za nim murem, jestem pewna, że jedynie za pomocą cudu mógłby się zwrócić przeciwko nam. Po drugie, możliwość obserwacji, jak rozwija on Kirigana, może być niezapomnianym i jedynym możliwym badaniem nad tym Kekkei Genkai. Badanie samych oczu w niczym nam nie pomoże. Po trzecie, podczas ostatniej nocy wyróżnił się, walcząc z wrogiem. Chyba zasługuje na coś więcej, niż nóż w plecy, prawda? Po czwarte, niektóre rzeczy należy zachować. Naruto mógłby się stać skarbnicą wiedzy, której nie wydobyłby żaden inny shinobi. Fakt, mógłby wykorzystać to przeciwko nam, ale jeśli zaszczepimy mu lojalność względem przynajmniej Hokage, nie powinno być problemu. Kayuari-san twierdzi, że może być bronią w rękach wrogów. Nie będzie nią, jeśli zatroszczymy się o jego przyszłość i zapewnimy mu należytą ochronę.

Zamilkła na chwilę, a potem spojrzała na Yondaime.

-Wnoszę o uczynienie z Naruto shinobi Konohy, zapewnienie mu ochrony i należytej edukacji oraz o tolerancję jego umiejętności.

Usiadła. Wtedy Wiedźma się podniosła. Tym razem jej plecy zaskrzypiały nieznośnie, przez co najbliższe osoby się skrzywiły. Minato zacisnął powieki, nie wiedząc, co się teraz stanie. Bał się o swojego syna bardziej, niż o cokolwiek innego. Nawet drugi atak już go tak nie zajmował.

-Sądzę, że warto zrobić sobie 15 minutową przerwę na zebranie myśli i podjęcie decyzji. Hokage-sama?

Minato spojrzał na nią.

-Tak, oczywiście.-powiedział słabym głosem, a Shikaku spuścił głowę. Nie dziwił się Minato. Musiał byś przerażony opcją skazania własnego dziecka na śmierć. Rozległ się harmider. Hałas odsuwanych krzeseł i głośnych rozmów wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Minato został jednak na miejscu, ledwo powstrzymując się od rozpłakania się. Kakashi położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Nie martw się, sensei. Jestem pewien, że Naruto będzie bezpieczny.

-Kakashi...-jęknął Yondaime. Wstał i pociągnął ucznia do kąta. Zauważył, że reszta jest zbyt pochłonięta dyskusją i przeciąganiem innych na jakąś stronę, aby zauważyć ich dziwne zachowanie. Hatake podrapał się po głowie.

-O co chodzi?

-Kakashi, ufam ci bezgranicznie. Chciałbym, gdyby wynik tego cholernego głosowania okazał się niepomyślny...-szepnął Minato-zabierz Naruto daleko stąd. Wymyślę jakąś wymówkę. Upewnij się, że będzie bezpieczny i wróć do wioski.

-Sensei...

-Kakashi, proszę...

-Dobrze sensei. Obiecuję.

-Dziękuję.

Jiraiya zmrużył oczy. Nie potrzebował żadnych za i przeciw, jego stosunek był do Naruto oczywisty. Zerknął na stojącego obok Sarutobiego.

-Potrzebuję fajki.-mruknął Sandaime.

-Jak myślisz? Co się stanie?

-Wynik się stanie. Biedny Minato. Słyszałeś, jak mówił?

-Prawie się rozpłakał. Nie dziwię mu się. Że też takie skurwysyny się rodzą...-mruknął, patrząc na Kayuariego. Miał ochotę skopać dupę temu karłowi. Jednakże, na razie musiało mu wystarczyć zaciśnięcie pięści. Nie chciał, żeby Minato był zmuszony go wyrzucić przed głosowaniem.

Shikaku patrzył spode łba na Kayuariego. Niechęć do niego wzrosła kilkukrotnie. Shikamaru pewnie by się na niego rzucił, gdyby usłyszał, o co wnioskuje ten karzeł. Chouza stał obok niego, teraz otwarcie pożerając ciasteczka. Nara miał już tego wszystkiego dość i sam zwinął mu kilka, żeby mieć coś w ustach. Inaczej zacząłby przeklinać.

W końcu Wiedźma klasnęła w dłonie. Wszyscy się skrzywili, słysząc uderzające o siebie kości. Minato jęknął.

-Koniec przerwy! No już, już! Na miejsca!

Zanim wszyscy znaleźli się na właściwych krzesłach, minęło kilka kolejnych minut. Musiało oczywiście dojść do małych przepychanek. Shibi musiał dodźwigać Fugaku na jego miejsce, a Uchiha uparcie twierdził, że sam może iść. Kiedy harmider ucichł, Minato odetchnął.

-Świetnie, świetnie.-mruknęła Wiedźma-Teraz zrobimy tak. Każdy ma jeden głos. Kiedy ktoś jest gotów wyrazić swoje zdanie, podnosi się, aby okazać szacunek wszystkim i, po podaniu odpowiedniego argumentu, opowiada się po jednej ze stron. Wszyscy załapali? To dobrze. Oczywiście wnioskodawcy nie mają głosu, bo już się opowiedzieli.

Rozsiadła się wygodnie na swoim krześle. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Jiraiya albo Kakashi będą pierwsi, ale... to Yukuchi podniósł się. Spojrzał na Kayuariego odważnie, wyrażając całym sobą ochydę spowodowaną pomysłem zabicia chłopca.

-Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, wszyscy zebrani. Dzisiejsza noc nas wszystkich zaskoczyła. Ja sam prawie straciłem dzisiaj to, co dla mnie najważniejsze. Mój mały synek, Enoki, uciekł mi, kiedy jego ukochana kotka, Toto, przestraszyła się i zniknęła w krzakach.

-Ale co to ma...-zdziwił się Inoichi.

-Daj mi dokończyć. Z tego, co mi opowiadał, wbiegł za nią do jakiegoś płonącego budynku i został odcięty w obskurnym pokoju. Dym prawie go udusił.-spojrzał poważnie na Kayuariego-Życie za życie. Naruto kosztem własnego zdrowia uratował go i na własnych rękach zaniósł do obozu, aby zajęli się nim medycy. Ryzykował, że ktoś rzuci mu kunaia w plecy, czyli to, co teraz proponuje Kayuari-san. Moja decyzja jest oczywista. Prędzej piekło mnie pochłonie, niż pozwolę, żeby któryś z gnojków, bojących się o swoje brudne łapska, zrobili mu krzywdę!

Usiadł z trzaskiem i zaciętą miną. Przez chwilę nikt nie odważył się poruszyć. Kakashi zamrugał. Nie tylko on nie miał pojęcia o tym, że Naruto kogoś uratował. Sarutobi miał jednak coś więcej do powiedzenia. Podniósł się, cicho przeklinając brak swojej fajki.

-Mogę z całą pewnością poprzeć Yukuchiego-san. Moja żona, Biwako, całym sercem i przez całe dwie godziny opowiadała mi o tym, jak Naruto i pewien nieznany mi lis, uratowali ją od niechybnej śmierci. Z tego co słyszałem, chłopiec wykazał się odwagą i lojalnością wobec wioski. Nie widzę powodu, aby pozbawiać go życia.

Spokojnie usiadł i rozluźnił się. Z 15 głosów, 2 już były za życiem. Wtedy Hiashi podniósł się, a Minato poczuł, że sielanka się skończyła.

-Niebezpieczeństwo i ryzyko, które płynie z istnienia takiego Kekkei Genkai jest ogromne. Możliwe, że kiedyś był nawet klan, który posiadał taką zdolność. I prawdopodobnie ludzie musieli podjąć identyczną decyzję, jak my. Uznali, że tzw. Kirigan jest zbyt niebezpieczny i go zniszczyli. Nie wyszło nam to najgorzej i uważam, że powinniśmy tak to zostawić.

Jiraiya mruknął coś, co najwyraźniej powinno zostać niesłyszalne. Sarutobi westchnął. Wtedy Kakashi podniósł się.

-Tak jak mówiła, Panari-san, jeśli chłopiec będzie pod stałą ochroną i zaszczepimy mu lojalność, nie powinno być kłopotów. Poza tym... Znam Naruto i z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że zdrada to ostatnia rzecz, jaka przyszłaby mu do głowy. Iruka-ku...san-rozległy się ciche chichoty, Kakashi odchrząknął-dobrze go wychowuje i wątpię, aby chłopiec miał jakiekolwiek powody do odwrócenia się od wioski. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że takie decyzje-spojrzał na Kayuariego-są na dobrej drodze, aby do tego doprowadzić. Oczywiście, że jestem za tym, aby wrzucić pomysł Kayuariego-san do najbliższego kosza.

Ledwo co Kakashi usiadł, a Kauji podniósł się. Jego decyzja była równie jasna i oczywista jak słońce.

-Sekrety są po to, aby zostać w cieniu. Kirigan to jawne złamanie tej zasady i naruszenie praw człowieka. To wynaturzenie nie powinno nigdy powstać. W obronie tego, co się nam należy, trzeba zlikwidować Naruto.

Kaira natychmiast się podniosła, a jej krzesło upadło z hukiem.

-Raczej w obronie twoich brudnych sekretów! Ciekawa jestem ile czarnych robótek wyszłoby na jaw, gdyby Naruto cię by przeskanował. To oczywiste, że Kauji i Kayuari bronią swoich interesów! Chłopiec ma prawo do życia i nikt z was nie ma najmniejszego przywileju, aby o tym decydować! To chyba oczywiste.

Yukuchi podniósł jej krzesło, a ona wymamrotała ciche podziękowanie. Fugaku podniósł się... Shibi podniósł Fugaku.

-Wszyscy wiemy, że każdy chciał, aby Konoha miała bijuu. I co? Jak go mamy, to wszyscy są wściekli i się go boją. Kolejne Kekkei Genkai, pięć minut zachwytu, a potem plany, jak się go pozbyć i zdobyć jego oczy. Przykro mi, Minato, ale likwidacja chłopaka to najlepsze wyjście.

Shibi uznał, że skoro stoi, to też powinien wyrazić swoją opinię.

-Całkowicie zgadzam się z Fugaku-san. Nie potrzebujemy kolejnego powodu do kłótni. To beznadziejne.

Jiraiya zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale nie zdążył się podnieść. Inoichi był pierwszy. Shikaku czuł, że jego przyjaciel nie zamierza go dziś poprzeć. To było widać na jego twarzy.

-Argument, który podsunął Fugaku-san, jest bardzo dobry. Już sama obecność Kyubiego sprawia, że cywile boją się o swoje życie, mimo zapewnienia, że lis jest pod kluczem. Co, kiedy wyjdzie na jaw, że istnieje Kekkei Genkai, zdolne prześwietlić każdego? Wybuchnie panika. Tego właśnie chcemy uniknąć. Ciche usunięcie chłopaka to najlepszy i najbezpieczniejszy pomysł.

Z ust Kayuariego wydobyło się zduszone jęknięcie, gdy coś użyło jego głowy jako odskoczni. Istota wylądowała na środku stołu. Kakashi i Jiraiya szybko go rozpoznali.

-Mały robaczek zdradził mi, że bijecie się o życie młodego.-mruknął lis, patrząc po wszystkich zebranych. Inoichi, nie będąc pewnym, co powinien teraz zrobić, usiadł.

-Kim ty jesteś?-zapytał Shikaku. Lis skłonił się.

-Obszarpany Złodziej, Futrzak, Nędzarz, mam różne przydomki, ale możecie mi mówić Yoshitsu. Uznałem, że skoro debatujecie o Naruto, moja opinia jest znacząca.

-Z jakiego powodu, stworze?-warknął Kayuari. Lis parsknął.

-Byłem i jestem pierwszym senseiem Naruto, ja go wszystkiego nauczyłem, włącznie z czytaniem i pisaniem.

-Huh?-niedowierzał Kakashi. Jiraiya otworzył usta, ale nie zdołał nic powiedzieć. Yoshitsu, wyczuwając, że narobił zamieszania, postanowił domieszać bigos, jakiego narobił.

-Sądzę, że wiem, o co takim grubym rybciom się rozschodzi. Pan Rybka X robił brudne interesy na boczku, zarobił sporo kasy i się w niej kąpie. Teraz dowiaduje się, że to wszystko może wyjść na jaw pomiędzy jednym a drugim mrugnięciem, więc chce, żeby do tych mrugnięć nie doszło, czyż nie?-spytał lis, patrząc prosto na Kaujiego. Ten się zagotował.

-Masz coś do mnie?

-Tylko te przemyty narkotyków z Iwy do Ame, reszta jest całkiem znośna.

Lis z zadowoleniem zerknął na zszokowane oblicza pozostałych.

-Co? Nie wierzycie mi? Niech Naruto to sprawdzi. Jestem pewien, że chłopak nie skłamie. Jak dla mnie, to on mógłby przefiltrować tą radę i pod koniec połowa z was z hukiem wyleciałaby z tej sali.-zachichotał, a kilka osób się spięło, zerkając niespokojnie na zażenowanego Yondaime. Ten westchnął.

-Domyślam się, że tak by się stało, ale... skoro miałeś wyrazić swoją opinię... Sądzę, że nikt nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

Zanim Kayuari się odezwał, Shikaku pospieszył z pomocą.

-Oczywiście, że nie, Yondaime-sama. Jego decyzja będzie dla nas podstawą.

-A więc...-zaczął donośnie lis-Najpierw zacznijmy od tego.

Rozłożył na środku stołu jakiś zwój. Sarutobi zmarszczył czoło.

-Co to?

-Pakt. Pakt z klanem Kitsune. Na jego mocy każdy kto go podpisze, jest jego członkiem i ma wszelkie przywileje. Tu widnieje podpis Naruto. Nasze pakty są tak samo ważne jak te z żabami, ropuchami, wężami, sokołami, itd. Jeśli zranicie młodego, będzie to równoznaczne ze złamaniem rozejmu.

-Jakiego znowu rozejmu?-warknął Kauji. Yoshitsu wyciągnął inny zwitek. Pokazał to każdemu z bliska, żeby nikt nie przegapił podpisu... Pierwszego Hokage. Sarutobi zamrugał.

-Dawno temu, Senju Hashirama zawarł z moim klanem przymieże. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy w dziejach otwarcie wam pomogliśmy, broniąc Naruto i tego drugiego malca... Enokiego? Tak się chyba nazywał.

Yukuchi wyprostował się.

-Ty jesteś tym lisem, o którym opowiadał mój syn!

-Tak, tak. Naruto, można powiedzieć, jest tu naszym ambasadorem. Reprezentuje nas jako jedyny w historii przedstawiciel. Jest NIETYKALNY. Dopóki my nie wydamy zgody, nie możecie go zranić.

Na twarzy Minato pojawił się paskudny uśmieszek. Kayuari zazgrzytał zębami. Ponownie.

-Ale... Prosiliście mnie o opinię? Dobrze. Chcecie zabić dzieciaka. Zły pomysł. Raz. Ludzie szybko się o tym dowiedzą i będą niezadowoleni, a wy nie podacie im powodu, bo znajdzie się wielu, którzy by się wkurzyli. Dwa. Jego opiekun, Iruka, wyłapie was wszystki i będzie was torturować, aż mu się znudzi. Trzy. Danzo straci cel i zwieje. Cztery. Wywołacie wojnę z klanem Kitsune. A uwierzcie mi, nie tak łatwo nas wyłapać. Moja decyzja? Dajcie sobie siana z tym żałosnym pomysłem.

Wiedźma się podniosła. Minato chciał zareagować, ale Sarutobi go powstrzymał. Wiedział, że tej kobiety nie wolno lekceważyć. Yoshitsu spojrzał na nią hardo.

-To zaskakujące, że nic o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. Jednak, jeśli ten świstek jest prawdziwy... Naruto faktycznie jest nietykalny. W takim wypadku dalsze opinie są bezsensowne.

-Wreszcie powiedziałaś coś, co mi się podoba.-mruknął cicho Jiraiya, rozśmieszając parę osób. Wiedźma, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, uśmiechnęła się. Nagle Kaira podniosła się.

-Yondaime-sama! Jeśli to, co powiedział Yoshitsu-san, jest prawdą... Kauji ma na swoim sumieniu trochę więcej, niż się zdaje. Wnoszę o to, aby Naruto faktycznie prześwietlił każdego uczestnika rady. Szpieg Danzo, Orochimaru czy innego wroga może być wśród nas!

Z zadowoleniem patrzyła, jak szczęka Kaujiego opada, Kayuari kręci lekko głową, patrząc błagalnie na Yondaime, a Kayazuma, po raz pierwszy okazując jakiekolwiek iskierki życia (przypominam: ojciec TenTen) gapi się na nią z otwartymi szeroko oczami.

-Tak, to może być...-zaczęła Wiedźma, ale Kakashi jej przerwał.

-Wszyscy, Madame. Włącznie z waszą dwójką.

-Em... E... Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.-zacięła się Wiedźma.

-Ja tam nie mam wiele do ukrycia.-mruknął Jiraiya-Co ty na to Gaki?

-Co racja, to racja. Nie wypuszczę stąd szpiega. Kakashi!

-Hai?

-Znajdź i przyprowadź tu Naruto. Tylko nie mów mu po co.

-Hai!


	16. Chapter 16

**Cieszę się, że ostatni chapek wam się podobał. Mam dla was niestety złe wieści: masa nauki, brak weny i brak neta (czyli to co zwykle, ale w większym natężeniu). Postaram się kontynuować, ale prezentacja chapków może faktycznie przedłużyć się do jednego na miesiąc.**

**Enoki i park**

Naruto dopiero co zmył z siebie brud i krew. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądał teraz o co najmniej trzy nieba lepiej. Iruka ugotował pyszności (walcząc jednocześnie ze swoimi poparzeniami), które szybko znikały z talerzy. Umino denerwował się trochę, bo wiedział, że podczas zebrania rady może wypłynąć kwestia blondyna.

Wtedy rozległy się trzaski, krzyk, pisk i szczekanie Yukiego. Oboje popędzili do drzwi, które ktoś wyważył. Nie trzeba było szukać tego kogoś, bo leżał na nich. Kakashi spojrzał na nich błagalnie, a Yuki biegał po nim, żując niektóre części ubrania.

-Naruto...-jęknął Kakashi-musisz iść ze mną... na zebranie rady...

-HA?!-krzyknął Iruka, łapiąc Hatake za kołnież-NIBY PO CO?!

Naruto podrapał się po głowie. Kakashi zachichotał nerwowo.

-Przyrzekam, że nie pozwolę, aby coś mu się stało! Puść! Proszę, koi!

-NIE MÓW TAK PRZY NARUTO!

Naruto zachichotał, kiedy Kakashi przywitał się z pobliską ścianą. Iruka otrzepał ubranie i spojrzał niewinnie na chłopca. Jeszcze nie wiedział, że to blondyn stał za swataniem.

-Uważaj na Fugaku. I na takiego Kayuariego.

-Będę go pilnować!-zasalutował Kakashi i złapał blondyna za rękę. Ten zaprotestował i wyrwał mu się.

-A kto naprawi drzwi?-zagrodził im drogę Iruka.

-Ja, ale później, dobrze? Koi?

I uciekł, zanim Iruka zdążył mu przywalić. Naruto pobiegł za nim. Kiedy znaleźli się w bezpiecznej odległości od Umino, zwolnili. Blondyn zerknął na Hatake.

-I jak tam wasza relacja, hm?

-Dał mi szansę.

-Ho ho. No to się zaczyna.

-Właśnie złamałem zasadę nr 1.

-To znaczy?

-Powiedziałem do niego koi przy kimś innym.

-Aha. Wybaczy ci.

-Tak myślisz?

-No pewnie! To w końcu mój aniki!-mrugnął do niego-A tak na serio? To po co tam idę?

-Dowiesz się!-rzucił Kakashi i przyspieszył. Naruto musiał biec truchtem, aby dotrzymać mu kroku. Chłopak zdziwił się, gdy minęli Wieżę Hokage.

-Gdzie my idziemy?-zapytał, ale wkrótce otrzymał odpowiedź, kiedy wbiegli do dużego gmachu. Kierowali się do sali nr 2. Kiedy byli już jakieś 10 kroków od drzwi, pojawił się Minato. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Naruto.

-Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej bez tej całej krwi.

-Em... To co mam teraz robić?-zapytał niepewnie chłopak. Minato kucnął i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

-Naruto. Chciałbym, abyś prześwietlił każdego członka tego spotkania, ze strażnikami włącznie. Słyszałem, że robisz dobre raporty. Zrobisz spis niezbyt poprawnych rzeczy, jakie każdy z nich ma na sumieniu. Chodź.

Wprowadził go od niewielkiej sali nr 5. Kakashi poczłapał za nimi, drapiąc się po głowie. Była już tam pufa, stoliczek obok z kilkoma kajecikami, fotel w rogu i krzesło ustawione naprzeciwko pufy.

-Koło kajecików zapisałem na notce 5 podstawowych pytań. Zadasz je swojemu Kiri, okej?

-Nie dajesz mi wielkiego wyboru, wiesz?

Minato poczochrał jego włosy.

-Wierzę w ciebie, Naruto! Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz.

-Jak nie sfiksuję po tym wszystkim to będzie cud...-mruknął Naruto, moszcząc się na pufie. Siegnął po notkę z pytaniami. 1. Czy dana osoba zdradziła kiedyś wioskę? 2. Jeśli powyższe prawdziwe, to szczegóły. 3. Czy dana osoba ma na sumieniu jakieś brudne występki? 4. Czy dana osoba planuje coś przeciwko Liściowi? 5. Czy dana osoba stoi za jakimś nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, wydarzeniem, które zagrażało życiu niewinnej osoby?

Wtedy zorientował się, że Kakashi siedzi tuż przed nim. Minato usadowił się na fotelu i, tradycyjnie, zaczął bawić się swoim kunaiem. Naruto zerknął na ojca.

-Ilu mam sprawdzić?

-19 osób plus ja. Twojego przyjaciela Yoshitsu pominę, bo z sumieniem tego lisa nie skończylibyśmy do świąt.

-On też...

Naruto był zaskoczony tym, że Yoshitsu brał udział w zebraniu. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Kakashiego. Po kilku westchnięciach uruchomił Kirigana. Pierwsze pytanie. Szybka notka. Drugie pominięte. Przy trzecim nadgarstek zaczął mu płonąć.

Kiedy skończył, rzucił ojcu kajecik, a sam złapał się za głowę. Jęknął cicho, a Kakashi zmrużył oczy.

-Potrzebuję psychiatry...-jęknął cicho Naruto-za dużo szczegółów, za dużo...

-Podglądałeś Irukę pod prysznicem?!-niedowierzał Minato. Hatake zarumienił się. Yondaime odsunął od siebie kajecik i głęboko odetchnął-Nie chcę wiedzieć, co będzie, jak dojdziemy do Jiraiyi...

-Wyląduję w domu dla wariatów...-uznał Naruto.

-Kakashi, idź po...

Wtedy do pomieszczenia wpadł strażnik, trzymając jakiegoś elegancika za kołnież. Mężczyzna wierzgał się. Na widok młodego blondyna, jęknał.

-Sir, Kauji-san próbował uciec.

-Świetnie. Kakashi, sio. Posadź pana Kauji na krześle i idź pilnować resztę.

Strażnik wykonał rozkaz i znikł za drzwiami. Naruto spojrzał przerażonemu elegancikowi prosto w oczy. Wykrzywił się, odpowiadając na pytania Minato. Czuł, że ten mężczyzna wkrótce zajmie puste miejsce w więzieniu. Po wszystkim przekazał notki Czwartemu.

-Narkotyki, porwania, szantaże... Nieźle. Naprawdę nieźle. Kakashi, zaprowadź tego dobrego człowieka do Ibikiego i przekaż mu moje pozdrowienia.

Kiedy Hatake znikł z trzęsącym się Kaujim, Minato poszedł po następną osobę. Shikaku zgłosił się jako ochotnik. Miał troszkę na sumieniu, głównie kłótnie z żoną i wylewanie za słonej zupy do doniczki z paprocią, kiedy ta nie patrzyła, kłamanie Shikamaru, że jest zachwycony Yoshino, itd. Co dziwne, Minato okazał mu współczucie i wypuścił bez słowa kazania.

Następny był Inoichi. Niezadowolony z tego, że ktoś będzie mu grzebał w głowie, starał się czymś zająć, ale chłopak i tak notował. Nie było tego dużo. Na największą uwagę zasługiwała mała przygoda romantyczna poza Konohą i upicie się do nieprzytomności po kłótni z żoną. Nic bardziej poważnego.

Chouza postanowił podążyć za przyjaciółmi. Był bardzo zdenerwowany, ale Minato go zapewnił, że niczego nie poczuje. Naruto musiał przyznać, że jak dotąd był najczystszy. Jego największy grzech to niekończące się obżarstwo i kradzież batoników ze sklepu.

Kolejną ofiarą był Fugaku. Ledwo chodził, ale Minato pomógł mu dojść. Naruto z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że pomimo dzielących ich różnic, Yondaime niesamowicie szanuje Uchihę. Kiedy chłopak notował, mężczyzna zadawał pytania dotyczące Kekkei Genkai. W miarę możliwości odpowiadali. Poza tym, że kiedyś planowano powstanie, o czym Minato wiedział, Fugaku był w miarę „czysty".

Shibi postanowił, że będzie następny. Okazało się, że miał pewne kontakty z grupą przemytników, ale Yondaime postanowił wykorzystać to na własną korzyść. Zostawił jednak rozmowę z Aburame na później.

Tsume okazała się... dobrym posągiem. Przez pięć długich minut nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Gapiła się cały czas ponad głowę Naruto. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że poza straszeniem dzieci i pobiciem męża nie miała nic gorszego na sumieniu.

Starszyzna postanowiła to załatwić za jednym razem i... mocno się przejechali. Minato był zaskoczony tyloma zagrywkami, w jakich brali udział oraz tych wszystkich dziwnych podchodów. Naruto potrzebował kilku minut przerwy, bo nadgarstek palił go niemiłosiernie.

Hiashi okazał się dziwnym przeciwnikiem. Kiedy Naruto skanował jego, ten skanował chłopca swoim Byakuganem. Zauważył, że kiedy używa Kirigana, w reszcie ciała nie ma prawie w ogóle chakry. Podzielił się swoimi obserwacjami z Minato, ale ten postanowił teraz tego nie roztrząsać. Zwłaszcza, że klan Hyuga miał na swoim koncie trochę więcej niż zwykłe kłótnie.

Później pojawił się Sarutobi. Okazał się, że nie jest taki święty. Minato zamrugał, a końcówki jego ust zadrgały.

-Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem, Hiruzen-sama.

-Hę?

-Jak można okradać żonę z ciasteczek?!

Naruto został wtedy upomniany, aby skoncentrował się na ważniejszych rzeczach. Następny okazał się Kayuari. Przemyt broni, narkotyków, dostarczanie luksusowych, kradzionych dóbr bogaczom, itp. Gdyby nie litość Minato, blondynowi skończyłby się kajecik i ręka by mu odpadła. Kolejny biedak trafił do więzienia.

Kolejna była Panari. Z zachwytem obejrzała oczy Naruto. Poza kradzieżą książek z archiwum nie miała nic więcej na sumieniu. Minato bez słowa wypuścił ją. Blondyn musiał stwierdzić, że ją polubił.

Kaira postanowiła sprawdzić, czy ten test jest tak straszny, jak opisywał to Inoichi (dla żartu, ale niektórzy uznali to za prawdę). W połowie „przesłuchania" Naruto wybuchł śmiechem i odmówił dalszego sprawdzania. Okazało się, że każdego „więźnia politycznego", który był mężczyzną i miał coś dużego na sumieniu, Kaira traktowała z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem. Minato zanotował w myślach, aby jej więcej nie drażnić. Później usłyszeli wrzaski Inoichiego i kobiece krzyki: „kłamca".

Kayazuma zgłosił się jako następny. Naruto był zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, że jest ojcem TenTen. Jego największym przewinieniem było przemycanie i kradzież materiałów do wyrobów płatniczych. Minato machnął na to ręką, wiedząc, że cokolwiek spróbuje z tym zrobić i tak nie wyjdzie przy upartości tegoż osobnika.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił Yukuchi, było podziękowanie na klęczkach za uratowanie syna. Naruto spanikował i Minato musiał obu doprowadzić do porządku. Chłopak odmówił sprawdzenia mężczyzny, bo uznał, że to by było nie na miejscu. Mimo perswazji nic się nie udało uzyskać.

Yamato był następny. Zachowywał się bardzo profesjonalnie i przez cały czas patrzył Naruto w oczy. Naruto znalazł parę mrocznych sekretów, jak to, że podmienił bieliznę Kakashiego, gdy jeszcze byli razem w ANBU. Minato postanowił, że pominie to milczeniem.

Kiedy pojawił się Jiraiya, Naruto zmroziło. Spojrzał błagalnie na Minato, ale ten pokręcił głową. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, Yondaime chichotał. Po piętnastu minutach i jakichś 50 stronach, Naruto dalej pisał. Sannin robił się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, a chłopak coraz bardziej obrzydzony. W pewnej chwili przerwał, rzucił kajecik na podłogę i popędził do łazienki. Nie chciał się później przyznać, co doprowadziło go do wymiotów.

Na koniec został Minato. Naruto okazał się bezlitosny. Zanotował nawet to, jak ten podglądał Kushinę, kiedy byli jeszcze nastolatkami. Yondaime skrzywił się na wspomnienie o tym, jak urządził z Jiraiyą bitwę na błoto ku uciesze swojej żony. Chłopak nie powiedział, dlaczego to zanotował, ale był z siebie bardzo zadowolony. Później sprawdził jeszcze strażników.

Kiedy Minato oznakował wszystkie notki, wprowadził Naruto do sali. Ten czuł się przytłoczony spojrzeniami. Schował się na jednym z dwóch wolnych miejsc. W międzyczasie Yondaime rozdał notki, aby każdy mógł się z nimi zapoznać. Największą popularnością cieszyły się te dotyczące Jiraiyi. Kiedy Kaira dostała w swoje łapy te, które dotyczyły Kaujiego, wykrzyknęła z satysfakcją, że o tym wiedziała.

[JAKIŚ DOM W KONOSZE]

Szkielet napił się herbatki i odetchnął. Kątem oka obserwował, jak Deidara sprząta zniszczone sprzęty. Nie wypełnił swojego zadania tak, jak powinien, więc teraz miał za swoje. Tobi biegał jak walnięty po całym pomieszczeniu, racząc się cukierkami z woreczka, który dał mu Sasori. W przeciwieństwie do Deidary, ten wiedział, jak sobie radzić z dzieciakiem i miał go pod ręką zawsze i wszędzie.

-Co teraz?-zapytała nagle ni z gruchy, ni z pietruchy Konan. Pain westchnął i odłożył filiżankę. Nie mógł teraz otruć Yondaime. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne i przewidywalne. Myśl, że Minato da się na to nabrać teraz, kiedy wioska jest zagrożona, była głupia.

-Musimy opracować inny plan. To proste.

-A masz jakiś pomysł?-mruknął Uchiha. Stał pod ścianą w cieniu i można tylko było ujrzeć jego posturę, nic więcej. To doskonale pasowało do jego skrytego temperamentu. Tobi ostatnio bardzo go unikał, więc nie można było powiedzieć, żeby był miłym gościem.

-Jeszcze nie. Ale cierpliwość zwykle nagradza. Musimy poczekać na odpowiedni moment. Może nawet nie będziemy musieli nic robić.

-Jasne. Może jeszcze cała Konoha się przed nami ukłoni, co?-mruknął Uchiha.

-To co proponujesz?!-zdenerwował się Pain.

-Otwarty atak. Jeśli zrobimy to dobrze, nawet nie skojarzą, że jesteśmy zupełnie inną grupą, niż ta, która zaatakowała w nocy. Napędzimy im stracha i pokażemy, że Hokage jest do niczego. Potem pojawimy się i damy im ultimatum.

Pain westchnął.

-Proponujesz to już po raz dziesiąty. A ja po raz kolejny mówię ci: NIE TAK DZIAŁAMY!

-Może warto zmienić taktykę?

-Nie sądzę.-mruknął Pain, zamykając temat.

[DOM RODZINY NARI]

-Shashara!

Chłopak westchnął. Dopiero co skończył się atak, a on miał już dostać burę. Spojrzał na swojego ojca spode łba. Ten wyglądał na nieugiętego.

-Znowu wynosisz z domu marchewki!-wskazał na pęk wspomnianego warzywa w dłoni Shashary. Ten wyglądał na oburzonego.

-Potrzebuję tego do treningów!

-Marchewki?! Zrozumiałbym ziemniaki, ale marchewki?! Niby do czego ci one?!

-Kiedyś ci powiem.-mruknął Shashara i odwrócił się. Szybko wymaszerował z domu, aby uniknąć dalszych kłótni. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego jego rodzice nie mogą mu dać świętego spokoju. Przecież on nie wtrącał się w to, że nie dają mu w nocy spać.

Kiedy wreszcie znalazł się w parku, zdumiło go to, że prawie nic nie zostało tu zniszczone. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak pamiętał. Podszedł do najbliższego krzaczka i położył przy nim pęk marchewek. Nagle wyskoczyły znikąd białe łapki, porwało żarcie i zniknęło. Shashara doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z ukrytej nory i czterech słodkich maluchów, którym groziło niebezpieczeństwo. A on nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby coś im się stało.

[2 DNI PÓŹNIEJ, PARK]

Naruto spokojnie czytał książkę, siedząc pod wielką wiśnią. Dookoła pełno było dzieci, biegających we wszystkie możliwe strony. Starał się wyciszyć w swojej głowie ich wrzaski, co było nawet całkiem niezłym dobrym treningiem na skupienie. Po tych wszystkich przejściach i ciągłym przygotowaniom do wojny, wszystko się sypało. Chwila takiej radość to coś aktualnie bezcennego.

Od czasu, kiedy prześwietlił radę minęły te 2 dni. Z początku nie mógł nawet spać, mając wypełnioną głowę ich świństwami. W końcu jednak wyrzucił to z siebie i zaczął normalnie funkcjonować. Nie spotkał Nayany i Shashary więcej, bo Hayate zarządził przerwę od wspólnych treningów do czasu unormowania się sytuacji. Naruto nie miał więc wyboru i większość czasu spędzał na czytaniu albo ćwiczeniach techniki przywołania. Udało mu się przywołać dorosłą lisicę, z czego był bardzo zadowolony.

Wioskę lekko wstrząsnął fakt, że mimo wszystko, egzamin na chunina odbędzie się. Chłopak słyszał już, jak ludzie szeptali, że Czwartemu odbiła duma. W dodatku, byli niezadowoleni z tego, że na patrole chodzili teraz również shinobi z Ame. Naruto musiał przyznać, że teraz Konoha wyglądała niesamowicie słabo. W dodatku, Kyubi był najwyraźniej na wyciągnięcie dłoni.

Od czasu bitwy, rozeszło się, że tak naprawdę to Menma i Naruko są jinchuriki lisa. Ludzie byli przerażeni tym, że tak łatwo przebywali w obecności demona. Zaczęli nazywać oboje zdrajcami i kłamcami i traktować ich jak odszczepieńców, co powoli nadwyrężało nerwy Hokage. Naruto był zaskoczony tym, że Kushina nie zwaliła za to winy na niego, co było do niej bardzo niepodobne. Przypuszczał, że to zasługa ojca, ale nie dawał temu przypuszczeniu stu procent.

Westchnął i wrócił do czytania książki. Fabuła była dla niego zbyt powolna i nudna. Przy czymś ciekawym pochłonąłby ją w ciągu kilku godzin, a męczył się już parę dni i nie doszedł do połowy. Kiedy obok niego przebiegła parka bliźniaków, wyjąc przeraźliwie, wrzucił książkę do torby na ramię. Był już pewien, że nic więcej nie przeczyta. Wtedy zorientował się, że ktoś siedzi obok. Bardzo mały ktoś z kotką na kolanach. Kiedy maluch poczuł, że wreszcie zwrócił na siebie uwagę blondyna, uśmiechnął się.

-Naruto-kun!

-Enoki? Co tu robisz? Gdzie twoi rodzice?

Chłopak wciąż nie zapomniał wylewnych podziękowań ojca chłopca. Ten westchnął i wskazał na przeciwną stronę parku. Na kocu zobaczył małżeństwo. Yukuchi leżał na brzuchu, drzemiąc, ubrany w czerwony dres, a jego żona była pogrążona w lekturze pt. „Tysiąc sposobów na domową ambrozję". Najwyraźniej oboje starali się popuścić w niepamięć wydarzenia sprzed trzech dni. Wcale im się blondyn nie dziwił.

-Są nudni. Tata powiedział, żebym gonił motyle, ale ja żadnych motylów tu nie widzę.

Naruto rozejrzał się. Faktycznie. Ani motyli, ani pszczół. To było naprawdę dziwne.

-No dobrze... A co ja mam z tym wspólnego, hm?

-Pobaw się ze mną!-poprosił szybko Enoki i zrobił maślane oczka. Oczyska. Blondyn był nieco przerażony propozycją.

-Enoki... ja... ja... No ja... Ja...

Chłopczyk wstał i zapłakał cicho. Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy udaje, czy naprawdę się rozpłakał. Przytulił mocniej kotkę, a ta nie zaprotestowała. Zamruczała, lekko ocierając pyszczek o fioletową podkoszulkę malca, ogonem zawadzając co jakiś czas o czarne spodenki.

-Lozumiem...-zaseplenił Enoki i zaczął się powoli wycofywać.

-Nie o to chodzi!-zaprotestował szybko Naruto-Chodzi o to, że ja... nigdy się... nie bawiłem. Nie znam wielu zabaw.

Maluch natychmiast się rozpromienił. Zamachał ramionami, wypuszczając kotkę, która z fuknięciem wylądowała na czterech łapach. Naruto uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że Nayanie nie spodobałoby się takie traktowanie „delikatnych" zwierzątek.

-Ja znam kilka! Mogę ci pokazać! Proszę! Pobawisz się ze mną?

Naruto westchnął, a potem wstał. Zostawił klona przy swoich rzeczach, ostrzegając go, by nawet nie sięgał po drugie śniadanie. Spojrzał na Enokiego.

-Czemu nie? Może być fajnie. Może też podszlifuje swoje umiejętności!

Maluch zapiszczał z radości. Już po chwili biegali po całym parku, bawiąc się w berka. Naruto nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, aby korzystać z chakry podczas tej zabawy i nigdy nie biegał tak, jak podczas treningów. Po prostu... bawił się. Śmiali się głośno, a kiedy Enoki z dumą krzyczał: DOTKNĄŁEM!, blondyn udawał oburzonego, a następnie ścigał chłopczyka. Po jakimś czasie malca opadły siły, więc zmienili zabawę na chowanego. Naruto cały czas szukał, podczas gdy Enoki próbował się schować przed nim. Najdłużej wytrwał jednak jedynie 3 minuty. Był dumny, kiedy młody shinobi mówił mu, że byłby wspaniałym ninja.

Słońce było już w zenicie, kiedy Enoki usiadł twardo na ziemi, nie mogąc już biegać. Naruto uznał, że przydałaby się przerwa, więc dołączył do niego. Przez chwilę słychać było jedynie dyszenie malucha. Wtedy chłopczyk się zarumienił, a blondyn wybuchł śmiechem.

-Chyba jesteś głodny, co?-zapytał i zerknął w stronę jego rodziców. Kobieta nie była jeszcze nawet w połowie książki, a mężczyzna spał teraz na plecach, jakiś metr od koca. Enoki również spojrzał na nich.

-Nie obudzi się. A mama nie lubi, jak jej się przerywa. Założę się, że później znowu uznają, że im uciekłem.

-Znowu?-brew Naruto uniosła się.

-Tak jest cały czas. Najpierw mnie zostawiają, a potem lamentują i mnie karają.-westchnął malec-Głodny jestem.

-To dobrze się składa!

Naruto wyszczerzył się i pstryknął palcami. Natychmiast doskoczył do nich klon i podał oryginałowi torbę. Ten wyciagnął z niego pudełko i otworzył je.

-Mam sporo żarcia na drugie śniadanie i sam tego nie zjem.-skłamał Naruto i zaczepnie pokazał parę sztuczek z pałeczkami. Dzielił posiłek między siebie i malucha. Ryż, kuleczki mięsne w lekko ostrawej panierce, trochę makaronu, kopczyk ryżu, kilka glonów, sałatka z rzodkiewką i trzy rodzaje sosów. Po chwili pudełko było puste, a Enoki masował się po brzuchu i oblizał się.

-Mniam! To było pyszne! Twoja mama świetnie gotuje!

Naruto zasępił się. To była prawda. Minato niejednokrotnie chwalił umiejętności gotowania Kushiny, ale chłopak nigdy tak właściwie nie jadł jej dań.

-Nie... Ja to zrobiłem. Mieszkam z aniki.

-Ojej... A twój tata i mama?

Blondyn otworzył usta, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nie powiedział nic.

-Jestem sierotą.-odpowiedział w końcu Naruto. Enoki rozszerzył szeroko oczy.

-To znaczy, że nie masz taty i mamy? Dlaczego?!

-Nie zrozumiesz. To... zbyt skomplikowane.

-ENOKI!

Oboje podskoczyli. Zobaczyli, jak w ich kierunku biegną rodzice malucha. Wyglądali na przerażonych. Dopadli do chłopczyka i go przytulili.

-Dlaczego znowu uciekłeś?!-krzyknął Yukuchi.

-Nie uciekł.-odpowiedział zamiast chłopca Naruto, wstając. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej go rozpoznał, bo zbladł.

-Ty jesteś...?-zaczęła niepewnie kobieta.

-Nam... Umino Naruto. Wy odpoczywaliście, więc pobawiłem się z Enokim. Nigdzie nie uciekał.

-Nie było go tam, gdzie go widziałem po raz ostatni!-zaprotestował Yukuchi. Naruto najeżył się.

-To nie zwierzątko do trzymania na smyczy! On chce się bawić, a nie siedzieć na tyłku, kiedy wy śpicie albo czytacie książkę! Nie zwracacie na niego uwagi, więc szuka czegoś ciekawego! I jeszcze go każecie za własne błędy!-wybuchł.

-Jakim prawem ty, małe dziecko, wypominasz nam sposób wychowywania syna?!-oburzył się Yukuchi. Enoki skulił się, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łzy. Onami postanowiła coś zrobić, aby nie dopuścić do tragedii.

-Skarbie, opanuj się. Pamiętaj, że on uratował naszego syna.-skarciła męża. Ten z trudem się opamiętał, ale nie przestał patrzeć wrogo na blondyna.

-Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, młody.

-Doskonale wiem, co to znaczy być ignorowany przez rodzinę i odrzucony.-warknął w odpowiedzi Naruto-To pan nie wie, co robicie mu.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się, złapał za torbę i odbiegł, zostawiając Enokiego z jego rodzicami. Biegł na oślep, wściekły na Yukuchiego. Wtedy wpadł na kogoś. Pomasował obolałe czoło i zerknął na przeszkodę.

-Shashara?-wymamrotał.

-O! Dobrze, że jesteś! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy!-krzyknął szczęśliwy brunet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Czas na kolejny chapek. :)**

**Królicza misja**

Shashara zabrał Naruto w pobliże pewnego krzaczka. Zanucił dziwną melodię i biała kulka wysunęła się spod liści. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do blondyna, że to królik. A raczej królicza mama, trzymając przy sobie kurczowo dwa maleństwa. Nari wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego. Wskazał na zwierzątka.

-To Ichichi-san. Ten malutki z szarą łatką na czole to Den-chan, a ona to Aka-chan. Ichichi-san straciła w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia aż 4 młode.

Naruto podrapał się po głowie i cicho się przywitał z białymi kulkami. Królicza matka poruszyła się niespokojnie i wskazała łapką na blondyna.

-To lis. Lisy nas zjadają.-zaprotestowała łamanym japońskim, co chwilę się zacinając. Shashara otworzył szeroko oczy i przyjrzał się z bliska przyjacielowi, jakdyby miał ulec wcześniej jakiejś dziwnej mutacji, której on nie rozpoznawał.

-Nie, nie!-zaprotestował Naruto, machając rękami-Jestem człowiekiem.

-Należysz do klanu Kitsune. Jesteś lisem, mnie nie oszukasz. Shashara-sama, to wróg! Dlaczego go tu przyprowadziłeś? Zaraz cię zje!

Blondyn spojrzał na Shasharę.

-Nie sądzę. Nie wygląda apetycznie.-mruknął Naruto. Shashara puścił jednak jego uwagę mimo uszu. Usiadł na ziemi i spojrzał poważnie na Ichichi-san.

-Wiem, że kierujesz się zapachem. Rozumiem twoje zachowanie w tej sytuacji, ale czas, abyś przejrzała na oczy. Inaczej nie będę w stanie pomóc. Naruto-kun jest moim przyjacielem. I człowiekiem. Tak jak ja. U nas kanibalizm jest surowo zakazany. On ma kontrakt z Kitsune, ale nie sądzę, żeby to oni byli naszymi wrogami.

-Jesteś ślepy, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby to się działo dalej. Moje maleństwa są ostatnie w całym parku.

Nagle Naruto dostał nagłego olśnienia. Usiadł obok Shashary z błyskiem rzadkiej super inteligencji na twarzy. Rozejrzał się jeszcze dla upewnienia i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

-Czy to dotyczy też owadów?

-Co masz na myśli?

-No... Nie ma motyli, pszczół... Nawet zwykłych robali.

Ichichi-san zaczęła skakać dookoła, a potem pisnęła przerażona i skuliła się, zasłaniając swoje dwa maleństwa. Nari wyglądał na równie zaniepokojonego.

-Lis ma rację... Lis ma rację! Moje maleństwa znikną! Nie oddam ich bez walki!

Pokazała pazurki. Naruto podniósł ręce w geście obrony. Starał się nie sprowokować agresywnej matki.

-Spokojnie. Może lepiej zaczniecie od początku.-zaproponował. Shashara skinął głową.

-Nie ma wiele do opowiadania. To zaczęło się... jakiś tydzień temu. Króliki doniosły mi, że ich małe zaczęły znikać. Najpierw po jednym... po więcej. Gdy rodzice nie mieli już młodych, sami znikali. Nie wiem, kto potrzebuje ich, ale z pewnością nie ma na myśli hodowli. Kiedyś ten park tętnił życiem, teraz króliki boją się wychylać nosy ze swoich kryjówek. Przynosiłem im jedzenie, ale teraz... została już tylko Ichichi-san i jej małe.

Naruto przyjrzał się nastawionej wrogo króliczej mamie. Wyglądała na bardzo zdesperowaną, ale w kącikach jej oczu można było dostrzec nieokiełznany strach. Maleństwa nie bardzo najwyraźniej wiedziały, co się dzieje, ale czuły, że grozi im niebezpieczeństwo.

-Teraz...-kontynuował Shashara-Gdy wspomniałeś o owadach... Nie zwracałem na nie uwagi, ale inne stworzenia, jak ptaki, czy bezpańskie koty, też znikają. Słyszałem plotkę, że schronisko prawie opustoszało, pomimo że wszyscy sądzą, że to przez atak. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby Konoha straciła wszystkie zwierzęta. Ktokolwiek to robi... musi zapłacić.

-Ty... nie chcesz nas zjeść?-zapytała nagle Ichichi-san. Naruto pokiwał głową.

-Nie mam najmniejszego powodu, aby to robić. Poza tym, nie jestem głodny. Chcę pomóc Shasharze, czyli wam. Nie macie pomysłu, kto może to robić?

Królicza mama schowała pazurki, ale pozostała bardzo czujna. Rozejrzała się.

-Nie. Z początku sądziłam, że to lisy albo inne ochydne stworzenia, ale... ich też ostatnio nie widziałam.

-Jak to?-zdziwił się Naruto i obejrzał się. Miał nadzieję, że zaraz z niewidocznej jamy wyskoczy jakiś lis i krzyknie, że to bzdura, ale poza ludźmi, nie było nic innego. Nie było słychać ptasiego trelu, koty nie przemykały obok ławek, szukając łatwych kąsków, wiewiórki nie zbierały orzechów. Było pusto. Nienaturalnie pusto.

-A jeśli... To przez atak? I ten dym. Może to wypłoszyło zwierzęta.-zaproponował po chwili blondyn. Shashara pokręcił głową.

-Nie w takim stopniu. Już przed atakiem było dziwnie pusto. Poza tym... rozumiem taktykę wroga.

Podkreślił słowo „wróg", jakby doskonale wiedział, po czyjej stronie stoi ten, kto za tym... stoi. Naruto zamrugał, koncentrując swoją uwagę na przyjacielu.

-Porywa zwierzęta. Naruto, powiedz mi, czy gdyby ktoś powiedział, że musimy podnieść alarm, bo znikają zwierzęta, potraktowałbyś go na serio?

Chłopak zamyślił się.

-Nie... znaczy...

-Zaniepokoiłbyś się, to jasne, bo cię znam. Ale nie zrozumiałbyś alarmu. Rozum człowieka jest prosty. Nie obchodzi nas, co się dzieje z „niżej" postawionymi istotami, bez obrazy, Ichichi-san. To samo nasz wróg pomyślał. Cokolwiek robi tym niewinnym stworzeniom, wkrótce będzie musiał przerwać, bo... No, wysil mózgownicę, Naruto.

-E... Zabraknie zwierząt?

-Dokładnie. Co wtedy zrobi?

Naruto zmarszczył czoło, szukając odpowiedzi, która wręcz do niego przybiegła. Podskoczył.

-Zacznie porywać ludzi!

-Brawo! Teraz już wiesz, do czego zmierzam. Mnie zależy na zwierzętach, ale nie chcę też dopuścić do tego, do czego teraz doszedłeś.

-Rozumiem... Ale co możemy zrobić?

Shashara urwał kępkę trawy i wsadził ją sobie do ust. Zaczął rzuć, drapiąc się po głowie, czasami poprawiając swój warkoczyk. Ichichi-san zbliżyła się. Najwyraźniej wolała teraz towarzystwo dużego „lisa" niż niewidzialnego wroga.

-Sądzę... że trzeba najpierw zapewnić bezpieczeństwo dla Ichichi-san, a następnie zastawić pułapkę na porywacza. Poza tym do egzaminu nie będziemy mieć nic ciekawszego do roboty.

-Chyba że ktoś nas zaatakuje.-mruknął cicho blondyn-Ale gdzie mamy ich ukryć?-dodał głośniej. Shashara spojrzał na niego poważnie.

-Nigdzie. Muszą być na wolności, inaczej wróg nabierze podejrzeń. Zakładam, że atakuje nocą.

-Czyli... będziemy musieli tu siedzieć do nocy?

Shashara skinął głową i wypluł zieloną papkę, co pewnie było kiedyś trawą. Naruto skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

-Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Wiem, wiem. Ja też muszę to uzgodnić z ojcem. Ty masz prościej. Irukę da się łatwo przekonać.

Naruto zaśmiał się histerycznie.

-To go nie znasz! Już widzę, jak będę musiał go błagać na kolanach... Ech.

Nagle Shashara wpadł na genialny pomysł.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-krzyknął. Naruto podrapał się po głowie.

-To znaczy?

-Wyślemy do domu nasze klony, a my tu zostaniemy. To proste.

-Okej...-blondyn był nieprzekonany-A Iruka? On nie jest głupi.

-To najwyżej cię zleje! Naruto, potrzebuję cię. Sam.. ja... Nie stawię czoła komuś, kto jest ode mnie silniejszy. Nie musi taki być, ale... Walczyłeś, wiesz, co to znaczy kogoś zabić, a ja nie. Proszę cię. Spójrz na nie.-wskazał na dwa młode-One cię potrzebują.

Naruto westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. To wcale mu się nie podobało. Nie mógł jednak zostawić króliczej mamy z jej małymi na pewną śmierć. W końcu lisy też znikały, a on jest po części za nie odpowiedzialny. Co powiedziałby Yoshitsu, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego uczeń stchórzył z powodu Iruki.

-Dobrze. Zostanę.

-Dziękuję. Teraz musimy obmyślić jakiś plan. Ichichi-san, będzie na pewno konieczne pozostanie na widoku. Zachowuj się tak, jakby wcale nie groziło ci niebezpieczeństwo.

Shashara powoli tłumaczył każdy aspekt jego taktyki, ale Naruto czasami nie słuchał, zerkając po bokach. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy jakieś oznaki życia, zwierzęta. Niestety, jego oczom ukazywali się jedynie ludzie w różnym wieku. Nie widział też nikogo ze znajomych, których mógłby poprosić o pomoc. Spuścił więc głowę, wpatrując się uparcie w swoje stopy.

Przez cały dzień krążyli po parku. Shashara trzymał na rękach króliki, a Naruto go pilnował. Chcieli dokładnie poznać plan bitwy, aby nie wpaść w jakąś pułapkę. Dokładnie sprawdzali drzewa, szukając odpowiedniego punktu do obserwacji. Oglądali każdy, nawet najmniejszy krzaczek. Kiedy słońce zachodziło, klon Naruto pobiegł z kieszonkowymi Shashary po coś na ostatni posiłek tego dnia. Gdy na niego czekali, wysłali swoje podobizny do domu, żeby ukryć swoją nieobecność.

Zajadali się, siedząc na ławce. Ichichi-san ze swoimi dziećmi była schowana między nimi i podgryzała cicho sałatkę z owocami. Chłopaki jedli z milczeniu kanapki. Nie było to wiele, ale oboje wiedzieli, że jeśli zjedzą za dużo, będą zbyt ociężali do natychmiastowej reakcji. Gdy słońce całkowicie schowało się za horyzontem i zapanował mrok, postanowili wdrożyć swój plan w działanie.

[GDZIEŚ W KONOSZE]

-Tobi jest grzeczny. Tobi powinien dostać cukierka. To niesprawiedliwe.-marudził chłopak, poprawiajac swoją ukochaną maskę, która zasłaniała paskudne oko. To właśnie przez nie rodzina się go wyrzekła. A przecież Tobi tak bardzo się starał... Nauczył się tylu zaskakujących technik... To było nie fair. A teraz nie dostał nawet cukierka!

Od kilku godzin włóczył się po mieście, zbierając informacje. Pan Pain kochał, gdy Tobi przynosił wspaniałe naręcze informacji. Uwielbiał wczytywać się w nie, marszczyć czoło, niszczyć połowę kartek i przepisując parę linijek. Potem dawał Tobiemu cukiereczka i wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Tylko Deidara-senpai był taki dziwny...

-Huśtawka!-pisnął nagle chłopak i rzucił się w stronę placu zabaw. Prawie nie usłyszał za sobą westchnięcia, które wydobyło się z ust śledzącego go shinobi. Był on tak znudzony, że zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien zaproponować Yondaime piętnastu innych szurniętych ninja do szpiegowania. To było tak nudne...

Tobi obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał szpiegowi prosto w oczy. Bał się i był zły. Bał się, bo mógłby dostać karę. A był zły, bo ktoś mu przeszkadzał. Podszedł do zaskoczonego shinobi i poprawił swoją pomarańczowa maskę, którą pieszczotliwe nazywał Magie (czytaj: medżi).

-Cukierek albo psikus!-krzyknął, wyciągając łapkę po słodycze. Shinobi przez chwilę gapił się na niego z zaskoczeniem. W końcu zaczął przeglądać swoje kieszenie, bojąc się, że jeśli nie da mu cukierka, to zostanie rozpoznany.

-Nie mam cukierków. Przykro mi.-powiedział w końcu, odkładając z powrotem pigułki żywieniowe. Tobi wskazał na nie palcem i zawarczał.

-Kłamiesz! Pan Jeleń kłamie!

Shinobi przeklął w myślach kształt swojej maski i wyciągnął ręce w geście obrony.

-Nie, nie! To nie są cukierki, naprawdę! Może... pójdziesz na huśtawkę, co? Mógłbym cię popchnąć.

Tobi wyglądał na rozdartego. Spojrzał na pusty plac zabaw i bardzo go korciło, aby przyjąć propozycję. Ale w końcu cukierki przeważyły.

-Ja chcę cukierka! Cukierek! Cukierek!-skandował chłopak, a potem rzucił się na przerażonego shinobi. Ten próbował się bronić, ale jego ciosy przelatywały przez Tobiego. Ten go szczypał we wszystkich możliwych miejscach.

-Nie!-zawył, próbując uciec, ale Tobi był szybszy-Przestań! PROSZĘ! Kupię ci cukierka!

Tortury się skończyły. Chłopak wskazał na kieszeń z pigułkami żywieniowymi. Shinobi wyjął je i rzucił Tobiemu.

-Masz, bierz je...!

Chłopak uchylił nieco maskę i wsypał sobie cały woreczek pigułek do ust, następnie, gryząc je, zsunął maskę. Shiobi postanowił się natychmiast oddalić. Potem i tak usłyszał wrzask Tobiego. Nikt nigdy nie ostrzegał przed przedawkowaniem pigułek żywieniowych, bo były okropne w smaku, więc nie chciał wiedzieć, co się stanie chłopakowi.

[PARK]

Księżyc powoli wjeżdżał na nocne niebo. Gwiazd było już pełno. Ze swojego drzewa Shashara i Naruto obserwowali Ichichi-san, skrytą z maluchami pod jednym z krzaczków. Na razie nic nie zapowiadało na to, że wydarzy się coś niezwykle emocjonującego. W końcu blondyn spojrzał na towarzysza.

-Ej, skąd wiesz, że wróg się tu pojawi?-zapytał szeptem.

-Nie wiem, ale to bardzo prawdopodobne. Nie zamierzam ryzykować.

-Dlaczego właściwie... tak się zainteresowałeś królikami?

Shashara przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadał, marszcząc czoło i rozglądając się dookoła. Najwyraźniej cisza wywołana brakiem zwierząt nie pomagała mu w tej sytuacji. W końcu jednak westchnął.

-Mam z nimi pakt. Nie tylko ty masz jakieś powiązania ze zwierzętami.

-Nie... nie wiedziałem...-wymamrotał Naruto. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Shasharę z królikami u boku podczas walki. Według niego były zbyt puchate i urocze. Nari najwyraźniej umiał odczytywać niektóre jego myśli, bo stwierdził:

-Króliki nie są takie bezbronne jak sądzisz. Sądzę, że najlepszym z nich nawet twój ojciec nie byłby w stanie dotrzymać kroku.

-Odważne stwierdzenie...-mruknął Naruto. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że jest ktoś szybszy od legendy, jaką był Minato. Nie wiedział też, jaka szybkość byłaby potrzebna do pokonania. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli, wpatrzeni w krzaczek. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że zaraz wydarzy się coś złego. Siedzieli na tym drzewie i siedzieli... Byli coraz bardziej zmęczeni i głodni, mieli ochotę to rzucić w diabły i iść do łóżka. Nie pozwalali sobie jednak na takie myśli.

Czas płynął bardzo wolno. Nerwy obu były na wyczerpaniu. Nic się nie działo. Kompletnie nic. Tak jakby cały świat zmówił się, że dzisiaj zanudzi tą dwójkę. Coś trzasnęło z drugiej strony parku, więc szybko się odwrócili w tamtą stronę. Zobaczyli, jak na chodniku podskakuje puszka po coli. Naruto podrapał się po brodzie.

-Ej, co to jest?

-Nie wiem. Nie podoba mi się to... Szlag!-krzyknął i zeskoczył na dół. Naruto podążył za nim i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, co tak wyprowadziło Shasharę z równowagi. Krzak był rozwalony, a po królikach nie było ani śladu. Zaczęli się rozglądać.

-Tam!-wskazał Naruto na szybko oddalającą się, zakapturzoną postać. Trzymała w jednej ręce klatkę, do połowy zakrytą jakimś materiałem. Blondyn chciał za nim pobiec, ale Shashara go powstrzymał.

-Poczekaj. Może doprowadzi nas do innych zwierząt. Nie wychylajmy się.

Naruto skinął głową i oboje ruszyli za tajemniczą postacią. Starali się trzymać kilkanaście metrów za nim i nie robić wielkiego hałasu. Zbliżali się powoli do placu zabaw, kiedy ten się zatrzymał. Mali szpiedzy natychmiast się ulotnili. Przeczekali za rogiem budynku parę minut, a kiedy się wychylili, postaci już nie było.

-Kuso...-mruknął Shashara-Tam ktoś jest! Może coś widział!

Wskazał na huśtawkę, na której się ktoś huśtał. Podbiegli do niego. Zauważyli, że ten ktoś ma na sobie pomarańczową maskę, szlafrok w czerwone chmurki i ma krótkie, czarne włosy. Kiedy ujrzał, że ktoś się do niego zbliża, zamarł.

-Cukierek?-zapytał niepewnie, nieco kołując Naruto i Shasharę.

-Hej, słuchaj. Szukamy takiego... zakapturzonego faceta. Miał klatkę z królikami! Nie widziałeś gdzie poszedł?-zapytał brunet. Zamaskowany przez chwilę myślał.

-Tak, Tobi widział. A cukierek?

-Nie mamy cukierka, a ten gość zrobi wkrótce królikom krzywdę!-zdenerwował się Naruto.

-Takim puchatym?

-Tak.

-Słodkim, z pazurkami i kiełkami?

-Tak.

-Ale takim żywym?

-Tak! Nie mamy czasu! Widziałeś go?

Nieznajomy zeskoczył z huśtawki i zakasał rękawy.

-Tobi nie pozwoli robić królikom krzywdę! Tobi zły! Za mną!

I ruszył jedną z uliczek. Chcąc, czy nie, musieli za nim pobiec. Ze sposobu i szybkości jego biegu wywnioskowali, że to shinobi, pomimo że nie widzieli jego ochraniacza. Mijali budynki, parki, a on biegł dalej, jakby doskonale wiedział, gdzie kierował się tamten mężczyzna. O ile to był mężczyzna. Po kilkunastu minutach wreszcie go ujrzeli, jak znikał w bibliotece. Zatrzymali się i zaczęrpnęli tchu.

-No dobra, mamy go!-stwierdził Shashara i tym razem to on prowadził. Sprawę ułatwiało to, że biblioteka była czynna 24 godziny na dobę. W środku jednak nie było prawie nikogo, poza strażnikami, pilnującymi wejść do tajnego archiwum. Przez dłuższą chwilę w trójkę sprawdzali wszystkie zaułki, ale nigdzie nie było widać tajemniczej postaci.

W końcu usiedli przy małym stoliku, przeznaczonym do czytania. Naruto niepewnie zerknął na zegar. Było już po 1 rano. Wiedząc o tym, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. Schował twarz w dłoniach, a Tobi jęknął i poprawił maskę.

-Króliki... Tobi zawiódł.-mruknął cicho, ledwo powstrzymując się od płaczu. Shashara poklepał go po ramieniu i westchnął.

-Jeszcze nic straconego. Nie możemy się przecież teraz poddać.

-Ale.. Jedyną opcją jest archiwum.-stwierdził Naruto, spoglądając w stronę dwójki strażników. Nie mógł stwierdzić, czy ich obserwują, czy nie, bo maski skutecznie to maskowały.

-Nie dostaniemy się tam bez zgody Hokage.-powiedział nagle Tobi-Ewentualnie kogoś równie wysoko postawione jak Sannin czy były Hokage.

-Nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd to wszystko wiesz.-mruknął Shashara-Mamy więc trzy możliwości: Yondaime, Sandaime lub ten cały Jiraiya. Ja osobiście stawiałbym na Trzeciego, ale pewnie odesłałby nas z kwitkiem do Czwartego. Naruto?

-Nie wiem. Można spróbować. Wątpię jednak, żeby był jeszcze w Wieży, a moja matka jasno postawiła sprawę, że nie mam najmniejszego prawa zbliżać się do ich domu.

-To co proponujesz?

-Możemy poszukać Jiraiyi. Mam u niego chyba trochę większy zasób wiary, więc może udałoby mi się coś od niego wydębić, ale...

-Ale co?

-Jak nie, to od razu poskarżyłby się mojemu ojcu.

Shashara westchnął.

-Czyli nie mamy wyjścia. Czwarty. Tobi idziesz z nami?

-Tobi nie pozwoli krzywdzić zwierzątek!

-Potraktuje to jako „tak".-uznał Nari. Wstali i jak zombie, wyszli z biblioteki. Skierowali się w miarę szybkim spacerem w stronę Wieży Hokage. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni i bardzo śpiący. Nawet Tobi snuł się wolno, ale ciężko było stwierdzić, czy to z jego poczucia winy, czy z powodu braku snu. Ulice były strasznie puste, nawet jak na tą godzinę. Byli wręcz przytłoczeni ciszą.

Ulżyło im, kiedy zobaczyli światło w biurze Hokage. Natychmiast przyspieszyli. W wieży byli głównie strażnicy, czyli ANBU. Naruto uznał, że muszą brać jakieś leki, żeby nie być śpiącymi. Kiedy zbliżyli się do drzwi, Shashara i Tobi zostawili go na lodzie. Zapukał niepewnie.

-Kogo niesie o tej porze?-usłyszał zirytowany głos ojca-Wejść!

Po chwili znaleźli się w dobrze oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Minato siedział przy swoim biurku zawzięcie coś notując na kartce papieru. Wokół niego piętrzyły się stosy kartek. Rzucił na gości tylko parę zerknięć.

-Nie cierpię egzaminów. Co tu robisz Naruto? Powinniście być już w łóżkach.

-Em... Tato...-Naruto zerknął na swoich „sojuszników", ale ci wycofali się jeszcze bardziej-Mógłbyś... dać nam przepustkę do Archiwum?

Pióro Czwartego zatrzymało się, a sam Hokage spojrzał na nich bardzo poważnie. I ze zdumieniem. Wyprostował się i zmarszczył czoło.

-Możesz powtórzyć?-zapytał ostrożnie. Naruto westchnął.

-Mógłbyś nam dać przepustkę do Archiwum?

Kątem oka zauważył, jak Shashara robi słodkie minki. Minato zeskanował całą trójkę wzrokiem, na Tobim zatrzymał się trochę dłużej. Odłożył pióro tak, jakby zaraz mógł nim kogoś zabić.

-Mowy nie ma. Niby po co wam to? W Archiwum nie ma nic ciekawego.

Kłamstwo było tak oczywiste, że nawet Czwarty westchnął. Shashara wysunął się do przodu i ukłonił lekko.

-A jak ci wszystko wyjaśnimy? Będzie jakaś szansa?

Minato zamyślił się. Walka, jaką toczył z ciekawością była najwyraźniej dla niego zbyt ciężka. W sercu Naruto zakiełkowała nadzieja. W końcu Czwarty skinął głową.

-Zobaczymy.

-Em... No to...-zająkał się Shashara-Z wioski zaczęły znikać zwierzęta. Próbowałem coś zrobić na własną rękę, znaleźć odpowiedzialnego, ale... Kiedy zostały już tylko trzy króliki, nie miałem wyboru i poprosiłem Naruto o pomoc.

-A on?-Czwarty wskazał na Tobiego.

-Nawinął się przy okazji.-mruknął Shashara, trafnie przeczuwając, że to nie koniec pierwszych pytań.

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że znikanie zwierząt to nic zwykłego? W końcu niedawno walczyliśmy o Konohę. Mogły się przestraszyć i uciec.

-Tato, nie ma nawet owadów.-wtrącił się cicho Naruto. Minato zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał w kąt. A potem ponownie spojrzał na trójkę.

-W dodatku, kiedy Hokage-sama widział jakieś koty albo psy?-dodał Shashara-A jeśli skończą się zwierzęta i zacznie się porywanie ludzi?

Minato westchnął i skrzyżował ręce.

-Co w takim razie zrobiliście?

-Zastawiliśmy pułapkę. Schowaliśmy się i obserwowaliśmy ostatnie króliki. Na noc wysłaliśmy klony do domów, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział o naszej nieobecności.

-Iruka cię oskubie, jak się o tym dowie.-stwierdził Minato z nikłym uśmiechem. Naruto westchnął.

-Co za różnica?! To ważne, tato! Gość który porwał te króliki zniknął w bibliotece! A jedynym pomieszczeniem, którego nie sprawdziliśmy, to Archiwum!

-Naruto, Shashara i ty. Nikt, poza mną, Jiraiyą i Hiruzen-sama nie ma dostępu do Archiwum. Jednakże... Nie mogę powiedzieć, że dostanie się do niego inną drogą nie jest możliwe. Widziałem w życiu zbyt wiele.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Jedynie zegar cicho tykał, przypominając wszystkim, że noc mija. Naruto był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Bał się, że zwierzęta cierpią albo już nie żyją. W końcu Czwarty westchnął głośno.

-Powiedzcie mi, co zrobicie, jeśli traficie na tego ktosia?

-Zarządamy wyjaśnień!-stwierdził Shashara.

-Przyprowadzimy go tu!-krzyknął Naruto.

-Spierzemy na kwaśne jabłko!-uznał Tobi.

-Ech... W czymś się zgadzacie w ogóle?-zapytał Minato. Trójka spojrzała po sobie.

-Uwolnić zwierzęta!-powiedzieli jednocześnie. Czwarty machnął ręką. Spojrzał poważnie na Shasharę.

-Twoim ojcem jest Nari Shara?

-Tak.

-Dobrze. Przyznam wam tą misję, pod paroma warunkami. Raz, bez względu na to, co znajdziecie w Archiwum, nie wolno wam tego stamtąd wynosić. Dwa, zaraz po wyjściu stamtąd, natychmiast złożysz mi raport. Trzy, Shashara będzie dowodzić.

Naruto zzieleniał, ale nic nie powiedział.

-Cztery, nie będziecie walczyć z przeciwnikiem. Jeśli znajdziecie tam intruza, poinformujcie ANBU. Pięć, jak narobicie sobie kłopotów, odpowiecie przed Ibikim.

-Ha ha!-zaśmiał się Naruto. Minato zmrużył oczy.

-Ja nie żartuję, Naruto. Wszystko jasne?

Cała trójka skinęła głowami. Minato westchnął i napisał coś na kartce papieru. Następnie wyciągnął ją w stronę Shashary. Ten z ukłonem ją odebrał.

-Przepustka dla trzech osób. Pamiętajcie o tym, co wam powiedziałem. Idźcie już.

-Dziękuję, tato.-powiedział jeszcze Naruto i wybiegł za towarzyszami. Biegiem pokonali odległość do biblioteki. W środku niewiele się zmieniło. ANBU stało tam, gdzie wcześniej, dalej wyglądali na bardzo obojętnych. Trójka zbliżyła się do nich, i dopiero wtedy zareagowali.

-Stać! Nie ma przejścia bez zezwolenia.-powiedział jeden. Shashara przekazał mu kartkę. Ten długo czytał, aż w końcu zmierzył ich wzrokiem.

-Trzy osoby. Przepustka aż do odwołania. Możecie wejść, ale nie wolno wam nic wynieść stamtąd.

Odsunęli się i otworzyli drzwi. Naruto, Shashara i Tobi szybko wślizgnęli się do środka. Panował tam półmrok, wszędzie leżały stosy ksiąg, półki były zapełnione po brzegi. W kątach piętrzyły się zwoje, a pudełeczka skrywały tajemniczą zawartość.

-Czy tylko ja mam nieodpartą pokusę sprawdzić wszystko?-mruknął Naruto.

-Nawet o tym nie myśl.-pacnął go w czoło Shashara.

**Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Sory za błędy. :)**


End file.
